Double Dipped
by The-French-One
Summary: This comes next after Sugar Rush. Please leave comments. I do not own the rights to FAKE, Earthian, Pet Shop of Horrors, or any other manga andor songs here. The White Lion, Heaven help us is mine.


**Double Dipped**

**Chapter one:**

**May Day**

Sunlight streamed into the pet shop on a balmy day. Lord D paused and stood still watching his son as he sat in a rocking chair by the window sewing a blanket made from Arcadian velvet that Andy had delivered during her last visit to the shop. Quiet seemed to hang about D as he rocked gently back and forth with the sun shining around him giving him the distinct appearance of a halo. Chris was settled in his new room and happily showing his newly acquired "Older" furniture to Bikky. This weekend; both of the boys were staying at the shop while Leon, Ryo, Dee and Jill were on a long stake out. D paused and placed his hand on his tummy before he smiled to himself and picked up his cooling cup of tea.

Lord D sighed and went to join his son. JJ had been with Diana on a special FBI case leaving Lord D to mull over how he would explain his situation to his son. As his father sat, D looked up and smiled. He had long since noted the ring his father had been wearing for over a week now, but had said nothing. Count D understood his father's need for his privacy. "That is a lovely color," Lord D said of the deep maroon that D was steadily working his needle through.

"Yes, Andy was kind enough to bring me baskets of cloth." D said with a grin willing to wait for his father to get around to telling him about his engagement ring. D sat his work aside and sat idle twirling his own wedding set on his finger drawing his father's attention to the sparkling jewels. Lord D sighed; his son was very... perceptive… "Father," D said and rested his hand on his round tummy. "You don't have to say anything… I know." D said his eyes bored into his father's with a gentle intensity that belied his youth. "Believe me, I know."

"I love him," Lord D confessed with a heartfelt yet slightly defeated sigh. "So much sometimes I am frightened." Lord D said and placed his hand near D's. "You are far braver than I could ever be."

D smiled and gently touched the back of his father's hand. "Sometimes it takes the most courage to admit that you are afraid." D sipped his tea and looked at the clock to assure himself that it was time for the boys to have lunch. "Leon wants us to wait for him to return before you perform my checkup." D said no more and stood to his feet marveling that it was getting difficult to do so without using the arm rest for support. Lord D followed his son into the kitchen and watched him as he went about preparing food. Lord D did not have the heart to tell his son that he was starting to waddle, albeit gracefully.

Lord D stood in the kitchen and enjoyed the quiet moments with his son as he prepared lunch for the young children. Watching his son's obvious contentment, Lord D smiled and said, "JJ has asked me to participate in a western ceremony similar to the one you held... A... Wedding." Lord D's words were quiet he smiled and waited for D's response. Lord D looked up chagrined to see D munching on a bowl of chilled sweet rice while his afternoon soup boiled on the stove.

"I figured as much," D said and smiled now hoping to alleviate some of his father's embarrassment. "That is the purpose of an engagement ring." D said before refilling his bowl. Lord D took a moment to look down at the visible proof of his announcement and smiled. Lord D was amazed at how much food was vanishing. "I am happy for you father, I am glad that you have found happiness. You more than deserve it." D placed another fork full in his mouth and went into the refrigerator coming out with several Kiwi fruits that he skinned and ate. "I love these, they are so tasty. I wish we had some lemons to go with them." Lord D smiled and went to a paper bag on the counter. Leon had brought them over and left them because D had been having tart cravings for a week now. D smiled brightly and peeled the lemon as if it were and orange and ate it in sections. Lord D grimaced and sipped his tea vowing not to watch his son eat.

**Break**

JJ followed Diana into a restaurant and watched as their suspect completed their deal digging a deeper hole for themselves. JJ sighed and remembered the look of ecstasy that had crossed Lord D's face the night before. He was so beautiful he looked like a doll and… And he loved JJ, really truly loved him. The thought brought a silly smile to JJ's face. "You'd better be careful," Diana smirked when she noted that JJ was not paying attention to their job at hand. Usually when he had that sappy smile on his face, he was thinking of Lord D.

"Be careful…?" JJ asked confusion clearly marking a path across his features.

"Yes, careful, you'll end up in Leon's predicament. Impending father hood," Diana snickered.

"Come on," JJ scoffed and waved away Diana's laughter. "Lord D is a man…" JJ trailed off and blushed at Diana's knowing look. D was a man and he was five months today. "D-Chan tried to explain it to me once, it is the amount of love shared by the couple for each other, it has to be equally reciprocated on both sides and a life can be created by the love shared, not the act of love itself," JJ said slowly as if explaining it to himself and not Diana. Diana said nothing and stood to follow the criminal when he had left. JJ sighed and left with her.

**Break**

Lord D smiled when the chime sounded above the pet shop door and a new customer walked in. The man was well groomed with sandy blond hair and deep green eyes. His smile was open and attractive inviting Lord D to return the expression. "I am Count D and this is my family's pet shop. We specialize in all manner of creature from house cats to lizards. What would you like?" Lord D folded his hands in front of him and waited for the customer to say something. Lord D was not upset at being stared at, it was a common occurrence with people who had never seen him before.

"Tell me, do you own the shop, I noticed you said family," The man said, Lord D frowned slightly. "Oh excuse my rudeness, I am Daemian Luce, I just came to town not too long ago. I was hoping you would have an exotic pet, something extremely rare. I love to travel the orient and I was told your pet shop would have exactly what I was looking for."

"Well Mr. Luce, why don't you tell me exactly what type of pet from the orient you are looking for and I will know if I can help you." Lord D said pleasantly ignoring the slight chills that crept up his spine as the gentleman smiled at him.

"You'll do nicely," Mr. Luce said and reached for Lord D's hand. Lord D snatched away from him. "Come now, don't you recognize me. Well this is a fairly new body, that damned prince destroyed my last one. I just came here because I want my toy back. I do not like when things are taken from me. I'll take you as collateral until he is returned to me."

Lord D backed away from the man intending to turn into a condor and leave the shop and soar out of his reach. But he would be leaving D vulnerable. Lord D frowned, he could not do that. Daemian… Daemian… Dae. Lord D's eyes widened as he grew terrified standing in the presence of the demon. His powers were nothing compared to the fiend.

"I do not wish to awaken your child; he is not involved in this. I want you…and your father can deal with the loss, or give me what I want. You see it's simple," Dae said with a careless demeanor and a bright smile. It was so beautiful that Lord D found it quite nauseating. "Give me what I want, and I will go away." Dae said his smile turning chilling as he edged closer to Lord D backing him against a wall. "Do you know where your father is keeping Hamanosuke?" Dae asked and trailed a hand through Lord D's hair. Lord D shook his head wide eyed with fright. "Well, he'll just have to bring him to me…that is, if he wants you returned to him unharmed."

"You won't touch me?" Lord D asked backing away.

Dae pulled Lord D closer and sniffed him closing his eyes in pleasure. "That depends on how long I am in your presence, you are very beautiful, and I can only be expected to control myself for so long." Dae said and snatched Lord D to him and in the blink of an eye, only animals and a sealed envelope on the counter remained.

**Chapter 2:**

**Ulterior Motives**

Leon crept into the pet shop and looked around wondering where D and Lord D were. He had dropped Chris off at Ryo and Dee's and hoped to spend some quality time with D, not to mention that he wanted to be present for D's checkup. Leon frowned, where _was_ Lord D? Leon scanned the shop and noted the envelope on the counter and picked it up. He saw the squiggly writing and figured that Lord D had left a note for D in Kanji again. With a smile Leon headed for his bedroom.

Sofu was panicking, something was defiantly not right with his son, and Aurora was not here to take his place and keep watch over D. Sofu fluttered back and forth before he left D's side, hoping that it would be safe to leave him for a while, the menace he had felt in the shop was now gone, but so was his son. Sofu ground his teeth and began to stomp down the hall. He nearly collided with Leon. "When did you get here?" Leon asked staring at the angry Kami warily.

"That is not important, have you seen my son?" Sofu said and sighed as he felt D awaken. Sofu frowned at the envelope in Leon's hand before D opened his door with a sleepy smile.

"Grandfather, I thought I heard you," D left the room and leaned into Leon for a kiss. "Is something wrong?" D asked when his grandfather still frowned at him.

"Did your father mention plans for today?" Sofu asked D who shook his head. "As I expected, he would not leave your side when you are scheduled for your five month checkup." Sofu continued to frown at the envelope that Leon held. "What is that you have there?" He asked.

"Oh yeah," Leon said sheepishly and blushed to have forgotten the letter from the one they were wondering about, but then again, D did that to him. Leon handed over the letter and watched as Sofu ripped the seal and began to read. Leon took a step back at the anger that covered Sofu's face.

"Grandfather?" D began but was silent as Sofu looked up. D backed away as well never having seen his grandfather so angry.

"I have to go, call the Arcadians and alert them that Dae is active and that he has my son." Sofu stalked to the door and paused as he saw JJ standing in the hallway in shock. He had left Diana early and was looking forward to spending time with his love; he had missed him these past few days that he had worked so diligently and… had he heard Sofu D correctly?

"What do you mean he has him?" JJ asked not wanting to believe that something as horrendous as before could possibly be happening again.

"Just what I said, he does not appreciate me alleviating him of his pet, and so he will trade my child for Hamanosuke." Sofu said bitterly, he held up his wrist and looked at a large black marble that hung there. "It is a trap I am sure, but I can not leave him in the clutches of that fiend." Sofu said and turned to leave the shop. D stood sobbing clutching Leon who took out his cell phone and called High Prince Nestoir. JJ was silent as he left the shop to follow Sofu. "What are you doing?" Sofu said when he noticed JJ.

"I am coming with you, it's my love he has and I have a few choice words I would like to say…" JJ glowered and wondered how he had caught up with Sofu D.

"The letter expressly said I was to approach as any man would, so I figured he does not want me to use any of my powers. That is how I know that somewhere, there is a trap, you should not come, it could become dangerous."

"My life is D-Chan's," was all JJ said as he followed Sofu D.

**Break**

Lord D sat on the bed and curled up as far into himself as he could. True to his word Dae was behaving himself. He sat across the hotel room eating lunch and every so often he would look up and smile. Dae stood and Lord D scooted back to the wall far away from him. Dae touched the bed and Lord D gasped as the wall was suddenly no longer behind him and he found himself at the edge of the bed with Dae between his spread legs. Dae lifted a lock of Lord D's hair and brought it to his nose. "I can see why my pet was so fascinated by you. You are doing nothing but sitting and yet I find myself wanting you."

"Please, don't," Lord D sighed and backed away ignoring the pain as Dae continued to hold on to his hair. Dae laughed and pulled Lord D's left hand forward and yanked him into his arms.

"That detective you are allowing to touch you… He gave you this," Dae said fondling the ring on Lord D's hand. "It amuses me, the human proclivity to mark things as their belongings; because in essence that is what this is you belong to him." Dae said.

"I am a willing possession," Lord D. "I was not taken, I _gave_ myself to him."

"Yes, willingness to love is something that humans' value," Dae said and gathered Lord D close. He could the revulsion in Lord D's body and smiled. "Why do you not push me away? I seem to recall your son giving Hama- quite a hard time when he tried to force him. Is it that you don't want to, which would make me happy, because I realllllllyyyy….." Dae licked his lips and rubbed his nose against Lord D's hair and neck, "want to get to know you. Or are you not pushing me away, because you can't? You have no self defense skills do you? Don't bother to deny it, if you did, I would not be able to do this." Dae dropped his hand to Lord D's lap and groped him rudely.

"No!" Lord D yelled and shoved hard against Dae. Lord D brought his legs up and kicked against Dae's chest before he scooted back to the wall and brought his legs up against his chest and huddled shivering. He would not be forced, and he would not submit. He could not use his powers to defend himself and yet he would try to keep this monster from touching him. "My father will return your…Pet, I beg you, not to touch…" Lord D gasped and clutched his middle doubling over in pain.

"Interesting," Dae mused as Lord D pulled a vial from his sleeve and drank it. He leaned weakly against the wall and panted blinking the tears from his eyes. "Very interesting, it is more than physical with you and the detective, you love each other." Lord D nodded. "Then why are you not allowing your body to…"

"It is necessary," Lord D said and winced as a residual cramp caused him to gasp.

"Lie down, that can't be comfortable, I won't touch you as yet," Dae assured Lord D and helped him to lie back on the bed.

**Break**

JJ stared at the hotel and frowned, was Sofu keeping the villain that had treated his son so cruelly in a hotel? "No, this is where he has my son," Sofu answered reading JJ's confusion.

"But you did not go get… How will we get D-Chan back?" JJ asked panic clawing its way up his spine leaving him trembling with barely controlled anger. Sofu said nothing and marched to the elevator. He saw that a button with no number marked on it was already lit up.

"So it begins," Sofu said softly and waited. "Tell me, did you notice anything about our whereabouts?" Sofu asked just wondering what manner of man would make his way into his son's heart.

"Well if you are asking if I noticed that this is the same hotel that D was taken to last time and that the building had been completely destroyed and somehow now stands again; yes I noticed. But I don't care about any of that now; I just want my darling returned to me." JJ said quickly when he felt the elevator begin to move. Sofu smiled, it seemed the young mortal was quite the detective after all.

**Break**

Leon was afraid. He could not remember being this afraid of anything in his life. Ryo and Dee sat on the couch looking just as afraid as he felt. Leon clutched D to him and felt a tremor rack his body. "Honey… Maybe you should try to calm down..." Nestoir tried but backed away when Andy turned her glare to him. "I love you," He said quickly when she frowned darkly.

"What does he hope to accomplish? Surely this is not all just to reclaim that two bit, half-human, soulless, bastard?" Andy ground out, "he has another motive I am sure, something smells rotten."

"Yes very rotten indeed," Daphnus said. He had been silently contemplating the situation, "Dae knows we will get involved."

"But," Andy said softly, "there is something that Dae does not know that we could use to our advantage…I'm not pregnant anymore. As far as Dae knows, I should be nine months along now, won't he be surprised when I rip him apart." Andy said and smiled It was a chilling smile that reminded Leon of why he had been afraid in the first place.

**Break**

The door to the elevator opened and JJ sprang foreword not bothering to stop and wait for Sofu D. He would have to grab Lord D before Dae realized that they did not have Hamanosuke with them. "Welcome," JJ startled at the words of the man who appeared standing beside him. JJ stared into the hotel room and gasped to see Lord D lying in bed. It looked as if her were sleeping. "He is sleeping now; I have not drugged or molested him." Sofu lashed a delicate hand out but found it went through Dae as if he were made of air. "Now, now, now, we mustn't be violent." Dae scolded and appeared sitting beside Lord D on the bed.

JJ cringed when Dae ran his hand over Lord D's tummy. "Interesting species…, you Kami, I know of the cliché 'all you need is love', but I never really saw proof of it until now." Dae said and undid the buttons of Lord D's Cheongsam. Lord D awakened and grasped Dae's hands trying to push them away from him.

"You said you wouldn't," Lord D sat up and scooted away from Dae. JJ tried to walk forward but Sofu grabbed him.

"My son can not see or hear us, my very presence should have wakened him, I was speaking loud and clear to him." Sofu said as he grew murderously angry as Dae's hands grabbed Lord D where he could despite Lord D's frantically trying to stop him. Dae pressed his lips to Lord D's and howled as Lord D sank his teeth into the tongue that had tried to invade his mouth. Dae winced as Lord D's sharp nails raked over his arms and Lord D kicked his feet trying his best to Keep Dae away from him.

"I warned you I could only behave for so long, you are too beautiful for your own good." Dae spat the blood from his bleeding tongue into a handkerchief that he tossed aside. Lord D managed to kick Dae in the groin then gasped as it did not have the desired effect. Dae glowered thunderously and raised his hand to strike.

"I have what you want… now return my son to me." Sofu said louder than anyone had ever heard him speak before. JJ gasped at the outright lie, only the two of them were present.

Sofu held up the large marble that had been hanging from a golden chain on his right wrist. Dae sat up away from a struggling D who wheezed and wiped tears from his face before he began to re-do the buttons on his clothing. Dae appeared beside Sofu and held out his hand. Sofu snatched it out of his reach. "My son?"

Dae frowned and sighed before he sneered at JJ, "You may retrieve him." JJ ran forward and was pleased to see the happiness light Lord D's eyes as he saw him and stood from the bed. JJ gathered Lord D close and never wanted to let him go. Once JJ returned to Sofu D's side carrying Lord D in his arms, Sofu released the marble cautiously.

"We are done," Sofu said and turned to leave.

"I think not," Dae said and shook the marble before he threw it to the bed. JJ gasped as Hamanosuke sat on the bed glaring at Sofu. "Reparations must be made."

"I thought that was my reasoning," Sofu said calmly as he moved putting himself in front of JJ and Lord D.

Hama stood from the bed growling, "How dare you! Get your filthy hands off of what's mine," Hama yelled at JJ. JJ allowed Lord D's feet to touch the floor and pushed him behind.

"What's yours?" JJ snarled the words and allowed his rage free reign. "He is not an object to be owned! He does not belong to you. He is a wonderfully loving individual and you… You filthy bastard! What you did to him..." JJ tried to hold them back but tears gathered in his eyes as he marched forward with his fists raised. "You feel like a big man picking on someone who can't fight back, well how about you try to pick on me?" Hama frowned at JJ and then turned a saucy smile at Dae who rolled his eyes and JJ felt himself falling backwards to slam against a wall. Lord D ran to his aid.

"You have what you want, why are trying to keep us here, I feel my exits are blocked." Sofu said in a deceptively calm voice. JJ stood to his feet and Lord D was glad to have his healing powers restored. He had feared depletion after he had fixed Leon's wounds. "So, now what?" Sofu asked.

Dae smiled and sat perched on a chair, "now, we wait." Was all he said, Sofu sighed and sat across from him. "A lesson needs to be learned here, I do not like it when my pets are obsessed with anything other than pleasing me." Dae sniffed and glared at Hama who too busy staring at Lord D to note Dae's anger.

"That sounds lovely, but that is not your complete motive," Sofu said keeping an eye on his son and JJ who sat on the bed. JJ made sure that Lord D was firmly behind him.

"You are smart," Dae smiled beautifully before he stood and walked over to Sofu and picked up a dainty hand to admire the fine bones and perfectly manicured nails. "As I understand it, all you need to get a child of a Kami is love, so if I make a Kami fall in love with me…"

"That love has to be reciprocated on both sides, something you are not capable of, and it is rare for a male to bear a child among the Kami." Sofu said and snatched his hand away Dae and suppressed a shiver his touch had caused.

Dae pouted, "Oh, but I am sure I can learn to love someone who is devoted to me, and I know you have already bore a child, it would be as nothing for you to carry another."

"Your true motive was never my son, or Hama," Sofu said and stood to his feet backing away from Dae. "Your true motive…Was me."

**Break**

Leon sat in the silver car and thought he had never seen anything scarier than the High Princess of Arcadia when she was this angry. She sat with her eyes glowing silver and every now and then Leon swore he heard her growl. Daphnus had suggested that Nestoir control his wife, Nestoir had shaken his head and backed away palms up. As they pulled up to the hotel the car slowed. The car had not come to a complete stop before Andy stomped out and headed for the doors of the very hotel they had destroyed only five months ago.

**Break**

Dae grasped Sofu D's hips and pulled him forward. Sofu tried to exert his will over Dae and gasped to realize just how powerful the demon was. Dae sniffed Sofu as a hound would and smiled. "You have never known the touch of a man. Don't worry; I'll be gentle."

"Release me, fiend," Sofu ground out. Dae winced and backed away from Sofu and stared down at his singed skin. Lord D stared in horror at the beast that harbored carnal desire for his father. Hama frowned, this whole time, he had been the prisoner of this man, planning to wreak vengeance when his lover came for him only to find out that Dae wanted the Kami for himself. Dae growled and stormed forward on to have Sofu raise his hands and a strong wind blew him back.

"Fight me all you like, I know you Kami, and I will weather the storm, soon you'll tire and then you will be mine."

"You may yet force my body, but you will never touch my heart and you will never get a child." Sofu said bitterly and went to sit beside his son and folded his arms.

"If you are so confident in your ability to not love me, then why not try it," Dae said trying a different tactic.

"I have never desired to be touched by men and that will not change now, my heart is also otherwise engaged." Sofu said smirking at Dae making his rage boil. Dae raised his hand and Lord D felt himself being pulled forward. JJ grabbed Lord D's waist and refused to let go. They both found themselves in the middle of the floor at Dae's feet. Lord D's Eyes widened and he gasped in pain and clutched his middle.

"You bastard what are you doing to him?" JJ yelled and held Lord D in his arms.

"I…perhaps, young man, you should ask yourself that question," Dae said and sat back at his table as if he had not been enraged two minutes prior. Sofu knelt beside his son and pulled a vial from his sleeve and fed it to him.

"Are you alright darling?" JJ asked wiping the sweat from Lord D's brow.

"I thought your kind were against abort…" Dae began to speak.

"Silent fowl beast," Sofu demanded when Lord D was able to sit up again.

"Please Jemi-Chan, try to understand, I am not saying no, just not now," Lord D said and clasped JJ's hand to his chest.

"How dare you!" Hama yelled and stomped forward with his hand raised to strike Lord D. Sofu stood and blew him back. "I loved you! I allowed you into my home…,"

"And after he was in your home how was his devotion repaid?" Sofu D ground the words through clenched teeth at Hamanosuke. His words were all the more deadly in that they were uttered quietly. Sofu's body quivered with rage. He waved a hand and a mirror like object appeared before them all. "Is this love?"

"Father! Please!" Lord D sobbed and hid his face from the image. JJ thought his heart had stopped as he saw Lord D standing before his father. Sofu moved his mass of hair aside and JJ saw the damage that Hama- had inflicted. "I think I'm going to be ill." Lord D said before he gasped and covered his mouth. "

Hama- stared at the picture of Lord D and offered a trembling smile. "I…I loved you… I did, and sometimes I could not control my temper but… I did love you." Hama- looked at JJ then back to Lord D his anguish making him confused as to the rejection of his love. " I love you so much. How dare you give him a…"

"The back of your hand is not love," JJ growled before he paused… Give him a what? "Darling…are you…?" Lord D hung his head and tears dropped onto their joined hands before he nodded.

"I _am_ carrying, my body is trying to accommodate, but I have been taking herbs to stop it." Lord D said tearfully.

"You do not a want a child from him, this man you so love enough to…" Hama could not finish the bitter thought.

"You know nothing of what you speak!" Lord D said to Hama tears falling in a free succession down his pale cheeks, before he turned to see JJ staring at him with a hurt look on his face. "Jemi-Chan please understand. My child, D, is five months along, if I accommodated now, when his time came I would be four months myself, I will need my strength to get him through this, I am not saying no to our child just…not yet," JJ was still dumbfounded.

"You're… carrying…" JJ finally managed. Sofu smiled glad his son had finally admitted the truth not only to himself but to the man he loved. Lord D nodded and gasped as JJ kissed him deeply and held him tightly. "I never thought to have a child, you are truly remarkable."

"How endearing," Hama snarled, he would have said more but Dae stood and smiled.

"You may want to hold on to something, the Arcadians have arrived." Dae said calmly and sipped his tea. "Count D the elder," Sofu looked up and frowned at Dae. "Are you sure you would rather not come to me now, I don't give up you know. I will have you." Sofu said nothing and turned his back to Dae who laughed. JJ held Lord D as the floor shook underneath them and the building began to vibrate with energy. Sofu got to his knees and held his son with JJ together they would protect him.

**Break**

Andy walked to the building and did not stop to open the door. Leon jumped back as she marched through with enough forceful energy that the door was blown clean off its hinges. Lightening danced around the edges of the fragmented door frame. "Isn't she lovely when she's pissed?" Nestoir asked and walked in behind her.

"More like scary," Dee grumbled as he, the other Detectives and the royalty walked in behind them.

**Chapter 3:**

**Home Again**

Dae felt a threatening presence moments before the door burst in on itself and shattered into a thousand pieces. Dae stood and gasped as he got a good look at High Princess Andromache. "Your Highness," He greeted coldly to hide the fear that tried to creep up his spine. She said nothing, just stood and glowered at him.

"Prince Angel," She said pleasantly belying the look of rage on her face. "Encase them," she commanded. Angel bowed his golden head before he opened his hand and a shining orb appeared. JJ held tight to Lord D as it seemed they were floating. He looked around and saw that a crystal encasement surrounded them. Sofu smiles, glad that he had been left out of the Orb. "YOU!" Andy said low to Dae. "You filthy bastard, how dare you?" Leon had stepped into the room and backed away when lightning sparked around her and bounced off the walls. Nestoir held up his hand and blocked Dae's view of Sofu D who was edging closer to Hama, hoping to recapture the horrid monster who had abused his son. Hama backed away and whimpered drawing Dae's attention to him.

"Determined aren't you?" Dae said to Sofu D and blocked his path. "But then again, so am I."

"You know," Andy said with a sweet smile. "There is really nothing I could say to you that would make you give up. And we have kicked your ass so many times…it is ridiculous" Andy's smile turned even more chilling in its sweetness. "My Lady," Andy said and stepped aside. Sofu gasped as Lady Aurora stood with her fangs bared and hissed at Dae.

Aurora took a slow step forward as Dae took one back. Aurora advanced until Dae was leaning back against the table and braced her hands on each side him. "Touch him, and I promise to rip your heart and eat it," Sofu's eyes widened, never having seen Aurora ready for battle. In all the centuries they had been together, she had always been so sweet natured that sometimes he forgot what she truly was. "My love," Aurora said with out turning her eyes away from Dae. "Are you hurt?"

"No, and I am the one who is supposed to protect you," Sofu said calmly and approached wrapping his arms around the surprisingly petite vampire. She smiled and turned around accepting his kiss, shrinking her fangs in the process.

"Honestly love," Aurora said, "I meant no insult to your…Manhood, but he pissed me off." Lord D blushed when he noted Aurora's hand and where she had placed it on his father. "Sorry kid, battle makes me… excited."

"Well, let's see you all get out of this building," Dae taunted and grabbed Hama's hand.

"Wait please, D-Kun, you promised to love me for the rest of my life; I will hold you to that." Hama yelled and again tried to approach Lord D. JJ held tight to Lord D who turned to face Hama. Prince Angel closed his hand and the crystal that surrounded them vanished. Hama smiled when Lord D raised his hand and looked at the ring JJ had placed there.

"I did promise, and that promised has been fulfilled." Lord D said and backed up to JJ's embrace. "You forfeited you life, the moment you forced my son. When the Arcadian king killed you, my contract was over." Lord D looked away from Hama's confusion. He took a deep breath and continued, "I loved you Hamanosuke, I swear to you I did. There were so many times when you would talk to me for hours. I enjoyed when we would walk in my garden. You used to seek me out and simply enjoy my presence. That's why I allowed you to touch me, I never enjoyed it. You always hurt me." Lord D paused and wiped away bitter tears at the memories of pain that his words evoked. "Even when you tried to be gentle. But I loved you so I was quiet. But it wasn't enough." Lord D paused and wiped fresh tears from his face. "I could never understand what I did to upset you… To change you, but now I know that it was never me. You were the monster. You beat Hikari, and in turn you beat me." Lord D looked around and was glad that his father had dispelled the horrendous picture. "I took it, and it still wasn't enough. You took my son, he was innocent and he was driven to madness because of what you did to him. As if that wasn't enough you tried to take the child Hikari gifted me with. He carries my grandson and I will kill you a thousand fold before I let you hurt them."

Hama laughed softly. "Nice words dear, but you once told me that your powers only worked for healing, you can not harm anyone. If you do, then you will lose any ability to help anyone."

"If I have to sacrifice my abilities to heal, to save my child, I will." Lord D said tearfully with a stubborn tilt to his chin that Hama had never seen before but knew that Human Detective was to blame.

"That," Sofu said, "Will not be necessary, the lady Aurora will amuse D as Q-Chan, and I will remain at my shop just to assure myself that you and your master can not come near." Sofu smiled, "When I am not surrounded by your aura, I can be quite formidable, and I think the Lady here would love a chance at you."

"Right now, all I want is you," Lady Aurora said and licked her lips. Lord D blushed when his father laughed and turned to the door. He paused when Demons blocked their exit.

"You always leave me a little present," Andy said to Dae and jumped over the heads of the crowd in the room and planted herself in the direct path of the oncoming hoard. Leon panted in shock at the hideous beast that approached. He heard the definite sound of steel sliding against steel and saw Andy unsheathe a shining broadsword. The first beast lost its head and the rest of the Arcadian's armed themselves. Leon, Ryo, and Dee palmed the weapons that Princess Chimera had given them. Princess Chimera grinned and tossed a golden gun to JJ who began to fire. JJ made sure that Lord D was safely behind him and he followed the group from the room.

**Break**

Jill stared at D's pale face and grew worried. He would sit for a moment then pace, and then sit again. "Do not worry, Andy looked like she wanted a chance to fight, I am sure that your father and grandfather are alright." Jill tried to assure D. D nodded and sat again placing his hands on his tummy. He was sitting thus when the shop door opened and his father rushed in. "Child you are alright?" Lord D said and placed his hands over D's.

"Father, I should be asking you that," D said and smiled. He took one look at Leon and burst into tears.

"What… What wait, what?" Leon said panicked and rushed to D's side.

"I was so worried about you." D hiccupped, "all of you,"

"We are alright child," Lord D said. "Now go lie down and rest, I will be in shortly to give you your checkup."

"No, the checkup will be rescheduled for tomorrow; you go and rest, in your condition…" Sofu said and paused at Lord D's alarmed looked he sighed. "We need to talk anyway." Sofu said and looked meaningfully at Lady Aurora.

"Condition…father, are you ill?" D asked resisting Leon's pull to bed.

"No Child, please, do not worry yourself." Lord D assured his son and smiled as he was led from the room.

"What's wrong with you?" Lady Aurora said and forcefully turned Lord D around to face her.

"My love please, he is not ill," Sofu assured her and pulled her away from Lord D who looked confused for a moment, then unbearably tired. Lord D sighed and leaned weakly against JJ who picked him up and cradled him in his arms. "Take him to bed; I will be in shortly to speak with you both. Ryo smiled at JJ before he shoved Dee to the door and left determined to enjoy their weekend off. They were supposed to be working the stakeout, but someone of royal blood had called the precinct and requested their aid, and so they were off again and expected to guard the pet shop. Andy created an opening and the Arcadians slipped back through to their kingdom.

**Break**

"So we are going to be parents," JJ said with a silly grin. His grin vanished when he thought of how he was to explain this to his Nana.

Lord D smiled tiredly from his perch on his bed, "I am sure she will understand." Lord D would have said more but his bedroom door opened and Sofu stepped in pulling Lady Aurora behind him.

Sofu paused and stood beside the bed, "are you well child?" Lord D nodded and submitted to his father's check over. Once Sofu was satisfied, he sat in a chair and indicated that Lady Aurora should sit as well. JJ stood to leave the room but Sofu shook his head at him and indicated that he should sit beside Lord D. "My blessing is needed in order for you to formally claim my son. I made that amendment to my rule over him after he had foolishly given himself to Hama." Sofu stared hard at JJ for a moment before he smiled. "You have it." Sofu then turned to Lady Aurora, "my son is not ill, he carries a child." Lady Aurora gasped and then tears of blood fell from her eyes. Sofu wiped her tears with a handkerchief. Aurora hid her face embarrassed.

"They grow up so fast; it seems only a short time has passed since I was myself carrying him." Sofu said and smiled gently. "Child, I know that I have told you that I carried you because your mother was ill and thus could not. The truth is your mother is dead and so I had to carry you because she could not."

"Sofu!" Lady Aurora said and looked frightened at Lord D.

"You…You're my…mother," Lord D said to Aurora who nodded and more tears fell. "Why did you never tell me?"

"I feared you would hate me," Lady Aurora said piteously. "You were destined to live as a Kami, a being of life and light, to find out that your mother was… is… a…"

"Loving individual, you raised me along side my father, you were always my mother. I wish I could have called you so," Lord D said. "You scolded me when it was necessary and you… You should have told me, I would have understood."

"No child, you understand now, but that is not the only reason we did not tell you. Your mother wanted you to live as a child of light and life, as a Kami, and the child of a mixed race couple always has a choice, to live as a member of either parent's family." Sofu said.

"I could not bear it if you chose to join me so we denied you the choice. Either way you would have been immortal, I wanted you to live in a way, so that you could eventually go home." Aurora said. Lord D stared aghast at his father… no his parents. "I can understand if you can't forgive me for deceiving you."

"You were always my mother; I will be honored to call you so." Lord D said and embraced his mother for the first time.

**Break **

**(Random act of Lemon)**

Ryo moaned deeply as Dee nibbled his way down his spine. Dee always made sure to take advantage of times when Bikky slept elsewhere. No matter the protestation, or Ryo's shy embarrassment Dee always made sure that Ryo knew that what he wanted… was a man. Ryo arched his back as Dee used his hands to spread his pale cheeks and lick further in between swirling his tongue around eliciting cries and gasps from Ryo who practically wept with pleasure. How could something so naughty feel so delicious? Ryo squirmed as Dee's tongue probed and his finger stroked his testicles until Ryo thought he would die. "Please… Dee… Now… UMMM…" Ryo tucked his already swollen bottom lip between his teeth and gripped the sheets before he pushed back against Dee's body.

Dee grinned and wrapped his arms around Ryo tightly and lined his dripping head up to Ryo's begging entrance. He waiting, rubbing against the spot but not pushing in. Ryo whimpered and Dee smile before he pushed inside of Ryo. Ryo's breathing hitched as the initial discomfort was pushed aside by a deep, all-encompassing pleasure and the feeling of being owned by Dee. Dee knew when he brushed against Ryo's special pleasure spot and as he moved he was glad that no one was in the house to hear Ryo cry out. Even Cujo had abandoned them. "Oh… Ryo, you are so tight… always so tight…" Dee moaned and grasped Ryo's hips and kissed his shoulder blade. "Almost too tight, but it's good… so good."

"I'm not too tight," Ryo panted and gasped when Dee shoved in hard, making his insides melt. "You're too big," Ryo gasped and moaned again holding onto his pillow and tossing his head back so that he could kiss Dee. "Oh…Feels good. Dee feels… OOOHHHH…. real good… Sooooooo… Gooood... Ahhhhhhhhh," Ryo closed his eyes and felt his body release a copious amount of creamy joy. Ryo held still, feeling the last of his contractions subside as Dee shot and filled him with his own sweet release.

**Chapter 4:**

**Lucky**

Leon would forever wonder how D could sit in sunlight and remain as pale as freshly fallen snow. He sat with a beam shining around him while he rocked gently back and forth. D looked up and smiled serenely at Leon. Leon noted that lately, D's hands had rested on his tummy. "You've gotten so plump," Leon said with a grin.

"I am heading towards six months," D said and stood with the aid of the arm rests on the rocking chair. Leon moved to hold the chair steady. He noticed that D needed another haircut.

"Tomorrow morning I'll cut your hair." Leon said, D smiled he had himself noticed that his hair was longer, but he was too tired lately to make much of a big deal about it.

"D!" Leon sighed as Andy's voice could be heard as she ran headlong through the garden looking for him. Leon had forgotten why he had sought D out the moment he had seen D looking so beautiful sitting in the garden sunlight. "I have the most wonderful idea, we, the Princesses, your grandmother and I, are going to throw you a baby shower."

D stared for a moment at the mention of his grandmother. He had only recently thought of the Lady Aurora as his grandmother, but hearing of how she had helped raise his father, even though she never officially claimed to be his mother was amazing to him. "A baby shower?" D said softly and stood still while Andy gushed over his rounding belly. D moved his unbound hair over his shoulder and smiled at his father who entered the garden with JJ. "Do you know anything about a shower father?"

"Shower?" Lord D said with a puzzled frown. "I think I heard Andy squealing about it when she ran in here all excited, leaving the little prince-ling in the care of his doting father and God-father." Lord D smiled and then inquired if D was feeling well for his face was flushed and he seemed to be having trouble with his back. D placed a hand on the small of his back and sighed.

"I am fine father; it just seems that my front weighs more than my back." D said and stretched using Leon as leverage. Leon placed his hand on D's tummy with a worried frown, he glanced at Lord D who simply smiled and followed JJ and the rest of the group to the front of the shop for tea.

As Andy rambled on, Lord D had a curious look on his face. "Your Highness, do you think that it would be possible to have two parties at the same time?" Lord D asked.

Andy looked at him oddly; she scanned him momentarily then smiled brightly. "Your wedding is your day; it should be all about you."

Lord D blushed and looked away from Andy's penetrating gaze. "I would be honored to share a day with my son, if he would not mind sharing with me." D smiled and nodded. "Jemi-Chan, do you think we should explain things to NaaNaa?" JJ sighed before he nodded grimly. "I think I would be better able to speak to her in a tone that she would understand." Lord D smiled his most beautiful smile and JJ fell in love all over again.

**Break**

Nana opened her door with a smile for her Grand son and his lover. She had become enamored of the beautiful doctor that her dear Jemi had brought into her life. Not only had her heal improved, but she had never seen her grand son happier. She had a feeling that they wanted to talk to her about something. Nana smiled and glanced at the ring that graced Lord D's hand. She had a feeling that they would be talking to her about that.

As Nana sat and listened to the soft spoken explanation she stared in wonder. "You are telling me that you are not human?" She asked Lord D who nodded slowly and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I am a Kami, an ancient race..." As Lord D continued his explanation JJ sat and watched understanding more about the creature he loved.

JJ looked oddly at Lord D, "Darling, how old are you?"

Lord D looked at JJ and smiled, it was a question that had bothered JJ for a while now. "I was just passing my 35th year when the Savior was born in a manger."

"Oh my God..." Nana said as tears fell down her aged face.

"There is one more thing NaaNaa," Lord D said and Nana again was charmed by his accent. "The Kami race is a special race and our abilities and our bodies are unlike anything that humans could comprehend. Even so, I must explain more to you." Lord D took a deep breath and smiled. "I am to bear a child for your grandson," Lord D said. Nana stared open mouthed at Lord D. "I know it is a bit much to comprehend right now, but it is true." Lord D continued. "Right now I merely carry a..." Lord D paused and tried to think of a way to explain his current condition. "I carry the possibility of a child, the child will cause my body to accommodate and in the end I will become pregnant and deliver."

"A child," Nana said and more tears fell from ageless eyes. She clutched Lord D's hand to her bosom and kissed his smooth cheek. "Thank you."

**Break**

JJ was amazed that his grand mother had taken the news so well. When he mentioned his feelings to Lord D later that night as Lord D prepared for bed, Lord D simply smiled at him and said, "It does seem like she would be more in shock of the news to you. I understand though, you see the very old and the very young are more able to accept the many strange and wonderful things in this world. The young have not lived long enough for cynicism to taint them and the old have come to understand their own deficiencies in knowing all and are willing to accept the new."

"You are very wise, and very beautiful," JJ said with a grin and took Lord D into his arms. Lord D leaned back against JJ smiling as the bed robe he had so neatly arranged came undone. JJ was gentle as his fingers rediscovered the pert, pink nipples. Lord D gasped and melted against JJ's knowing touch. JJ smiled and readjusted Lord D on the bed. Lord D went plaint in JJ's arms and lost his robe completely. He lay back against the pillows and moaned softly. JJ loved Lord D's little needful sounds of pleasure. He licked the tortured nipple before he reached and hand over and pinched the other one.

"Jemi-Chan…" Lord D gasped and corded his long, slim fingers through JJ's already disheveled hair. "I love you." Lord D said and JJ looked up before he moved over Lord D to place a kiss upon his lips. Lord D eagerly opened his mouth for JJ's tongue. JJ sucked until Lord D's tongue entered his mouth and dueled with his own. Lord D gasped and spread his legs when he felt JJ's questing fingers probing his entrance. "Yes… oh… Yes." Lord D panted as JJ slipped a well lubed finger inside. Lord D raised his hips and rode the fingers coming closer to oblivion.

JJ slide from Lord D's grasp and took the whole of his dripping erection into his mouth. Lord D cried out before he filled JJ's mouth with a honey-sweet mixture that JJ had fast become addicted to. JJ moved until he was between Lord D's legs pressing his own needful erection against the tightness that had never failed to welcome him. Lord D, relaxed in his post-release state, waited. He opened his eyes and JJ kissed him deeply before he entered slow and smoothly. JJ pushed forward until he was seated balls-deep and Lord D wriggled his bottom in pleasure. JJ grinned and began to move inside of Lord D and was glad that he had been thrown through a window on a clear day.

**Break**

Andy was thrilled by the many flowers that graced Count D's garden. She flitted from one end of the lush greenery to the other happily applauding the wondrous beauty. "Oh D it is perfect, we will have the shower and the wedding right here." Andy giggled as she began to think of the many ribbons and flower arrangements that would be made and set about as decorations. "I'm seeing candles, lots and lots of candles." Count and Lord D just smiled as she ran about planning.

**Break**

D tried his best to bow before the Arcadian King, but all he managed was a half nod/bow, over his expanded tummy. Zarro could not help but laugh at the blushing Kami and in turned bowed to D. Lord D smiled when Zarro sniffed him with raised brows. "If you please, Your Majesty, my child is unaware of his impending sibling as yet and I would like to break the news to him gently." Lord D whispered to the king.

"Break the news; you speak as if it is a portent of doom instead of a joyous occasion." King Zarro said with a grin and took in the formal deep green cheongsam that Lord D wore. He like the yellow border and spring flower motif, the outfit matched JJ's white suit with a green vest perfectly. "Kami's in bloom, such a wonderful occurrence." D looked oddly at the king before he accepted Leon's aid to sit on a chair set up in the garden. It had been decorated with ribbons and bows. Colorful birds flew in pre-arranged, choreographed arcs throughout the garden.

Leon held in a laugh as a robin perched on D's head and made as if to stay. D gently cupped the little creature in his hand and, with a few gentle words, sent it on its way. JJ held tight to his grandmother's hand as he presented her to the Arcadian Royalty. High Prince Daphnus bowed over her hand and complemented her till she blushed like a school girl. "NaaNaa, I would like to introduce you to my son, he is tired more often than not now so please forgive him, or rather me, because I will not allow him to stand and greet you." Nana's eyes bulged as she got a good look at D's figure. He sat primly in a chair and made to rise but Lord D, true to his word, placed a hand on his shoulder to stall the movement. "You have a long day ahead of you, rest while you can."

D nodded at his father, "Yes father. I pleased to meet you," D said when he turned his attention to Nana. "I have heard a great deal of wonderful things about you." D continued to smile at the older lady and he paused when he felt a small hand clutching the sleeve of his robe. He looked down at Chris. "Is something wrong?"

Chris hung his head –_No-_ he said to the count and sighed.

Count D smiled. "Christopher, you know, sometimes when the bay grows my skin stretches," Lord D grinned at his son as he continued to talk to the child. "And it can be a discomfort; would you mind terribly rubbing it for me?" D placed Chris small hand on his round tummy and moved it in circular motions. The baby moved and Chris's eyes widened and he smiled brightly up at D before he stared at the quivering pattered silk under his hand.

Ryo, Dee, Bikky and Carol arrived at the shop smiling and bearing gifts for both the commitment and the baby shower. D noticed Ryo's pensive look although he tried his best to hide it. Queen Victoria arrived with Heaven and Celeste. Heaven's white garments sparkled in the bright sunlight. She smiled at JJ's Grandmother, before tears welled in her eyes and she excused herself. Nana stared in wonder at the girl she had played with as a young girl. "She hasn't aged… Is she like you, a Kami?" Nana asked Lord D who shook his head.

"She is not a Kami," Lord D said sadly as he stared at the most mixed race creature he had ever met.

Bikky found Chris where he still stood rubbing Count D's tummy. "What are you doing?" Bikky asked when he saw that Count D had dozed off.

"His skin stretches, and I'm making it feel better," Chris said and looked up.

_-He's just like a baby himself, rub his tummy he goes to sleep, just like when my aunt had a baby,-_ Bikky laughed as Leon came and gently ran his fore finger down D's nose. D awoke with a smile and blushed to have fallen asleep so quickly. Leon had noticed that with all the current activity, Chris had been feeling left out. Leave it to D, he thought, to find a solution.

"I love you," Leon whispered in D's ear. D smiled and returned the sentiment. Leon placed his hand over Chris's. Chris grinned and left Leon to it before he ran of to play with Bikky, Carol, and the pets in the shop.

**Break**

The Garden was silent as Lord D accepted a wedding band from JJ and placed one of his own on JJ's hand. They spoke their vows quietly. Once they had taken their seats Andy stood and walked forward, she smiled as they held hands. "I know that you all, well those of you who have seen us perform before, wondered in February why Clarisande sang Lucky," Nestoir said and grinned at his wife. "The reason was because we needed a song with the proper sentiments sang softly in the background, my wife is incapable of such a feat, well here it is…" Nestoir stepped aside and picked up a guitar and Andy inhaled.

"_It was a Monday, when my lover told me,  
"never pay the reaper with love only."  
what could I say to you, except, "I love you."  
and "I'd give my life for yours." _

_I know we are… we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are… we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are… we are the lucky ones, dear."_

The Audience felt the song reverberate through their hearts and pull. The first tear fell from D's multicolored eyes and Leon squeezed his hand. JJ nuzzled Lord D's neck and rocked back and forth. Andy continued seemingly oblivious to the affects she had on the gathered crowd. Jill clutched a soggy tissue and stared blinking up at Andy.

"_Remember the time we made love in the roses?  
(And you took my picture in all sorts of poses!)  
How could I ever get over you, when I'd give my life for yours. _

_I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are… we are the lucky ones, dear."_

Diana felt as if her heart beat in tune to the pulsing beat played by Nestoir who stared at his wife as if she were the only person on the planet. The king smiled gleefully and held his wife. He knew Andy did not mean to project her feelings, but she had so much love it was nearly impossible for her to contain them all. Andy looked deeply into Nestoir's eyes and a silver tear fell down her cheek.

"_My dear, it's time to say, I thank God for you.  
I thank God for you in each and every single way.  
And, I know... I know... I know... I know... _

_It's time to let you know. Time to let you know.  
Time to let you know. Time to sit here and say:"_

Andy paused and the crowd held their breath.

"_I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are… we are the lucky ones, dear. Dear…  
We are the lucky ones, dear... We are the Luck ones dear…._

We are the lucky ones dear…"

Andy breathed in and was silent as Nestoir played the last notes of the song. Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo and agreed with Nestoir, there was no way she could have sung the song quietly in the background. Ryo squeezed Dee's hand and sighed. "Dee, A woman called the house yesterday. She claims to be Bikky's aunt. She wants to take him home." Ryo sighed as he felt Dee clench his fingers. Tears fell down Ryo's face as the crowd cheered.

**Chapter 5: **

**Showers**

D sat still with his elegant hands resting peacefully against his tummy. Leon looked down and smiled. Briefly Leon allowed his hand to trail over the sleek ponytail that hung over the end of the chair. As they watched Andy and the other Royalty gear up for another song D noted his father standing off to the side of the party holding his stomach with a peculiar look on his face. D rested his hand on Leon and used his strength as leverage to hoist himself out of the plush chair.

"Father," D said and placed his hand on his father's arm. Lord D was trembling and breathing in shallow pants. "Are you all right?"

Lord D was afraid to open his mouth to answer so he nodded and smiled tightly at his son. "You shouldn't," Lady Aurora chastised Sofu D from her perch on his shoulder. Every now and then she allowed Count D to see her as Q-Chan fluttering about.

"My grand son has a right to this knowledge. Although I promise I will not tell him. If he is as much like his father as I think he is, he'll figure it out." Lady Aurora sighed and stamped on his shoulder and flew to land on Lord D's shoulder. She stroked his cheek with her tiny hand. "My dear son," Lord D glared at his father's slow smile and knew that he was up to something. "Have you tried Princess Andromache's Chocolate strawberry pudding it has the most wonderful vanilla wafer crust?" Sofu D held up a bowl of the pudding and offered it to Lord D.

"Father!" D exclaimed as Lord D clamped a hand over his mouth and heaved. D grasped his father's arm and sped him to the bathroom where Lord D inhaled and tossed into the waiting toilet. Leon came running into the bathroom and frowned when he saw that D was not ill. D stared at his father as his heaving subsided. JJ ran into the bathroom behind Leon. He had been sitting watching the show with his Nana when he saw that Lord D did not look well. JJ handed him a cup of water to rinse his mouth. "Father? How long have you been ill?"

"I am not ill," Lord D said and stood vowing to get revenge on his father for the fowl trick he had just played.

"Oh…" D's eyes widened, "oh…**OH**…**_OH_**…Oh my. You…You're," D placed a hand to his own stomach and then pointed at his father. "_You're…"_

"I'm carrying," Lord D looked down at his hands as he admitted the truth to his son. "I have yet to accommodate and with herbs I can delay it…"

"Why would you delay the growth of your child?" D asked staring from his father to JJ. D saw that JJ was not surprised by his father's admission.

"My strength will be needed for you." Lord D said and placed his hand on D's tummy. "In time my body will be allowed to make room, after you deliver safely."

D would have said more but JJ shook his head slightly at him. D sighed and left his father alone with JJ in the bathroom. "So you're getting a brother or a sister soon," Leon said with a grin.

"A brother," D said with a smile, "my family has only ever had sons." D walked back over to his chair he passed Ryo and Dee and saw that Ryo was upset and Dee was trying to console him. "Is something wrong detectives?"

"Ah, little D," Dee began but paused refusing to ruin this happy day with ill news. A loud laugh from Bikky drew the Counts attention. D saw fireworks from the stage and knew that the show was over. The guests would be served dinner now followed by the baby shower. Andy had decided that the perfect way for the wedding to end and the shower to begin was entertainment. Andy bounced happily over to the small group.

"Why are you all over here, it's time for dinner?" She gushed. Her happy smile vanished as she felt tears prick her eyes. "Some one is in pain," Andy said and looked around. "Ryo, Dee what is troubling you?"

"Sorry, Princess, I did not want to ruin the party, but uh," Ryo sighed and blinked rapidly. "A woman called the house, she claims she is Bikky's aunt and she wants custody of him." Ryo explained. Andy heard a loud gasp. She turned and saw Bikky running away from the crowd. Carol stood in tears.

"Bikky's going away?" She asked and clutched D's elegant blue robe. D gently patted her hand and saw that Chris was in tears holding on to Leon.

"Not if I can help it," Ryo promised.

"The first thing that will happen is DCFS will get involved. You and Dee will be investigated and your care of Bikky will be accessed." Andy said Ryo looked at her surprised by her tone of voice. She fished around in a pocket and pulled out a bottle. Within moments Nestoir showed up with a squalling little Prince Nicklaus. She handed him the bottle and continued, "Then the judge will grant visitation rights to the aunt. As long as you are the legal guardian there is nothing she can legally do to keep him. Get a lawyer; you're going to need one."

"Won't they have a problem with us raising him as opposed to a blood relative?" Ryo asked.

" Not if you two prove out to be the better choice and Bikky is twelve years old now, his wishes will weigh heavily in the courts. He is old enough now to be of some sound mind." Andy grinned then, "It is also beneficial that he is as old as he is. Where was she when he was first orphaned? There is a hidden motive behind her wanting him and I will have an investigator look into it. Oh and Ryo," Andy said before she took D's arm and prepared to lead him to the dinner table. "Don't be afraid to name drop, you are in service to, and a dear friend of the Arcadian king."

Ryo smiled feeling the weight of the last 24 hours lifted from his shoulders. "Thank you Andy, now how do I find Bikky?" Ryo looked around the shop with a frown on his face. He was not looking forward to spending hours wandering the corridors.

Count D smiled then, "if I am not mistaken h should make it the dinner table in five minutes." D had manipulated the shape of shop to drive the distraught boy's direction.

Nana looked at the large table sat up in the garden with food laid out from end to end. Lord D sat next to her sipping his gentian tea and speaking quietly to Kagetsuya. He and Chihaya had showed up bearing boxes of gifts for he and JJ as well as a mountain of baby supplies for D. Lord D had not told them of his condition. Chihaya took one look at Lord D and his bright purple eyes widened. Lord D sighed; leave it to the little positive angel to see so clearly.

Dee worked to cheer Bikky and calm him down assuring him that there would be one heck of a fight before they allowed him to be taken away from them. Bikky nodded and just as he was ready to sit at the table, Leon had managed to calm Chris and Carol. The rest of the meal continued with laughter and joy.

D was sat in a chair and he and Leon proceeded to open the pile of gifts that everyone had arrived with, when they were done they were supplied with everything from a hand made bassinet from Sofu D, to cloth diapers made with sturdy Arcadian cloth. The king had given jeweled Rattlers and the Queen had made tiny little clothes with exquisite embroidery. Lord D sighed and approached his son carrying a large package. "Child, I knew that you would have three of everything for your baby when all is said and done, so this gift is for you." D smiled at his father and opened the gift. He stared bemused at the painting.

D looked at the elegantly beautiful Chinese lady in traditional clothing. D did not have to see the pin in her hair to know who she was. "You painted this father," D said recognizing his father's unique brush strokes. Lord D nodded and would have stepped away but D stood and threw his arms around his father and hastily wiped his tears. "Thank you," D said, he picked up the painting and showed it to Leon, "it's my mother."

"Wow," Leon said as much for the beauty in the painting as for the talent that Lord D possessed. "She looks so young," Leon commented as he took in the ornate hairdo and smooth features.

"Yes, she was fifteen when she married Hama- and she was twenty when she bore D." Lord D said sadly as he too glanced at the painting and felt the pain of memories. "Odd, you will be the equivalent of twenty when you bear your own child," Lord D said to D. D summoned a fresh handkerchief and handed it to his father. Lord D blushed and accepted the hanky and looked away. Nana patted his hand and offered him chocolate. She had noted that the sweet seemed to calm his nerves. Lord D gratefully took it.

Leon handed D a pair of small diamond earrings with a smaller jewel attached to them by a small silver chain. The smaller jewels were amethyst and topaz they would glitter just below his ear lobe and bring out the color of his eyes, when they weren't hidden by his hair.

D was smiling when his grandfather lead him away from the group to have a word with him. "Child," Sofu began he sat next to Lady Aurora who smiled at her grandson. Holding on to the shape of Q-Chan was taxing on her when she was hungry as she was now and so she was glad to be in her true shape. "I want to tell you that I am going to have to confiscate your father's herbs and make him accommodate. He thinks that by delaying his own pregnancy he will have more strength for you." Sofu sighed and shook his head, "the truth is, the more he delays it the more he weakens himself, he can not withstand it much longer, and he will either have to accommodate, or deny the child. I will be there with you and help him to deliver your child, he has another week at the most that he can delay it."

"By deny you mean," D paused and his eyes widened. "He will lose his child?" D said and stared aghast at his grandfather. Sofu nodded, "Then yes by all means take them away from him, does he know of the risks he is inflicting upon himself and his child?"

"No, he thinks he is strong enough, and while his body may yet survive, if he could withstand it for three more months, by the time you delivered he would be too weak to do more than watch you suffer. I am prepared to deliver your child should he be stubborn. As it is the child he carries is not going to last through out the strain of the carrying process, it will need to begin to grow or the possibility he carries will soon be no more than a lost dream."

"My my, my," D looked up as his father was standing behind his chair. "What have you all been plotting?"

"Father, how long have you…?" D began and blushed guiltily.

"Only just, is something wrong?" Lord D said and sat beside his son. As Sofu explained Lord D began to weep, tearfully he handed his father a three month supply of small vials of herbs. Sofu tried to reassure his son and grandson while the rest of the guest had a good time. Lord d sighed and wiped his face; JJ had found them and wondered what was making him so upset. "With all I have in my system now, I should accommodate by next week," Lord D said to JJ who grinned like a fool and pulled Lord D into his arms. Lord D could not help but laugh and feel better.

The evening was topped off with a tour of the brand new nursery. D and his father had arranged it and painted until it looked like a rain forest. There were enough potted plants in the room that for a moment, Leon thought they had indeed transplanted a part of a rain forest into the pet shop. Again Nana marveled that the pet shop was so large on the inside when it looked anything but on the outside.

**Break **

**(One week later)**

Leon kissed his way across D's tummy and ran his hand over his bare bottom. "Are you sure you can?" Leon asked not wanting to hurt D in his condition.

"Leon, make love to me," D cooed and reached for Leon.

Leon grinned, "I am not getting on top of you." Leon said and lay d on his side. Leon braced pillows around D's frame for support and lubed himself; he lay with his chest against D's back and pushed gently in. D sighed and clasped his hands to Leon's moaning in pleasure. Leon sighed, forever would he love D's slick tightness his movements began to even out and quicken listening to the unevenness of D's breathing Leon allowed himself to go with him. Leon pulled out and still cradling D in his arms he drifted off to sleep.

**Break**

"I understand D's embarrassment," Lord D said as his father examined his abdomen and then lower. Sofu D tsked at Lord D and continued his examination. "Right," Lord D said and closed his eyes, he held JJ's hand tried not to squeeze as his father found a particularly sensitive spot. Sofu took notes and measured and soon Lord D was getting dressed.

"Your body is indeed strong my son, and you should accommodate shortly," Lord D said and cleaned the table. He opened the door and ushered D in. "On the table, feet in stirrups," He instructed briskly. D blushed and looked questioningly at his father. "He is in no condition now to see to you. Do as I say." Sofu heaved and aggrieved sigh. "Honestly, I am a doctor, where do you think he learned it all from. If you had shown the least provocation, I would have trained you. As it is," Sofu continued to talk as he ran his hands over D's stomach and hooked up the ultrasound machine. Nurse T-Chan handed him the electrolytic gel. "You showed more of an interest in the skills that master Xi could teach you so I left you to it. It seems that once you reach your majority, your powers of summoning will be accompanied by the ability to defend yourself and others. Your father is strictly a healer." Sofu D slipped his hand below D's waist.

"Ouch!" D winced drawing Leon's frowning attention to Sofu D. Lord D walked forward and looked over his father's shoulder. D blushed from head to toe. Having one member of his family looking between his legs was one thing, but two?

"Right on schedule," Lord D said and smiled encouragingly at his son. The smile was wasted for D had closed his eyes and brought his hands up to cover his burning face. "Son you are six months today and your body has begun construction of the birth canal." Lord D explained Leon looked over Sofu's shoulder and D's blush became brighter. "The third and final trimester has begun." Lord D said excitedly ignoring the niggling doubts that crawled up his spine. JJ sat patiently near the door and refused to embarrass D any more than he already was.

**Break**

Dinner was a silent affair. Ryo, Dee and Bikky had come to join them with the good news of Andy's predictions being correct. Bikky was scheduled for a first supervised visit the following weekend. A lawyer had been called and all was underway. Dee had promised Ryo that they would fight this battle to the end. D's face still maintained some of its earlier tinge of pink as he sat silent through most of dinner. Lord D gasped drawing the eyes of all at the table to him. "Excuse me," Lord D said and stood rushing from the room with JJ holding his arm to support him.

"He's…" D said and frowned sympathetically remembering all too well the pain of accommodation.

Lord D entered his room to find Sofu D on his bed, "father?"

"Lie down and relax, breathe your way through," Sofu said and sat beside his son. Sofu held one hand while JJ took the other. Lord D tried to relax and breath but the pain was more than he bargained for. The first tear fell and JJ grew worried. "Do not worry, it will be over soon," Sofu said without looking up. JJ nodded and tried not to wince when Lord D squeezed his hand. Lord D gave a final loud gasp and laid breathing deeply on the bed. Lord D heaved and ran to the bathroom tossing the lovely dinner he had just consumed. JJ sighed and could nothing but hold his hair back. Sofu D smiled and left them alone to join the rest of the dinner guest.

**Chapter 6: **

**A Fool's intent**

JJ slowly walked to the breakfast table and dropped into the chair looking for all the world as if he had walked to Dae's hideout and back unarmed. "Dude," Leon remarked as JJ practically fell into his plate that D handed him.

"All night," JJ said as if he were describing his worst fears. "Bathroom ended up sleeping in the bathroom, Darling hugging toilet." From JJ's stilted speech Leon got the gist of the problem.

"Wow, D was nauseous but it was not that bad." Leon said and sipped his coffee feeling bad for JJ.

Sofu D looked up from his newspaper and watched Q-Chan flutter off to Lord D. He smiled indulgently before he turned to Leon. "I have told you young man," Sofu said with a smile, "each pregnancy is different, Andy was hardly ill at all, she had a few upsets when she was first starting, but was otherwise eating like a little typhoon. D lost nearly twenty pounds his first three months, you were worried now look at him." Sofu patted D's rather large tummy. D stifled a giggle and sat down at the table. He sympathetically patted JJ's hand and began to eat his breakfast.

"I swear more came out than has ever gone in," JJ said tiredly. "I called Nana this morning and she wants me to come and get her. I don't think I can drive in this condition." JJ confessed he heard a soft shuffling behind him and looked up to see Lord D leaning against the wall. "Darling I thought you were sleeping."

"I got cold," Lord D pouted he had felt the bed beside him and had looked for JJ finding only Q-Chan. D had never thought to see his staid father pout but then again he had never thought to see his father pregnant.

"You," Leon said to JJ and stood. "Take him back to bed, I will go and pick up your Nana." Leon kissed D briefly and headed for the door. JJ stood to his feet and wobbled, he clasped Lord D waist and wished he hadn't. Lord D heaved and JJ perked up and ran him down the hall.

**Break**

Nana stared at the tall blond man outside of her door and smiled before she grabbed a large suitcase and a small dog and followed him out to the car. Leon took the suitcase and smiled, he would let D deal with this. "Well now young man, I can not let JJ alone to deal with my impending great child, he is just a child himself you know." Leon simply smiled at the old lady and helped her into his car.

**Break**

D sat and sighed it was hard to sew while listening to you father retch in the other room. JJ had begun to give Lord D water just so that he would have something in him to toss out and avoid dry heaves. D sighed and peeked into the bathroom watching as JJ held his father's hair back. "Oh dear I got here just in time," D turned and smiled at Nana, his smile faded as he got a look at Leon carrying a suitcase and a small dog. Leon simply shrugged.

"Ah… she can stay in the nursery," Leon suggested and thought of the spare bed that had been moved into his office. He doubted that JJ's grandmother wanted to stay in his office with his television and computer equipment.

"Right," D said, he place his hand on his wiggling tummy and waddled gracefully down the hallway.

"Now, now Jemi-Dear, move aside here dearie, drink this." Nana held a cup up to Lord D's lips. Lord D tried not to heave and accepted the cup willing to do anything to quell the rolling of his stomach. Lord D sipped and waited a beat. He smiled; he wasn't going to throw up. "Its barley water, now where is your kitchen I'll make him some un-yeasted bread. Finish your cup dearie Jemi you put him to bed." Nana bustled about Leon shrugged and led her to the kitchen.

**Break **

Lord D peered at the bread Nana held out to him and thought of the long night spent in the bathroom. "Don't worry; I have been dealing with expectancies for a long time, my dear, a long time. You may have a medical degree, but you do not a mother's know-how." Nana said ignoring the fact that Lord D was many centuries her senior. Lord D smiled wanly and accepted the bread. He took a tentative bite and waited after a beat he remembered how voraciously hungry he was and finished the bread in very few bites. After his third piece JJ smiled grateful at his Nana before he fell over beside Lord D asleep. Nana smiled and covered them both tucking them in before she bustled out of the room shutting the door softly behind her.

**Break **

The chime over the pet shop door opened and Sofu D looked up and smiled. His smile froze as he looked at Randolph, "detective, how may I help you?" Sofu sighed internally and looked off down the hall way he frowned slightly when he felt Lord D awaken. Hopefully he would stay in his room. In his condition it was not a good idea for him to come across this particular detective.

"So, who am I speaking to now?" Randolph said and leaned against the counter.

"I am Sofu D the Count D who owns this shop," Sofu said and flipped his cropped hair. Randolph stared into Sofu's golden eyes.

Randolph smirked, "I finally caught you guys in a lie, Count D claims his grandpa owns this shop and you are no one's grandpa." Randolph looked around the shop he smiled as he noted a pale long haired figure leaning against the wall. Lord D sighed, oh what he had been reduced to. He was sipping barley water and clutching bread in order to remain upright.

"Father... Have you seen JJ?" Lord D said and looked around the room he frowned at Randolph.

Randolph walked over to him, "Why do you call him father?" Randolph demanded. He reached to grab Lord D's arm but noted the ill look on his face. Randolph paused, "You're going to be ill aren't you?" JJ rounded the corner then and rushed forward he took Lord D's arm and rushed him to the bathroom that was off the side of the parlor of the shop. Randolph heard him retching.

JJ ran from the bathroom. "Stay here Darling, I'll go after Nana she was last brushing the dog. Just stay here," JJ said and walked off down the hall.

"I don't think he will be going any where any time soon," Sofu said softly causing Randolph's attention to return to him. "What do you want?" Sofu said with an exasperated sigh and frown. "You do realize that I don't like you and unlike my son and grandson, I do not have the patience to suffer fools."

"You'll suffer me until I have your ass behind bars," Randolph almost growled the words at Sofu who raised one single brow before he turned to look behind him.

"D child, return to your room now," Sofu said he turned and smiled at D to lessen the harshness of his command. "We have an uninvited guest." D placed his hand on his tummy and hurried back the way he had come. "Randolph, please, meet my wife." Sofu D smiled charmingly and waved Lady Aurora forward. JJ returned with his Nana who smiled at the petite vampire before she bustled into the bathroom and pulled Lord D to his feet. "Dearest, have you eaten today?" Lady Aurora smiled voraciously and walked towards Randolph who stared as if in a trance at the beautiful woman before him.

"Mother, father no," Lord D said around a mouthful of un-yeasted bread. **("He would be missed, by his family and the police force. If you must be rid of him, bind him with a contract.")** Lord D smiled for the first time in two days and headed off to his bed. Sofu smiled and began to think of the perfect pet to sell to the most annoying detective he had ever met.

**Break **

Leon thought D had never looked lovelier. D slipped his arms through the sleeves of the large skirted cheongsam. D pulled the belt just over his tummy and stood gazing into a mirror. Leon pulled a brush through his hair and pulled a ribbon out and tied it around the silken tresses. "Detective Randolph is here annoying grandfather. Grandfather has been in a fowl mood lately, I wonder what he will do with the simpleton."

The better question is," Leon said and took D's hand and walked with him to the kitchen. They passed Chris on the way and D took his hand as well. The small family made their way to the dinner table. "Why is Sofu in such a rotten mood?" Leon held a chair out for D as Sofu joined them at the table with a sweet smile.

"Grandfather... what have you done?" D said he looked up when his father and JJ joined them. Lord D had naturally pale skin but D was worried when he looked at his father.

"I am fine Child," Lord D said and beamed at Nana who smiled knowingly at Sofu and winked. "Father I am as curious as D, what have you done?"

"Randolph has decided that Q-Chan is somehow connected to the deaths with a few hints from me naturally." Sofu said and began to eat his dinner with delicate gusto. "And so he is going to keep Q-Chan for several days and will study how we operate without the influence of our 'freaky little bird'." Lord D tried not to grin. "I have not gotten around to binding him with a contract, but if dealing with our dear sweet Q-Chan does not teach him a lesson about dealings in China Town, I don't know what will."

"Grand father, It is very difficult for men like Randolph to learn anything," D said and smiled when his stomach began to wiggle. Lord D laughed and was glad that he was not going to be ill.

**Break **

Bikky stood holding tight to Ryo's hand and watched as the strange woman approached their table at the restaurant. She stood and gave him a warm smile. "Bikky, hello you can call me Auntie Cathy." She said. Bikky took in her deep brown skin and warm brown eyes and smiled shyly at her.

"This is my daddy Ryo and my father Dee." Bikky introduced her, "I know you are probably a really nice lady, but I don't want to live with you."

"Do you remember me?" Cathy asked still smiling despite the way Bikky had not reached for her hand but still clung to Ryo's. "I am your late father's sister."

"My biological father died a while ago, and we were still in New York for a few years, why are you here now?" Bikky asked with a raised brow that Ryo knew he had to have learned from Dee. Ryo winced and silently blamed Dee for Bikky's straightforwardness. Cathy smiled and vowed to somehow get through to her nephew. Bikky looked at Ryo and smiled. Cathy noted the way Bikky held on to Ryo's hand. Cathy glared at Ryo, if he planned to keep Bikky, she would not pull any punches.

**Chapter 7:**

**On and On We Go**

Lord D inhaled and waited, then he exhaled and waited some more. JJ stood with a bucket and waited for the verdict. "I am not going to be ill," Lord D announced triumphantly as if he had just ran a fifty mile run. JJ grinned at him and helped him dress for the day. Lord D was smiling when he walked into the front of the shop he saw his father signing a new contract and sending a lonely novelist off with his new pet dingo. Lord D raised a brow and sat beside D who heaved and fanned himself.

"It's so warm today," D remarked and fanned faster Lord D nodded sympathetically as JJ removed the screen that had blocked D from the view of the patron. "Has anyone see Leon?" D asked he pouted when there were no affirmative answers. "I am beginning to think he cares more for the police department than the changes I am constantly going through, everything is so new and I have gotten so large, maybe he can't stand to look at me." D sniffled and JJ backed away in a panic. Leon walked into the shop and saw D near tears.

"What's up with you now?" Leon asked sounding tired. Lord D followed JJ from the room as Sofu also left Leon alone to console D.

"_Now_, my, my detective! I am so sorry to inconvenience you with _MY_ many problems!" D struggled to his feet and wiped away his tears replacing them with anger.

"Oh God, D. Not today, ok, Baby. I am exhausted," Leon said and flopped onto the couch and picked up D's cup of lemonade. He took a long sip ignoring the sweetness that curdled his tongue.

"_You're_ exhausted!" D turned and glared at Leon with a delicate hand fisted in anger. "I am carrying more weight than your average slob of an American, namely you, will ever have to carry. I am only able to wear certain skirted ensembles because, although I can fit the pants to my outfits, it is too much trouble to get them on. I am sick and tired of being tired. I can not find a comfortable position to sleep in, if I lay on my back it feels as if my spine is going to crack under the weight of my stomach, I dare not lay on my stomach and when I lay on my side I get bruises, so don't you dare sit there and tell _ME_ that _YOU_ are exhausted!"

Leon stared wide eyed at D and edged closer to the back of the couch, "Jeez, Baby, get a hold of yourself," Leon said and hoped D would sit and calm himself, D made a sound that Leon decided was close to a growl. D bent over and Leon ducked and waited for the shoe to bounce off his head. Leon looked up when he felt D's weight bounce next to him on the couch. Leon heard a sniffle and looked up to see D sobbing. "Baby, I'm sorry, what's wrong, what did I do?"

D shook his head and sniffled, "I can't reach my feet." Leon paused and thought, lately he had been putting D's shoes on him in the morning, or D wore slip-ons that he could simply slide his feet into. Leon heaved a sigh and refused to laugh. He simply leaned over D and removed one of the small shoes and handed it to him and waited for D to hit him with it. D raised his hand, then lowered it and his head. His shoulders shook and Leon feared he was sobbing. D raised his head and Leon saw that he was laughing.

"I love you so much," Leon said, he was laughing when the shop door opened to admit Ryo, Dee, Bikky and Carol. Billy was smiling broadly; his aunt had bought him several gifts trying to gain his favor. He had told her on many occasions that she could not buy his affections; she claimed she just wanted to give him things. Bikky accepted them and shared them with Chris. "Did we miss something?" Dee asked and stepped aside when Bikky and Carol ran off to find Chris, their pets close on their heels.

"What do you mean detectives?" D asked and refused to admit to them that he could not reach his feet. Leon took the shoe and placed it on D's small foot.

"God, you've gotten so huge," Dee said to D and patted his heaving tummy. D somehow managed a smile and a frown all at the same time.

"Ahem," Ryo said and winked pointing to a letter on the counter that had yet to be opened. He noted the royal Arcadian seal. "We got a letter from the Arcadian King himself telling us to come here today and to bring Carol and Bikky." Ryo explained and showed Leon the brief note he had folded in his pocket. Leon perused the note frowning and handed it to D who shrugged. Ryo opened his mouth to say something and paused when the door opened and a very tired Andy stumbled in followed by Nestoir, Daphnus and King Zarro.

"I am sure you are all puzzled by the events taking place," Zarro said, Andy sat beside D and smiled wanly placing a hand on D's tummy. Zarro waited and as if they had been called, Lord D, JJ, Sofu and Nana walked into the parlor. "I have come personally to inform you that this shop will be closed for an indefinite amount of time, and all occupants currently withal will be removed to Arcadia for their own safety. Detectives, Diana Spacey and Jill will be commandeered as well." Zarro stood and bowed formally at Nana, "Where is..." Zarro looked at Sofu, then D and sighed, "Q-Chan?"

"The little beast shall be returned within a few more hours of driving Detective Randolph insane, he has been keeping the little critter for a little over two weeks now, and I would say he is sufficiently rattled by now." Sofu said with a smirk knowing his wife all too well.

"Cut it short and summon her now," Zarro said, "we will need to leave immediately."

"What is the problem?" Nana asked the king when she noted his worried frown.

Zarro heaved a great sigh, "war."

**Break**

Sofu D walked up the stairs and raised his hand to knock on the door only to have it open and Randolph stood there shoving Q-Chan at him with an exasperated sigh. "Take this damnable beast and be gone from my sight," Randolph yelled and slammed the door. Sofu stared silently at Q-Chan who preened. Sofu D smiled at the little creature and could almost see Lady Aurora's smug grin. Sofu vanished from the porch and vowed to ask his wife just how she had driven the detective insane but right now he had to return to the shop and help his son with the preparations.

Lady Aurora assumed her true shape when they entered the shop and gasped then fell weakly against Sofu. "Have you eaten?" Sofu asked worriedly. He felt the warmth coming from her skin and knew that she was not hungry. Lady Aurora's knees weakened and she collapsed to the floor.

"Mother," Sofu looked up to see Lord D standing in the doorway with T-Chan and D. Lord D rushed to his mother and placed a hand to her head, "does she need blood?"

"There is none here that can aid her," Sofu said, Ryo, Dee, Bikky and Carol had returned to their homes to pack for the extended stay on Arcadia. "The children can not be expected to, and should we give her our blood she would surely die. As it is, she is not lacking blood." Sofu stared at Lady Aurora and frowned, she was fine when she was shaped like Q-Chan, it was only her true shape that was affected.

"So it is happening here as well?" King Zarro said and sighed heavily. "It is just as I feared, actually before we go to Arcadia, it is necessary for us to travel to New Orleans. All of our correspondences has been intercepted. I have lost several of my people, so I will go myself."

"Your Majesty, I can not allow that, I will take a message to the Lady Heaven myself," Sofu said worried about the king traveling in such dangerous times.

"And who will care for your child and grandchild?" Zarro asked he looked up when the door opened and admitted a small crowd of people. "Your highness," Zarro said to Andy. Andy smiled wanly and sat in a chair.

"Your Majesty, it is not recommended that any one travel to Arcadia as of yet, the entrance is being watched and we would surely be attacked. The war is on the western shores and should we move now it would surely break into the human world which we can not allow," Andy wiped tears from her face. "It seems that Dae is trying to kill only one of us, my husband," Andy sobbed again.

Nestoir walked into the pet shop and sat nursing his side, "don't worry dearest, it is just a small wound, but Daphnus thought it best of me to leave the field." Nestoir sighed and inhaled when Andy ripped his shirt from him. Andy began to gasp and cry while looking at the angry red wound.

"Why haven't you healed yet?" She demanded.

Nestoir sighed and accepted the new shirt that D summoned for him. "I have," he said simply. Andy sighed; she knew that if the wound was this bad and he had healed himself, it had to have started off much worse.

"We shall all go to New Orleans and since I am sure that Sofu, Lord D and Lady Clarisande would have a fit if D traveled by plane in his condition" King Zarro said and rubbed his aching brow. "We will take the train, and we will leave this afternoon, I want everyone ready in one hour, if we leave suddenly it will be less possible for them to trace us."

"D shouldn't be seen in public," Leon said worried for his dear Count.

"That will be taken care of," King Zarro said, "D is beautiful enough to pass for a female, it is only his voice that gives him away. All we have to do is tell anyone who asks that he does not speak English, and so that we do not insult his gender, just say that D does not speak English and avoid calling him a she." King Zarro shoved to his feet tiredly, "Shall we," he asked and headed for the door. "The others will meet us at the station."

"How?" Leon asked wanting to know how the King had gotten a message to them all when he had not left the shop or used the telephone. King Zarro smiled and left the pet shop. Sofu hung the closed sign and made sure the animals were packed away in suitcases. Leon had wondered how it was managed, but said nothing. T-Chan and a few other creatures were walking about in their animal forms and being pets of the occupants of the pet shop.

**Break**

Many people stopped and stared in awe at the beautiful happy family that prepared to board the train. It was not everyday that such happiness was seen. The small family was adorable. An older lady approached the family, unable to help herself, "young man, your son is the spitting image of you," she remarked to Leon. Chris held tight to D's hand and smiled at the old lady. "Dear, how many months are you?"

"Seven," Leon answered, "D doesn't know much English." The lady stared charmingly at D and smiled D moved gracefully away from her outstretched hand and avoided being touched without seeming to be rude. D smiled and followed King Zarro to a private train car. The train began moving and Lord D heaved and rushed from his seat, JJ sighed and followed him.

**Break**

A bedraggled group stood outside the doorway of a posh high rise apartment. The door opened and a young man with dark hair and bright blue eyes stood there smiling at them. "Ah you must be Heaven's friends. She saw you earlier in town today and warned me to make extra dinner, I made veggie jambalaya, my name is Shawn by the way." Shawn held out his hand.

Ryo stepped forward and shook the young man's hand, "I'm Officer Randy MacLean, and this is..." As Ryo went around with the introductions JJ took Lord D and led him to the couch and helped him sit. Lord D stared at the small Kitten with bright red wings. The creature touched Lord D's tummy and meowed quite loudly.

"Yes Eriza," Ryo looked up to see Heaven standing in a floor length white gown. Heaven folded her arms, "He is carrying a child, Kami are quite wonderful creatures are they not?" Shawn came from the kitchen carrying a bowl and offered it to Lord D who blanched.

"Dear God, where is your bathroom?" JJ asked, Heaven pointed silently in the proper direction. JJ lifted Lord D to his feet and practically carried him to the bathroom. Shawn frowned when he heard retching. Leon grew worried when D paled.

"What, no, you have not been sick in months," Leon exploded when D clamped a hand to his mouth and ran into a second bathroom that Shawn pointed out. Leon went and lifted the loose silken hair away from D's face. D wiped his mouth and his brow.

"Sorry, it is not your food believe me, as you can see, D is obviously pregnant, and Lord D is moving right along in his first month," Ryo explained. Dee carried a sleeping Chris to a bed and lay him down. "We just spent the greater part of three days listening to Lord D hurl and D has not been sleeping well, please excuse our condition. The only one who has traveled well is Nana it seems, The King is tired."

"King?" Shawn said and stared at the smallish man sitting silently on his couch..

"Yes, I am tired," King Zarro said and reached for the bowl that Shawn was still holding. "Bethany is with her father I suppose?" Shawn nodded, Zarro would have said more, but Heaven gasped and clutched her middle. "No, not here too," King Zarro took Heaven into his arms and held her steady. Heaven's eyes turned red, and then clear blue. "Are you alright?" King Zarro asked her.

"My fangs are gone," Heaven said she blinked and gasped again. "Zarro I beg of you. Kill me now, while the vampire blood is suppressed, I can go home."

"I would never do such a thing, not only for the sake of the father, but yours as well," Zarro said and sighed feeling bad for Heaven. Lord D gratefully accepted a cup of barley water and gulped it down. "We should leave for Arcadia soon, from here; I can safely create an exit, shall we?" Heaven gave Zarro a fulminating glare and stomped through the opening.

**Break**

Lord D lay down thankfully on the feather soft bed and decided that he would sleep for several days, he would give D his checkup when he awakened. JJ found Lord D and frowned. He had lost so much weight. JJ pulled Lord D into his arms and held him tightly, my dearest love..." JJ said and brought Lord D's slack hand to his lips before he joined him in slumber.

**Break**

Ryo leaned against a wall and watched Bikky sleeping peacefully with Chris, Cujo and T-Chan. Dee placed his hand on his hips and pulled him forward. "How about you and I investigate the garden?" Dee said softly in Ryo's ear. Ryo smiled and yawned and prepared to nod, he had missed Dee's loving. "How about we do it when you are not exhausted?" Ryo smiled, glad of the times when Dee proved just how sweet and understanding he could be. Ryo sighed happily and fell into bed asleep almost instantly. Dee crawled in behind him and sat holding Ryo in his arms. On the train ride from hell Ryo had taken care of the children and animals, he was understandably out of it. Dee placed a kiss behind Ryo's ear and went to sleep.

**Break**

Leon sat on a balcony holding D in his arms and caressed his tummy. "I love you," Leon said and kissed D's smooth cheek. D smiled and sat securely in Leon's lap and watched the sun set over Arcadia. D was about to remark on the beauty when he heard sobbing he looked up and saw Heaven on a balcony not too far from there clinging to her room mate and crying as if her very heart were broken in two.

**Chapter 8:**

**Night Fall**

Zarro was not pleased. As he stared at the young gryphon's who had told him the news that the enemy was at the gate demanding Sofu D be handed over to them. "My wonderful roundabout way of travel was of no use." Zarro said and looked around his throne room making sure that no one would be upset by his captain's news. Seeing that D and Lord D were no where to be found Zarro continued. "Open the Consulate house in Los Angeles. Have all the detectives mail forwarded there and Detective MacLean can continue his custody battles from there." Zarro stood, "now I know why he has something infecting all the vampires, he fears your wife."

Sofu nodded and glowered at the dying fire in the ornate fireplace, "has Lady Clarisande found any clues as to what is being used to make the vampires ill?" Zarro shook his head.

"She has been down there for a long time now working nonstop," Zarro looked up to see Heaven standing near in her pristine white clothing. She glared at the King before she turned to Sofu, "Your son is looking for you, he says he is going to give D a checkup and if you would like to be present..." Heaven trailed off and showing great disrespect to her King, she stalked off." Sofu stood and bowed to Zarro noting his pained expression before he went to the palace room that had been given over to his family.

**Break**

Leon stood and stared at D sitting under a tree napping with his hand on his tummy. Chris sat beside him asleep as well with his small head in what was left of D's lap. His stomach sat in most of his lap and Leon knelt beside him and placed one hand on his shoulder and the the other gently on his tummy. D opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at Leon. Leon lowered his head and kissed D's soft smile. "Your dad is calling for your checkup, better hurry before he works himself into a fit." Leon picked Chris up into his arms and smiled, the boy had not stirred and simply wrapped his arms tighter around his older brother.

D wobbled to the side and giggled, "A little help," He looked up at Leon who smiled and reached out a hand for his love.

"How did you get down there?" Leon pulled D to his feet.

D sighed with a sweet smile that melted Leon's heart where it beat in his chest. "Very carefully." He said and followed Leon from the Queen's garden. Lord D ushered D into a room and onto an examination table. "Father, you are well?" D asked when his father seemed heartier than he had seen him in over three weeks now. Lord D nodded towards the large chalice of herbs that Lady Clarisande had sent to him. Sofu entered the room and D blushed wishing to pull his robe closer about his body. Lord D sighed and accepted the gel from his father and began to look at the child grown so much in such a short mount of time.

"Have you begun to have trouble walking?" Lord D asked D who nodded and felt his father's hand on his lower back assisting him to a sitting position. D sat still when his father traced up his spine. Lord D then ran his fingertips lightly over D's palm. D curled his finger slightly and smiled. "How about breathing?" Lord D said, "Are you having any difficulties?"

"Only if I lay on my back," D answered. Sofu nodded at his son before he plugged in another contraption to the ultrasound machine. D lay back and wondered what they were up too. Leon was silent as he listened to the sound of the child's heart beat coupled with D's. D grinned and forgot that he had two members of his family looking over his body. Lord D moved down between his son's legs and felt the opening that was steadily growing larger in preparation for the birthing. Now D blushed brightly glad his grandfather was otherwise occupied with wiping his stomach clean of the gel and undoing the machine. "Next appointment is in one week." Lord D said glad that he himself was not scheduled for another two weeks.

**Break**

Ryo looked at the Lawyer as if he had just grown horns. "What does that have to do with anything?" Dee demanded for Ryo seemed incapable of speech. Bikky glowered at the lawyer and clutched Ryo's hand. The lawyer smiled at the resulting shock and horror at his comments; here he could find something he thought.

"No I have not seen Ryo and Dee having..." Bikky paused and looked away. "I have seen more kisses and touches from the Arcadian King and Queen than the few kisses from Ryo and Dee." The lawyer nodded and stood, Bikky glared at him. "This is not making me want to spend time with my aunt as a matter of fact, I'm starting to hate her for hurting the two people who mean the most to me. Tell her that for me." Bikky turned his back to the man who frowned and thought of ringing the kid's neck.

"So the Arcadian King and Queen, are they associates of yours?" The lawyer asked.

"None of your business," Bikky said and folded his arms.

The lawyer smiled tightly planning to indeed pass a message on to his employer, a message of just how they might win this battle and earn the state funds to care for the poor orphan. He left with a sly smile. Ryo sat numbly in a chair and looked up when he felt Dee's hand on his shoulder. "We will beat this." Dee said grimly Bikky nodded his agreement and held tight to Ryo's hand. "You can't let him talk around you like that." Dee commanded, "You give him as good as he gets, I know you have more balls than that." Dee said he refrained from mentioning the placement of said appendages just last night but he licked his lips and smirked at Ryo who blushed and nodded. Ryo wiped his face, vowing to beat this, to be strong, for Bikky, his son.

"Do you have the name of the lawyer that Andy gave us?" Ryo asked breathing in deeply. Dee nodded and looked at the paper before he handed it over to Ryo. "Charis Krystalis, hmmm. I hope she can help us." Ryo said and dialed the number, the voice on the other end sounded familiar, but Ryo thought nothing of it. He hung up and grinned. "She has agreed to seer us, she is coming to the consulate tomorrow at noon." Ryo said excitedly. Bikky grinned and cheered as Dee began to lead them from this particular lawyer's office. They had been summoned to speak with Cathy's lawyer and now, she would soon get a summons to speak to theirs, they would not go down easily.

**Break**

Sofu D sat beside his prostrate wife and sighed. Her skin was cool to the touch and though he spooned blood into her mouth she had not improved. The King came to visit her often and felt bad that he had thus been unable to aid his ailing subjects. "they are still calling for me to go out of here and meet them, but the king has refused." Sofu said and sighed trying not to feel desolate at his wife's continued lack of consciousness. The door opened and Clarisande walked in talking to Lady Chimera.

"I swear," Clarisande muttered angry at her inability to see through what was ailing the vampire population. "It can not be in the air, vampires do not breath. Humans are not affected, or Heaven would be a full angel by now and we are not affected." Clarisande stamped her foot, "I am done with medicinal causes, now I am going to go through magic."

"But can your magic be used for such a purpose?" Chimera asked worried that her friend's holy magic would reject the vampires. Clarisande simply shrugged before she looked in on Lady Aurora and left Sofu to his vigil.

**Break**

Leon sat at the table with Jill and Diana who had been sharing a room with Carol. Diana had been given a flying tour of Arcadia on Jash's broad back. She was now breathlessly telling the girls of the benefits of going on a date with a man who had wings. Jash laughed, he was glad that Diana no longer feared his true shape. JJ held Lord D's hand and was glad that color had returned to his cheeks and he seemed able to eat more. Lord D had made JJ promise not to tell his Nana that it was Clarisande who had cured his queasiness. JJ had gladly agreed, his loved his Nana and knew her feelings would be trampled on if she knew her home made remedies had only paused his symptoms, but Clarisande had cured them completely.

Lord D was now the picture of health and quit looking forward to helping his son deliver his child. D sat at the table and dozed, his plate had been refilled twice and now he sat leaning against Leon. Leon made their excuses and pulled D to his feet and led him to their bedroom. He left the balcony doors wide open with only the dark blue silk curtains drawn to keep out light for the wind was pleasant and sweet smelling blowing in off of the Queen's fabulous garden. Leon undressed D and laughed when he began to prop pillows around himself. "What's so amusing my dear detective?" D asked tartly when Leon continued to grin.

"What are you doing?" Leon asked instead.

"If you must know," D said and propped another pillow up before he lay on his side. "The pillows take much of the weight; I can sleep better this way." Leon noted that D's stomach was resting on the pillows. "Are you coming to bed now?" D asked. It was still too early for Leon to go to sleep, but he undressed and crawled in behind D and held him tight.

"You know I love you right?" Leon said and nuzzled D's milky white neck.

D placed his hand over Leon's where it rested on his stomach and smiled. "I know, believe me my dearest detective, I know." Leon swore he was not sleepy, but within moments, he was resting peacefully with D cradled in his arms.

**Break**

T-Chan growled low and sniffed the air, something was not right in the air outside of the consulate office. He and some of the other animals had begun to patrol the area alongside the King's guards. The Honlon looked down from her position on the roof and gave a nod that they sensed the disturbance as well. T-Chan waved at the Dragon who raised her mighty wings and floated down to join him on the ground. A guard stopped short and wondered at the gathering of creatures. "Ten-Chan, go and make sure that all of the D's are safe, then gather them in one room, they will be easier to protect if they are in a defensible room." T-Chan said. The young Fox Lord nodded and ran silently into the quiet house.

"This," the Lioness said to T-Chan, "could also be a reason for harming the vampires. It is an attempt to weaken our defenses in a night attack." Lyonene growled and prepared for whatever was making its way to the consulate.

"I will have angel encapsulate the area so that the mortal world will not be disturbed by the presence of this heinous evil that threatens us." King Zarro said and went into the consulate to prepare his troops for the battle that crept steadily towards them.

**Break**

Leon opened his bedroom door and wondered at the small crowd that walked in. He saw JJ and Nana with a sleepy Lord D. Sofu walked in carrying his wife and Andy entered and Lay little Nicklaus on the bed beside D who had struggled to a sitting position. He looked confused at Chris, Bikky, Carol and several of the pet shop's animal population that filed in. "King Zarro said we have to stay here, it is the easiest room to defend."

"Defend?" Leon said when he felt the foundation tremble. Leon gasped and pulled Little Nicklaus in his arms and held the child close. Leon crawled into the bed and held D steady. JJ brushed Lord D's hair aside and sat him beside his son. Lord D drank a goblet of herbs from Clarisande and leaned against the headboard. Sofu utilized a couch in the room and placed Aurora upon it. "Would someone mind telling me what is going on?"

"There is someone is about to attack us, and so the king thought that all that needs to be protected should be in one place and heavily guarded." T-Chan said, he and the animals of the shop had elected to stay with the D's and protect them. They also had High Princess Andy and Princess Tisiphone ready to kill anyone who managed to make it past the first defenders of the Arcadian realm. Sofu stood beside them ready to use his powers. JJ and Leon were armed with Guns from Chimera and as the night drew on, they waited.

**Break**

Ryo waited with bated breath for whatever was coming. Now was not the time for their life to be in peril. If they died, Cathy would get Bikky by default. Ryo ground his teeth and vowed that would not happen. He and Dee were getting out of this alive and the scum approaching would forever regret that they had tried to attack the consulate, with the king in residence no less. Dee looked down at his gun appreciatively and wondered if he could convince Chimera to part with it permanently. He saw the determined look on Ryo's face and could not help but lean over and kiss his lover. Ryo returned the kiss with all the pent up adrenaline.

The sound of metal sliding out of it's sheath broke them apart. He looked at Nestoir who grinned, "Here comes our evening's entertainment." Angel tossed a glowing ball into the air and they were ensconced in a shimmering boundary. Dee swore at the army that was now visible. He clenched his fist and made sure his gun was loaded and ready. Ryo smiled reassuringly at him before he too his position beside the king and prepared to protect all they held dear.

**Chapter 9:**

**To Arms**

Leon sat on the bed and held his gun ready. D was tensely watching Andromache pace back and forth her sword swinging at her hip with each angry step she took. Chris slept blissfully unaware of his surroundings holding tight to D's bed robe. Heaven paced back and forth the glistening white of her long gown brushing the plush maroon carpet. Every now and then a sniffle could be heard. "Are you all right my lady?" Lord D asked holding his stomach which had grown queasy despite Clarisande's herbal punch.

"Father, please sit," D said. Lord D smiled at his son and sat. Andy sat on the floor and began to feed Little Nicklaus, careful to remain underneath her blanket. D watched her silently for a moment before he turned his eyes to his father. "Father... I'm not going to develop..." D blushed and looked away.

"Your child will drink the same formula that your father and you yourself was fed." Sofu said with a knowing grin at his now embarrassed son and grandson. "There is the milk of the Mirandia plant; it provides all we Kami need. However seeing as how the children you are now bearing carry Human genes, they will also need the baby formula's that can be found in any grocery store in the world, you do not need to worry."

"What is a Mirandia plant?" Leon asked. Andy had readjusted her blouse and was steadily burping her baby.

"The Mirandia plant is a close relative of the Maisia and the Gattalotta plant. It grows in the Kami gardens and is similar to the coconut in that is has large fruits that bear milk." Lord D said, and Leon was confused. He was about to say something, but he noted D's strained expression. D placed a small finely boned hand against his stomach which cramped mercilessly. Lord D scooted closer to his son and placed his hands on his large tummy. "The stress of the past week is not good for you. Just relax," Lord D allowed his mind to search within his son's body and relieve the cramps caused by the tension. Leon began to sweat as D grew pale and panted. Lord D sighed and leaned back when D quieted and began to rest peacefully with his eyes closed.

Leon placed his hand on D's forehead and sighed. D was fast asleep. "Papa D," Leon said softly and leaned down to kiss the place where his hand had been. "Do you think he will deliver early?"

Lord D sighed, "I hope not, it will do him no good. He and the child need the time to gather their strength for the delivery. They need this month." Lord D patted his son's stomach. He noted JJ staring worriedly at him. "There is less of a risk for me because I am older and my body is stronger than his." JJ nodded and glanced sadly at D who clutched a pillow and continued to sleep peacefully. Sofu patted his wife's cold hand and prayed that she would open her eyes.

**Break**

Ryo stood with his gun ready; he heard the sound of the army marching towards them. Dee cocked his gun and smiled reassuringly. Ryo stared at the small white kitten with bright red wings and wondered why she was there. Shouldn't she be inside being protected? The little kitten hopped up on a tall blond man that he had never seen before. The man was dressed similarly to D's cheongsams. Prince Angel approached Daphnus and showed him an image in his glowing Orb. "_Mon Dieu_," Daphnus exclaimed reverting to his native tongue in his agitation. "Andy, Alert!" He shouted into his hand held communicator.

**Break**

Andy stared at her communicator with horror. "Alert?" She asked her voice trembling in fear. Andy stood and placed her child on the bed with D. She unsheathed her sword. "Why am I alert?" She asked Daphnus, Andy waited with baited breath. Bikky stood next to her his eyes dazzled by the gleaming sword she held. Carol trembled holding tight to Jill's hand.

"Because, they are not sending one army at us... there are two. There are Dalla beasts headed your way." Daphnus voice came through angry and accented.

Andy sighed and closed her communicator. "How big of a threat is this?" Leon asked looking at D who still slept unaware that his life was in peril.

"Well. Daphnus started speaking French and his accent is back. The only time he can't control it is..." Andy paused as a large gust of wind hit the balcony and shook the entire room. D sat up in bed looking panicked.

"Calm down baby," Leon said and took D's round figure into his arms. "We'll protect you all of you." D whimpered and tried to calm Chris who had awakened and grew frightened at the continued shaking of their room.

"They want us to open a portal to Arcadia and shove you guys through. Sorry, but we can't put the kingdom in jeopardy like that." Andy said and stared at the gathering dark cloud outside the glass doors of the balcony. "We will stop them here."

"Wait, all that time, those roundabout routes we took to get here to this consulate, and they still are going to try it." Andy fumed and stomped to the doors; she flung them open and prepared to battle the horned creature that awaited her. "You will die here, when you get back to hell, tell your master, I said hi and that he can kiss my ass..." Andy swung her sword and Leon winced when he heard the sound of metal hit something that sounded like bones.

"Diana, Jill, protect the bed." JJ said and helped Carol onto the bed; he tossed the covering over D, Nana and the children. "Sofu, you stay here and use whatever mysterious power you have and protect them."

Sofu looked up and nodded approvingly at the young man his son had fallen in love with. "There is no need to worry over much," Sofu patted D's trembling hand and smiled at him. JJ joined Leon and Andy on the balcony and began to rain bullets at the creature that howled in pain and charged.

"Watch the tail," Andy yelled and Leon jumped back, his shirt singed by the heat emanating from the creature. JJ's finger was getting a cramp from pulling the trigger so often and he wished he had a machine gun that could fire off many bullets with one shot. He looked down to see the gun in his hand that glowed and he smiled. With one pull of the trigger he let out many bullets.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" Leon demanded. Wishing he too had a weapon of note. He looked down at the golden Night Wing (Note: These are the names of Chimera's guns). Leon gasped and grinned at the gun that appeared waiting for him to start shooting. "All right, let's party." Leon joined the fray. Diana joined them on the balcony. "What are you doing, protect the be...d" Leon paused when he looked into the room and saw Sofu levitating above it. Strong gust of wind were flowing from his fingertips and swirling around the circumference of the bed protecting all within. "Right, I always knew that Grand pa D had some scary tricks up his sleeves." Leon said and shrugged returning to the task at hand.

**Break**

Dee was tired, but he was starting to enjoy himself. This was true war. He saw a demon closing in on Ryo and glowered. "Oh no you don't," Dee shot the beast and sighed when it collapsed. Ryo looked up at him and grinned. Dee winked and ducked as a sword came dangerously close to his head. "Hey, Daphnus, watch it."

"_Excusez mo_, I am not used to pedestrians that I can not kill." Daphnus said and picked Dee up. Dee was surprised by the strength of the young High Prince. "Carious, you get to the bed room and help your lady, Chihaya and Kagetsuya, you follow Carious. Morphile and Dochan," Daphnus called and Dee felt himself free falling and landed on the tawny hide of a large winged horse with glowing golden eyes. He looked over and saw Ryo being treated similarly by Nestoir.

Ryo looked amazed at the gray mount and held in a yelp as he and the mount went into the sky. Ryo palmed his gun and fired glad his mount knew what to do, for he had no clue how to fly this thing.

**Break**

Andy grinned and sank her sword into the roof of the creatures' mouth. With its mouth stuck open Andy shot bolts of purple lightning into its mouth. She noted extra gunfire coming from behind the beast and felt a tugging on her shirt. Andy flipped into the air at the tugging and landed on Carious' broad back. "My Lady, we are here to reinforce you." Carious said and kicked the beast that came at her. It spit the sword into the air and Andy raised a hand high and caught it as it came gleaming flying back at her.

Pristine white wings fluttered and a rain of more bullets came flying down around the head of the beast. Black wings were barely visible while Chihaya flew around fast and tied the creature with sparkling silver wires. "Compliments of Lady Tisiphone, she will be here in about two..."

"Andy! Get down!" Tisiphone yelled and ran into the room. She raised a blue bow and shot three arrows in quick succession. The beast howled in pain. "Now Andy, there is enough there for your lightning to really kick him in the teeth." Andy grinned and closed her eyes pointing her fingers. Lightning shot forth and the beast lit up like a Christmas tree before it exploded. "Heh, heh, heh," Tisiphone laughed as Andy blew smoke from her finger tips. "Bring it on hell biz-natch." Tisiphone said laughing. Another Demon came forth and she prepared another round of arrows. Andy giggled and picked up her sword.

Sofu's eyes sparkled with joy as Lady Aurora opened her eyes when the first Demon had been slain. It must have been him that was causing the Vampire's to languish. Heaven gasped and collapsed to the floor crying tears of blood. She growled low in her throat and stomped onto the balcony. The demons would pay for giving her a glimpse of home and then snatching it away. Lord D almost felt bad for what ever beast got near her first.

**Break**

"The more we kill the more they come." Dee gasped and leaned against the mount. They had been fighting this war for hours and yet it seemed endless. He saw the little kitten attacked by three demons. Dee moved to shoot the creatures but heard terrible yowling the beasts were flung back shredded to ribbons and Eriza flapped her red wings and flew above them hissing. Dee whistled when the creatures did not move.

Ryo looked at the prince and then to Nestoir, he gasped at the cat-like eyes and fangs that made him seemed possessed. Ryo stared in horror at the tall Blond man dressed in the cheongsam opened his mouth to emit molten flames that took down a score of beasts. Where they had fallen, twice as many charged. Daphnus looked over at him, "Master Xi, pull back," Daphnus sighed tiredly. "Chimera, Clarisande, Deipyros, go and replace Andy, send her down here to us. We need the lights." Daphnus said softly. "The Arcadian Lights."

**Break**

Andy stared wide eyed at Chimera before she nodded and flew down with Carious. She pulled up beside her husband and best friend. She nodded and raised her hands, "Heart of love," She called and purple light shot up to the sky with bolts of lightning coursing through it.

Daphnus inhaled deeply and raised his hands high, "Light of faith," he shot deep purple lights darker than Andy's with black lightning swirling through.

Nestoir raised his hands, "Strength of hope," blue light with golden lightning shot forth and joined the bright sphere building in the sky.

Three voices rose in sync, "Holy trinity we beg you from below, release your might from above and protect those in need." The sphere glowed brightly and pulsed resembling a heart beat. Ryo and Dee winced covering their eyes as the ball of pure light grew.

**Break**

"Every body, if you are not Arcadian, cover your eyes now," Chimera yelled. JJ closed his eyes, Leon ducked his head. D tossed the blanket over the children's heads and waited. After a moment total silence covered them like a comforting blanket. Sofu sank unconscious onto the bed beside his family. Heaven stood motionless by the railing of the balcony sobbing as if her very heart had broken. Staring at the fading lights that fell from the sky like tears made of stars.

"I can almost feel it..." Heaven sobbed while Lord D placed his hand on Sofu's head and checked his temperature. "I can almost feel it, what mother cried for almost every day until the day she died." Heaven lowered her head and sank to her knees. Leon gasped feeling as if the world's greatest love touched him he looked over and gasped for a moment, he thought he saw... The child, the same one that had led him back to D after he had been shot was smiling at him. The child giggled before it scampered off. Leon blinked and fell to his backside smiling up at the sky. JJ was staring at Lord D and Leon knew that he was seeing almost the same thing. Leon crawled over to the bed for he had lost the strength to walk. He pulled himself up and kissed D deeply.

"It's over," Jill announced and collapsed, her gun glowed and returned to it's normal golden shape. Jill laughed, "We did it, we won. Those Arcadians are amazing." Jill would have said more, but Lord D gasped and clutched his stomach. He was confused, he had already accommodated, what was going on?" He wondered and tears fell from his eyes. Sofu blinked and opened his eyes he sat up and winced. Pulling a small berry from his sleeve he popped it in his mouth and reached for Lord D.

"Relax child, if you do not relax you will miscarry." Sofu said he placed his hand on Lord D's tummy. "I am taking this power of my child to use as I see fit." Lord D gasped when he felt his father's mind enter his body and manually smooth out the cramps he breathed and tried to smile at JJ to let him know that everything would be alright. Lord D sobbed and tried to relax his body. Though his father was working on him, it was a painful process, but one he would endure, for his son. The one he carried.

"Father," Lord D blinked, was he dreaming, he had not heard that voice in centuries. "I'm coming father..."

**Chapter 10: **

**Get Ready... Get Set... GO!**

Lord D lay sleeping peacefully with JJ beside him. Prince Angel closed his hand dispelling the crystal orb that had contained the war from the normal human world. JJ looked at Sofu and frowned. "What was that strange scene I saw?" He asked. "I swear, I saw Darling holding our baby." JJ remembered the scene where Lord D had sat in a rocking chair holding a wrapped bundle and rocked gently back and forth.

"Yes," Sofu said softly and patted D's hand. "And I am sure you saw your child as well." He said to Leon who nodded and tightened his hold on D. "That is the power of the Arcadian lights, we were all touched by them, I went into overload and so I lost consciousness." Sofu smiled and looked adoringly at his wife. Lady Aurora bounded from the bed and threw herself into her husband's arms. "My dearest love," Sofu said and placed kisses along her face. Lord D grinned and looked away from his parents. "My lady," Sofu said to Chimera, "is it safe for us to return to our private quarters?"

Chimera blushed and looked away from the loving couple, "when word comes from downstairs, you will be the first to know." She assured him and headed to the door. Heaven sat on the floor and rocked herself gently back and forth. Shawn carefully pulled her to her feet. She burst into tears and hugged him tightly. A young woman with dark brown hair entered the room and sighed as she looked at them.

"Her father's blood returned to her?" She said, "Oh sorry, my name is Bethany, I'm Master Xi's daughter, and Shawn's fiancé." Shawn looked up and smiled at Bethany and said no more, he knew his shirt would be ruined by Heaven's bloody tears but held his friend regardless of that fact.

Chimera sighed and nodded to Lord D when she received word from the king that all was clear. Sofu scooped his wife into his arms and carried her from the room. Leon waited holding D until only the two of them remained in the room. "You okay beautiful?" Leon asked kissing the pearl like neck at his lips. D nodded and was glad for the silence in their room. He looked at the clock and saw that it was four thirty in the morning. He released a long yawn and snuggled closer to Leon. "What are you doing?" Leon said with a laugh.

"Help me," D said playfully and lay on his side. He placed one of Leon's legs between his and used Leon's arms, a pillow and Leon's chest to securely hold his tummy. Leon smiled and gladly provided the support needed. They were both sleeping soundly when Chris crawled into bed with them and slept until late afternoon.

**Break**

Bikky knew he was older now and sleeping in bed with Ryo was a bit childish, but... It was fun to see Dee grumbling while making room for he and Carol to crawl in just like old times. Bikky was asleep before he could think of ways to further taunt Dee, but then again so was everyone else in the bed.

**Break**

Evening fell over the Consulate before everyone was awake enough to enjoy a meal together. It was a meal filled with laughter and good cheer. It was a meal devoid of the fear and courage of the night before. It was a meal celebrating life that could continue because of its many great defenders. Leon was amazed at the young man with calf length blond hair that claimed to be Master Xi, or Lord Suzaku. Leon was further amazed to learn that the man was a phoenix, great bird of flame and father to Bethany. It was also this regal man in the brightly flame colored cheongsam that was the trainer responsible for D's exceptional skills. He exclaimed over D's rounded figure and laughed when he proclaimed that D would not be practicing for at least three months after the child was born, but then he would be glad to whip him back into shape.

Lord D sat quietly, hoping not to draw too much attention to his own condition which he shared with his son. King Zarro had other plans, "So, Lord D, when is your expected delivery date?" Lord D blushed and glared at his king.

"When the cherry blossoms bud so too shall I." Lord D said and smiled at D as he thought that his two son's births would collide. D blushed and smiled at his father. "Actually Leon," Lord D said, " I would like to have a word with you and Ryo and Dee if it is at all possible?" Leon looked puzzled at Lord D before he nodded and waited patiently for desert to be served, enjoyed and cleared before he followed his father in law from the dining room.

"What's up Papa-D?" Leon asked as soon as they were alone and D was seated comfortably.

"Well, it is just that, with the coming fall, D will deliver, and it would heighten his chances of survival to be on Arcadian soil." Lord D explained, "it is now safe for King Zarro to establish an opening to Arcadia from here and so if you are all willing, there will be rooms at the consulate here for you to stay in, that is if you would like to remain here that is." Lord D waited to see the reaction his statements had on the detectives.

"It should not be a problem, but all of our mail and telephone calls need to be forwarded to here, I mean the case, we have to fight to keep Bikky." Ryo said worried that his two main interests would conflict. Dee nodded his agreement.

"Why are you asking me?" Leon said with a rueful smile, "Was there ever a doubt to my answer? I would move to the moon if I thought it would help him." D smiled and placed a hand on his tummy which quivered. Lord D smiled at his son and went to join JJ in their room. His parents had not been seen for two days now and he was loath to disturb them.

**Break**

Ryo picked up the phone bright and early the next morning and immediately frowned into the receiver. "How dare you? Send that lawyer to us asking us questions you have some nerve. We'll see you in court." Ryo smiled and looked over at D who had awakened at the sound of the high pitched screeching that could be heard through the telephone.

"I take it our lawyer got to dear Aunt Cathy," Dee mumbled and kissed Ryo in a happy morning greeting. Ryo smiled and greeted the day on a high note. Today they would meet their lawyer for the first time and he was looking forward to congratulating her on upsetting Cathy, who had done such a stellar job of upsetting their happy life.

The afternoon came around and Ryo and Dee walked into the private office of High Prince Daphnus and paused, sitting in the room where they had been told to meet their lawyer was none other than Princess Chimera. She was not dressed in her customary casual clothing, but a business suit that fitted her tiny frame to perfection. "Gentleman, I am Charis Krystalis, it was necessary for me to meet you this way, and I should also introduce you to my partner, Staci Rykowski," Charis said and Princess Tisiphone walked into the office smiling brightly. "The only Royale you really need to worry about aiding you in the court room with our titles is High Princess Andromache and the King himself," Charis said.

Ryo stared at her and wondered aloud "but you are Princess Chimera?"

Charis nodded and for the record Andy is Tiffany Vasilisis, wife of Stock entrepreneur Nicklaus Vasilisis and I am sure you know Kenneth Bradshaw, from one of the wealthiest families in the world. You will be backed by the best, have no fear that this case is ours, lets approach this as we would any war. No quarter, no prisoners, no mercy, I will help you keep your child." Ryo nodded and listened as Charis went over the true names of each person in the Royale and he was awed by the amount of power and money at his disposal.

**Break**

Leon found D sitting in the garden holding a bunch of lovely flowers. Leon leaned down and kissed him. D looked up and smiled, "Chris said that you sent me these." D said and sniffed the blooms. "May I question why?"

"Don't you know what today is?" Leon said with a grin. D smiled and looked away. "Owing to the fact that you are eight months pregnant and will be nine months next week, I will not throw a bowl of rice at you if you forgot..."

"Our anniversary," D said and handed Leon a package that sat on the table beside him. Leon had been so intent on staring at D, he had not noticed anything else. Leon grinned and opened the gift. Inside a large box was a dagger. It had a dragon hilt with diamond eyes glittering in the bright sunlight. "It is our family crest," D said smiling. Leon pulled the bagger from it's sheath and stared at the shiny blade.

"If it's your family crest... Shouldn't you be the one to pass it on to our son?" Leon said.

D smiled serenely and Leon felt a pain in his heart at what it implied. "You will," D said softly.

Leon sighed and blinked away the sudden tears in his eyes. "Baby, you will give this to him..." Leon felt D drawing away form hope and sighed. He would not allow him to give up. " Here," Leon sighed and pulled a small box from his pocket.

"You sparkle to me and so I want to shower you with jewels, just so that I can be awed daily that you shine brighter." Leon opened the case and showed D the tennis bracelet inside that sparkled with diamonds, amethysts, topaz, sapphires and rubies.

"Oh, Leon it is beautiful," D said and held out a delicate arm for Leon to place the bracelet on his wrist.

"So are you," Leon knelt by D and kissed him softly. They spent the entire day in the garden appreciating the scenery and each other.

**Break **

**(Fall brings with it the first day of school for the children and D's ninth month)**

D sat on his bed unable to do more than wrap his bed robe around himself as Chris paraded his new school clothing in front of him. D had ordered them all from catalogs as he could not trust Leon to dress Chris properly. Chris kissed D's cheek and ran to the door where Bikky was waiting for him. Carol had already been dropped off at the local high school. _- D, don't you have that baby until I get back, promise me okay.- _Chris waved again and ran into the waiting car where Ryo drove the boys to school.

D laughed and promised to do his best. He lay his hand on his large tummy and sighed leaning back against the bed. Leon looked at him and sighed. Lord D had pronounced that any day now D could deliver. "How are you feeling?" Leon asked and sat on the bed careful not to jostle D.

"I am practically the size of this room, how would you feel?" D asked and leaned against the pillows that had been stacked against the headboard. Leon opened the robe and kissed the creamy skin of D's tummy. D sighed and Leon looked up to note that he had fallen asleep. Leon heard the bed room door open and looked up to see Lord and Sofu D entering the room. They both had worried frowns on their faces.

"Detective, may we speak to you?" Sofu said, Leon noted that Lord D looked decidedly uncomfortable, but determined. Leon nodded and lead them to the balcony of their room. Sofu cleared his throat. "My son and I have discussed it heavily and come to a decision. D has been pregnant long enough, he and the child can benefit no more from their bond. It is time for him to deliver."

"When the child is ready to come out it will, that is what my mother always said." Leon said with a frown.

"Such is not the case here, Detective; the pregnancy is starting to drain his body. And since the child has not demanded to be released from his squishy home, he will need some stimulation to cause him to go into labor." Lord D said and nodded. "He will need your help."

"My help, how can I help?" Leon asked worried that they wanted to do something weird to D. "Don't they have some sort of labor inducing drug?"

"I am not happy to say this, but giving him any sort of drugs would possibly hurt him and the child. We can not even give him anything for pain when he delivers. My powers will be the only thing available to alleviate his pain." Leon glanced at D lying peacefully on the bed asleep soundly. "He needs something to simulate contractions and cause him to have true contractions. You have to help him." Lord D said and blushed looking away from Leon's confused stare.

"I'm not following," he said and wondered what they could possibly want him to do.

Lord D looked away blushing brightly. Sofu sighed heavily, "For the love of all that is good, decent, and holy... You need to take my grandson to bed, the contractions of an orgasm are similar to the contractions of labor, and one is enough to start the other, do you follow now?"

Leon stared wide eyed at Sofu and shook his head, "I don't want to hurt him."

"If you are careful you will not, will you help him start his labor?" Lord D said finally able to look at Leon with out his face coloring. Leon nodded and stared as Lord and Sofu D left him in his room with D. First to wake him and explain what he wanted to do without sounding like a horny bastard.

D awakened and leaned into Leon's kiss. "What are you doing?" D asked softly when Leon began to caress his rounded body.

"Well your father seems to think that... An orgasm will help you go into labor, they say you need to." Leon explained D stared at him wide eyed and hopeful. "If you do not want to I understand."

"I am so ready to have this child," D said and pulled his bed robe off waiting for Leon to continue.

"Tell me immediately if I hurt you, you promise." D nodded and reached for Leon.

**Break **

**(Please understand why I did not go into details...)**

"Well, did it work," Leon asked and shifted until he could pull the blanket from underneath them and cover D.

D sighed, "It was wonderful, but... well... I don't feel any different. Well..." D blushed and snuggled closer to Leon. "I do feel remarkably relaxed," D said and placed his hand on his tummy. "Should we try again," D asked. He sighed and yawned. "Well maybe not now, I am tired." D sighed and leaned down in the bed. "Maybe we should try again tomorrow." Leon nodded and kissed D's forehead D sighed and Leon smiled, his love was asleep.

**Break**

Leon watched as D struggled to his feet with the aide of Ryo. Bikky and Chris grinned their good byes and headed off to school for the day. D sighed and placed his small elegant hands on the small of his back. Leon grew worried at the frown on D's face. It was the same frown that he had worn all through out breakfast. D sighed and Leon placed his hands on D's shoulder. D shrugged and winced not wanting to be bothered. He breathed in deeply and pouted at Leon. "I am sorry, I just... Don't want to be touched now." D walked to the couch and sat heavily.

"Are you going to tell him?" Sofu asked his son with a smirk. Lord D grinned and shook his head. "Oh why not? Don't you think they have been through enough?" D shifted on the couch and pouted before turning and trying to find another comfortable position.

"Father, there are some lessons children need to learn on their own, your methods, not mine." Lord D said and sat beside JJ with a smirk on his face. JJ nuzzled Lord D's soft neck.

"Just you wait until it is your turn," Sofu huffed and went to find his wife. Lady Aurora grinned at her husband.

"Should you leave their side, they are both young and no where near wise enough to handle what is to come." She said and leaned her head against his shoulder. While thinking of her son and grandson she sighed.

"You have no idea," Sofu said sadly.

"You know something don't you?" Aurora asked, Sofu sighed again before he kissed his wife and left the room to return to the lounge where D was breathing deeply and holding his side and Leon rubbed his lower back.

"Is he going to be okay?" Leon asked Lord D who smiled.

"Alright, enough of this. Tell them," Sofu said to Lord D who sighed and placed his hand over his son's.

"Tell us what?" D asked between gasps.

"Give him another ten minutes father and they will figure it out on their own." Lord D said softly. Leon frowned at Lord D before his eyes widened and D let out a startled cry of pain.

"Child," Sofu said softly and pulled D to his feet. "It would be best if you returned to your room for you see... You have been in labor all day."

**Chapter 11: **

**Speechless**

Leon felt as if the world were tumbling on a roller coaster and was not wearing a safety belt. D was pale and every fifteen minutes he gasped in pain and cried out loud. Lord D had assisted him from his clothing and wrapped him in a loose fitting bed robe. He had also wrapped an odd cloth contraption around D's waist containing his manhood and exposed his newly developed birth canal. D panted and held Leon's hand when another contraction nearly doubled him over. When the contraction ended, Lord D pulled D's long hair into a pony tail and began to file his nails. "Papa D, don't you think you should be doing more than giving him a manicure?" Leon asked as D paled and panted and his breathing quickened.

Lord D handed Leon a stop watch, "keep track of his contractions and let me know when they get closer together." Lord D seemed calm on the outside as he moved on to another finger. On the inside he felt as if his head would explode if he did not keep busy. This was it, the moment hey had all waited so long for. He had missed so much of his son's life and now he could lose him. Lord D blinked and refused to shed any tears before they were due. Sofu sat in a chair beside the bed and watched his grandson in sympathy for he knew all too well the pain he was experiencing. Tears began to fall down D's pale cheeks and Leon worried all the more.

"Oh Baby, what have I done to you?" Leon asked and clicked the stopwatch, "ten minutes and counting. "Leon said when D relaxed his body.

"You have loved me," D said softly. He managed to smile at Leon, "More than I could have ever thought possible. Just as I have loved you."

"As you love me," Leon said. "No past tense, you are getting through this Baby." Leon affirmed and kissed D's dainty hand.

"I will do my best Love, but my father and grand father have both warned me that I am too young to do this. My body may not be strong enough. "D's sad smile wavered and his breathing hitched. "I… Will do… My best."

Lord D nodded and moved on to D's other hand. "Nine minutes," Leon said and clicked the stop watch to restart it to ticking out the minutes. D sobbed and breathed deeply trying to maintain control and contain his cries. Chris should be coming in from school soon and he did not want to frighten him.

"There is enough time to think of the child," Lord D said. "Now it will help you if you feel the need to release some of the … er… pent up feelings."

"What," D managed to question his father.

"Scream child, scream if you have to," Sofu said and examined D's hands which had both been filed blunt. Lord D moved between D's legs and measured his opening. "Is he almost dilated?" Sofu asked Lord D.

"Not quite," Lord D said. D began to cry again and his body was pulled in several different directions. "Do not push, you will do nothing but exhaust yourself and the child, relax and breathe your way through." Lord D knew he should conserve his strength but he could not let his son suffer, not when he had the power to help. Lord D could feel himself getting tired as he used his powers to alleviate his son's pain. Lord D sighed and relaxed when D gasped and relaxed against the head board. Lord D drank an entire cup of Maisia juice and insisted that D drink one as well. D began to pant again and before Lord D could act Sofu placed a firm hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Seven minutes and getting faster. When _can_ he push it out?" Leon asked he was becoming more flustered as D cringed and did indeed cry out. D then began to pant as his grandfather had taught him and worked his way through the contraction. D soon fell back against the pillows and tears fell down his cheeks.

"This really, really, really hurt," D gasped out. Sofu stifled a laugh and patted his hand. Much was necessary for a Kami to admit that something was bothering them, much indeed.

"Just try to relax in between contractions and conserve your strength, things are just getting started." Sofu said and looked at the slowly widening birth canal, "just getting started."

**(45 Minutes Later)**

"Five minutes apart, now Papa D," Leon said panicked as D cried out. Ryo tapped on the door to let them know that JJ had gone to retrieve the children from school. D tried to control his cries but could not and a scream worked its way through his throat. Lord D smiled as the bed was drenched. D's water had broken; it was only a matter of time now. Leon was instantly grateful that Lord D had filed D's nails as his hand was brutally squeezed for he was sure that he would bleeding right now. Leon was not sure that some of his fingers were not broken. D released Leon's hand and fell back against the pillows. Leon worked each of his fingers separately and made sure that they still worked. All of them. "Ow."

**(45 _More_ Minutes Have Passed)**

"There is no point to the stop watch now Papa D there is no time in between them." Leon said and tossed the stop watch over his shoulder. Sofu caught it and sat it on the nightstand. Lord D was sweating from his efforts to control the pain. Even with his considerable talents, D was still in pain.

"Okay child, when you feel the next one I want you to inhale and push." Lord D said and moved into position at the end of the bed. D inhaled and Leon winced as fingers were once again crushed.

Sofu sat beside D and held his other hand. Leon was amazed that the grip did not seem to be hurting the older Kami. Sofu snapped his fingers and gained D's attention, "Look at me and keep focused. I know it hurts, I know…" Sofu paused as D sobbed and panted. "I know…"

"It hurts grandfather…"

"I know, breathe with me," Sofu instructed and breathed. D soon followed his example. "That's right, hold on to your love, look at me, keep focused and on three. One… Two… Three… And push." D strained and Leon ignored his own pain and stared at D praying that he would be alright.

**Break**

Chris bounced around in the car and JJ was glad that he could not speak or he would surely be shouting the hood of the car down. JJ tried to silence the excited young boy as he drove them home form school. Ever since he had said that D was having his baby Chris had been unable to contain his excitement. Bikky had grinned at him and Carol congratulated him on his upcoming Uncle-hood. JJ pulled up to the house and breathed a sigh of relief that the children actually waited for the car to come to a complete stop before running into the consulate. T-Chan and the other animals were waiting anxiously in the hallway pacing back and forth. "Where is he? Where is he?" Bikky asked for Chris could do no more than bounce up and down.

"Still in the room having the little tyke," Lady Aurora said and sighed. She was too afraid to go into the room herself. Her grand baby was in there having a baby. Lady Aurora downed a full chalice of blood and licked her lips clean. Nana stared at her in awe before she went and tapped at the door. Sofu opened it and shook his head at her inquiring look. Nana sighed and went to sit beside her Grandson.

**Break**

D lay with his eyes closed and dealt with the pain, he was now pushing with every other contraction for he had lost the strength to push with every one. The bed sheets and D's bed robe had been changed twice for they had been drenched with sweat. "Oh Leon," D said softly and blinked to focus his eyes he was so exhausted. Leon grew worried and looked over at D, "I am so tired."

"You can do this Baby, I know you can." Leon coached and offered his hand for D's squeezing needs. D blinked and tears fell down his face. Leon had stared down the barrel of many a gun, but never had e felt fear as he felt at this moment.

D inhaled and sat up and began to push again with all his might. Lord D waited expectantly. He placed a finger inside of his son and sighed, he could not even feel the child's head. D strained and felt every ounce of energy leave his body. He had nothing left to give, but for Leon he would try.

**Break**

**(Four Hours Later)**

D was done, he could do no more. He dropped back like a dead weight against the pillows and his breathing was shallow. "My dear Detective, Leon, "D said Leon opened his bleary eyes and looked at D. " My father and grandfather will teach our son all he needs to know about being a Kami, but you will have to teach him all he needs to know about being a human." Leon's smile was sad, then grimly determined. He shook his head denying D's last word. "I'm so sorry Leon, father if you can," D looked at his father who blinked still refusing to shed tears. "Save the child," D closed his eyes and fainted. Lord D finally gave in and fell to his knees in tears. Leon began to so before he stood and towered over Lord D.

"No, Baby, no, do not do this do not leave me. Come back," Leon begged and shook D getting no response he backed panicked. Leon saw Lord D wipe his face and approach his son with a scalpel. "Do not touch him," Leon shouted and ran from the room. "ANDY!" he shouted. Andy ran to him excited hoping to hear news of his son. She grew worried at the harried look on his face. "We need your help, D is going to die," Leon announced. "Please don't start that we do not have time," Leon said when Andy began to cry.

Andy wiped at her overflowing eyes and stared wide eyed at Leon, "How can I help?" She asked between sobs. She wasted no time heading for D and Leon's room and listened to Leon's idea. It could work, she could pray and it could work. Leon opened the door of his room and saw Lord D kneeling by the bed sobbing.

"Oh God, you haven't touched him have you?" He demanded of Lord D. Lord D was too distraught to answer and so Sofu shook his head.

"The longer we sit here," Lord D said tearfully. "The more we endanger the child," Lord D sniffled. "He can do no more; he is in pain we have to… Let… Let him go."

"No!" Leon yelled. "I will not, I love him too damn much." Leon stood by the bed and stared down at D's prostrate form. "The only problem is that he lacks the necessary strength and energy to do this right?" Leon asked Lord D who nodded worried that his son in law has finally lost his mind. "Then Andy, give him everything I have."

"What are you talking about?" Sofu asked for Lord D was staring at him as if he were totally insane.

"When D was beaten, I took his wounds; Andy did it some how she called it transference. He can have my strength, my energy," Leon explained. Lord D blushed to have been so reminded of one of his less than stellar moments. Sofu's eyes rounded as Leon's theory began to make sense. "Take it all and give it to him," Leon climbed into the bed and pulled D limply into his arms and joined their hands. Andy held onto their clasped hands and started to work. Andy closed her eyes just as D opened his and was amazed at his renewed vigor. He was still in pain, but he just might be able to deliver his child.

"Child?" Lord D asked before D gasped in pain from a contraction. Lord D was brought back to the task at hand. "All right, when you feel the pressure build I want you to push with all your might. We have to deliver this child soon, for both of your sakes."

**(Two Hours Later)**

Leon was so tired he could barely keep his arms around D but he was determined not to let him go. They had been pushing and straining and still nothing. Lord D wiped his brow, he had instilled all of his powers into D and now all he could do was watch his son suffer through a natural childbirth. Lord D tried, but he literally had nothing left to give. Sofu noted that his son was exhausted and sigh, Andy too was getting tired, they may have no choice but to sacrifice D and save the child. D could feel his grandfather's distress and became determined to see his child and help raise it. He sat and pushed, Leon was startled by D's strangled cry. Leon sat up worried. "I can see his head," Lord D announced the words they had all waited to hear.

Sofu looked over his son's shoulder and grinned at the tiny crown trying so hard to make its way through to the world. D gasped and fell back against Leon panting never in all his life had he felt such excruciating pain. "Come on Child, I know it hurts, but one more push and he can take the shoulders and pull him to safety." Sofu coached his grandson.

Andy squeezed their hands taking a little more of Leon's strength, "come on baby, let's do this," D sat up and nodded at his grandfather before he closed his eyes and pushed. Never in all D's long life had he imagined the kind of pain that was now ripping him in two. He began to cry out and tears coursed down his face. Leon had never thought to hear D scream, but scream he did. Lord D gasped and took the tiny shoulder and gently exerted pressure. He pulled the child free of its cocoon and sat staring down at it. Sofu grew worried as his son did nothing but stare at the silent child in his hands.

Sofu looked to see what the problem was and gasped as well before he took the child and glanced at Leon. Leon was in no condition to do more than hold D so Sofu did the honors and snipped the cord. Sofu then cleaned the tiny mouth and nostrils. The child filled its lungs and let out a wail. At sound D smiled and leaned his damp head against Leon. Lord D snapped back into focus and told his son to push one more time. D pushed and Lord D pressed against his stomach expelling the after birth. As Lord D applied stitches, careful to leave no scars on his son's creamy skin he looked over to see his father working on his grandchild.

"Father, is something wrong with my son," D asked worried as his father still said nothing to him about the child.

Lord D smiled tiredly at his son, and accepted the child from his father wrapped in a yellow velvet blanket. "Child," Lord D said to his son, "you do not have a son."

D began to sob but Lord D laughed and handed the bundle to D. His next words stunned Leon, D and Andy. "You have given birth to a daughter."

**Chapter 12: **

**Heaven**

Leon blinked and stared down at the yellow bundle in awe, "but you said that your family only ever had boys." D sighed tiredly and stared at the child that stared back at him with crystalline blue eyes. D screwed up his face and blew a kiss at her. Leon frowned as he watched D repeat the action several times. Leon was soon amazed as the child screwed up her little face and mimicked the action. "She's a genius!"

"Here, son a fifty/fifty split, human formula and Mirandia milk." Sofu D said and handed his grandson a perfectly warmed bottle. D accepted the bottle and began to feed the tiny gift. Lord D backed away from the bed with a pleased sigh before he fell over unconscious. Sofu picked up his son and cradled him gently in his arms.

"I'll put him to bed, you two get some rest," Sofu said he grinned at Leon and D before peeking at the girl. "Think of a name, D does not seem to suit a girl." D stared wide eyed as his grandfather carried his father from the room.

Leon watched in awe as D held the child up and extracted a small burp. "I never thought of a name, this is something that has never happened before." Before D could finish his sentence he released a wide yawn. D settled the child between them before he scooted down in the bed and leaned against Leon. Leon cradled his love and his treasure in his arms and slept peaceful and was careful not to roll over.

**Break**

Andy hovered around Sofu as he carried his son to his bedroom. JJ stood immediately and rushed forward prepared to take his dear love and put him to bed. "Please excuse the whimsies of an old man who is extremely proud of his son." Sofu said and did not release his hold on Lord D. JJ dipped into a bow and stepped aside while pulling the sheets back. Andy was silent as she wiped a tear from her eye while watching Sofu tuck Lord D into bed.

**Break **

Sofu stood and braced his back to the wall as Lady Aurora marched towards him pointing a maligning finger at him. "You said you could only deliver a boy, you gave me a boy, you said there was no choice."

"Silent my little harridan or you will wake your little boy." Sofu said with a smile and took Lady Aurora's arm and led her from the room. Once the door was closed Andy backed away from the angry vampire as she rounded on her husband. "Before you take my head off, literally," Sofu rounded his eyes and took a deep breath. "It is true that when a D Kami bears a child, they pass their genes on directly. When our son passed his genes to the human woman it was a complete transfusion. Her human genes were no where near enough to overpower his and D a result of that is in that he is a near exact replica of his father."

"That is not explaining the little darling girl sleeping now does it and you said..." Lady Aurora practically hissed at her husband. "You said you could only carry a boy. D is a male Kami and he bore a girl."

"Yes, that would be the fault of our son, you see a while ago Leon was shot and our son gave him some of D's blood to help him survive, in that odd occurrence, Leon's blood must have entered D's body, and the male of the human species is the one that carry the x and y chromosomes and he must have been carrying a girl." Sofu said he waited a beat to see if his wife was listening to him before he continued. "I have a son because he carries only my genes, the same is for D but when there is a mix... Miracles can happen. You now have a grand daughter; sorry I was unable to give you a daughter you will forgive me won't you?"

"Perhaps, all this talk of passing on genes and well, are you too tired to take me to bed?" Lady Aurora asked with a coy smile.

Sofu grinned at his wife, "Never my love, never."

**Break**

It was a soft sound that awakened Leon. He blinked and opened his eyes looking for the distressed critter. He blinked again and focused on the little bundle wrapped in bright yellow velvet. Leon looked down and watched the little face screw up and emit another little cry. "Oh sweetie, are you hungry?" Leon said and sat up cradling his daughter. As soon as she was in Leon's arms she was silent and stared up at her father. "You are so beautiful."

"She is," Leon looked up to find Sofu standing by his side. "I will dry her while you make her bottle." Leon smiled and carefully handed his little treasure to Sofu. On his way from the bed he checked D's pulse for he seemed comatose in his sprawl on the bed. Satisfied that his love yet lived Leon headed to the small fridge and microwave. "He just needs sleep. The poor child is beyond exhausted."

"How is Papa D doing?" Leon asked when he went back to the bed and and reached for the little baby.

"The same, sleeping, you have all been out for a full day. I came in here expecting you to still be sleeping." Sofu said not showing his disappointment at being denied alone time with his first ever great grand daughter.

"Nah, I'm made of sterner stuff than that." Leon said and carefully cradled the little head and fed his daughter. "We never even thought of a name for a girl. I figured it would be a boy and we would call him D or something."

"Hmm, yes, well," Sofu said and looked over Leon's shoulder. "She'll have your eyes, deep, bright blue."

"All babies have blue eyes," Leon said, he looked over his shoulder and sighed, Sofu was gone.

**Break**

Lord D sat in the lush garden and was confused. What, he wondered, was going on? He looked around at the plants that had gone extinct centuries ago and wondered if he had stumbled upon his father's garden. "Father, I'm here," Lord D turned at the sound of the familiar voice. "I was being held the whole time and put through a trial and given another..."

"D-San," Lord D said halting the flow of excited chatter from the mouth of the son he had not seen alive in centuries. "How?"

"You were hit with the Arcadian Lights, it is not me as you know me, and I have some of Detective Jamison's genes, but..."

Lord D sat up gasping in bed clutching his stomach. "Darling..." JJ said and stared worried at Lord D. He had begun to frown in his sleep and now he sat gasping and crying. Lord D could not say a word; he simply held on to JJ and sobbed.

**Break**

"Daphnus," High Prince Daphnus looked up and saw Lady Clarisande approaching him with a book. "The D's have been written about before... well, look at this." Lady Clarisande held the book out for Daphnus to have a look.

Daphnus looked over at the lovely ancient Arcadian script Daphnus sighed and read aloud._ "D of male born woman in the house of royalty_... Hmm," Daphnus pulled a honey stick from his golden case and placed it into his mouth as one would a cigarette. "Look here," Daphnus pointed to a passage in the tome_. "Plans can be made to go awry, however, with time to course that was set shall be reestablished and the older shall be the younger."_

"I have no idea what that means," Clarisande said and stared at the pages. Daphnus shrugged and tried not to remember the dear Prince who spent hours in the library with Clarisande. He simply smiled.

"Don't worry pretty Witch, you'll figure it out, or better yet, why not ask the patriarch of the family? "Daphnus suggested and smiled at Clarisande, she nodded and headed off back to her library in hopes to find more about the D family.

**Break**

Chris could not believe what Sofu had said, he had a niece. He had been staying in the part of the consulate that housed Ryo and Dee. "I'll bet she's gorgeous," Carol gushed before he ran off to do her homework. Chris bounced around grinning until Ryo handed him his backpack and insisted he study.

**Break**

D rolled over and opened his eyes; he came face to face with Leon who smiled at him. "Welcome to the land of the awake." D blinked and tried to sit up but his arms would not support his weight. Leon was quick to move and help him. "Are you alright, I mean, does it hurt to sit up?" D blushed and shook his head. "You want to see her?" D nodded his blush fading into his normal pale complexion. Leon was extremely gentle in bringing the little bassinet over to the bed and handing their daughter to D.

"What should we call her?" D asked and stared down at the child with tufts of soft black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Your grand pa thinks she will have blue eyes, but I can see she has your face and skin tone." Leon said and kissed D's brow. "She is such a jewel."

"Yes, Aoi Hitomi Shiro Shikon." D said with a smile before he leaned against Leon holding their daughter and went back to sleep. As Leon sat up holding his love and his child, he realized that his life could not get any better. He looked at D sleeping and his new Daughter and felt as if he had stumbled into paradise.

**Chapter 13: **

**Welcome Home Little _Jewel_**

Leon entered the room and thought the world had ceased to move. "What in the hell are you doing out of bed? You just had a baby," Leon rushed forward and gently picked D into his arms and deposited him on the bed. "Was I too rough, does it hurt?" Leon asked when D simply stared at him.

"I'm fine detective," D said trying not to laugh. "I only stood because I could not reach Aoi's diapers."

"I am going to give you a pager so that whenever you need something you can just call me and I will come running. Don't get up." Leon said and handed D the desired piece of cloth. "Are you going to tell me what her name means?"

"In two days, when she is five days old," D said and undid the pins of the old diaper and started to re clothe her little bottom. "I know it may seem hard to understand, but we are both of us her parents and I want her to appreciate both of her cultures, so I will only speak to her in Mandarin and you will only speak to her in English. In that way she will develop the proper phonetic abilities to be fluent in both languages." D smiled at Leon and handed him the soiled diaper.

Leon took the diaper and put it in the little receptacle that he would later take out. "Is it really necessary right now I mean its not like she will remember anything?" Leon said watching as D carefully lifted their daughter to his face and blew a kiss at her. D laughed as she returned the gesture. "Ok baby, how did you teach her that, she was what ten minutes old?"

"It is an automatic response; her vision is only so good that she can see my face when I am feeding her, which is as far as her world extends right now." D explained and handed their daughter to Leon. "We are her world; she depends on us to supply everything she needs."

"That does not explain the kisses," Leon said and looked into her deep blue eyes.

D laughed, "I told my grandfather that it would be alright for Chris to come inside today after school to meet her."

"Any word on your father?" Leon asked, the last he had heard of the Kami, he had been carried from the room unconscious, and JJ has been going insane with worry, "your father has not spoken a word." Leon sat on the bed careful not to jostle D.

D looked up and noted the gesture and hid a smile behind his hand. "Leon, I am fine I promise."

"How can you say that? You just pushed out 5 and a half pounds of baby," Leon exclaimed.

"Yes, and I must say that it was indeed painful and I do still feel some repercussions, but a swaying bed is not going to kill me," D said and looked up when the door opened and Sofu had to grab Chris's arm to keep him from running headlong into the room. Chris stared up at Sofu before he tiptoed over to the bed. Sofu shut the door and approached the bed behind Chris.

-Its a girl,- Chris said and climbed onto the bed to sit beside D who held the baby over for him to see her.

"Yes, she is," D said, "I will tell you her name in two days." D promised and smiled at Chris. Chris stared at the little baby in awe. "Why don't you blow her a little kiss," D said. Chris frowned at D but followed his advice; he was amazed when she returned the gesture. -Can I sleep here tonight?" Chris asked. -Its Friday, so I don't have school tomorrow and all my homework is done. Since you have been in here, Ryo has been helping me with my math.- Leon looked at D before he nodded and smiled. Chris smiled brightly and watched as Leon left the room to arrange to have a small bed brought to their bedroom.

**Break**

Lord D looked up tearfully at JJ, he had not said a word to JJ in three days. "Its... we... our love... You have returned to me..." JJ was terrified and he tried to make sense of Lord D's babbling.

"He is in a mild state of shock," Sofu said when he entered the room. "But it has gone on long enough, it is not healthy for you, him, or the child he carries." Sofu walked to his son and took a cup of white plum juice boiled with honey and chilled. "When was the last time he ate?" Sofu asked JJ.

"I fed him about an hour ago, he does not move much on his own," JJ said and sat on the bed and stared at Lord D. Sofu dipped his fingers into the juice and traced them across Lord D's lips.

"I know it is hard to understand, but when God gives you a blessing, you do not sit in shock, you nurture it and help it to grow strong. Your love gave it a chance to grow can you hear me?" Sofu said and looked deep into Lord D's eyes. Lord D inhaled and licked the sweet mixture from his lips. "D-san," Sofu said hoping to force Lord D to speak in a coherent sentence.

"I am carrying D-san," Lord D said and a fresh wave of tears washed over his cheeks. JJ sighed in relief and blinked away tears of his own. "Father, I need to be alone with JJ please." Sofu stared hard at his son before he nodded his head and smiled at JJ before he left the room shutting the door softly behind him. "Jemi-Chan, please I need you to do something for me."

"Anything darling," JJ said and walked over to Lord D and took his cold hand.

"Make love to me," Lord D said.

"Are you sure?" JJ asked and pulled Lord D to his feet.

"Yes, but, could you, I mean... You have never taken me on my knees, I am asking you to." Lord D said and shed his clothes and climbed onto the bed. JJ stood and followed suit.

"Are you sure?" JJ asked again, ready to do anything to assure Lord D's happiness. Lord D nodded and looked over his shoulder at JJ. JJ smiled, he could refuse his love nothing. Lord D braced himself for entry, but was surprised to feel gentle hands caress him. Lord D sighed when JJ stood and stared at the round globe inviting him inside the warmth. JJ could not help licking his lips before he dived in. Lord D gasped never having imagined that JJ could go so far inside with a tongue. JJ's fingers followed and Lord D began to pant on the bed and clenched his fingers around the pillows.

JJ lubed Lord D and slid inside grasping Lord D's hips gently. Lord D gasped and breathed his way through a slight discomfort that soon melted away leaving only the familiar feeling of being full of JJ. JJ pushed all the way and pulled nearly out before he pushed in again. Lord D panted and tears escaped from his eyes. His memories were fading and the pleasure was blinding. JJ was confused, but he was also lost on a sea of turbulent emotions caused by the sound of Lord D as he cried out in joy and ecstasy.

**Break**

Sofu smiled and leaned back in the Queen's garden and held his wife close to him. "I had vowed to let them be, but I can not."

"You love them silly, what is so confusing about that?" Lady Aurora said and smiled up at Sofu. "When Leon was shot, he was supposed to die was he not, and just as he was giving birth, D himself was supposed to die, but neither did, our son understands more than you do. You have the gift of foresight, and you think that just because you see it has to happen in that way. Perhaps your gift should be used to see things, but to give you a chance to control your own destiny. Life should be lived love, lived. Not hidden from in fear of dreams and visions."

"Where would I be without you?" Sofu asked his wife.

"In mourning," Aurora said and kissed his cheek. "Be happy to be celebrating the life of your first great grand daughter and not mourning the loss of our grandson. If our child had not saved Leon, Leon would not be here to save D, it is a circle and it goes on."

"I love you," Sofu said simply and held her close.

**Break**

Chimera smiled as she looked over at Ryo and had him reading documents that proved that Cathy was indeed Bikky's aunt. His father's sister who had decided that since her brother was deceased; she would raise the child he had left behind. "This gives her a stronger case, why are you smiling."

"Like any good warrior, I relish a good fight." Chimera grinned, "But anyone who joins a fight for all the wrong reasons are bound to fail and do so miserably."

Ryo wanted to believe, he wanted to fell the confidence she exuded, but somewhere was fear that he would lose his son. Dee patted his shoulder and smiled. "We will beat this, have no fear."

"There is another option that you could think about," Tisiphone said and sat down. Chimera frowned. It was her friend's job to be the vengeance angel and find any means necessary to win the battle, but this way denied Chimera the fight she was so looking forward to.

"Another way," Ryo wanted to know if they could secure Bikky's home without the vicious court battle that loomed ahead of them.

"Yes," Tisiphone said and began to explain. "Right now you have full incontestable custody of Bikky, his name is in fact Bikky MacLean, not Goldman as it was before you adopted him. Right now you could give up your US citizenship and become an Arcadian subject, with the protection of our Kingdom, Bikky would be safe, but you could never return to America citizenship for then the ploy would have been for naught and you would lose him."

"I am American, I can not give up my citizenship, and we _will_ fight." Ryo said and Dee grinned glad that Ryo was showing the quiet strength he had always admired and had in fact fallen in love with.

"With that attitude, we can do it," Chimera said and packed up her briefcase ready to head out. "You all will be returning to your own home tomorrow and you will meet the new D child tomorrow at the pet shop when she is returned to her home. She will be five days old and then her name in English will be given to her." Chimera grinned and winked before she left the room Ryo stood and kissed Dee feeling confident.

**Break**

Leon hovered around D as he stood and dressed himself for the trip back to the pet shop. Their daughter sat bundled in her light green blankets and stared up. "Will you tell me her name?" Leon asked when D bent to pick her up.

"Aoi means blue, Hitomi means eyes Shiro means white and Shikon is Jewel," D said with a smile. Leon looked at his daughter and grinned.

"That is really pretty," He said and kissed D's cheek. D blushed and looked away, "Her name sounds like a poem." D laughed and gathered his daughter close to him before he walked to the door and prepared to head home.

"In truth, her name for the American documents will be Jewel Llynnya Orcot." D said and opened the door. Chris stood at his side holding a bag with her bottles and diapers. Leon took his hand and walked through the opening into the pet shop glad to be home.

**Chapter 14: **

**Happiness is...**

Randolph walked down the crowded street in China town and looked around. The Pet Shop of Count D had been closed for over two weeks now. He knew that something was up with the special Royals that they were all protecting for Detectives Laytner and MacLean were working from the consulate and Orcot had been reassigned until further notice. Randolph paused and stared in horror at the closed on the door as a slim hand with frighteningly perfect nails removed it. He glowered and stomped to the door and wrenched it open as soon as the lock was thrown.

"Hello detective how may I help you?" Sofu said pleasantly, he waited for the detectives eyes to focus in the dim lighting and notice Q-Chan sitting on his shoulder. Randolph's eyes widened as he looked at the creature. He gulped and backed away from the shop leaving as hastily as was humanly possible.

"Mother, what on Earth did you do to that man?" Lord D asked, he had been sitting on the couch unobserved by the angry detective.

"Business as usual, when will all of the guest arrive?" Sofu asked and looked at the clock. He smiled it was nearing noon, time for tea. Before Lord D could answer his father the bell above the shop door chimed and Jill and Diana rushed in with Ryo and Dee. They all carried many gifts and laughed and chattered.

"Where is the little darling?" Jill Gushed carrying a bag of what looked like a mountain of pink cloth.

"They shall be here shortly. Leon is helping D to dress as we speak," Lord D said. He looked over at JJ who held his Nana's arm and walked with her down the hallway and assisted her to sit. Lord D smiled as he stared. JJ looked up and Lord D felt his heart skip a beat. JJ grinned and winked before he handed his Nana her little dog and his brush.

**Break**

_(Rewind: Insert Flashback)_

JJ lay in bed holding Lord D close and waited. His chest and sheet beneath him were drenched from the tears that his love had shed. "Darling, I know a lot is going on, but do you think you can talk to me, I am afraid for you?"

"When I lived with Hamanosuke, he would typically have me on my knees. But you had never done so. He always hurt me, you never did. Every bad memory that I have of being loved by him; you have replaced. I wanted that one replaced as well. He took my son from me and you have returned him."

"Glad I could be of help," JJ said and kissed the top of Lord D's head. "So the child, it is your son, not mine?"

"Yes, I mean no, he will have some of your traits; he will not be only my son, but yours as well." Lord D paused realizing that it would be hard for JJ to understand. JJ simply sighed.

"I'll love him regardless." He promised, "Just as I love you." JJ leaned back against the bed and cradled Lord D in his arms. "You know," He said, "This is the first time that I have ever topped in a relationship."

"Topped?" Lord D looked up at JJ with a confused frown on his face.

"Yeah, topped. You know..." JJ blushed and looked away from Lord D's gaze. "Like in bed." Lord D still looked confused and JJ simply blushed faked a yawn and snuggled close to Lord D preparing to go to sleep.

"I would like to know what you are talking about, won't you please tell me?" Lord D sat up and stared at JJ. JJ sighed before he pressed Lord D to the bed and climbed on top of him. Lord D sighed into the kiss that took his breathe away. He was smiling though the pain of JJ changing the subject. Lord D closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of JJ as he slid deep inside.

**Break**

"You are walking better," Leon observed as D made his way from the room carrying Jewel.

"Yes, with time all wounds heal," D said. Chris looked up and nodded he waved at T-Chan who was meeting the child for the first time along with all the other animals in the shop.

T-Chan glowered at Leon and grumbled, "Humans are so easy to read. It takes six weeks after birth before the baby's mom is capable of... well…" T-Chan blushed and looked away.

"I was more worried about him walking you little obnoxious, nosy, pervert," Leon practically growled.

"Leon I will not have our daughter's ears sullied by your foul mouth," D said and smiled brightly at the crowd sitting in the parlor that stood as soon as he was visible. The Royals had arrived and were all bearing gifts of varying shades of pink and purple. Andy had bags and bags of purple items. D smiled, he would expect no less of her, purple was her court color. "Oh my," D said and sat gratefully in the plush chair that Leon held out for him. The crowd shushed as D pulled the light green blanket aside and showed the small face within. "I would like to introduce you all to Jewel Llynnya Orcot." King Zarro stepped forward ahead of the crowd and peered at the small child. He reached for her and D took a deep breath before he relinquished his daughter.

"Why D, she is beautiful and look at those eyes," Zarro smiled and looked over at Leon. "She will do well by both of her parents, but then again the D's have never lacked beauty. You'll have your hands full when Puberty hits believe me I know. I have fourteen daughters," Zarro announced.

"How about we let them worry about puberty after she makes it past the terrible twos," Nana joked with the king.

"Our children are always well behaved, why when my son and grandson were two they were perfect little angels." Sofu said. D blushed and smiled at his father who looked sad to have missed such an important time in his son's development.

"Yes I am sure they were perfect, but she bears Orcot's blood as well, she'll more than likely be a little hellion," Dee smirked and winked at Count D. "But Leon was a hellion until the Count reined him in I doubt he will allow his child to run amok."

"She is beautiful, that is my official word as the King of Arcadia," Zarro said with a grin. He had told Andy the same thing about little Nicklaus with a sly grin at Clarisande. She had figured out the ancient Arcadian script and had informed the king of her findings. King Zarro had laughed and sworn her to secrecy.

"I was unaware that she needed your approval but I am glad to have it," D said and took his daughter back from the king and rocked her gently back and forth. She opened her eyes and stared at D as if contemplating what she wished to do now. Her decision made she opened her mouth and emitted a wail. "I think she's hungry," D announced to the crowd that silenced and gathered around. Leon fetched her bottle from Chris little bag and handed it to D.

"Ok everyone, I think it is time now," Leon said and winked at the gathering of friends. Bikky cheered and clapped Chris on the back. Andy was the first to pull her wads of Purple baby clothes out of her bag and set it aside. She reached further into the bag, further than should have been possible and pulled out a large blue and gold wrapped present with a big bow.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRIS!"** They all shouted and reached into the bags of baby clothes that had hidden piles of gifts.

"Did you think we had forgotten?" Leon asked his brother who was too shocked to do more than stare around himself in awe. Lady Clarisande waved her hand and the front of the shop was instantly decorated for his ninth birthday party. Chris knew that he had never had a happier birthday.

**Break**

Count D was sitting in the garden rocking Jewel when he saw his father walking one of the many paths looking lost in thought. "Father" D called when it looked as if his father would walk right by without noticing him. "Is everything all right?"

"Oh, child yes, do not concern yourself," Lord D said and made as if to walk by. Count D touched the sleeve of his father robe and felt him trembling.

"I am not a child, please, sit and talk to me." Count D said, he was worried when his father sat and avoided his gaze.

"Do you ever fear that you do not truly know Leon?" Lord D asked when he had poured himself a cup of tea. "Like he is keeping secrets?"

"Ha, Leon has never kept a secret from me, I think it is quit beyond him. Even before we were lovers his emotions were always loud and clear, we both just decided to avoid them." D smiled, hoping that his father would open up to him.

"I found this," Lord D said and handed a handkerchief to D. D opened the handkerchief and saw that inside it was a badge.

"New York City, 27th precinct, Detective Adams," D read aloud and looked at his father in confusion. "A lover perhaps, killed in duty?"

"I wouldn't know, he hasn't spoken to me about it and well, I don't think that is what it is." Lord D said with a sigh. His intuition had always been exemplary, except when it came to matters of the heart.

"I am sure it is nothing to be overly concerned about father, why don't you ask him. There is a perfectly reasonable explanation. Then you can spend valuable time together." D smiled and blushed slightly before he attended to wiping excess milk from Jewel's mouth. "She behaves just like Leon, feed her and she is happy."

"That is how most babies behave," Lord D said and sat up to appreciate his grand daughter. His clothing shifted to show that he was beginning to develop a dent in his clothing. D smiled at his father. "Child," Lord D said and Count D decided that it was not worth the effort to correct him. "Do you know..." Lord D paused and turned bright red before bravely going on. "Do you know what the word... Topped means?"

"Topped, as in..." Count D paused, "No father I am afraid I do not know what that means." Count D grinned, "but I know someone who does."

"Do you think JJ is dissatisfied with me?" Lord D asked worried when D sat Jewel in her bassinet and picked up the phone.

"He is crazy about you father. Thoroughly besotted," D assured his father and dialed. "Yes, Detective Laytner, hello. I am fine. No I am not calling for Leon; I was hoping to speak to you... I have a few questions and I hope you can answer... Oh no! ..." D laughed. "Nothing like that... I think," D frowned and looked at his father. "Yes, I will have tea prepared and food. No you do not need to stop and pick up any popsicles, honestly..." D laughed and hung up the phone. "We are in luck father, Ryo is at the children's school signing Bikky out for tomorrow, and they have their court appearance. I do wish them luck. I wish I could be there to support them."

"You should be able to. You and Jewel are both in perfect health. If walking does not upset you I say go and support your friends. I wish to go as well." Lord D said with a grin. "Unlike you, I am old enough to control my appearance to strangers. Though I may get as large as you did I will look no different than I do now."

"Unfair, I was stuck hiding and you can..." Count D pouted at his father before he smiled when he heard the chime on the door. Within moments Dee walked into the garden with a curious smile on his face. "Detective... That was rather quick."

"You did offer him food," Lord D said and indicated that Dee should sit and partake of their lunch.

"Hello Papa D, what's up Little D, what did you want to ask me?" Dee looked around. "Be quick before Ryo finds out I am here without him," Dee peeked over at Jewel sleeping peacefully. "Aw man D, she's beautiful."

"Thank you detective," D said and blushed. "Do you know what it means to have topped someone?"

Dee choked on his tea and blinked tears from his eyes after an extended fit of coughing. "Did you ask Leon?" Dee asked afraid to get involved in other people's relationship. Every time he did Ryo got mad at him.

"Oh no... I mean, well..." Count D sighed and looked at his father.

"JJ told me that our relationship is the first time he has ever topped anyone and I do not know what he means." Lord D said when his son seemed at a loss for words.

"Oh... wow... I mean it figures that he would be top... but I can also see how this is a first time, I mean..." Dee rambled he realized that D and Lord D looked even more confused. "It means, well it has to do with ... well in bed, he tops you." Dee said to Lord D who stared at him blankly. "Talk about a culture shock... when languages collide." Dee mumbled and looked at Count D. "In bed, Leon tops you right?"

"He is not always on top of me," Count D blushed and looked away from D. He pulled a fan from his sleeve and sipped his tea which seemed too warm in balmy garden with his heightened temperature.

"Yes, but he tops you..." Dee said with a meaningful nod at Count D who frowned. "I top Ryo..." Dee said at a loss to how he could say it gently without embarrassing them more. Lord D was already so red that Dee feared he would pass out.

"Oh... ChiChiUe... Anata wo shite no JJ," Count D said triumphantly in understanding. Lord D's eyes widened before he closed them and hid his face. "I think he understands now."D said fanning away his own heated embarrassment. Dee laughed before he leaned over the bassinet and blew a kiss over at Jewel and took his leave of the two Kami in the garden who could not bring themselves to make eye contact.

**Chapter 15:**

**The Wisdom of Solomon**

Jill stared in horrified awe at the young man who stood in front of her and brandished the most beautiful flowering plant she had ever seen. "Every time I look at this plant, and even when I don't, I see my family and I see that Count D, but he's not Count D he is holding a baby and rocking back and forth laughing. Then he is walking with a small child and when they turn to look at me, the child has my eyes."

"Mr. Montgomery, I am sorry, I will take the plant from you and return it to the Count, but you should not go to the pet shop or the effects will get worse." Jill said hoping that Ethan left before Leon showed up.

"I know I should give it up, but I... Feel as if I can't, the plant is special to me... I feel like I am stuck in a Tolkien tale and that's my ring you know..." Ethan ground out and reached out a trembling hand to stroke a petal. Jill placed a plastic bag over the plant and sealed it. Ethan shook himself as if released from an intoxicating haze. "I feel... Better," Ethan commented and inhaled deeply. "That sweet smell was driving me crazy with longing. I have always liked girls, but that smell was making me want that man and no one else."

"But you liked him the moment you saw him and you questioned Chris when he was at camp... you wanted him before the plant." Jill said frowning at the blatant attempt to blame the plant for his homosexual tendencies. Ethan glared at Jill before he stomped from the PD. Jill took the plant intending to return it to the shop. She saw Ethan standing outside watching her shove it into the car. She shook her head and headed to the shop.

**Break**

"You're quiet Darling," JJ said that night as they prepared for bed. He noted that every time he looked at Lord D his lover would blush and look away.

"Well, there is something that has been on my mind for a few days now and well..." Lord D tightened the sash on his bed robe. JJ frowned and loosened the robe. He had noted the change in Lord D's once trim figure. "I was not rifling through your things, in fact it was quit by accident that I found it."

"Found...?" JJ sat on the bed and waited for Lord D to turn around and show him what he held in his hand. "Darling, what do you have?" Lord D was silent as he handed JJ the silken handkerchief containing the badge. JJ stared down at the shiny Medal of Honor and looked up at Lord D who sat beside him. "Him, you wanna know who he is." It was a statement devoid of the anger Lord D feared. "Ah Precious," JJ said and gently turned Lord D to face him. "The man who once wore this badge... Was me."

"I... I don't understand," Lord D stared at JJ his confusion blatantly obvious.

"I told you that when I came out to my family, they treated me badly and well," JJ sighed. "When Nana first became ill, they all practically abandoned her. I began to pay all of her bills and see to her needs. They were going to put her in a nursing home. I found out that the climate out here was ideal for her breathing condition and well you can guess the rest."

"So your last name is not Jamison?" Lord D asked staring deep into JJ's eyes.

"Actually it is, my mother's maiden name was Jamison and it is also Nana's last name. I was born Jemmy Jamison Adams. When I transferred I told the commissioner here that my name was Jamison and then I legally dropped the Adams. I also did it for Ryo and Dee." JJ grinned when Lord D stared at him in awe. "Leo's group knew that Detective Adams worked on a case or two with the other two and so it was peace of mind all the way around. Those two did not change their names, but instead of Bikky Goldman, he is Bikky MacLean. It is a less likely chance that they will be found. "

"I feel kind of silly; I don't know what I thought." Lord D said with a rueful smile.

"You're allowed to be silly, you're carrying our baby." JJ pulled Lord D into his arms and broke into laughter. "Anything else on your mind before I peel you out of that get up?"

"Actually yes, I asked... Well, I asked my son what you meant the other and he did not know, so I asked my son and he asked detective Laytner and well... Are you dissatisfied in bed with me?"

JJ stared goggle eyed at Lord D, "Dissatisfied...?" JJ asked and blinked several times before he laughed. "You are so... great I wouldn't care if I were top or bottom as long as I'm with you. Besides, your blow jobs more than make up for it."

Lord D blushed looked away from JJ. "Do you miss it sometimes?"

"Are you offering?" JJ asked with a wink.

"Oh no... I mean, do you want me to?" Lord D was so red that JJ laughed and handed him the tube of lubricant. Lord D blushed and looked away from JJ who stripped from his clothes and eagerly took the lubricant and poured it in Lord D's hand. Lord D stared wide eyed at JJ who undid his bed robe and generously applied it to his budding erection. JJ stroked until Lord D stood firm and ready. JJ lay on his back and pulled Lord D on top of him. Lord D sighed as felt the pressure of his member slipping inside of JJ who closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Oh yeah... Just like that," JJ gasped and arched his back raising up to meet his beloved. Lord D sighed in pleasure and new he was in for along night as he began to move remembering the pleasure to be had in a tight enclosure of another's body.

**Break**

Ryo had never been so nervous in his entire life. He sat in the courtroom and looked at the judge trying his best to smile. He straightened Bikky's tie nervously and swallowed. Dee sat and twitched his thumbs. Ryo had never felt so alone. He was close to tears when the courtroom door opened and Count D walked in along with Leon, carrying Jewel. Followed by JJ and Lord D along with Jill and Diana, Sofu and Lady Aurora walked in followed by High Princess Andromache and High Prince Nestoir in full Arcadian dress including his crown and her tiara.

Nestoir winked at Ryo before they sat down in the back of the room. "Detective MacLean, do you know these people?" Cathy's lawyer asked when he got a good look at Andy and little Nicklaus.

"They are friends of mine," Ryo answered. Charis walked forward and slammed her briefcase down on the table.

"Get away from my client, if you have questions ask them when he is under oath." Charis glowered at the man and he felt intimidated despite her small stature. "You have to be strong Ryo and trust that all that happens today will be the will of God... That Judge will be fair he is wise and impartial. I have prayed that he will show honor and wisdom." Ryo nodded.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Mathias Olomon." The Bailiff called out and the entire room stood to their feet. Count D sighed when he sat on the hard chair It was uncomfortable, but for Ryo and Bikky and Dee, he would not budge. As the trial proceeded, Ryo began to sweat. Cathy's lawyer was making him out to seem like a pervert. He asked Bikky if he had ever slept in the bed with Ryo and if Ryo touched him inappropriately.

"You Bastard," Bikky yelled. "Ryo is the kindest man I've ever met and you are cruel to suggest otherwise. He has never hurt me, he has loved me, treated me like a son and has tried his best to raise me and treat me well." Bikky paused and wiped tears from his face. "He became my father and that is a big responsibility for a cop to take on, he did not have to. He could have left me at an orphanage, but he didn't he took me home. I was a kid off the street and he took me home and loved me. That is more than I can say for most people. Aunt Cathy, I was orphaned five years ago where were you?" He asked breathing deeply and pointing an accusing finger.

"That will be enough; I have no further questions, Miss Krystalis, your witness." Cathy's lawyer said and frowned before he turned away from Bikky.

"Bikky MacLean," Charis began.

Cathy's lawyer stood and pounded his fist on the table, "I object your honor, his father named him Bikky Goldman and..."

"My client adopted this child legally and his name is legally MacLean pending the outcome of this trial," Charis said heatedly. Cathy's lawyer backed away in fear. For a moment, Charis had looked deranged. "Bikky MacLean, have you ever met Cathy Ringwald that lady that is your father's sister?" She asked Bikky who nodded. "I need a yes or no answer child," Charis said. Bikky nodded his understanding trying to fathom why Charis was being so mean to him. She was usually stern, but kind, now she seemed angry and harsh. Charis realized that she was scaring the child and smiled at him hoping to reassure him.

"I met her when I was really small, I don't know how old, could not have been much I have been with Ryo since I was seven and it was some time in between that I first saw her." Bikky said and folded his arms. "And now I am starting to wish I had never met her at all."

"Bikky MacLean do you know of the inheritance that your grandmother left for the son of her son in the amount of one million dollars?" Charis asked with a smirk at Cathy.

Cathy stood to her feet and glowered at Charis. "What has that to do with anything?" Cathy yelled.

"Order in this court room," Judge Olomon ordered and banged his gavel on the stand.

"I don't know what you are talking about. If my father knew of a million dollars he would not have had to sell drugs." Bikky sat up and frowned. "Is that why she want me so much, does my guardian get control of the funds?"

"You are a very smart kid," Charis inserted the words directly into Bikky's mind. Aloud she said: "Your grandmother was aware of the lifestyles that your parents were living and she felt sorry for you. She loved you and wanted to make sure that you had a chance at a good life a chance to go to college. It is all here in her last will. It is a letter addressed to you." Charis handed Bikky a sealed envelope.

"Where did you get that?" Cathy demanded.

"Order, sit down or I will hold you in contempt," The judge commanded.

"Will you read it aloud?" Charis asked gently.

Bikky ripped into the envelope and began to read, "You probably do not know of me, but my name is Amelia Goldman, I am your grandmother. Your father was doing despicable things and there was nothing that I could do to help him. When he died, I went to look after you and found out that you were living a happy life with Detective Randy MacLean. I am an old woman and it would stifle you to have to live with me, and so I am doing the best thing and leaving you in his capable care. I wish you to be happy child and I will leave all my assets to you to assure your proper care. Do not think that I am abandoning you because I do not love you, but because I love you, I am leaving you to his care.

Your loving Grand mother,

Amelia Goldman."

Bikky stopped reading and smiled at Ryo and Dee. "She said that she was leaving him with Randy, not Randy and his gay lover," Cathy yelled, "I refuse to allow my nephew to live with them." Cathy ground out.

"If you were such a better choice, why did Grand ma not tell me to go with you, she wanted me with Ryo." Bikky yelled and frowned.

"I have no further questions your honor, the Child was my only witness." Charis said and walked to her seat and smiled at Ryo and Dee.

"I have reached my decision," The judge said when Cathy's lawyer declined to call another witness. "It is true that Cathy Ringwald is the only surviving blood relative of the child in question and in light of this evidence, I believe that the child should be with his family. I will grant visitation to detectives Randy MacLean and Dee Laytner. As for the inheritance in the amount of One million dollars, I am granting that it is owed to Detective MacLean in repayment for the years that he took care of this child." The Judge raised his gavel and Ryo thought his heart had stopped.

For the first time since this entire mess began, Ryo burst into tears. Dee placed his hand on Ryo's shoulders and wiped a tear of his own. "NO!" Bikky screamed and fought against the bailiff's hold on his arm. "Ryo ... Daddy... NO!" Bikky began to sob and kick furiously.

"Why are you giving him the money, I've got the kid," Cathy yelled. "Shouldn't I have it to assure his upkeep?"

"Order... I will have order in my courtroom," Judge Olomon called and banged his gavel for attention. "There once was a king in Biblical times by the name of Solomon. There came before him two women who were squabbling over a child. One woman's child had died and she stole the living child of the other woman. King Solomon decided to cleave the child in two and give half to each woman. The true mother of the child would have rather given the child to the other woman than to see him harmed. In this same light, Detective MacLean would rather lose a million dollars, than his son. In light of these new developments I will grant guardianship of one Bikky MacLean to Detective Randy MacLean as well as awarding him the full inheritance that has been left for his upkeep. Court is adjourned, bailiff return the child to his parents."

Bikky wrenched free from the bailiff and ran throwing his arms around Ryo who held him close and sobbed his joy into Bikky's soft golden hair. Dee came over and patted Bikky's head. Charis grinned and began to stack her papers into her briefcase and sent a triumphant smirk at Cathy's lawyer who was trying to calm the incensed woman. Bikky turned to all their friends and sent them a grateful smile for coming out to support them and smiled.

**Chapter 16: **

**Separation Anxiety**

Ryo walked back to his friends who were all there waiting to congratulate him and paused. "Aunt Elena... Uncle Rick... I am so glad to see you." Ryo embraced his aunt and uncle and smiled when they grinned at him and ruffled Bikky's hair. Ryo had been so nervous that he had not noted them among the group of people who had come out to support him and his family. Leon left D's side to clap Dee on the back and laughed when Aunt Cathy stomped out of the courtroom giving them all a fulminating glare. "Man that was intense," Leon said and sighed.

He would have said more, but Sofu gasped and clutched his head dropping into his seat in pain. Q-Chan left D's shoulder and landed on Sofu touching a small paw to his flushed cheek.. "I am fine, just a head ache love." Sofu said and shook his head to clear his vision. "See all better." Sofu smiled at his miniature wife. Jewel chose that moment to alert her parents that it was time for her bottle. D immediately reached into their bag and shuffled through. He pulled out several sandwiches that he had packed for the kids lunch. Lord D clamped a hand over his mouth and rushed from the room. JJ stood and followed him.

"Detective Jamison," JJ paused and looked to see who called him and looked after Lord D who blanched and opened the door. JJ stood and spoke with a lawyer who had handled one of his previous cases while tossing a sideways glance at the restroom.

Lord D barely made it to the toilet before he tossed the contents of his heaving stomach. He was glad that he had thought to tie his hair back before he left the pet shop for the day. Without JJ here, it would surely be dipped into the toilet by now, so great was his retching. Lord D's stomach calmed and sighed with immense relief and wiped his mouth. He pulled a bottle of water from his pocket and rinsed his mouth. "Oh how the beautiful have fallen," Lord D grimaced as a voice from his past was whispered near his ear. Lord D wrenched around and stared behind him in horror.

"Hamanosuke," D said fearfully and backed away from his ex-lover. "May I ask why you are here?" Lord D said calmly. He began to tremble when Hamanosuke grabbed his arms and turned him to face the mirror.

"The same thing that will always bring me to you. Love, Darling. That _is _what he calls you?"

Lord D took a deep breath and calmed. He was tired of Hamanosuke showing up trying to ruin his happiness. "Actually," he said tartly. "Now he calls me Precious." Lord D snatched away from Hamanosuke. "Leave me alone Hamanosuke." Lord D stalked towards the door and was grabbed by Hamanosuke.

"You don't get it do you? The last thought I had before your king sliced me in half was you. I will know no rest until I have you as my possession. And," Hamanosuke growled as he drew back his hand and prepared to strike. "That whelp will never see the light of day." Lord D wrapped his arms protectively around his middle. Hamanosuke's eyes lighted on the golden ring glinting on Lord D's left hand. Hamanosuke grabbed Lord D and tried to pry the ring free. He frowned thunderously when it would not budge. "What kind of spell is this?" Hamanosuke tugged frantically against the ring and growled in anger when it would not budge. "Tell me or so help me I will beat it our of you."

"No!" Lord D dropped to his knees and covered his head with his arms. Thinking better of his actions he then moved his arms to cover his stomach.

JJ halted mid-sentence and looked down at the wedding band that was burning his finger. "Excuse me I need a moment," he explained and ducked into the restroom.

"Well, when you gotta go..." The lawyer said and walked away.

"Please, Hamanosuke! NO! My ... I am with child! Don't..." Lord D began to sob and covered his stomach as much as he could. He turned his back to Hamanosuke and waited for the blow that never fell.

"Get the hell away from him," Lord D looked up to see Hamanosuke flying backwards against the wall his arm wrenched by JJ's grip.

**Break**

Andy looked down the hallway in the direction of the men's restroom and frowned. Something did not feel right she walked towards the door. "Where are you going? Women are over there." Nestoir said and pointed his wife in the right direction.

"But... I am having an odd feeling." She said and frowned mutinously at her husband.

"Lord D is probably tossing again," Nestoir said. He frowned at his wife when she handed him their son and boldly marched to the men's restroom and threw the door open. She tossed a triumphant look at her husband when she saw JJ standing in front of Lord D and glowering at Hamanosuke Nimuri. Nestoir sighed, "Angel, encase the place." Nestoir sighed; he knew he would never hear the end of it from now on. His wife would never let him live it down that he had been wrong and she had been right.

Sofu and Q-Chan entered the restroom along with D. He and Leon had left the children with Ryo so that they could investigate what was keeping his father so long.

"You are the vilest creature to ever breath," JJ ground out to Hamanosuke. "Precious," JJ said and pulled Lord D to his feet.

"Get away from him, he's mine!" Hamanosuke yelled at JJ.

"I _will_ kill you," JJ said to Hamanosuke. Hamanosuke backed away from the fury in JJ's eyes. "How dare you claim him, he is not yours. Living with you must have been hell. Never knowing from day to day when you break into a rage and beat the shit out of him.

Lord D heard a loud gasp and he looked at his son. "Child," Lord D said and lowered his head. "I never wanted you to know. It's why I feared for you in Leon's care. Forgive me," Lord D said and tears dropped onto his clasped hands.

"Oh father," D said and went and took his father into his arms.

"JJ, before you throttle him, I have a question." Andy said and moved faster than anyone had ever seen her move. She pulled a stiletto from places unknown and shoved Hamanosuke against the wall with the blade pointed at his throat. "How did you get here? Where is your master?" Hamanosuke shut his mouth and glared at the irate princess. "If you do not tell me, I will rip your throat out."

"Master is plotting and planning it is all he does." Hamanosuke said and looked at D wiping his father's face with a handkerchief. "All he does and sit and think of different ways to get his hands on that old Kami. That is how he never even realized that I had left. I want my lover back."

"My son is not your lover, not anymore." Lord D looked up as Sofu stepped forward and glowered at Hamanosuke. "I have exercised my rights as his father and revoked any promises he made to you when you lived. I have also given my permission to Detective Jamison here. That is something that can only be released upon my word. I do not release him." Sofu held up a small black marble and smiled at Andy.

"You you do that, Sir D..." Andy smiled and the blade in her hand vanished as she backed away from Hamanosuke. "JJ, finish what you started." Andy went to her husband. "D, Leon, I think we should retrieve our children." Andy turned on her heel and walked away from the ensuing carnage.

"Let's see how well you do with some one who will fight back." JJ said and prepared to charge at Hamanosuke.

"No, please, Jemi-Chan." Lord D said clutching JJ's shirt. "He was a general in the emperor's vast army; I do not want to see you hurt." Lord D lowered his head onto JJ's chest. "Aishiteru."

"I love you too Precious, and I won't be as hurt as you think. I had to learn to protect myself early on. Kids tend to pick on the little gay boy, you know what I mean." JJ winked and kissed Lord D's forehead before he pried his fingers loose and went after Hamanosuke.

"Why do you call him precious?" Hamanosuke asked and prepared to attack JJ.

"Because he is," JJ said and punched Hamanosuke. Lord D stared in awe as the man who he had feared; the man who had beaten him, was himself beaten. JJ backed away from the unconscious Chinese man lay slumped against the bathroom wall. He turned his back and took Lord D into his arms. "I told you I would be ok." He grinned and kissed Lord D deeply.

"And so am I," Hamanosuke said. He coughed blood into his hand and stood to his feet. "Time for round two."

"I would like to introduce you to my wife." Sofu said, he looked around to make sure that Leon and D were no where to be seen. He nodded and Q-Chan flapped her wings before turning into Lady Aurora. "As you know, the female of any species is far more vicious than any male. Give that female eternal life and fangs and well... You have one blood thirsty little female. Add to that deadly mixture maternal instincts and I give you... Hell." Sofu smiled and backed away from his wife who was seething with anger.

Aurora hissed and snatched Hamanosuke to her and growled. "How dare you hurt my son?" Lady Aurora grasped Hamanosuke's hair and began to pull. "That happened to be the century that I left him in the complete care of his father and this is what happened." She tugged harder. "You will regret laying a hand on him." She grew louder and her fangs were now hideously sharper. Lord D stared in horror at his mother. She growled and hissed at Hamanosuke who screamed and thrashed around. Sofu noted what his wife was doing and raised his arms using his cloak to block his son's view as his mother ripped Hamanosuke's head off and then shoved a hand down the profusely bleeding esophagus and pulled his heart out. She threw it to the ground and stomped on it.

The husk of Hamanosuke fell to the floor she calmly walked to the sink and washed her hands. "I am ready to return home," Lord D said in a shaky voice. He looked at JJ, then his mother and his face turned green. JJ very quickly held him over a toilet. Angel blanched and closed his hands dispelling the orb that had encased the restroom. Andy looked around and smiled. The blood spattering and smears were no where to be seen, her smile fading at the sound of Lord D's retching.

**Break **

Bikky smiled up at Ryo's aunt and uncle as they handed him gifts. He was so glad to be back at the pet shop. D sat feeding Aoi/Jewel speaking softly to her in Mandarin. JJ had taken Lord D and put him to bed. "You think Dae will want revenge for this?"

"So what if he does," Andy said disdainfully and helped herself to a heaping bowl of pudding.

**Chapter 17: **

**Welcome Home Bikky**

Lord D opened his eyes and looked around the empty room. Where was JJ? Lord D sat up and sighed, he looked over to the table beside his bed and smiled. He appreciated the breakfast that JJ had left for him along with flowers in a crystal vase and a note.

_Precious, _

_I had to get to work early today there is a case that we are all_

_working on. See you tonight and wear that sheer thing you have hidden in _

_the back of the closet._

_JJ_

Now how had he known about that? Lord D wondered as he blushed and picked up a sweet glaze covered croissant. He was nibbling fruit with his bathrobe held loosely about him when he entered his closet and looked at the gift that Dee and Ryo had given him shortly after the commitment ceremony. Lord D finished his breakfast and bathed. He left his room and Found D sitting in the garden feeding Aoi.

"She eats every two hours, it's like clockwork." D said and smiled up at his father. Lord D smiled and sat beside his son on the soft grass. "Andy will be over today. She has special gifts for the children."

"Gifts?" Lord D said and looked over at his grand daughter and felt a soft fluttering in his heart.

"Yes, the year before last, for Halloween, Chris was a detective like Leon, and last year he was a ninja like me. Now he wants to be an Arcadian Prince. Andy is bringing me materials so that I can make the costume." D paused and gazed at his father. "ChiChiUe," Lord D looked up at the softly spoken words. D's brows furrowed as he looked at his father. "Something is different about you."

"Well," Lord D said and blushed. "I have passed my fourth month and my second accommodation So I may be a bit rounder." Lord D looked away from the amusement on his son's face.

D laughed softly not once had his hands ceased to gently rock the bassinet that contained his sleeping baby girl. "Well there is certainly no denying that..." D laughed and paused before looked sideways at his father. His hair fell around him in a cloud of black silk. "This is something else, I can not readily explain it... it is almost like," D sighed as he reached out a hand and touched his father's sleeve. D continued to look at his father considering his words. "It is almost like happiness is a cloak over you, you shine ChiChiUe. It is beautiful... you are beautiful."

Inexplicable tears gathered and fell from Lord D's large, expressive, purple eyes and spilled onto his smooth pale cheeks. The tears fell onto his neatly folded hands as he looked at his son. Lord D lowered his eyes and blinked rapidly. D reached over and slid a hand along his father's face wiping the tears. "Thank you," Lord D whispered. He wanted to say more but he was having a difficult time getting sound past the boulder sized lump in his throat. "I..." Lord D inhaled deeply and tried again. "I have to go and prepare. Today is JJ's birthday." Lord D blushed and stumbled to his feet and left the fragrant garden in tears. D stood to his feet and gathered Aoi close.

Leon found D standing staring blankly towards the door. He wrapped his around D from behind. "Hey baby, dare I say that lost in thought look is a result of me?"

"Actually I was thinking of JJ," D said with a grin and lifted his face to accept Leon's kiss. "How is the case going?"

"Fine and dandy," Leon said snuggling the creamy expanse of neck. "So when should I kill JJ?"

"Kill him?" D asked and handed Leon Aoi.

Leon kissed her head gently before he smiled at D. "You are standing in this romantic garden and staring off thinking of him."

"Jealous dear lover?" D said softly and sashayed away from Leon. "You know she is three weeks old. In three more weeks..." D allowed the words to trail off and he gazed at Leon with blatant invitation.

"If I still have three weeks, you had better cool those looks." Leon said and suppressed a shiver as he stared hotly at D's retreating figure. D looked teasingly over his shoulder before he laughed and walked away.

"I have told you... Anticipation is part of the pleasure. I look forward to when you..." D halted, and said no more. Leon stared at his daughter hoping to ignore the feelings that D was trying to evoke. He refused to walk around with a third leg bent double for three weeks. But blast, Leon thought and looked where D had wandered off to, it was hard.

**Break **

Lord D dragged a brush through his hair and chose a yellow ribbon. He was just securing it when JJ walked in wearing a smile and carrying flowers. "Why are you buying me gifts? It is your birthday."

JJ pulled Lord D into his arms with a flourish and kissed him. "You are my gift." JJ said softly against Lord D's lips. Lord D smiled. "I booked us a hotel room, you ready?" Lord D blushed and opened his cheongsam to show the sheer creation underneath. He quickly retied the bow and backed teasingly away from JJ who grinned and followed him from the room.

The restaurant was classy that JJ brought Lord D to. They sat in the soft candle light and stared deeply into each other's eyes. The waitress had been standing at the table edge for a good six minutes before being noticed. She did not mind, seeing two people so obviously in love was balm to her heart. She stared down at her ring finger and sighed. Her own wedding band had been recently removed. It was no one's fault but her own that she was divorced. "Sumimasen," Lord D whispered to JJ before he excused himself and went to the men's room.

"Ah, what vegetarian meals do you have?" JJ asked as she stared open mouthed at the beautiful creature that went into the men's rest room. "He might be feeling a bit queasy." JJ looked meaningfully at the table next to them where the man was slicing into a cut of rare beef steak. "Would it be possible to move our table?" JJ said with a smile.

"Yes sir, we have a table for two open by the veranda, would that be better?" She asked and breathed deeply trying to assimilate that the outrageously beautiful Asian was not a woman.

"That will be fine; I will go and get him." JJ said and entered the rest room. He emerged moments later with Lord D. The waitress smiled and lead them to the new table. As they settled down JJ leaned close to Lord D. "How is your stomach?" He asked and looked deeply into Lord D's eyes. Lord D smiled and nodded that he was ok. "Why aren't you speaking?" JJ asked concerned.

"Will they not find it odd that we are both male?" Lord D said looking around the crowded restaurant.

"So what if they do. I am not ashamed of you." JJ said, "it's my birthday, and I want to enjoy an evening out with the person I love. That means that after you have stuffed yourself on the dessert, you will be escorted onto the dance floor and you will dance with me." Lord D blushed and nodded. The waitress came back for their orders and smiled when Lord D asked for the vegetarian meal and three different desserts. JJ held in his laughter at her perplexed look. Dinner was an enchanting affair. Several servers came out to see the beautiful person sitting at the table laughing and talking while eating perfectly. The band playing softly in the back ground seemed to swirl around him. The candles made his skin glow

Many of the patrons were envious of JJ's good fortune in having such a beautiful companion. After the last morsel of Chocolate-peanut butter trifle had been spooned into Lord D's tempting mouth and his lips licked clean. JJ stood and bowed near his chair. "Dance with me Precious." Lord D smiled and demurely took his hand. If the bands music seemed a back drop to Lord D while he ate, now as they watched him in JJ's arms the music seemed to be his accompaniment. "You are so beautiful." JJ said whole heartedly and kissed Lord D deeply. "Let's go," JJ said and lead Lord D upstairs to their room. The meal would be charged to his bill along with a generous tip for their waitress. She had been wonderful.

Lord D stared about in awe. After dinner, JJ had took him by the hand and led him to a concert hall in the hotel. Lord D followed mutely and wondered what JJ had up his sleeve. The crowd was immense he looked around for a clue to what was showing and gasped. He stared in awe at JJ. "12 Girls Band." Lord D said softly and followed him to their seats. The band started up and Lord D was lost on a wave of pure sound. JJ looked over at Lord D and felt as if the sun shone on seat 15 aisle A.

Lord D stared owl eyed at JJ and backed away into the lush hotel room. JJ grinned when Lord D silently undid the buttons on his elegant robe. JJ had to take several deep breaths to keep from ripping the clothing from Lord D and jumping him. The robe was doffed and hung neatly. Lord D stood wearing only the thin see through robe. It sparkled and had a star design. The robe flowed to the floor and had an opaque shimmering pattern on the bottom.

Lord D sat on the bed and stared at JJ expectantly. JJ licked his lips and walked over to the bed. He undid his shirt and tossed it aside. JJ noted the new roundness to Lord D's middle and smiled. "You are so beautiful Precious." JJ said and took off his pants next. He crawled onto the bed and leaned over to lick the creamy expanse of neck.

"Make love to me," Lord D said prettily and turned his head to accept JJ's kiss. JJ was all too happy to comply. With a smile he leaned Lord D back against the hotel's plush pillows and plundered his mouth. Lord D gasped and enjoyed the feeling of JJ's expert hands traveling over his sensitive skin. JJ smiled and marveled that all this beauty was his to touch, his to kiss, his to make love to. Lord D cried out and arched his back accepting JJ into his inner most sanctum. JJ forgot about the outside world as he moved against his love. All that remained was the tightness enclosing his body and the joy encompassing his heart.

**Break **

D sat and watched as Andy sifted through the yards of cloth that she had brought from Arcadia. "I also got you some patterns. You said Carol wants to be a Princess along with some of Chris other friends from school want to join them." D nodded and peeked at Aoi to make sure she still slept. "It is so flattering that they all want to be Royalty. When I told His Majesty he was very pleased."

"Thank you Andy, Chris has been bouncing off the walls ever since you promised the cloth. He will be home from school in about..." The door burst opened and Chris ran in waving a paper frantically. "Calm down child, and tell me what is so exciting." D said and restrained the exuberant child.

- Bikky gave it to me today at school. - Chris handed over the envelope that Chris held crumpled in his small hand.

D looked at Chris before he smiled, "Why Christopher, I do believe you have gotten taller." D said and smiled. "Why don't you run off and show this to Leon, he is napping, but it is time for him to wake up." Chris nodded and ran off to the back of the shop."

"Way to get rid of the kid, care to tell me why?" Andy said and sipped her tea. She picked up little Nicklaus.

"My father, I have never seen him behave this way," D confessed and smiled when Aoi shifted in her sleep. "One minute he is happiness itself and the next he is weeping. And when he left with JJ..." D blushed and looked away. "I am surprised JJ left here with his pants on."

"I dare say, have you forgotten your mercurial mood swings when you were pregnant?" Andy asked with a grin. "You were a holy terror, Leon was nearly insane."

"Oh yes," D said blushing and looking away. He looked at the envelope that Chris had handed him. "So, Ryo and Dee are having a party to celebrate their court victory."

"Yes we got the invitation this morning." Andy said agreeing to change the subject. "So how is dear Leon holding up?" Andy asked when she saw Leon look into the room before heading to the kitchen.

"Well, lets just say that his arrest record has gone up and Jill complained about his brutality. He never has done well with abstinence." D said and held in a laugh. "I suppose my teasing is not helping matters."

"D are you misbehaving?" Andy asked and grinned conspiratorially at her friend. "I hope you are ready to pay the price. For every action there is a reaction."

"I know, but I think I may have started teasing him too soon." D looked worried at the tea.

"Then help him out." Andy said and thought back to her own time of restraint for her husband.

"My lady?" D asked and watched Andy heat a bottle with her bare hands and begin to feed Nicklaus. Andy shifted on her seat and reached into a pocket pulling out a cold strawberry flavored Popsicle. D said nothing and opened the Popsicle and began to eat it. Leon walked into the room and sat down with his kitchen find. D looked at the glazed dough nuts that Leon had been devouring lately.

"Good thing I'm a cop and I get plenty of exercise, or these things would have me looking like a blimp." Leon muttered and sighed. "But in three weeks I won't have to substitute." Andy looked away from Leon's blatant heated gaze as he stared at D.

"So, I am looking forward to this party." She said loudly and rocked her baby. D said noting but he took the entire Popsicle in his mouth and slowly brought it out again all the while, smiling at Leon.

**Break **

D stood wearing a bathrobe over his wet skin and ran a hand over his long hair. He had followed Andy's advice and Leon was in the shower. D winced when he heard what could only be Leon singing. His dearest certainly could not hold a tune. He listened for a while longer for the shower to turn off. After making sure that Leon was wrapped in a towel. He smiled and called out. "Leon," Leon poked his head out of the bathroom and looked at D. "You know, I am able to control my appearance and well. If you cut my hair I can maintain it."

"Really, so what ever hair style I cut, you will keep?" Leon asked smiling and reaching into a drawer. He pulled out the scissors and several combs. D stood still and closed his eyes. He knew Leon liked his hair long, but he was so tired of having to brush through the lengths. As he stood he felt as if a heavy weight was lifted from him. Leon finished and brushed through the silken tresses one last time. D looked into the mirror and gasped. His hair was the original length he had when they met. Maybe an inch longer, but it was short.

"Leon... I thought..." D blinked and ran a hand through his wet hair.

Leon winked and kissed D softly before he went about packing the diaper bag. D shook his hair one last time before he went about choosing a cheongsam that he would wear to Bikky's party.

**Break**

Ryo hung a large sign on the dining room wall and smiled. "CONGRATULATIONS!" it read. He had not felt so lighthearted in a long time. Not since the whole mess had started with Aunt Cathy. Bikky ran into the room and gazed at the sign. He wrapped his arms around Ryo and smiled. "Count D called, the Arcadians are coming."

"I know." Ryo said with a laugh. "It means I will have to cook a lot more pasta." Ryo said and wandered into check his simmering pots.

"I hope you have lots of onions in that sauce Ryo," Carol said and walked into the room. Aunt Elena looked up from her magazine and smiled. She had loved Ryo like her own son ever since he was eighteen. Her son was now in college and he looked forward to being a lawyer. He had always dreamed of being a lawyer so that he could persecute the men his cousin arrested. Elena had not minded that James looked up to Ryo, not one little bit.

"Why don't you go and set the table, use the good china." Ryo told Bikky and grinned as the opened. Dee stood back and allowed them all in.

"What are you talking about? Good China, we have the good China right here." Leon said and winked at D. Dee blinked as he got a good look at D's haircut. Ryo noted the calm look to Leon and he grinned D must have found a way to calm Leon's abstinence caused rage. Ryo did not want to know how he glared at Dee and figured that he was somehow involved. Lord D blushed when JJ leaned over and kissed his cheek. They were just sitting down to dinner when the doorbell rang. Ryo was laughing when he opened the door. His laughter died as he looked at Aunt Cathy and her husband.

"Ah... Detective MacLean, Randy..." Aunt Cathy began she paused as Bikky, having heard her voice, ran and wrapped his arms around Ryo's waist and stared mutinously at her. "I am here to get to know Bikky." She said and looked away from the accusation in Dee's eyes. He had come to stand behind Ryo and offer his support. "I don't want any money, or custody, I just want to get to know him. He is my nephew." Dee glared at her and refused to say a word.

"Why don't you come in?" Ryo said surprising them all. "We were just about to have dinner. Dee, will you set out two more place settings?" Ryo stepped back and allowed them into his home. "It's pasta, Bikky's favorite."

"I love Daddy's spaghetti and meatballs." Bikky said making it a point to hold on to Ryo's hand. Chris was confused. Bikky usually called Ryo by name, but now? D shook his head at Chris' confused look. Cathy smiled at Bikky before she sat beside her husband. She noted the large "CONGRATULATIONS" sign. She smiled at Bikky and sighed, she came to a sudden realization.

"You know," she said to Ryo when he handed her a glass of soda. "You won more than a court case... You won your family."

"I will live here," Bikky stated happily. "But there is no reason you can not be apart of our family. These are my parents and you are my aunt. Family." Bikky grinned at Dee. "I will never forget it."

Later when Ryo went to fetch dessert he cornered Andy in the kitchen. "Thank you, for touching Cathy." Ryo said and embraced her.

Andy returned the hug with an extra squeeze. "I did not do a thing."

**Chapter 18:**

**Mélange De Psychosis**

D stretched long and yawned. It had to be three in the morning. Aoi had been crying for what seemed like an eternity. Leon had walked her in a circle for about an hour, then D ha taken over. "Why does she keep screaming?" Leon asked worried that something was wrong. D shrugged and put on his bath robe. He walked to his father's room almost hating to knock on the door. His father seemed so tired lately. He hated the warm weather and with his enlarged condition he was even more miserable.

Tears gathered in D's eyes and Leon panicked. "D baby what is it?"

"I don't know." D exclaimed and sat down on the bed sobbing. "She's sick... I think... She's only three and a half weeks old. I did every thing I was told how could she be sick? I fed her and then I laid her in her bed and she started to cry. I picked her up for a bit and rocked her and then laid her down again and she began to scream. She has been screaming since."

"It is a common occurrence, please child calm down." D looked up gratefully as his father walked into the room and took Jewel from Leon and held her close. "It is called colic. It is indeed common to most babies. I would have been surprised if she had not gotten it what with the climate in here."

"She's ill because I keep it too warm in here?" D began to panic at the thought that it was indeed his fault.

"No, she has fluid and congestion I have something that will clear it right up. Thank the Father that she is half Kami. Human parents would probably kill for this." Lord D held up a small bottle and sprayed a light mist above Jewel's little head. Within moments the screaming slowed to a whine and finally a few hiccups and then she breathed deeply and stared up at her grandfather with big crystal blue eyes.

"My baby," D cried and accepted the child from his father. Leon stood behind and peered over his shoulder as he cuddled the baby who gave a wide yawn and went to sleep.

"I'll leave this on the nightstand here next to the..." Lord D paused and blushed when he saw the tube of lubricant that rested there. "Well its here." Lord D smiled and realized that Leon and D were not paying him any attention. The door shut softly and Lord D went back into his room He crawled into bed waking JJ in the process.

"Upset over?" JJ asked groggily and snuggled the warm neck in front of his mouth. "Umm you are so sweet." JJ grinned and undid Lord D's bed robe. He kissed the rising mound of Lord D's tummy. "Get some sleep gorgeous. You must be tired." Lord D sighed in contentment and drifted off to sleep.

**Break **

Leon and D slept late into the day leaving Lord D to see the children off to school. He sighed tiredly and stretched before he went to dress. Today he would be heading off to see Nana and give her a checkup. "It was so easier when your Nana lived here with us." Lord D said softly and went to find a suitable cheongsam to wear.

"Ah about that Precious..." JJ hedged and looked down at his wedding band. "Nana needs me to go back to her house to stay."

"When will you be back?" Lord D asked wide eyed and looked sadly at JJ.

"You see that is just it." JJ sat on the bed and pulled Lord D to sit beside him and did not release his hands. "I want you to come with me. This shop is well run by D now and..." JJ paused as he got a look at the horrified look on Lord D's face.

"Jemi-Chan... I have missed so much of my son's life and now... with Aoi he may need me more than ever." Lord D said softly looking away from the pain in JJ's wide expressive eyes.

"Precious," JJ said and took Lord D's left hand. "That ring you wear, by choice I may add, means you belong with me. Where I go... you go. I want you at my side ... I Love You!" JJ exclaimed and pulled Lord D into his arms. "Just think about it love, please." JJ said and prepared for bed. He gently placed his hand on the large tummy that housed their child. "Are you sure you are only four months along?" He said with a immediate lightening of the mood.

"Yes I am sure." Lord D said willing to speak no more of it, if only for tonight. He looked down and marveled at his size. He was exceedingly large. Larger even than D was at the same stage of his pregnancy, Lord D looked down with a smile and patted his mound of belly. "Perhaps I have been eating a lot more lately..." Lord D said with a blush and looked away from JJ who pulled the sheets back and crawled into bed. JJ wrapped his arms around Lord D and drifted off to sleep.

**Break**

Chris stood in front of D and Leon and posed while D snapped pictures. Bikky and several of their friends from school all marched around in full Arcadian regalia. "You all look wonderful." Andy gushed and clapped her hands excitedly. "Don't they look fabulous?" She asked her husband who smiled and extracted a burp from their son. "Have fun tonight kids and remember, it is a costume party, not a Halloween party."

"What's the difference?" Catherine asked perplexed. She loved the flowy dress she had been given to dress as Princess Tisiphone.

"I'll explain it some other time, have fun sweetie." Andy said and ushered the kids out of the door. "They will have forgotten by tomorrow afternoon." She said with a sweet smile and went to enjoy the pastries set out for the adults. Andy looked at the large shape under elegantly patterned silk and walked over to Lord D. "So how many months are you?" She whispered.

"Four," Lord D answered and blushed. He halted mid way to putting a powdered jelly dough nut into his mouth. "Father thinks I an carrying an excess of water." Sofu looked away from his son and smiled into his cup of Maisia juice. He ignored the glower from Lady Aurora and headed over to speak to Heaven.

**Break**

Lord D crawled into bed and snuggled up to JJ. "So, have you thought about it?" JJ whispered to Lord D and kissed his cheek.

"Well yes I have thought about it and I have to say... Well not right now." Lord D looked away from the pain in JJ's expression. "D needs me and..."

"I need you." JJ said Lord D reached out to him but JJ had already turned away. Lord D sighed and pulled the blankets away from him. It was always too warm in here and he had turned the heat off in his room. Lord D stood from the bed and headed to the garden. He passed by a mirror and paused to look at himself in the glass. Lord D sighed, he had gotten large. Lord D placed his hands on his stomach and smiled soon he would be able to feel movements. JJ turned over in his sleep and Lord D blinked away tears and left the room.

**Break**

Lord D sat silent throughout breakfast and blinked several times. He wanted to say so much to JJ but the words just got choked up around the lump in his throat. JJ stood to leave for work and Lord D followed to kiss him good bye. By the time Lord D made it to the door JJ had already left. Lord D sighed and retreated to his room. Q-Chan chirped and left D to follow him. At the office Leon handed a stack of papers to Jill who grinned and began to resettle them. "Man Chief must really be mad at us to give us so much desk work." She said and winked at Ryo. Ryo smiled he had been trying all day to elicit a smile from JJ and had been unsuccessful.

Lunch time came around and Leon was about to suggest that they all head to their favorite diner for lunch. He looked up and saw Lord D standing with a large basket. "Ah hey Papa D, JJ went out on a call with Jill they should be back shortly. Is that lunch?" Lord D smiled and nodded. Leon looked at him closely and frowned.

"It's a _glamour_, detective. I can control my appearance. D is too young to attempt such a feat." Leon was a bit surprised by Lord D's subdued manner.

"Are you ok?" Leon said and took the basket and ushered Lord D into his office. Lord D sat on the couch and said nothing. Leon sighed went to get him a cup of water.

"God Leon, there are some stupid people out there seriously if a man is kicking your... What the hell are you doing here?" JJ stormed into the room and saw Lord D sitting at the desk.

"I... I... I brought ... I made lunch." Lord D said wide at JJ's tone of voice. JJ shook his head and began to apologize when Lord D stood. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" JJ took Lord D's arms and stared down in horror at his perfectly slim figure.

Lord D wrenched away from JJ and cowered trembling on his previously vacated chair. "It's just a _glamour_; I am controlling my figure that's all." Lord D said he peeked up at JJ through his cloud of loose hair.

"I'm sorry Precious, look I've been under a lot of stress lately and well... Just go home ok." JJ said and covered his face with his hands. "Just go home."

"I understand." Lord D said in a soft fearful voice that JJ had hoped to never hear from him.

"No... No sweetie you don't understand." JJ said and looked behind him to see that he was alone in the room. JJ sighed Lord D was a pro when it came to escaping what he perceived to be physically dangerous situation. JJ sank into a chair and heaved a defeated sigh. A loud noise from the main office caused JJ to jump and reach for his gun. "Oh no, Precious." JJ said and ran from the office to see people running from the building. He looked for and found Lord D huddle near the door as pedestrians rushed past him. Although he appeared slim, JJ could see the strain on him the crowd was having. JJ thought his heart had stopped when in a blink, Lord D vanished in the crowd. JJ moved like a man possessed pulling people out of his way.

"Precious... Darling!" JJ called, he found Lord D on the floor in a little ball with his arms wrapped securely around his stomach. "It's ok, I've got you." JJ said and tucked Lord D's body underneath his own. He felt the brunt of the crowd as they rushed past him. JJ pulled Lord D's legs more securely underneath him and tucked his head under his chin. "Just relax, I'll take of you." JJ said and kissed the top of Lord D 's head. JJ grunted when he felt something large and blunt connect with his head. He felt something warm and thick trickle down his neck but he would not release Lord D to find out how badly he was wounded. He winced when he heard several more shots being fired. Lord D trembled and clutched JJ's arms in fear.

"ALL CLEAR!" The chief called and JJ looked up. He blinked several times to clear his vision. He saw the smoke in the room and several corpses littered the floor. "The Mazarriti family decided that today was the day that they would exact their revenge. Too bad it was also the day of the High school field trip and your Lover's lunch break eh Jamison." The chief helped JJ to his feet and gasped at the amount of blood that stained his shirt. "We need medical attention over here."

"I'm a doctor," Lord D said and placed his hands on JJ's head. "We have to stop the blow flow." Leon stood back in amazement as Lord D directed the officers of the precinct. After he had settled JJ he began to look over several wounded teenagers and officers. The criminals he saw to last. By the time the ambulance showed up Lord D had them all in bandages and all the EMP needed to do was transport them to the hospital.

Once JJ had been shown to a room Lord D placed his hands on his head and used his power to sooth the pain. Lord D gasped and placed both hands flat to his stomach. "What? What?" JJ panicked when Lord D stared wide eyed at him. Lord D said nothing, but he took JJ's hand and pressed it to his stomach JJ felt plainly the movement of his child. "Precious, I'm sorry, I mean. My family is horrible and they are coming over and... Today I got a call to go to a case and even though the guy was beating this woman mercilessly she still begged us not to arrest him. He was a piece of crap and... why would you stay somewhere so horrible?" JJ sighed and moved over on the bed and pulled Lord D down beside him. "I am sorry Precious that I have been so horrible lately. You do know that I will never ever raise my hand to you don't you?"

"I want to believe that, I do, but sometimes I get so frightened." Lord D said and wiped away a tear then another. "Old habits die hard." Lord D said softly and kissed the palm that was pressed to his face.

"I know actions speak louder than words and my actions haven't been saying much in my defense. If you want to stay with your son, that..." JJ sighed and closed his eyes against the bright light of the hospital room. "I will deal with it." Lord D sighed and JJ looked down to see that Lord D was asleep.

**Break **

Leon sighed in pure pleasure. D was so good. Leon found it hard to believe that a little over a year ago he had needed help in this particular area. "D baby..." Leon moaned and stroked Count D's head. "Right there... Don't stop... I'm... Com..." Leon closed his eyes and leaned back against the head board. He felt D slide up beside him and lean on his shoulder. "Two more weeks and I will be so deep inside you..."

"Waaahhhhh," Leon blinked and sat up in bed and looked into the adjoining room to see the little bundle thrashing around in her little bassinet. D wiped his mouth and washed his hands before he went into the room and scooped the child into his arms.

"Oh, who's got a wet bottom?" D crooned.

"I do," Leon grumbled and headed to the shower with a smile. He was looking forward to the time when he did not have to abstain.

**Chapter 19: **

**Swirling Vortex**

Leon closed his eyes in bliss and stroked the soft as silk hair that brushed against his stomach as D took him fully into his mouth. "OOOHHH… Baby, you are so wonderful." Leon closed his eyes and sank into D's mouth with a low moan of pleasure. Count D swirled his tongue along the sides of Leon's dripping erection and then stabbed his agile tongue into the slit at the tip. Leon hissed and bucked his hips upwards towards the hot mouth that was driving him crazy. Count D heard the gasp and looked up to see their bedroom door opened.

"Pardon me... I am so..." Lord D blushed and turned on his heel exiting the room at a quick pace. Leon wanted to say something, but D had been too shocked to move an inch and Leon lost the ability to do anything as he felt himself explode. D was unprepared for it and coughed before he backed away and Leon continued onto D's hands.

"Ah shit, Baby, I'm..." Leon would have said more but he realized what he had said and what part of his body was nearest D's mouth that he could readily bite. Leon peeked down at D and saw that his face was going through varying shades of red and white. "Baby?"

"ChiChiUe." D said and looked up at the empty doorway that had been shut with a brisk embarrassed snap. D sighed and wiped a hand across his face he looked up at Leon when it came away sticky.

"Sorry I ... Didn't mean to do that." Leon said with a smirk. D wiped his hands on the tissue that Leon held out for him and then cleaned his face. Leon could not help but notice that D resembled one of his cats taking a bath. Leon hid a smile and pulled his pants up before he looked about the room to see why D was so out of it. Finding nothing He crawled into bed and pulled D close to him and began to fall asleep. "I love you." Leon said and kissed D's ear. D wanted to smile, but he was concerned at the shocked look that had been on his father's face. D looked at Leon and realized his aspired reaction was of no consequence, Leon was asleep.

**Break**

Ryo held his gun ready, no way was he going to allow some small town hood to get the best of him. "I said freeze, I am not afraid to shoot you." He glared at him, the boy could not have been more than seventeen years old.

"I know you," The boy taunted and took a step away from Ryo. Ryo sighed, it was a sure sign that the boy would try to run. If he did Ryo would have no choice but to hurt him. "Your kid goes to my brother's school. Everyone knows you're queer." The boy smirked and took another step. Ryo prepared to shoot. "You don't have to balls to satisfy a woman, you sure don't have to balls to shoot me..." The boy bolted and Ryo aimed for the fleshy part of his thigh. The young man howled in pain and fell. "You bastard, you shot me.

"I told you to freeze." Ryo snapped and approached cautiously. "Are you still armed?" Ryo asked when he dropped a knee into the boy's back to hold him steady. He refused to answer and Ryo proceeded to pat him down.

"Keep your hands off of me, this is sexual harassment."

Ryo slapped cuffs on the kid and yanked him to his feet. "Don't flatter yourself punk. You don't have the balls to satisfy me." Ryo yanked his radio out of its case, "Dee, how's it going?"

"His partner is in custody and you?" Dee's voice came through the walkie talkie.

"Satisfied, I'll be right over." Ryo smirked and hauled the young armed robber over to the waiting police car.

"Satisfied?" Dee asked when Ryo placed the kid in the vehicle.

"You had to be there." Ryo frowned at the kid and deliberately trailed a hand down Dee's side. "Or rather, I soon will be."

"I like when you're ravenous, anything like the time when Lord D gave me those pills?" Dee asked with a smile as he got into the car and began to drive.

Ryo looked into the rear view mirror to see if the young man was freaked out. He grinned. "If you are lucky."

"I'm feeling lucky." Dee said with a wink at his lover.

"Very lucky." Ryo affirmed and Dee pressed his foot on the gas hoping to deposit their cargo and get home as fast as possible.

**Break**

D took a deep breath and approached his father. Lord D stood in front of the green house. D smiled, his father was radiant in his blue and white patterned robe. The sleeves were just long enough to cover his slim fingers. D sighed and cleared his throat. "Child," Lord D said with out turning around. "You are well I trust?"

"Yes of course father. I am ready for my check up." D answered hoping his father would turn around. Last night had been a disaster that Leon was unaware of. He had sauntered of to work this morning after kissing jewel's little head.

"Then come, walk with me to my room." Lord D turned around and smiled at his blushing son. D grinned happily that his father was not giving him a disapproving look. As D undressed he looked over his body and smiled. There were no unsightly stretch marks. Having Leon massage cream onto his stomach as he grew larger had been an excellent idea. He would be sure to thank his grandfather. "You are healing well child." Lord D said looking over his neat stitches. "Child..." Lord D said when he began to wash his hands.

"Yes?" D asked while he pulled his robe up around his slim, pale shoulders.

"I have been meaning to speak with you. This shop is now your responsibility and I feel that soon I will do nothing but get in the way. JJ has to return to his Grand mother's house and he wants me to come with him. I will go..."

"I am so sorry ChiChiUe. I... I... Leon gets really defensive and irritable when he is denied..." D gulped and continued. "Sex... And I still can not accommodate him so... uh... we... I never meant for you to... see... uh... us." D had never felt so flustered in his life.

"Oh... never be ashamed of your love." Lord D said with a grin. "How can I blame you for something I have often done myself?" Lord D refused to blush and held in a smile. "I know that I still refer to you as a child, but the truth is, you are an adult." Lord D gave his son a rare beautiful smile that showed some of his teeth. "My place is by JJ's side. Would you wish to be separated from your detective?" D felt his heart constrict in his chest. "I thought not." Lord D said after one look at his son's stricken face. "In my condition, I wish to spend as much time with him as possible. My body is going through some interesting changes, and I would hate for him to miss a moment of it. And it is nice to have someone to hold my hair back when I am ill." Lord D hid a grin and twinkling eyes. "It is not like I will be very far away, i will be here to visit you and you are certainly more than welcome to come and visit me. Nana would be delighted to see you and Aoi."

"It seems strange; I got so used to you in such a short amount of time. I guess it is childish of me. This desire to have you around all the time, and the uncertainty of parenthood I guess... I mean, when are you leaving?"

"Next week, but you are all invited over for the American holiday... Thanksgiving?" Lord D said questioningly. D walked with his father to the Honlon's vast room where Chris lay sleeping with T-Chan and Aoi lay in her bassinet under the Honlon's careful gaze. D scooped the small child into his arms.

"It is hard to believe that she has been here for five weeks already." D said and pressed a kiss to her small forehead.

"She is beautiful," Lord D said and patted his own mounding tummy. "I am afraid." Lord D admitted sheepishly. "How did you deal with it?"

"Oh, I actually took strength from Leon's belief in me. I feared that I would not be a good father, I..." D blushed and looked away from Lord D.

"All you knew of me was that I abandoned you to my father." Lord D looked sad and peered at his grand daughter. "I want to apologize to you for that.. I ..."

"It is quite all right, you do not need to apologize again." D said with a gentle smile. He handed Aoi to Lord D and walked to the door. "Leon is home and I think JJ is with him." Lord D followed his son to the parlor of the shop where Leon and JJ were just coming in and pulling off their jackets. Leon removed his guns before he took D into his arms.

"One more week gorgeous," Leon said and kissed D's cheek softly.

"Yes, Master Xi can not wait to get started on my training again. He says he has some new techniques that he wants to teach me." D said with a grin purposefully misinterpreting what Leon was hinting at. Leon turned red and glanced at Lord D who smiled and looked at his son before he went over and allowed JJ to embrace him and touch his stomach.

"Hey adorable," JJ said against Lord D's smooth neck. "I am so glad that you decided to come with me."

"I have given myself to you." Lord D said with a sweet smile that melted JJ's heart on contact. "I am yours my love." JJ felt humbled by the sincere trust that Lord D displayed as he stood staring at him. D hid a giggle behind his hand as he took Aoi away from his father and urged Leon to leave them alone in the room. JJ took Lord D's slim hands in his own and sat with him on the lush couch. "I do not fear you." Lord D said with a smile that melted JJ from the inside out. As he held Lord D he remembered how cold and distant he was when they had met, the trembling way he had surrendered and the frightened realization that he was carrying.

"You are my dream." JJ whispered and kissed the porcelain ear with small diamond studs in them. What is this? JJ wondered and held tight to Lord D. This feeling of absolute happiness and... JJ realized that he could smell a faint sweet aroma. He nuzzled Lord D and licked his neck.

"Actually JJ..." Lord D said quickly and turned to face JJ. "I have been feeling rather... Uncomfortable lately and I do not think I can... We can't... I mean." Lord D blushed and smiled shyly at JJ. It was absolutely adorable. JJ could not help but kiss his soft lips.

"Uncomfortable?" JJ frowned and studied Lord D fearing the worse.

"It is just cramps; my father said that I should rest as much as possible." Lord D looked guilty before he continued. "My body is stronger than my sons and I am in less danger, but there is still danger to me to bear this child. I am yet younger than my father when he bore me. It is not uncommon for a Kami to have trouble carrying a child. I am amazed that D made it full term. Female Kami find it difficult..." Lord D looked away from JJ ashamed to admit that he was afraid.

"Hey..." JJ took the slender hand and placed a kiss on it. "It will be ok. Try not to get stressed out. You know, human women, if they get stressed out during pregnancies, they can lose their child, or have complications. I am scared too, scared of losing you. I love you so much." JJ pulled Lord D into his arms and kissed him softly. "You'll be ok." JJ promised, though he could not shake the feeling that he was lying.

**Break**

"You're quiet," Leon said as he crawled into bed and pulled D into his arms. "How is Jewel?" Leon felt bad for leaving D all day alone with the children and animals. It could not be helped, he had to work.

"Sleeping. Peacefully." D answered and rolled over away from Leon. D lay absolutely still and refused to turn towards Leon.

"You would not believe what I came across today." Leon said with a quiet laugh, he pulled D into his arms and kissed the small ear. D shivered and tried to move away from Leon who held him tightly. "We got a call today from a guy, who wanted us to come to his house and arrest a burglar. We get there and the guy holds up his finger to shush us. We get inside and the idiot perp was asleep on the couch. And Baby, get this, the guy was naked." Leon broke off into laughter shaking the bed. D smiled tightly and tried to relax. Leon settled down and cuddled D close to him. "Are you too tired to uh..." Leon smirked next to D's ear. D shook his head and sat up in the bed. He leaned over Leon's lap and gently extricated him from his pajama pants. Leon relaxed against the pillows and sighed out his pleasure.

As D finished he sat up and wiped his mouth turning immediately away from Leon. "Baby, what is wrong with you?" Leon asked and turned D to face him and D winced when his crotch brushed against Leon. Leon reached his hand down and gently stroked the raging erection. "Why didn't you say something?" Leon asked and curled his fingers around and stroked upwards. D moaned and arched into Leon's touch. Leon shifted the robe aside exposing D to his ministrations. "I am so sorry, I did not know... I... I can't penetrate you, but maybe..." D curled up into Leon as he opened his mouth over him and swallowed him whole.

"Ah... Leon..." D gasped feeling himself melting inside. Leon worked his mouth and hands gently over D. D gasped and arched his body up closer to Leon's facile tongue and sucking throat. As D exploded Leon swallowed the sweet load with a smile.

"Better than I remember." Leon said and licked his lips. D lay boneless against the bed panting as Leon pulled him into his arms. "Why didn't you say something?" Leon said against D's throat.

D swallowed and sighed leaning heavily against Leon. "You had a lot to deal with."

"I don't care if I am atlas, you got a problem you tell me." Leon said gruffly holding tight to D. Jewel gurgled in her sleep and D held up a hand to shush Leon. They both listened as their daughter quieted. Still smiling, they fell asleep holding onto each other.

**Break **

**(Thanksgiving Day)**

Lord D stood demurely behind JJ as Nana opened the door to admit their relatives. She hugged and kissed each one in turn and they smiled slyly at JJ but refused to embrace him. JJ returned the stiff greetings and took a deep breath. Three dark haired young men entered the house and grinned at JJ. "I thought you liked boys, pansy... I mean Jemi." They leered at Lord D and walked further into the house.. Lord D tensed when he felt their cold stares boring into him. "Exotic too, hot Asian little flower." One of the young men reached forward trying to touch Lord D's hair.

"Jeremy," JJ said low and dangerously. "Do not touch him."

"Him... you need glasses?" Jeremy asked as he glanced at Lord D

"One could be considered foolish if one followed the eyes blindly." Lord D said calmly with the trademark, cold "D" smile. Jeremy backed away at the plainly male voice.

"Precious, these are my cousins, Jeremy, William and Nathaniel. I look forward to seeing them every year." JJ sighed heavily and turned to greet the next guests. He displayed the first smile Lord D had seen all evening.

"Detectives," Nana said with a sweet smile. "I am so glad you accepted our invitation to dinner this evening. You are well?"

"Yes Nana, thank you for inviting us." Leon said as he stepped into the house. Chris ran in and held Nana tightly. Ryo, Bikky and Dee followed them. A few moments later, Jill entered with Lady Aurora. Q-Chan abandoned D and flew to her side.

"Mother," Lord D breathed and left JJ's side to embrace the pale beauty. Lady Aurora embraced her son tightly and stroked his long tresses that were left unbound.

"You are well?" Lady Aurora asked smiling, Lord D grinned, leave it to his mother to appear for dinner dressed as a noble Arcadian and having her teeth barely concealed.

"I am as well as can be expected," Lord D said hoping his mother would not notice the lack of color to his complexion.

"You are pale," she whispered close to his ear.

"You noticed..." Lord D sighed and gazed at his mother. "You are not," he said with a smile.

"Did you want me to come here hungry?" Aurora asked with a sly grin and licked her fangs.

Lord D sighed and inclined his head to JJ's obnoxious cousins before he said, "yes."

Lady Aurora smiled brightly and straitened her many skirts and walked over with a hand outstretched as if she expected them to kiss it. "Gentlemen, I am so glad to see you. My son tells me that you are extremely charming." Lady Aurora grinned over her shoulder at Lord D who blushed and looked away from his mother.

"I thought he looked kind of young." William said narrowing his deep blue eyes at JJ. "Now you are on to pedophilia, how fun is that?"

"I assure you gentlemen, I am of age," Lord D said before he tied his sleeves securely and headed off into the kitchen. "I must get back to help Nana prepare dinner."

"You are helping to cook dinner?" Jeremy said with a scowl, "don't know if I want to eat anything you cooked, don't know where your hands have been." Lord D inclined his head and smiled graciously he clasped his hands and bowed before silently walking into the kitchen. Jeremy scowled after Lord D before he vanished from view.

"Where is that Darling little baby?" Nana said as she rounded on D who carefully handed his daughter over to the old lady. "Oh she is beautiful, look at those eyes." Nana felt her heart melt as she stared at the clear blue crystal seemingly fathomless eyes. "She is going to be a heart breaker, I can tell you that already." Nana laughed as she handed Jewel back to D.

"Your Daughter?" Jeremy said to Lady Aurora she laughed and shook her head.

"Dearest." She exclaimed and took him into her arms.

"My Lady," D said loudly projected his voice so that it could be heard by JJ's cousins.. They frowned when they heard his voice and he grinned before he went to sit on the couch. Ryo moved over and peeked at Jewel.

Lord D lifted the heavy Pan of pasta from the oven and checked the cheese sauce with a spoon. He smiled when he heard someone enter the kitchen. His smile faded and he turned back to his task. "You know," Jeremy said and walked forward, his two brothers beside him. "We grew up with Jemi, always knew he was queer." Jeremy smirked and continued. "Once when he was 12, we held him down and made him where my sister's dress outside. He didn't even cry, he smiled and strutted.

"After that you apologized?" Lord D said with a raised brow he turned around and smiled again at Jeremy causing him to pause before his smirk was firmly in place.

"You know something," Jeremy said as he advanced on Lord D. Lord D backed up against the stove wincing from the heat. "You got real pretty lips... I bet you give good head." The sound of the slap could be heard in the living room causing the low hum of conversation to cease. JJ felt the stinging of his wedding band and rushed to the kitchen. "Why you..." Jeremy grasped Lord D's arms in a brutal grip and threw him aside. JJ caught Lord D with one hand and drew his gun with the other.

"Get away from him." JJ ground out and clicked his safety off.

"Harsh man, we're family. Your little bitch hit me." Jeremy spat the words at JJ.

"You probably deserved it," JJ said with a frown. "Precious, after they shoved me into the dress and saw it didn't bother me... they beat me." JJ said softly. "You know why I never told you." JJ would not look at Lord D but he touched his hand which was red and stinging painfully. "Are you ok?" JJ whispered when Lord D began to pant heavily. "Oh precious, your... Hippocratic oath... you didn't... I mean?"

"No... I attacked him physically, I did not reach into his body and stop his heart," Lord D whispered trying to smile but feeling a savage cramp in his side. He cried out and clutched JJ to him and held his side.

"Precious..." JJ called out but Lord D had already lost consciousness. "Lady Aurora," JJ called out but felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Sofu D.

"It's alright, I can help him. We need to cool him down and relax him." Sofu said taking his son into his arms. JJ was amazed that he was not staggering under the weight of Lord's advanced pregnancy. "Hurry to the bedroom," Sofu ground out to JJ. "He has lost full consciousness, I am the one maintain this figure for him and I can't do it for long." JJ nodded and rushed off. Nana stood beside their bed wringing her hands in distress.

"Oh dear… oh my... Oh dear," She said over and over again. JJ ushered her from the room and paused when he saw D pacing out side the door. JJ stepped aside and D rushed to his father's side.

"First he was pale, now he is flushed, is that bad?" D asked his grandfather. He looked at his father and clutched his hand.

Sofu smoothed his hand over Lord D's brow, "I take this power of my child's to use as I see fit." Sofu said and pressed his hands along Lord D's abdomen. Lord D opened his eyes and gasped. D took one look at his father's improved condition before he turned and left the room. He found Jeremy and his brother's on the porch smoking. Leon caught him in mid-air and held him firm.

"Calm down..." Leon hissed. "You are still in no condition..."

"What about father's condition?" D asked viciously. Jeremy turned and backed away from D in fear of the anger he could sense around the skills that D had displayed.

"Keep him off me man," Jeremy said with false bravado as Leon was able to hold D back. "I won't be responsible for what I do to him."

"If I let him go, I won't be responsible for what he does to you." Leon said, "and I will make sure that any officer's who come here know that he is wearing my ring." Leon said holding up his own badge and managing to keep D aloft with one hand.

"What the hell is the world coming to? Are all the cops' fags?" William frowned and stepped in front of his brother.

"Get out." JJ said as he walked over to his cousin. "I refuse to sit down to dinner with an idiot who would come into a man's own home and harass him."

"You can't put me out, this is Nana's house." Jeremy snarled and walked forward. Leon released D who had retained his composure and blushed slightly at his outburst.

"I want you to leave as well." Nana said as she stepped out onto the porch. "This is the good Doctor's home. He is responsible for my considerable health improvement. He has brought happiness to JJ and I do not appreciate you all showing up and causing him grief. If his condition worsens..." Jeremy wondered why she glanced at JJ with a sad sigh. "I will have no problems writing you all out of my will." Nana said and bustled back inside.

"Whatever," Jeremy said and he and his brother's stalked back to their hotel for the night. "Thanksgiving with family… What a joke. Apparently the only important family around here is a queer and his whore."

"When Nana got sick that first time, who was there?" JJ said vehemently. "Who gave up their life in New York to take care of her? Who has always been by her side since Grampy died? You only showed up after you knew about the will. How dare you drag my sexuality into this? How dare you hurt him...?" JJ balled his fist and took a step forward. Dee placed his hand on JJ holding him back.

"He is not worth losing your badge over. You put in the time; you put your ass on the line every night keeping scum like him safe. Who cares who welcomes you home?" Dee looked sadly at Jeremy who huffed and stomped away. Ryo shook his head and watched them go.

Lord D greeted JJ when he re-entered the house with a smile. "I am fine love; my father took care of it." Lord D took JJ's hand and pressed it against his tummy. JJ's aunt walked over and inquired after his health.

"Sorry about my son, ever since JJ came out, he has been on edge," The older woman said with a gentle smile. She stroked Lord D's glorious hair. "Are you alright dear?" She asked kindly. Lord D nodded sagely and sat at a chair that JJ held out for him. As the family joined hands around the table JJ said a heartfelt prayer that Lord D's health and the health of their child, would improve.

**Chapter 20:**

**The Most Wonderful Christmas (Part 1)**

JJ frowned into his glass and heard the ice clink. What was this, his third drink? He wondered before he settled against the bar. He had left Lord D sleeping in their bed unable to sleep himself. Each year it was the same. Jeremy, Nathaniel and William would give him a hard time and he would feel as if he were sliced to ribbons. It never failed. Did they not remember growing up? The fun times they had shared and ... JJ fought back a sniffle reminding himself that he was in public. They had been inseparable, Aunt Helen had often claimed that she had four sons instead of three, and his mom always claimed four instead of one.

"Hey," JJ looked up and glowered at his cousin.

"What do you want? And where are your brothers?" JJ asked looking around the bar. He paused when he did not see his other cousins.

"You're pissed?" Jeremy said quietly and hinted to the bartender that he would have whatever JJ was having. He received his drink and gasped as the brandy hit his throat. "Never figured you for a heavy drinker, you must be pissed."

"Why the hell wouldn't I be?" JJ asked his freshly refilled glass. "You know something?" JJ asked finally looking over at his cousin. "Tonight I would have shot you. I would have shot you dead. I would have purposefully forgotten about all our years together, just like you did and I would have shot you."

"What do you mean, just like I did?" Jeremy asked.

"How can you ask me that? We grew up closer than some brothers and then I come out and you treat like yesterday's garbage. I expected that from everyone else, hell I expected it from Nate and Bill, but I would never have expected it from you." JJ said blinking hard to force the tears back from his eyes. He would not cry…He would not.

"Why did your lover pass out?" Jeremy asked remembering the look of pain that had crossed Lord D's face before he had passed out.

"You really want to know, or are you just rubbing it in?" JJ said bitterly.

"You know, I uh... We spent dinner tonight with the hotel owner and their family." Jeremy paused and JJ looked at him waiting for him to make his point. "Nate, Bill and I... we uh, got back just as Miz Carlson was setting the table. When we sat down we noticed that there were three people there. Three was A man who found his wife sleeping with his best friend and decided not to have a sham family gathering. And a young girl who ran away from an abusive father and a young pregnant girl who got put out." Jeremy paused to sip his drink. "The Carlson's, they said that every year they have stragglers, and I realized... These people were away from their families because they had no choice. I had a choice, and I missed spending the holiday with my family because... because..." Jeremy paused and drained his glass signaling for it be refilled. "Because I'm gay."

"You mean because I'm..." JJ paused and looked at his cousin. He sighed and sat down his glass.

"That's right, I wrestled everyday with knowing that something was wrong with me but you... you just. It didn't bother you. I loved you for it at the same time... I hated you." Jeremy took a long gulp. "You always seemed so happy about everything... even when we beat the shit out of you... you ... you just, healed up and kept smiling. Tonight when we showed up and I saw that gorgeous piece of work .. God... He is something." Jeremy looked at JJ and tried not to go slack jawed in complete amazement. "Is he like sick or something?"

JJ paused and thought long and hard. He could say yes, but then he would be lying. But he could not say that Lord D was pregnant, that went with out saying. "He's uh... He has a delicate constitution right now." JJ said vaguely. He shook his head at the bartender who stood ready to refill his glass. "How long have you known?"

"You tell me," Jeremy said and sipped his drink again.

"That long?" JJ said with raised brows as he hid a chuckle. "Damn, have you ever..." JJ paused not sure how to go on.

"With girls... hell yeah, it was easy. I just had to tell myself that it was normal, I desired to be normal and well you can figure out the rest." Jeremy looked down at his lap. "Look, I have to get back, I convinced the guys that we should stay up here for a few days, and maybe apologize to you as best as we could."

"Do they know?" JJ asked and stood to his feet. Jeremy was amazed that his cousin seemed steady.

"I told them tonight, it's why I left the room. I can't even look at them." Jeremy sighed and stood. He frowned when the room took a sick dive.

"Come on, we can share a cab." JJ said and caught Jeremy around the waist. JJ made it home and tossed his jacket and shoes aside prepared to accept Lord D's glare in the morning for his mess. He slid into bed with his pants and t-shirt on and pulled Lord D close to him. JJ paused when Lord D woke up and shoved him away. "Precious...?"

"Get away from me!" Lord D gasped and dove from the bed running bare foot to the bathroom. JJ fell in behind him and held his hair back as he retched. "You..." Lord D gasped and gagged in between hurls. "Smell..." Lord D heaved and tossed some more his eyes watering and his stomach cramping savagely. "Please..." Lord D heaved again and JJ backed away afraid to leave him alone.

"You reek of alcohol; you should have showered before getting into bed with him." JJ looked up at Lady Aurora. "You get into the shower I'll take care of him." She commanded. JJ was glad that she had masqueraded as Q-Chan and stayed the night perched on the windowsill in the bed room. He nodded and turned on the hot water and undressed not at all worried that she would look back at him. As JJ showered he heard Lord D subside in his heaving and his mother lead him from the room.

"Lord D was tucked it with Q-Chan sitting on his tummy walking back and forth in small circles when JJ approached the bed. "Darling I am so sorry, I was not thinking."

"I am alright now Jemi-Chan," Lord D assured him and reached out a delicate hand. "You seem upset; would you like to talk to me about it?"

"Are you tired? Because it could wait till morning." JJ said and crawled into bed not caring that his hair was still damp

"My stomach is unsettled; perhaps talking will lull him to sleep." Lord D said with a smile.

"I talked to Jeremy tonight," JJ began with a wry smile.

"Perhaps not," Lord D said with a wide eyed stare.

"He thinks you are hot." JJ said with a smirk.

"Doubtless if I were a woman he..."Lord D's words halted as JJ shook his head laughing.

"What?" Lord asked with a frown, JJ grinned and sat up for hours talking to Lord D and fell asleep holding him close. Lady Aurora rested her head on her son's stomach and listened to the faint sound of the heartbeat. She startled and sat up looking into the peaceful look of slumber on Lord D's face and she scowled folding her arms in fury. Her dear husband had a lot of explaining to do.

**Break**

Leon felt like he was going to kill some one... Soon. "Chief, tell my you are just yanking my chain!" Leon bellowed into his cell phone. "Oh come on... This is bull..." Leon hand to restrain himself from swearing as Count D looked up from where he held their daughter who was sleeping peacefully. "Listen Chief, any day but today. Please..."

"Orcot, get your ass here pronto, or hand in your badge, got that!" Leon winced and sat his phone down. He looked regretfully at D before he stormed out of the pet shop. T- Chan stood next to Ten-Chan and snickered. Leon had the serious urge to kick the little goat bastard. Count D avoided looking at Leon as he stalked outside and up the steps two at a time. Count D almost felt bad for whatever criminal crossed Leon's path first.

The door had just slammed shut when it was opened again. D looked up with a smile on his face knowing instinctively that it was not Leon. The door had opened too peacefully. He sat Aoi down and grinned. "Lord Suzaku, what a wonderful surprise."

"Hello Count D the youngest," Lord Suzaku said and tossed his ravishing blond locks aside before he sat. "Tea?" He asked and indicated the steaming pot on the table. D smiled graciously peeked at Aoi before he sat and served his old teacher. "You should not be surprised; your father told me when you would be able to enter training again."

"Oh," D said and dropped six sugar cubes into his own cup. D hid a frown as Lord Suzaku took it with only a hint of cream.

"Yes child, I an anxious to begin. I have some new techniques that I want you to try. You have heard of Chi Gong am I correct?"

"Well I have heard of it," D said and looked into the master Phoenix's deep amber eyes. "I just never thought... I mean, it is an ancient art, older even than my father."

"Yes it is," Suzaku said with a grin. "What your father uses is a form of Chi-Gong." Suzaku smiled when Count D looked bewildered. "He centers his mind and concentrates, then uses his spiritual energy to reach inside his patients body to help them recover. You should have no problem."

"If you really think so," Count D said absently wondering when Leon would get home.

**Break**

Leon stormed into the PD with his hell wormed over expression on his face. Jill took one look at him and backed away. He heard Diana squeal before he rounded the corner to see her in the lap of a tall bespectacled man. Leon frowned, he looked oddly familiar. "Detective Orcot, I am sure you remember Commissioner Rose from New York." Diana said and took Leon's hand and pulled him over to her companion. Leon noted Dee scowling at the man while keeping a protective hand on Ryo's waist. JJ sat sipping his coffee looking exhausted.

"Ordinarily I would not be here, but this case happens to have slide into your jurisdiction and it seems we will be working together on this case?" Rose said to Dee. "I doubt I will have time for much socializing... I doubt any of us will have time for anything, at least until this is solved."

"What exactly are we working on?" Leon asked and sat at his desk beside Jill. Commissioner Rose pulled out several Manila envelopes and handed each detective one in turn.

"There is a new strain of Ecstasy out, it has been cut with a rare drug from Turkey it is extremely potent." Rose said with a sigh and lit a cigarette. Leon stared enviously at the Commissioner before he thumbed through the file. "If the victim is seen to when the drug takes effect it will last all night until the person is spent and exhausted. IF not, the drug can make them miserable. The victim will be feverish, delirious and in physical pain. Their body's need will drive them practically insane. With out relief, the effects can last up to eight days. This drug has been largely distributed on a small scale in back ally rave clubs as a date rape drug. It is only recently that it fell into the hands of the Mafia."

"The Mafia?" Dee asked finally perking up to pay close attention to what the Commissioner was saying.

"Yes, they have a slave trading ring and they use it to make their kid napped boys and girls submissive. Actually," Rose said with a frown. "Submissive is not the correct word, the captives are practically begging for it." Rose paused to scowl before he continued. "This drug ladies and gentlemen is now in your jurisdiction and I want to catch it before it moves on. Today it's this young girl," Rose showed them a picture of a smiling teen that had gone missing. "She was found a few days ago in a back alley begging all passing men to take her. Apparently the men the mob boss sold her too could not satisfy her so he kicked her out, after letting his boys have her. It still wasn't enough. More drugs at the hospital would have killed her. She suffered for three day until her body cooled. After word she was horrified at what she had done and the nurse found her strangled on her bed sheets hanging from the ceiling. Today it's this girl, who will it be tomorrow?"

Ryo and Dee stared in horror at the blond curls of the young girl and then back at Rose. "We're in," Ryo said simply.

Leon thought of Jewel. In a couple of years she would be as stunning as her Papa... "I'm in." Rose looked around at each detective in the office and nodded his pleasure at their acceptance. "

"Take these files home and get familiar with the case we get started first thing in the morning." Rose said and stood to leave the office. Leon clutched his file and headed for the door. He saw Ryo on the phone with Carol's aunt telling her to keep her close to home until he gave the all clear. Leon went to inform Dee that he should contact Catherine's family and any other young woman he knew. Or... Leon thought with a frown... any young men.

**Chapter 21: **

**The Most Wonderful Christmas (Part 2)**

Leon tip-toed into the pet shop hoping not to awaken D. He looked so adorable sleeping on the couch with Jewel on his chest. Jewel snuggled her little head against D's chest and Leon's lascivious thoughts vanished. He reached out to stroke her head and D opened his jewel bright eyes and smiled. "You are back." D sat up careful to cradle Aoi close to his chest. "She has been sleeping through the night more often." D said and licked his lips as he looked at Leon.

"Will she sleep through tonight?" Leon asked not looking away from D's freshly moistened lips.

"We can hope," D said and stood graceful as a swan to his feet not jostling his daughter at all. Leon grinned; he had always liked watching D move. Even before it was safe to do so it had been a private pleasure. Leon followed D to their bed room and crossed over into the nursery. He did not miss Pon-Chan, T-Chan and Ten-Chan lounging about in the room prepared to take care of the baby if she awakened in need of a bottle or cuddling. "Chris?"

"With Ryo and Dee, Lord Suzaku offered to take him over after we were done today." D answered and walked back to their bed room. He shut the door and looked at Leon expectantly waiting for him to jump him... hoping he would.

Leon smiled slowly thinking of something Dee had said to him before he left the office. Ryo had glowered, but Leon smirked and purposefully stayed away from the shop for several hours longer than necessary. It was the time he needed to cool his head. He would love to see what D thought of Dee's newest advice. "_Drove Ryo crazy, but damn it was worth it in the long run."_ Leon smiled remembering those words. Ryo had blushed scarlet before stalking away from Leon's grin. "Come here," Leon said softly and walked over to the bed side table. D reached up to undo the buttons at the top of his Cheongsam but Leon caught his hand and picked up the remote to his stereo. It had taken a week of shouting matches, but D had finally agreed to allow it into their room.

Leon pulled D to him and began to sway to the softly playing Asian pipes and strings. "Dance with me."

"Ah..."D gasped before he tucked his bottom lip between his teeth and gingerly placed his arms around Leon's shoulders. Leon placed his hands around D's slim hips and pulled him in close enjoying the feeling of D pressed tightly against him. "Mmmm... Leon." D breathed and nuzzled Leon's neck. He shifted his body hoping to drive Leon into taking him sooner rather than later. Leon grinned he knew this trick well and spun D away from him before pulling him back into a dip. "Leon!" D gasped and wrapped his arms securely around laughing as Leon wiggled his brows suggestively.

Three songs played and still Leon held tight to D dancing him around the room until he laughing and dizzy. D fell onto the bed and smiled sure that now... Leon would take him. "I got you something." Leon said and pulled a box from underneath the bed. D was expecting chocolates, but frowned in wonderment at the gift bag that Leon sat in his lap.

What...?" D looked up at Leon as he dug into the bag past the tissue paper and his hand felt something soft. He pulled out a strip of cloth that resembled a feather boa, but was short by several inches. "I don't understand." D gazed at Leon puzzled. What was he up to? D wondered as Leon reached out and began to undo the buttons keeping D clothed. D smiled in relief, it was about time, he was minutes away from stripping Leon and forcing back on the bed and climbing on top.

Leon took his time peeling the robe from D's pale shoulders exposing him to warmth in the room. As his nipples became visible Leon blew softly across them and D moaned reaching up to pull Leon's mouth to the aching protrusions. Leon laughed and D gasped when he shook his head free of the hold and moved on to undo the pants at D's waist. D eagerly lifted his backside so that Leon could remove the now annoying garment. Leon paused and removed D's shoes pausing to tickle his small feet. D giggled and took his foot away from Leon's reach. "I feel like it's my birthday," Leon said and raised his face and captured D's lips with his own. D sighed and melted against Leon. D placed his hands on Leon's shoulders and Leon's shirt vanished. Leon caught D's hands before he could get to his pants.

"Not yet baby," Leon whispered and pressed kisses along D's ear, to his neck and then his collar bone.

"I... Leon..." D panted when Leon would go no further.

"Close your eyes." Leon said and kissed the feathery lids into submission. D lay still waiting for Leon to touch him. All he felt was the soft feather cloth being dragged across his lips then over his chest. Leon lingered at D's nipples causing him to arch up panting in need. Leon decided to have pity and leaned down taking a bright red succulent morsel into his mouth and sucking lightly. He trailed his tongue over one before moving the feather cloth to the other.

"Leon... _Shiite _... Ummmm" D moaned as Leon trailed lazy circles around his naval before dipping in. "Ah... Leon-Kun." D gasped up he managed to get his hand on Leon's pants and they vanished with a desperate thought. Leon grinned vowing to make this last. He pressed a kiss to D's thighs and then dragged the cloth between them. "Oh... Leon, please..." D begged biting is lip almost painfully as his need grew to a fever pitch.

Leon trailed the feather cloth across lightly and D bucked his hips in desperation. Leon allowed just the tip of his tongue to follow the path of the cloth and D cried out closing his eyes against the stars that suddenly seemed to blind him. Leon felt a modicum of pity for D and took him fully into his mouth. D lost any semblance of control and Leon swallowed the sticky sweetness he had so come to love.

D lay shattered on the bed in a molten pool of need his orgasm had not satisfied. The feather cloth and light caresses had him boiling over with desire and Leon refused to satisfy him. Tears stung his eyes as he looked at Leon who crawled deliciously over his body allowing his entire body to caress D in all the right places. D arched up pressing himself against Leon hoping his obvious need to push Leon to act quicker. D spread his legs and nearly burst into needful tears when Leon slid to the side, but he sighed in relief when Leon lifted both of his legs up. D waited. Leon waited until D looked up at him expectantly. Leon grinned and slapped his hand down hard on D's bottom, again and again. "That's for teasing me for practically six weeks." Leon said and then caressed the stinging pink bottom. D gasped and blushed brightly that the contact had felt a little more than pleasant.

"I ... ummmm ... I am ... I ... do ... Apologize, now please Leon... Please take me." D begged prettily.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Leon asked and lowered D's legs. D reached behind him and handed Leon the tube of KY Jelly. Leon smirked it was new, D must have bought it special for tonight. "What am I supposed to do with this?" Leon asked and stared wide eyed at him.

"Use it..." D said with a needy pout. "Please."

"Use it how... you are going to tell me blow by blow what to do. The more colorful the language, the quicker I might do it... and I do mean might." Leon said with a lick at D's ear.

"You... You want me to..."

"Talk to me." Leon said and fingered the lid of the lubricant without undoing it. "You have such a sexy voice."

"Unscrew the top." D capitulated when Leon blew across his tight nipple and licked it lightly. "Put ah... some... put some on your fingers."

"How much?" Leon asked and licked D's neck then moved and kissed him deeply.

"Enough... a lot... please." Leon grinned and decided to take pity on D and applied a large amount to his hand. "Spread it on me."

"Where... here?" Leon said and curled his slippery fingers around D's stiff appendage and stroked him.

"Oh yeah... that... feels so ... ummmm ... good." D closed his eyes in bliss. And bit his lip again. "Leon more... "

"More of this?" Leon asked and spread more lubricant on his hand.

"Yes... use your fingers to put it inside of me." D urged and spread his legs giving Leon ample room.

"Inside where?" Leon asked and trailed the tip of his finger over the opened that practically swallowed the index so great was D's need. "Tell me."

"Oh please Leon..." D begged and half sobbed/panted. Leon took momentary pity on D and kissed him deeply as he sank his finger deep inside. D arched and sighed in pleasure using his tongue to engage Leon's in a sensual duel. "More..." D tore his mouth away from Leon. "Two... two fingers... move them." D informed Leon and raised his hips riding Leon's fingers with his eyes closed in pleasure. "Spread ... ah... your fingers... ummmm ... to get me ... Oh! Ready."

"Like this?' Leon asked and spread his fingers and then scissored them inside of D causing him to cry out and shift his hips.

"I'm ready... Please, Leon... now." D panted and pulled until Leon lay on top of him. D wrapped his legs around Leon's waist.

"Now what?" Leon asked using all of his strength of will to keep himself from burying to the hilt in D's slick tightness.

"Oh... Leon please... do not do this to me." D said and clenched his fingers against Leon's shoulders. He arched up against Leon.

"I went too easy on you before," Leon said and kissed D's neck. He whispered the next words close to D's ear his hot breath making D squirm and shiver in delight. "I want to hear you say it."

"Say what... tell me... and I will say it." D promised desperate for Leon to be deep inside of him.

"Fuck me." Leon informed him.

D gasped and his eyes grew to three times their normal size as he stared at Leon. Leon pressed his hips against D who panted and focused his shock having worn off. So that was Leon's game D thought and panted hoping to drive Leon to madness and force him to take him. D shifted his hips brushing against Leon's straining member.

"Not gonna work baby." Leon said with a soft chuckle. "You want it you say it."

D dropped back against the bed in defeat and Leon picked up where he had left off pushing their hips together. D panted and closed his eyes. "... _ckme_ ..." D whispered very fast in Leon's ear.

"Whazzat ...?" Leon said and lightly licked D's lips before allowing his tongue to slide in and taste the sweetness that had teased him for so long.

"Leon... oh..." D's body wept with need and he wrapped his arms tightly against Leon in total surrender. "Fuck me!"

"That's what I'm talking about." Leon said and slid cleanly inside swallowing D's howl of pleasure. Leon's strangle hold on his control snapped and he began to move steadily into D before pulling nearly completely out and driving in to the hilt again. "That's right... feels good baby," Leon panted and drove home again bearing D tightly to the bed.

"Oh yes... so good... Leon... _Shiite_ ... take me... fuck me... I'm yours... all yours... only yours…" D panted and clutched Leon to him raising his hips in time to Leon's driving movements. Leon closed his eyes and vowed that they both enjoy this long awaited night.

**Break**

JJ walked into the Precinct and tried not to smile. He had stopped noticing it all these years, but he guessed he and Jeremy did look an awful lot alike. "Wow JJ," an officer said with a good natured smile. "I didn't know you had a brother." JJ simply laughed and led Jeremy to the office where Dee, Ryo, Jill, Diana and Berkeley waited/ Leon was conspicuously absent.

"Orcot called and said he might be a bit late," Dee said with a smirk which earned him a glower from Ryo. "Oh come on... you can't still be mad. Not after..." Dee trailed off and Ryo blushed and looked away remembering the fun they had had last night.

"Don't we have a case to get to?" Leon said as he breezed into the office with a broad smile on his face. He sat down and ignored the friendly punch from Dee. He looked at Jeremy and frowned. Jeremy had kept his head down as he realized that he was surrounded by the men he had offended less than a week ago.

"Detectives I would like you to remember my cousin with kind thoughts and understanding." JJ said with meaning and looked at Ryo. Ryo caught the hint even before Jill and stretched out his hand.

"Hello, Jeremy right?" Ryo asked and shook the young man's hand. Jeremy looked up gratefully and shook Ryo's hand. "I'm Randy... Randy MacLean, but all my friends call me Ryo."

"Ryo?" Jeremy asked as he moved on to shake Dee's hand.

"He's part Japanese. My name's Dee Laytner." Dee said and smirked before he winked at Ryo. Ryo looked away shaking his head. As Jill introduced herself Dee raised questing brows at JJ who shrugged and hinted that he would explain later.

And this," JJ said and pulled his cousin over to Berkeley. "Is Commissioner Berkeley Rose of New York's finest." Jeremy looked up into Berkeley's piercing brown eyes and felt trapped in their depths. His palms went clammy and he squeezed them shut before he shook the other's man's hand feeling swallowed by his assessing stare. Ah guys, my cousin is a columnist for the New York Times and he would like to follow us around on a case and do an article for the magazine." JJ explained he tried to give a smile and pull Jeremy away from Berkeley. He leaned over and said in a low voice. "Try not to be so obvious."

"Look who the hell is talking," Dee said and laughed. "Hi pot," He said to JJ. "This is kettle you have a lot in common." He said and mockingly introduced JJ to his cousin. JJ and Jeremy both blushed and looked away from the laughter. Berkeley had gone back to his case file and seemingly ignored the young man that had ogled him. Behind his glasses he covertly took in the trim figure and hide a grin behind his file.

**Break**

The hotel walls were painted a dingy green with streaks of sickening gray trailing through. Sparse furniture graced the small room and the carpet may as well have not even been present for all the good it did covering the scuffed floor boards. "It's all right dear heart, soon you will be away from all this..." A mother comforted her child and sniffled choking back tears of her own. "Soon you will be free. He will take you... he has to." The mother broke down in piteous sobs and clutched the two year old tightly against her rocking them both back and forth on the musty smelling bed.

**Chapter 22: **

**The Most Wonderful Christmas (Part 3)**

"Hello... Hello... Can I speak to Detective Randy MacLean?"

"One moment please... Who can I say is calling?

"Ah... well,"

"Rita. Do you have those files the Commissioner asked you for?" Ryo said as he walked to the front desk of the PD.

"Yes they just came in, oh and there is a call for you." Rita said with a smile and indicated the person holding on line one.

"Thanks, who is it?" Ryo asked and picked up the receiver. Rita shrugged and answered another call. "Detective MacLean, how can I help you?"

"...Ryo?"

"Who is this?" Ryo asked his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Ryo..." Ryo listened, but the only sound he could hear was the dial tone.

"Hey sexy, what's up?" Ryo looked up as Dee took the file from his hand and looked it over. Ryo sighed and shook his head before he sat the telephone back on its receiver.

"That was weird, see anything new?" Ryo said and looked over Dee's shoulder.

"Not so much more than we already knew. Another case, young woman, 23 years old, admitted at Mercy Hospital seriously under the influence of double X. She can't even speak all she can do is pant. Every two hours the nurses dip her in cool water." Dee answered, Leon walked in and his bright smile faded.

"We have to catch these monsters." Leon said with a sigh. "Lets grab some lunch guys." Ryo and Dee nodded before they left the PD. "Hey JJ come along and grab some eats."

Jeremy was astounded that even though they were having lunch all that was discussed was the case and how they might solve it sooner rather than later. As Jeremy listened he pulled out his note book and scratched out a few sentences. He was just writing out Ryo's latest comment about finding the source from Turkey, when he felt a distinct presence standing beside their table. He looked up and gulped.

"Commissioner, join us," JJ said and scooted over. Jeremy clutched his pen close to his pad and concentrated on his corned beef sandwich. "Can you shed any light on this?" JJ tossed the manila envelope over to Berkeley.

"Afraid all we know is that it started as a rave club date rape drug." Berkeley said and winked at the waitress before ordering a French dipped sandwich. "We can't seem to figure out how they are getting into the country. If we can halt that, we might be able to..." Berkeley paused when he noted Jeremy staring intently at him. Berkeley grinned and winked before he looked over at Ryo. "What's with the chick that called for you the other day?"

"Wish I knew," Ryo said with a frown and drained his glass. "I haven't heard a word since she called."

"Our shift is almost over, I am exhausted. "Dee complained and leaned against Ryo.

"Yes, I understand, that is why I called in reinforcements." Berkeley said with a grin.

"What?" Leon asked and looked at his watch. "Wish I could stay and chat guys, but I promised D I would be home to help him prepare dinner."

"Yeah, we need to pick up our brat and head home." Dee said earning a frown from Ryo.

"He is getting so much better, you even said so yourself. Now Leon," Ryo said kindly with a smile to Leon. "How is little D?"

"Oh... he is awesome." Leon grinned and winked at Dee in thanks before he got to his feet and rushed from the diner.

"Help prepare dinner my..." Dee began but paused when he felt eyes on him. He turned around but could see no one. "Hey. You feel that?" He asked Ryo who nodded and looked around. After a moment, the feeling left and Ryo turned away.

JJ looked at them oddly before he stood and pulled Jeremy to his feet. "I must leave as well, Jerry, Sorry, but Darling is not feeling to well and I would hate to disturb him."

"Say no more Buddy; I'll head back to the hotel and look over my notes for the article." Jeremy said and left.

JJ looked thankfully at his cousin before he turned to Berkeley and said, "Tell whoever is joining us to have fun." JJ yawned widely and headed home.

**Break**

Lord sat in a rocking chair humming softly to himself as he plied his needle and tread to soft silk cloth. JJ stood for a moment and watched entranced by the peaceful beauty before him. Lord D smiled. "Welcome home," he said smoothly without turning around. "You are tired." Lord D said and stood to his feet as he turned JJ's eyes widened and he hurried to his lover's side. "Father says that I am doing well. I am six months along... Today."

"I missed the checkup." JJ said mournfully and sighed before he pulled Lord D into his arms. "I am so sorry."

"It is alright, I have another one in two weeks. Will you be there?" Lord D asked taking JJ's hand and placing it against his quivering mass of tummy. "You are working very hard to keep the city safe; I would be a spoiled brat to not understand that." Lord D turned quickly away and wiped an errant tear. "I do not need you here every second of every day."

"But I want to be here when you do need me." JJ said and kissed the neck pressed against his mouth.

"You are a detective and you must work. You can not be here all the time, I understand all that... I do not know why I am so upset." Lord D said and sniffled.

"Because you are pregnant. You handled D and Andy's mood swings, now you just have to deal with your own." JJ said and gently squeezed Lord D's hands. "Would you tell me what I missed?"

"Nothing much to tell," Lord D said and went back to his needles and thread. As he sat JJ stood for a moment to admire him. Lord D looked up and smiled and JJ felt his heart skip several beats. "My body is earnestly beginning to change so that I may give birth."

"The cramps?" JJ asked and sat on the floor at Lord D's feet. JJ grinned and pulled Lord D's dainty foot into his lap.

Lord D smiled when JJ began to massage his foot. With his added weight his feet were paining him. "Only if I become overly stressed."

"So I am confining you to bed until you deliver." JJ said with a half hearted chuckle. "Nana is sleeping?"

"Yes for quite some time now. I waited for you." Lord D said and held up his creation. "It is for Aoi." He informed JJ and showed him the delicate cheongsam.

"I am glad you waited. Come to bed Precious." JJ stood and slipped Lord D's shoes back on his feet before hand in hand they headed down the hall.

**Break**

Leon entered the shop and paused. It was strangely quiet Leon thought and looked around. All the caged animals were sleeping and he could not spot the ones that roamed freely. Leon headed to his bedroom and found the door slightly ajar. He pushed it open a looked inside. He paused as his heart melted and pooled into the soles of his feet. The missing animals were cuddled together on the floor dozing and Chris sat in Count D's lap holding Aoi as Count D read from a book of bed time stories. "You're all still up." Leon said and kicked his shoes off and crawled onto the bed.

"Since it is Friday and tomorrow is Christmas Eve I told Chris that he could wait up for you." D said and nudged the sleeping child. Chris handed Aoi to Leon before he hugged his neck and scooted from the bed. He left the room with Pon-Chan, T-Chan and Ten-Chan.

"I can't believe tomorrow is Christmas Eve." Leon said and kissed Jewel's forehead. She opened her bright deep blue eyes and stared at him before she blew a kiss. "Ha, she does that without prompting now." Leon said and looked up at D with a great smile. "I have a great gift for you."

"No more soft clothes to torture me with?" D asked and raised a brow.

"You liked it." Leon said and smirked. D blushed and took Aoi. "You know you did and tonight you are going to admit it."

"Am I?" D asked when he returned to the room. D jumped onto the bed and pinned Leon to the bed. "I think you will reap what you have diligently sown." D promised and held Leon's hand down. Leon gasped when he felt metal against his wrist. "Ryo was kind enough to lend me his spare set when I told him what I wanted them for." Leon looked up when he heard the scissors divesting him of his clothing. " Now that that's settled." D said and tossed the last shred of Leon's clothes into the trash leaving him bare on the bed and helpless.

"What are you going to do?" Leon asked out of curiosity. He trusted D completely not to do anything too bad to him.

"A little bit of this." D said and leaned down and licked a nipple. "Some of this." D said and trailed his tongue down to Leon's navel. "And a bit of this." D traced a finger over Leon's thighs and lightly over his already excited member. "Can't forget this." D said and licked Leon from base to tip.

"Oh baby yeah, we can't forget that." Leon said and arched up towards D's mouth. D chuckled and backed away.

"Now, now my pet." D said and patted the leg nearest him. "We mustn't get ahead of ourselves." D said climbed on top of Leon and rubbed himself against the muscles in Leon's stomach. Leon felt the slide of the silk against his skin and the tantalizing movements of D's hips and he thought he was going to lose his mind. He could feel D's excitement pressed against him and closed his eyes and bit his lower lip and threw his head back as he moaned in pleasure.

Leon thought he was in pleasurable shock as D licked his neck and slide along his body like a serpent. The silk of D's robes were driving Leon crazy and he twisted against the cuffs. "Don't do that." D commanded and backed away. He took a handkerchief and tied it underneath the metal of the cuffs. "Now where was I? Oh yes, I was right here." D said and bit Leon's ear before he curled his fingers around Leon and began to stroke.

"D what are you doing?" Leon questioned and began to pant. "I'm gonna... Stop... Baby..." Leon gasped and came over D's hand. "Oh..." Leon whimpered as D crawled up to his stomach and began to rub again. Leon stared in awe as D undulated on top of him and raised a delicate hand up to the buttons of his robe. Finally! Leon thought and smiled when the robe fell away leaving D only in his pants. Leon wondered how he had not noticed that D was not wearing a sheath under his robe, but at the moment he did not really care.

"Want some?" D asked and leaned his chest down so that his nipple was directly above Leon's mouth. Leon took it in eagerly and sucked. D sighed and pulled away only to replace it with his other one. When D pulled away Leon tried to grab him and hold him still. The head board rattled as the cuffs strained to be free. D laughed and slid down to Leon's lap and took hi m into his mouth. Leon stiffened immediately and tried to press up deeper into his mouth. D grasped Leon's hips and held him down. Leon was surprised at the strength but he enjoyed the skillful movements of D's mouth and tongue. D worked his throat and Leon melted against the bed.

D backed away and peeled his pants off before he applied a large amount of lubricant to Leon before he placed Leon at his entrance and pushed down. As he began to move Leon strained hoping to urge D to move faster. D undulated slowly and inched down. As he took his time Leon thought he would die from the need to bury himself deep inside of D. "Hold still Leon, let me love you." D said and braced his hands on Leon's chest. He tweaked the nipples at his hands and Leon's hips jerked in response. "Let me... ummm, let me love you." Leon looked up and saw D toss his head from side to side as he lost himself to the pleasure and collapsed on top of him. D reached up underneath the pillow and retrieved the keys to the cuffs. As soon as Leon was free he picked D up and lay him on the bed and thrust deeply into him . D cried out and came again as Leon released himself deep inside.

Leon lay on the bed exhausted and happy. He pressed kisses to D's sweaty brow before he kissed him deeply. As their tongues dueled Leon grinned, it had been a great night.

**Break**

"You noticed it?" Dee asked and looked behind them and saw nothing.

"Someone has been following us for since we left the pet shop." Ryo said and placed his hand on Bikky's shoulder. "When we pass that next light I want you to get out of the car and run to the corner store. If we are not there in an hour, get yourself home and call the police and tell them what happened. Dee pulled up to the light and unlocked the doors of the car. Bikky bolted to the corner store and they pulled away. The car they noticed followed them into an alley. Dee parked the car and they both pulled their guns and waited.

"I'll get out first, you..." Dee began but paused when Ryo shook his head.

"No, we both will. On the count of three. One... Two..." Ryo frowned when on two, Dee opened the door and jumped from the car pointing his gun at the car. "Dee what the hell are you doing?" Ryo demanded and pointed his gun at the car.

"I'm taking care of you dammit, I love you." Dee said not taking his eyes off the car. "Get out of the car with your hands up. And you had better be unarmed or so help me you will be dead." Dee ground out. He gripped his gun tighter as the door opened and someone stepped out. Dee tried to peer through the car window to see the person.

"Step away the vehicle and shut the door." Ryo said. Dee gasped as the door was shut and a slim woman stood in front of them.

"Ryo... Thank God! It is you." She said and ran towards him.

"Hold it... you do not run towards a cop who has a gun on you." Dee yelled as Ryo sat his gun on the top of the car to keep from shooting the ecstatic woman. She paused as Ryo grasped her arms and looked at the woman.

"Alicia... Alicia Grant." Ryo said relaxed. He released her and retrieved his gun and put it back in his holster. "What are you doing here?"

Alicia's eyes watered and she threw her arms around Ryo's neck. Dee replaced his gun and came around the car and looked at the woman crying on his lover. "What are you doing here?"

"They know..." Alicia sobbed, "Oh God, they know. They know that Leon did not kill Bennett's son and they know that I killed Leo. There are two families out to kill me and worse... Worse..." Alicia hiccupped and the other car door opened again.

"Ma Ma..." Ryo looked around Alicia and stared wide eyed at the small blond boy who looked to be about two. "Scayered Ma Ma."

"Oh, Lyo, baby." Alicia pulled away from Ryo and ran to scoop the small boy into her arms. "Dee, Ryo I am terrified, they are after me. I change hotel rooms every night. They won't kill him, but they will take him. I do not want him growing up in the Family. Please... take him."

"What?" Ryo stared at the small child that clung to his mother and looked frightened up at the two strange men. "Look Alicia, you are obviously frightened why don't you come home with us and we will have some tea and discuss this." Ryo said calmly and began to walk Alicia to her car.

"Hold it, I can't take that car. It is best to leave it here." Alicia said and looked furtively down the alley. Alicia placed her son in the backseat of their car and ran to hers. She emerged a moment later with two large suitcases. She handed them to Dee and went back she carried a car seat. She attached it to the backseat and placed her son in it. She looked again at the car and buckled in."

"Let's go get Bikky before he calls back up." Dee grumbled and got in the car. Ryo did likewise. They made it to the end of the Alley and heard the explosion before the car was rocked from the force of the large bang.

As plumes of smoke billowed out of the alley Alicia gave them a bright smile. "Well boys, we better get going before the cops show up." Alicia said with a bright smile.

"Whatever, you are as trippy as ever I see." Dee said and pulled up. They arrived at the corner store to find Bikky clutching a pay phone and looking frantically out of the door.

"Ryo!" Bikky said and ran to embrace Ryo. "What happened, I heard a bomb or something?"

"Shh come on." Ryo whispered and lead Bikky to the car. Bikky stared at the two new comers but was silent until they reached their house. He entered and held Cujo back while Alicia carried her child in.

"Ryo listen, here," Alicia said and pulled a thick envelope and handed it to Ryo. "It's all there, all you have to do is sign and he will be your son, legal." Alicia said frantically.

"Alicia think of what you are saying. You want us to raise Leo's kid... LEO!" Dee exploded from the kitchen and wrenched a beer from the fridge.

"Hey kid, you know, it's almost eleven. How about we go to bed and let our parents talk about things?" Bikky said and picked the child up.

"Ma Ma..." Lyo pouted and his lower lip trembled.

"Go ahead baby," Alicia said and walked over to kiss the child's forehead. "Get some sleep it's been a long two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Dee asked and opened a beer and handed it to Ryo. Ryo looked after Bikky as he carried the small child off to the spare room. "That room is all made for tomorrow night. You know Leon, Little D and Chris are coming over."

"He can stay with me tonight." Bikky said and went to his bed room instead.

"I only drove for a couple of hours a night and we hid in hotels for most of the day." Alicia explained and dropped beside Dee on the couch. Ryo offered her a beer. Alicia shook her head and stared at Ryo. "I do not have much longer to be alive. They will find me. I don't care, but please protect my son."

"We can put you in protective custody. You and your son." Ryo promised took a sip of his beer.

"No," Alicia said shaking her head. "I don't want him spending the rest of his life hiding. He has been hiding for over a year now. I've done my best to keep him safe but..." Alicia lowered her head into her hands and sobbed.

"Alicia," Dee said seriously and lowered her hands. Dee looked her deep into the eyes and sighed. "You do realize that you are asking him to raise the child of the man who killed his parents."

"Dee," Ryo gasped.

"What, on the eve of the night your parents were murdered, she shows up... what is this?" Dee looked glumly at Ryo and felt bad for him.

"Landy is innocent of any crimes, do not punish him." Alicia sobbed brokenly.

"Landy?" Dee asked, "I thought his name was..."

"Lyo is just a nick name I call him." Alicia said and wiped her eyes on a tissue that Ryo handed her. "I do not want him with me when they find me. At least this way... This way I can choose the man who raises my son. I want him to grow knowing right from wrong, not right from might. I want him to grow up honestly and on the right side of the law. Here..." Alicia quickly pulled one of the suitcases over and opened it.

"Holy crap!" Dee gasped as he stared at the piles of money.

"Before my dad I confessed to what I did, he gave me this, he kept it in his room. He told me to run. He told me to run..." Alicia broke into sobs. "I was obviously pregnant by then, but he told me to run. After he was gone he could not protect me. He knew I hated the life and he told me... He told me to run." Alicia got to her knees in front of Ryo. "I have only ever begged once in my life and that was form Leo to take me away. But I a m begging you Ryo..."

"Alicia, get up." Ryo said and pulled her to her feet. "You are not just asking me to raise him. I am committed to Dee and he would share in the responsibility of this child's life." Alicia noted the matching rings the detectives wore.

Dee sighed and stood to his feet. He closed the suitcase with the money and pulled her to her feet. "Don't open any drawers in there; I'll put fresh sheets on in the morning." Dee said and showed her to the guest room."

"I would never snoop on you guys..." Alicia promised and looked around the neat room.

"Not the problem, lots of different flavored lubes, candles, handcuff, plugs, and various other things A little impromptu gift for some friends." Dee said earning a glower from Ryo and a surprised gasp from Alicia. "Get some sleep, we need to talk." He told her and shut the door firmly behind her. Ryo went and peeked in on Bikky. He sighed when he saw that the child was wearing one of Bikky's large t-shirts. Ryo was silent as he walked to their bedroom. "You want him."

"Dee, we can't _not_ help her." Ryo said and undid his shirt. He tossed his guns onto a chair. Ryo then sighed and checked to make sure the safety was on.

"Look Baby," Dee said softly and pulled Ryo into his arms. "I mean, help me... here's my kid."

"Dee she's desperate." Ryo said remembering how sad Alicia was when she had told them that no one ever really got what they want. "She killed the man she was madly in love with. She had to know she was pregnant. That is probably why she staged that desperate attempt to get away. She did not want to raise a child in the mob."

Dee sighed and kissed Ryo gently on the lips. "It's your call, what ever you want, I'm on it." Dee promised and pulled his pants off. "I'm beat. " He said and crawled into bed. Ryo sat up all night deep in thought. Could he do it? He wondered. Could he raise the child of the man who murdered his parents?"

**Break**

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Carol shouted into the telephone. "My Aunt is letting me come to the party tonight I have to get ready."

"Alright, it'll be fun." Bikky said he sighed and hung up looking at the kid that would soon be his brother.

**Break**

Dee stood back and allowed Leon and Count D into the house. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Leon said and hauled in the large bags of gifts. D walked in carrying Aoi and holding Chris' hand. "I've got more stuff in the car would you mind helping me." Dee sighed and followed Leon to the car. "Ok fess up. Who's the chick? And where is Ryo?"

"It is a long story, Ryo went for a walk." Dee explained and picked up a large bag of gifts.

"Listen, JJ Nana and Papa D will be here in a bit. Will Papa D experience anything stressful today?" Leon asked and looked at JJ's car as it pulled. "You know he could lose his baby."

"I hope not." Dee said with a deep sigh as he watched JJ assist Lord D and Nana from the car. "I really hope not." Just as Lord D entered the house Jill pulled up and hauled her own bag out of the car. As soon as all the guest entered the house Alicia went into Bikky's room and stayed out of sight. Ryo entered the house and hid a large bag behind the Christmas tree. Dee raised a brow at him and Ryo winked. Is everything taken care of?"

Ryo nodded and greeted their guest's he noted Leon watching him. "Hi Leon, how's it going?" Ryo said when Leon walked over.

"Could ask you the same thing." Leon said Ryo grinned and headed into the kitchen. He managed to avoid Leon's probing question's all day. "You ready to talk yet?" Leon asked when he cornered Ryo stacking the dishes. Ryo poured himself a cup of Egg nog and motioned for Leon to follow him onto the porch. Ryo sighed and gulped his egg nog. "You doing magic tricks with babes, now you see her how you don't. I can use all my detective skills and say that since Bikky's room is closed and sealed despite Carol and Chris wanting to play video games and I would say that she is hiding in there."

"You're good, and correct." Ryo said he held up a hand when Leon would have said more. "She is an old case, from New York. We'll talk later. Little D looks tired it's almost midnight." Ryo said and waved Jill off. JJ had left an hour ago with Nana and Papa D. They all promised to return tomorrow to open the gifts. "When I was eighteen, a young Mafia beginner killed my parents. It's why I decided to become a cop. Tonight is the anniversary of their deaths."

"I know, Dee told me last year. I am sorry man." Leon said and patted Ryo's shoulder.

"It's not that simple." Ryo sighed sadly. "The guy's wife, we had to protect her a couple years ago. She and I really hit it off and."

"You slept with his wife?" Leon asked with a grin.

"No, we just became friends, and then, she shows up yesterday and she has this kid. It's his kid Leon, the kid of the man who... Killed my parents." Ryo gulped his Egg nog down and looked out at the twinkling lights of LA. "She wants to leave us with the kid and go off and let them kill her."

"Them?" Leon asked.

"Syndicate action, two factions." Ryo looked sad.

"When's the welcome home party?" Leon asked with a grin.

"Bite me." Ryo said and went back inside where Chris was excited when he found out that he would be sleeping Bikky, Ryo and Dee tonight. "We have the room all set up for you. Little D tried to give me back my spare cuffs, but I told him to keep them." Leon blushed and looked away.

"Hahaha," Leon felt Dee's sneer before he turned and saw him standing behind him. "You would never know that behind all that luscious patterned silk was pure kink."

"You should meet his dentist." Leon said and Followed D to bed.

**Break**

Alicia sat on the couch and waited. She looked from Ryo to Dee and back again. Ryo handed her the envelope she had given him and the suitcase of money. "Take this money and run. Try to stay hidden and maybe even leave the country or something." Ryo said and helped her sit on the chair. "Open the envelope." Ryo said when Alicia began to sob.

Alicia peeled the envelope open and paused at the Christmas card inside. She read the card. It was simple, only two words were written: Merry Christmas. Alicia unfolded the child court papers and gasped. "Randy MacLean and Dee Laytner..." Alicia looked at both of them with tears of gratitude falling from her eyes. "Thank you, oh God thank you." Alicia said and hugged each of them in turn.

"Get some sleep." Ryo said and tucked her in next to Landy. "Keep the money, we have more than enough." Ryo kissed her forehead and went to join Bikky and Chris. Dee looked behind him and frowned before he silently left the room.

**Break:**

Christmas Morning.

"What'd you expect?" Dee asked as he and Ryo looked in on Landy as he slept alone in Bikky's bed.

"Thank you," Ryo read from a note left on the bed side table. "Give this to him when his old enough to understand." Ryo picked up the sealed letter and wiped a tear from his eye. "We better get going Bikky and Chris are anxious to open their gifts."

"You get him something?" Dee asked as Ryo gently stroked the small head and awakened the child. Landy opened his tired eyes and reached up for Ryo to pick him up. Ryo complied and patted the small back.

"Ma Ma gone," Lyo said and looked steadily at Ryo.

"Yeah," Ryo said and held the child close. "Ma Ma gone."

**Chapter 23: **

**Club New Year's**

"Ryo," D said softly early evening of Christmas day. Ryo looked deep into Count D's mis matched eyes. "You speak Japanese, correct?" Ryo nodded and wondered why D had singled him out. "Please, pronounce that child's name in your mother's native tongue."

"Randy... Ryo ... The R's and L's of Japanese are interchangeable, often mixed together." Ryo blinked rapidly. "How could she know?"

"Did she know that you were part Japanese?" D asked and placed a slim hand on Ryo's trembling arm. Ryo blinked again and nodded. "She admired you so much, that instead of honoring the memory of her husband..."

"Please... No more... I ... Need to talk to Dee." Ryo said and snatched a beer from the fridge and went to find Dee. Dee stood smoking a cigarette gazing at the sun set. "Alicia... She named her child after... ME!" Dee turned and looked at Ryo and wondered why he was freaking out.

"What are you talking about?" Dee asked and pulled Ryo into his arms.

"Lyo ... In Japanese is Ryo. She named him after me." Ryo hugged Dee tightly and thought of the joy on Landy's face as he opened his Christmas gifts.

"That child knows you." Dee said and kissed Ryo's neck. "I'll bet you any amount of money you choose that she showed him pictures of you explained that he would live with you one day. He probably knows more about you than he knows about Leo."

"We will give him the best life possible." Ryo vowed and looked in at Lyo staring intently at T-Chan. It took about ten seconds before he decided to scream at the top of his lungs. Ryo ran to the child and scooped him up into his arms and hugged him. Ryo patted until the child calmed. He looked up and smiled at Leon and D. It seemed their family was not the only one expanding.

**Break**

**One Week Later**

"Awe man... Two years in a row!" Leon exclaimed as he looked in his closet to find clothes. "Those Arcadians are awesome." Leon looked in on D as he sat on the bed in his bath robe feeding Jewel.

"She's grown," D said and brought the small baby to his shoulder and patted her back. Leon sat beside D and smiled when he heard the small expulsion of trapped gas. "They're here." D said moments before Andy and Tisiphone could be heard outside their bedroom door.

"D!" Andy squealed and ran towards him. She saw D holding his baby and stopped before jumping him. She heaved a deflated sigh and plopped onto the nearest chair. "So what are you wearing tonight?" Andy asked and looked down at her own outfit of skin tight black pants. The pants were cut up to the back of her knee. D looked at the peek a boo deep purple velvet and lace top with a brow raised dubiously.

"No Tiara?" D asked with his brow raised. Andy grinned when he stood and put his elegant cheongsam back into the closet. "What is on the agenda for tonight?"

"Detective, you have heard of Double X haven't you?" Andy said not answering D's question.

Leon paused in the act of selecting a different outfit. "The case from Hell why?" Leon said and headed into the bathroom. He left the door open and hid behind it while he changed.

"An Arcadian Fairy on routine surveillance of a demon in a night club left his drink on the table; he was found panting in an alley and brought to the hospital. Naturally they could not match his blood type. By the time we found him he had been suffering incompetent health care and ice cold baths for three days." Leon rounded the corner at the sound of the male voice in his bedroom. High Prince Nestoir leaned casually against the wall. Leon took in the loose fitting black slacks. His deep blue shirt hung loosely and he held a jacket over his shoulder.

"Clarisande was able to help him and we are all spending New Years in club Diamond." Tisiphone said and looked into a mirror checking out her skin tight blue top. "And we are gonna catch the bastards who dared try to mess with one of our citizens." She puckered her lips and automatically her lipstick was refreshed.

"D let us help you." Andy said excitedly when she saw D staring bemusedly at his closet. D looked frightened and he glanced at Leon who was, along with Nestoir, being ushered from the room. "Why don't you guys go wait for Ryo and Dee, they are leaving their boys here with JJ, Nana and Lord D. You know Lord D is almost eight months along. He's huge..." Andy kept talking and Leon soon found himself next to Nestoir looking at a closed door.

"She's good," Leon said with a frown and finished buttoning his pants. "She's real good."

"We didn't stand a chance." Nestoir agreed and walked down the hallway. He entered the front of the shop to find Lord D sitting on the couch eating a bag of fried onion rings. "What are you doing?" Nestoir asked Lord D licked his fingers and blushed.

"JJ brought them home one night and I tasted them and I haven't been able to stop craving them." Lord D said and dug deep into the half empty bag. "Do you have any..."

"Barbecue sauce," JJ supplied when Lord D could not remember the proper English word.

"I'll check the kitchen." Leon said and backed away. "... Man he's huge." He mouthed to Ryo and Dee as they entered the Pet Shop. Ryo looked at Lord D before his eyes widened and he pulled Lyo's jacket off and instructed him to behave and listen to Bikky. Ryo ruffled his hair and was glad that Daphnus, Chimera and Kronos had come to their house to inform them of the casual dress code for tonight.

Leon returned to the Parlor with the Barbecue sauce and paused when he got a look at D. Lord D looked away from his son and happily dipped a ring. "NO!" Leon said and emphatically shook his head. "You are not going out of this pet shop looking like that." Leon took in the skin tight black pants that flared at his dainty feet and the belly baring short jacket with sheer, voluminous sleeves. The back of the jacket was floor length. It shimmered with a silver dragon and Leon could swear that the eyes of the beast were real diamonds. D had smoothed his hair on his right side and wore a shimmering gloss on his lips. His earrings matched the diamonds on the black cloth.

"Why Detective, " D said and winked his golden eye. "I think you are a little jealous. Rest assured that my eyes rest only upon you."

"I tried to restrain him from wearing that without the proper undergarments." Lord D said and peeled into another bag of steamy grease covered fried onions. "Parental advice would be taken more serious if I weren't licking sauce from my fingers I'm sure."

"I'll probably end up shooting some idiot who looses his mind when he takes one look at you." Leon said and pulled D in for a kiss.

"Save it for midnight, we have to go." Andy said and pulled D away from Leon to refresh his lip gloss. For the first time Leon noted the black nail polish. He had to fight the urge to grab D, drag him to bed and strip him. "We're on in an hour." Andy winked and blew a kiss at Chris before they all left the shop. Ryo blushed when he could hear Lyo begin to scream.

**Break**

Leon was amazed, The group had been on stage for an hour and they were still going strong. D sat at the table and casually looked away from his drink wondering when some one would try to slip him something. "Can I have this dance?" D looked up at Commissioner Rose with a dubious frown.

"I do not think..." D began to speak but felt a familiar hand clamp down on his arm. He looked up and smiled at Leon. "This dance is spoken for." D said and went to watch the performance.

"This song goes out to Boys of the 34th precinct and The owner's of Count D's pet shop." Andy announced in a happy tone and prepared to sing. She gasped as Nestoir took the microphone and winked at her.

"Our turn sweetheart, you guys can pick up where we left off." Daphnus said and walked up to the stage.

"Wow," Leon looked over and frowned at Jeremy. "I didn't know these guys were going to be here. I saw them once in New York, they rock."

"What are you doing...?" Leon began but paused as Nestoir, Daphnus, and the other princes began to sing.

"_Forever"_ Nestoir whispered and kissed Andy. He winked before Daphnus shadowed him.

"_Forever."_ Daphnus blew a kiss at the audience. He looked for and found a white haired beauty. Alera looked away from Daphnus and watched as Leon hugged D close.

"Forever may not be long enough for my love I have a will but I'm lost inside your time if you could would you come with me to the other side forever may not be long enough forever may not be long enough

_forever may not be long enough for this life_

Andy stared at her husband and grinned as he danced about the stage singing and entrancing the audience.

_this world is never enough and I'm not giving it up (forever)_

_my faith in love is like blood I spill it freely for some (forever)_

_my faith in love is like blood it flows in everyone (forever)_

_don't stop to look at the clock forever won't be long enough_

Leon wrapped his arms around D from behind and splayed his fingers over the small indention of his exposed belly button. "I like this song." Leon whispered and bit the diamond studded ear near his mouth. D grinned and leaned back against Leon.

_forever_

_forever may not be long enough for my love_

_I have a will but I'm lost inside your time_

_if you could would you come with me to the other side_

_forever may not be long enough_

_forevermay not be long enough_

_forever may not be long enough for this life_

Jeremy stared wide eyed at the stage unaware that Berkeley was watching him.

_forever_

_this world is never enough and I'm not giving it up (forever)_

_my faith in love is like blood I spill it freely for some (forever)_

_my faith in love is like blood it flows in everyone (forever)_

_don't stop to look at the clock forever won't be long enough_

Leon tried to hold back. He held his breath, but his hand began to roam D's chest and he nuzzled the creamy neck that smelled so good...

_forever may not be long enough for our love_

"_... forever ..."_ Nestoir grinned. "Get a room." Nestoir said into the microphone. Leon looked up to see Nestoir giving him a knowing look and he raised a middle finger. D took the finger into his mouth and sucked. Leon's eyes widened and he fought the urge to take him right there on the dance floor. "Our turn," Andy said and ushered her husband aside. "Now as I was saying, This goes out to the officers of the 34th precinct."

**Break**

Lord D rocked Lyo in his arms as the small child slept blissfully unaware of the spectacular show on the television. Nana dozed on the sofa while Chris and Bikky enjoyed watching the Arcadians on the live up link. "I'm going to marry a girl like Andy one day." Chris thought excited as Andy and the girls began to sing. "Carol will grow into Tisiphone then I'll marry her." Bikky cheered at the dance moves.

**Break**

Angel sat on the stage and held a large crystal orb over his head and the audience gasped at the images that began to show through the smoke.

"_Where have all the good men gone _

_And where are all the gods_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules _

_To fight the rising odds_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

Images of Leon, JJ, Ryo and Dee firing off their guns were shown followed by JJ carrying a wounded Lord D out of a crumbling building. The Next picture was Leon catching D as he was tumbled over a cavernous gap in the floor. Scenes of the war at the consulate followed.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong _

_And he's gotta be fast _

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon _

_And he's gotta be larger than life larger than life_

Scenes of Daphnus, Nestoir and the other princes played as they wielded swords against monsters. Ryo watched as Dee saved him from a monster.

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

The audience cheered as lightning flashed and bombs exploded. Jill was seen covering Leon as he ran upstairs and a scene of D wearing chains on his wrist being shot off by Leon.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong _

_And he's gotta be fast _

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon _

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Larger than life_

Andy grinned at the audience and then ducked as the twin princess danced on either side of the large orb.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere _

_Watching me_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach _

_Like the fire in my blood_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong _

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure _

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life._

The girls finished up their performance and Audience went chaotic with applause. "Hey Chimera, what time is it?" Andy called out. "Time to count down Andy," Chimera said from the audience. Jeremy looked up and blushed; Berkeley had sidled up beside him. He inhaled deeply as the audience counted down. Leon turned D in his arms and got lost in his wide beautiful eyes. "I love you so much," Dee said and nibbled Ryo's ear preparing for the new year to come in. "ONE!" "**HAPPY NEW YEAR!"** Leon tried his best to swallow D whole.

**Break**

JJ pried the greasy onion ring from Lord D's fingers and kissed him softly. Lord D laughed and placed his hands against his tummy. JJ placed his hands over Lord D and felt the movement of their child. "I love you." "Eewww..." Bikky frowned and nudged Chris. Chris giggled and looked back at the TV. He did not point out Ryo and Dee who were engaged in tongue war.

**Break**

Jeremy stared up wide at Berkeley and tried not to panic. "Breath." Berkeley said and pulled him in. Jeremy had never been kissed so forcefully in is life. It turned him on in every way possible and when Berkeley pulled back Jeremy leaned in for more. Berkeley held him back and grinned and slipped a card into Jeremy's pocket with the name of his hotel and the room number. Berkeley winked and stepped away. Jeremy looked down at the card and sighed. Was he ready for this?

**Chapter 24: **

**Club New Year's 2**

Andy managed to peel away from Nestoir long enough to smile into the camera that was broadcasting the show in the pet shop and wink. "It is now the year 2006 and we would all like to thank you for choosing to spend the evening with us. Let us all begin to celebrate the love that created us and the love that keeps us going." Daphnus said into the microphone. Chris and Bikky pouted when JJ announced that they had to go to bed. Lord D gave JJ a secretive, shy smile and silently kissed Nana who yawned and went to bed.

"Are you tired? Do you want to watch the rest of the show or go to bed?" JJ asked when he came back to the couch after putting all the children to bed with the animals crowding around. Landy had held on to Bikky and pouted calling out for Ryo. Bikky held the small child close and rocked until he went back to sleep.

JJ wrapped his arms around Lord D and watched as the group finished another song. "I love when they sing in other languages." Lord D said. "Most of the audience can not understand the words, but the emotions come out loud and clear."

"That was French right?" JJ asked remembering something from the courses he had taken in high school and college. Lord D nodded and grew quiet when Andy picked up the microphone and began to speak.

"This next song is a very special request." She said and smiled softly. "It is a dedication from and to very dear friends who could not be with us tonight." Andy paused and blinked shining tears from her eyes. Lord D wondered for a moment why she was crying then she began to speak again. "Lord D you inspire me so much I wish I could hug you right now. You asked me to find a song that would high light the feelings that you have." JJ looked at Lord D and felt something stir in his heart. Long silken tresses fell in a curtain around him. His pale skin was a sharp contrast making him seem to glow. The deep purple of his eyes sparkled and JJ realized that is was not a Kami affect, and that the shimmering was tears. "Your description of your love is ringing in my ears and resounding in my heart and I found several songs that are for you and so this next set is for two very special people. I love you both and..."

"**Happy anniversary!"** The entire band yelled and Nestoir picked up a guitar while Daphnus went to the piano.

"We will go back a year ago today and give JJ a medal of honor," Tisiphone said as Andy inhaled and began to sing along with Clarisande and Princesses Althea and Amalthea, the beautiful twins.

"_I know I'm kind of strange to you sometimes_

_don't always say what's on my mind_

_you know that I've been hurt by some guy_

_but I don't wanna mess up this time_

Lord D squeezed JJ's hand and smiled into the kiss that JJ pressed against his lips. Lord D looked down at the wrapped package on his lap. "Happy anniversary my precious darling." JJ said when he opened the box.

"_and I really really really care_

_and I really really really want you_

_and I think I'm kinda scared_

_cause I don't want to lose you_

_if you're really really really there_

_then maybe you can hang through_

_I hope you understand_

_It's nothing to you_

_my heart's at a low_

_I'm so much to manage_

_I think you should know that_

_I've been damaged_

_I'm falling in love_

_there's one disadvantage_

_I think you should know_

_that I've been damaged_

Lord D stared bemused at sparkling diamonds in the bracelet that nestled among the velvet lining of the box. Three large diamonds stood out among amethysts. "Yesterday I loved you. Today I love you and tomorrow I will love you. Always." JJ said and punctuated each word with a small kiss along Lord D's lips. JJ placed his arms around Lord D's tummy and smiled when he felt their child move.

"_I might look through you're stuff_

_for what I don't want to find_

_or I might just set you up_

_to see if you're all mine_

_I'm a little paranoid_

_from what I've been through_

_you don't know_

_what you've got yourself into_

_and I really really really care_

_and I really really really want you_

_and I think I'm kinda scared_

_cause I don't want to lose you_

_if you're really really really there_

_then maybe you can hang through_

_I hope you understand_

_It's nothing to you_

"Jeremy stood off and listened as the girls voices blended beautifully. Berkeley grinned and nodded before he left the club. Jeremy gulped... what should he do?"

"_my heart's at a low_

_I'm so much to manage_

_I think you should know_

_that I've been damaged_

_I'm falling in love_

_there's one disadvantage_

_I think you should know_

_that I've been damaged_

_and I really really really want you_

_and I think I'm kind of scared_

_cause I don't want to lose you_

_if you're really really really there_

_then maybe you can hang through_

_I hope you understand_

_It's nothing to you_

_my heart's at a low_

_I'm so much to manage_

_I think you should know that_

_I've been damaged_

_I'm falling in love_

_there's one disadvantage_

_I think you should know_

_that I've been damaged..._

"I love so much sometimes I fear that I will lose myself." Lord D said and sniffled "I have changed, I no longer recognize myself. I see myself through your eyes and I can not believe the beauty that is reflected to me. I have not seen that beauty in a long time. Not since I was D's age have I ..." Lord D hugged JJ tightly to him. "You found me huddled in a corner trapped and dying and you held me and set me free. I live now because of your love." JJ had never felt so humbled in his life. "I know I put you through a difficult time, but you held on. Thank you for not giving up on me. Andy knew... she found the right song and I thank you so mu..." JJ kissed Lord D deeply halting the torrent of words that were falling from his lips.

Andy smiled brightly and stepped aside for Clarisande to take the lead in the next song. Nestoir pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her deeply. Angel took Daphnus' place at the piano and played a soft melody that seemed to suit Clarisande's sweet voice as it rang out over the audience. Jeremy took a deep breath made his way to the door of the club.

"_I've walked so long_

_I can't remember -_

_where was my home?_

_Their distance faces fade away_

_I'm always on my own._

_I can show a smile_

_It's not hard to do._

_I can have the strength to go on_

_But sometime I wanna let go of everything._

_When thoughtfulness is not their game_

_I teach by giving love._

_High mountain seems higher_

_endlessly when they're pebbles at your feet._

_and if you should still fall into despair,_

_there is one thing left to believe_

_I lie in your heart always._

_Nothing is braver than honesty_

_My life is your faith in me._

_I'll be there when you need_

_you don't have to hide from me._

_What you are feeling now_

_I fill your soul._

_We will seek together destiny troubles have an end._

_we'll carry on hand in hand_

_you're not alone._

_People searching desperately outside themselves_

_caught up in thinking of whatever helped._

_And I'd forgotten too that love exists inside me_

_as in those I wanted from I feel you now._

_I'll be there when you need_

_we will live together._

_Nothing is in our way with trust in our soul._

_We will seek together destiny troubles have an end._

_We will carry on hand in hand_

_We won't forget we have each other._

_Never! Love is in the hearts of all men_

_you're not alone._

Jeremy stood on the side walk and looked up at the large Diamond that was the club's trademark. He looked down the street and headed to his car. Jeremy gazed at the large card that Berkeley had given him and started the car. He thought back to several conversations that he had with JJ and tried to quell the shaking in his heart. "_Yeah,"_ JJ had said. "_The first time hurt. Thank goodness I was fooling around with a friend. We had no expectations of love and devotion, but he was careful with me." _Jeremy frowned, careful? "_After that first time I thought I had all the answers, but now I know. I knew absolutely nothing. Love has made all the difference. If you are curious I mean... well... Don't just get into bed with someone because you've never done it and you want to. You will always remember your first time, whether it is wonderful or not. I don't mean to sound like a high school guidance counselor, but..."_

JJ had got a call from the PD and had left then, but what had he been trying to say? Jeremy wondered as he drove down the road. He had no expectations of love. He and Berkeley had become friends over the past few weeks. What, with him answering questions for the article. Jeremy felt he knew as much about the Double X case as the officers working on it. He and Berkeley went to lunch almost every day. And he really wanted to know what he wanted... what he craved. Jeremy pulled up to the hotel and sighed. Was he ready for this?

**Break**

"Leon..." D admonished and tried to fight to pleasurable sensations of Leon's fingers sliding under his top. "We are in public... you ... Have to stop."

Leon found his favorite spot behind D's ear and kissed. "Told you not to go out dressed like this. If you are going to be ravaged it will be by me." Leon said and pulled D against him and swayed to the music.

Ryo backed away from Dee and laughed before he went to rescue D. "Dance with me." Ryo said hinted that Dee should take Leon to get a drink. Leon inhaled sharply and followed Dee to the bar. "Ah... Detective... I don't..." D began but paused and Ryo noted the bright blush that crept along D's features as the song sped up and a pulsing beat urged the audience to begin dancing. Ryo looked up at the stage and saw that none of the Royale were to be seen. He looked around and saw Andy standing beside him.

"Aww... D," Andy squealed and began to dance. Ryo looked down at her swiftly rotating hips and sighed remembering why he had liked women to begin with. "Don't tell me you can't dance."

"It is a skill I have yet to acquire." D admitted and hated the heat that turned his face even redder.

"Never fear... Andy the dancer is here." Andy said and pulled D in front of her. She placed her hands on his hips and began to move. "Just follow my movements and you'll do fine."

"Holy Crap!" Leon exclaimed when he turned and saw D moving in an accelerated, sensual tempo. "NO!" He said and walked forward. Ryo winked and laughed as Leon panted and tried to break free of Dee's hold.

"Leon dance with us!" Andy called out waving wildly. "D, move your feet... like this." Andy instructed and D complied. He blushed redder when he felt several eyes on him. He looked up into the faces of a crowd of men and women that had gathered around them.

"Hey," A brave stranger said and approached Andy and D. The man placed his hands on D's hips and Leon stepped forward.

"Wanna die?" He asked, the man backed away wide eyed at the slightly deranged look on Leon's face.

"Dude it was just a dance, I know She's yours, saw you earlier." The man said with a grin and shook Leon's hand congenially. "Kind of flat, but so cute, you don't really care right." He whispered to Leon and looked at D where he was again trying to copy Andy's movements.

"What are you talking about?" Leon said with a sly grin and pulled D into his arms. "He's perfectly proportioned." The stranger took a long look at D and backed away. Leon grinned and kissed D's neck. "If you do half the moves you do in bed, this whole club won't care that you are not a girl and the girls will be jealous."

"Will you be able to keep them from ravaging me?" D smirked and gazed lovingly up at Leon.

"Probably not, better save it for later." Leon smirked as he thought of just how high D could get his leg.

"Please... Save it." Dee said and laughed when Ryo shook his head at a young woman asking him to dance.

**Break**

Lord D sighed and pulled away from JJ and tried not to look at him. Lord D heaved a sigh and said, "I have a gift for you." Lord D gasped air into his lungs as he backed away from JJ.

"You are my gift." JJ said and melded their mouths together again.

"No... Jemi-Chan... I have to..." Lord D said and pulled away. "When I came of age, my father gave me this jewel." JJ looked down at the large round jewel. He could not discern it's color in the dim light. He saw the many facets and stared bemused. "This jewel is a part of my family and now I give it to you. I can not do as I did with Leon and extend his life through our blood. Only one human every five hundred years has the hope of surviving that. Will you accept this? Who knows what you could accomplish with an extended life and with me at your side. Nothing would be beyond your capabilities." Lord D asked and stared at JJ. He took his bottom lip between his teeth and waited. If this was so wonderful, why was Lord D looking so panicked?

"Wait... I don't get it." JJ frowned and looked at the jewel that began to glow. "You said Leon stopped aging and... You want to do that to me?"

"You will die; I don't want to go on with out you. You could do so much, have so much... Use me and my abilities and you could..." Lord D said crying out and holding on to JJ.

"This is something to think about. I can not make the decision so readily. Please understand." JJ said and kissed the tears from Lord D's face. "When you deliver, we will discuss it more. I honestly do not think it is something that would suit me. I love you, I do not want to use you for anything." Lord D nodded and JJ gasped when the jewel vanished from his hand and Lord D instead gave him an expensive watch while smiling slyly. "My father told me that if you had accepted the jewel without thinking, only wanting the life span, then you were not the man I thought you were." Lord D smiled and heaved a sigh of relief. "I did a similar test on Leon. If he could handle the truth of our family lineage and still love D then I would not dis -own D."

"You have passed." JJ gasped and looked behind him to see Sofu smiling at him.

"A test... A test?" JJ yelled and turned on Sofu frowning. "And what if I had failed?" JJ snarled the words at Sofu.

"But you did not." Sofu said calmly.

"It is nearing three in the morning. Please, I am tired." Lord D stared down at his hands and panted. "D and Leon should be returning home soon." Lord D said and blinked back burning tears.

"You were in on this." JJ said disbelieving that Lord D would try to play such a heinous game with his affections. "I love you. And you say you love me. How could you think that I was with you because of the shiny perks? You are the perk. You ... You alone."

"I have an obligation to ..." Lord D began but paused when his father placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You have an obligation to your family." Sofu said and straightened his hair.

"You know, when Leon said you could be a cold bastard I defended you." JJ said to Sofu. "You were genuinely concerned for D and Precious." JJ looked at Lord D and fought the urge to sob. "And you just went along with it! What would have happened had I taken it?"

"It's why I wanted Andy to sing. I wanted you know that I do truly love you." Lord D said. "Despite my father, I wanted you to ...know." Lord D dissolved into sobs.

"Then why... Why did you do it?" JJ demanded of Lord D. "You are pregnant right? That can only happen with deep love from both parties, so why did you do it."

"He had no choice," JJ looked up at Lady Aurora who glared at her husband. "His father has parental rights over him. He can not disobey a direct order. You are tired child go to bed. I must speak to your father." Lady Aurora said and helped Lord D to his feet. "Get some rest and try to relax, you don't want to suffer any cramps do you?" Lady Aurora said calmly and ushered Lord D and JJ from the room. JJ was chilled by the smile that clearly showed her fangs. "You never quit do you?" Lady Aurora hissed the words at her husband.

"What are you talking about?" Sofu said and sat in D's vacated spot. He began to gather the empty packages of onion rings. "I am only acting in the boys best interest. Humans have a tendency to throw all things, even love to the wind with the promise of power and money. His detective did not do that, but at least now we know where his true desire lies. You have to learn to trust me."

"Trust you?" Lady Aurora almost growled. "I left him in your care and he was beaten. Now he is carrying childr..."

"Please lower your voice; I do not want him to hear..." Sofu began.

"Hear that he is carrying..."Sofu placed a hand over her mouth and listened. JJ went into the kitchen to grab some fruit for Lord D to settle his stomach and help him sleep. Lady Aurora gave him a look of rage and Sofu sighed, it was going to be a long night.

**Break**

"Man I'm tired" Leon said as he held D close and headed for their car. "Too bad no one tried to drug us tonight. Everyone who left the club was lucid."

"Yeah, looks like they hit another club tonight, but we will catch them." Dee said with a frown.

"Hey Leon, Dee, what happened to JJ's cousin?" Ryo asked when they reached the parking lot. Leon and Dee looked around. They saw Nestoir carrying Andy out and handing her to Daphnus while he got into the car. "Partied til she dropped." Ryo laughed, I heard she was asleep in the dressing room."

"Oh yeah Leon," Dee said with a smirk. "How did you guys like our Christmas gifts."

Leon looked up with a grin and said, "Actually..."

**Chapter 25: **

**Alright, Who's Questioning My Sanity?**

**...And One Day It Will All Make Sense...**

**What did Leon and D do with all the wonderful toys on Christmas?**

Leon and D entered the spare room and Leon could not resist the urge to pull D into his arms and kiss him deeply. "Leon..." D sighed the word into Leon's mouth and arched against him. Leon walked to the bed and lifted D prepared to place him upon it. D sat on the bed and looked at the hastily scrawled note on the pillow. "Check the drawers," D read aloud and looked at the drawers in the bedroom. Leon opened one. "Oh my..." D stared at the objects before them and his eyes somehow managed to take up half of his face.

"This has to be Dee's idea of funny." Leon said and picked up a dildo, he clicked a button and it began to vibrate. He looked at D and smirked. D blushed and looked away from Leon not really wanting that anywhere near him but... "What?" Leon asked when he looked up from his exploration of the drawer.

"Nothing," D blushed and waited. He felt Leon beside him on the bed and was pulled into his arm. D sighed and decided that he had better talk, or Leon would never let it rest. "I heard that after the birth of a child, a husband would lose interest in his spouse and. I thought to keep things interesting between us."

Leon began to laugh. "You never have to worry about me losing interest in you." Leon promised and kissed behind D's ear.

"But, the cloth and well you have been a bit..." D turned the reddest Leon had ever seen him and continued. "Kinkier than usual and... I thought."

"I just wanted to hear you talk dirty." Leon said with a smirk and his mouth traveled from the ear to D's collarbone. "You have such a sexy voice. Will you talk dirty to me again?"

"What do you want me to say?" D asked his eyes closing in bliss when Leon slid a hand inside his robe and pinched a nipple.

"First I want you to take your clothes off." Leon said and went back to rummaging through the drawers. D sighed and undressed, he would allow Leon to use whatever he wanted. Leon sat his prize on the pillow and peeled out of his clothes. "This is all we'll need tonight." Leon said with a smile. D looked up into Leo's hand expecting to see some odd sexual toy. He gasped at the tube of warming, flavored lubricant. "All I want... Is you." Leon said and kissed D deeply. D melted against the bed and offered his body to Leon's questing mouth.

"Oh... Leon-Kun." D sighed and wrapped his arms around Leon's neck. "I love you so much." D leaned his head back and held Leon's head to his neck. Leon licked and kissed leaving several marks on the delicate pearl like skin. D moaned and clenched his hands in Leon's hair. Leon grinned and held the small appendages over D's head with one of his larger ones.

"Hold still," Leon said and moved down to one of the tiny ruby colored nipples and sucked it into his mouth. "Open your legs." Leon said and D eagerly complied. He felt Leon slide along his body and he sighed. "Start talking." Leon said and kissed D's lips.

"Make love to me, please, we can play later, but right now please just make love to me." D said and tugged his hands free to cup Leon's face and kiss him. Leon enjoyed D's questing tongue before he picked up the bottle of lubricant and and placed his fingers deep inside of D. D arched up into the touch and sighed. His sigh turned into cry of pleasure as Leon replaced his fingers. Leon moved D's legs until his knees were over his shoulders. Leon braced his hands and began to move. "Oh yes, so good." D cried out and held on to Leon not wanting the night to end.

**Why is Lady Aurora so upset with her husband?**

Lady Aurora stared at her husband and seriously thought about maiming him. Sofu listened intently to the back room and waited for all the sounds of movements to die down. "My love, I know you are angry at me right now but try to understand."

"Kami births are difficult. You barely survived carrying one and D was not supposed to live through it, but Leon saved him." Aurora said with crimson tears marking a path down her delicate cheeks. "Our child does not even know the full danger he is in, how could you not tell him?"

"To what end?" Sofu asked and pulled Lady Aurora beside him on the couch. "To frighten him now would put him at risk, this late in his term I dare not."

"I want to trust you my love, but... I left him in your care and he was abused, I will not do so again." Lady Aurora wiped at her tears angry at their continuation.

Sofu took a handkerchief and wiped her hands and face clean. "You will never fully understand the pain that I am in when he is in danger. That pain was doubled when D-San was taken." Sofu said softly. "Parental guardianship is in place, not to insure control over our offspring, but to protect them." Sofu heaved a sigh as old as the ages and looked weary beyond imagining. "I wanted to forbid him contact with the human. It was within my power, but our son has ever been stubborn. He loved that beast and was determined to see his promise through. I could have just killed the monster and what? Have my own son hate me? No!" Sofu placed his head in his hands and despite his appearance; Aurora could clearly see the centuries that weighed heavily upon his shoulders.

"You are correct. I will never know the pain you suffered knowing he was in pain and not stopping it." Lady Aurora said and placed a hand on Sofu's shoulder. "But there is not a day that goes by that I wish I could take his pain and make it go away. I understand that is the way of all mothers. Do you blame me?"

"I could never blame you for your emotions. Our love is forbidden by the same laws that would forbid D's love as well as his son's." Sofu leaned back against the couch and took Aurora into his arms. "Light and dark, yin and yang. There once was a mermaid who fell in love with the sky. He could look down upon her every day, but she could not leave the sea. Never the two could touch, but every time it rained she would go to the surface and kiss each drop that she could. We are perhaps luckier than they." Lady Aurora grabbed her husbands hand and placed a kiss across his knuckles, they were thus when the door opened to admit Count D, Leon, Ryo and Dee.

"Well Gentlemen, I suppose you enjoyed your night?" Lady Aurora asked and did not move from her position of leaning across her husband. D yawned widely and stretched. Lady Aurora got a look at his outfit and frowned. "Why are you out not fully clothed?" Leon laughed and waved good night before they headed to the back of the shop with Ryo and Dee to check on their children.

**Why did Sofu play such a vile trick on JJ?**

"I will have to explain to them tonight. Our son will never sleep restfully otherwise." Sofu said and sighed again.

"You were perhaps harsh." Lady Aurora said with a deep nod.

"It was my duty as his father, as unpleasant as it was." Sofu said and shook his head.

"He is no longer a child." Lady Aurora protested and folded her arms feeling her anger rebuild.

"And yet you would treat him as one. Make up your mind my lady, either he is an adult or he is not. You can not have it both ways." Sofu said and sighed afraid that their momentary truce was over. "He is soon to have more children and I would hate for him to make the same mistakes. The best way to ensure that is to give him a dose of his own medicine. As I am sure he now understands." Sofu tried to take his wife into his arms but she moved away from him. "I know you can not bear the sight of his tears, but..."

"You are the one who is supposed to embrace compassion and dole out sympathy, I am the one that is supposed to have no heart. When did our roles become reversed?" Aurora spat and scooted away from him.

"Vile beast you may be, but you are still a mother with all the emotions that entails." Sofu said and stood to his feet. "I am going now, if you would like to accompany me you are welcome to." Aurora looked up at Sofu before she got to her feet and followed him to Lord D and JJ's bedroom.

JJ held Lord D tightly and patted his back. Lord D had been sobbing non-stop since they had entered the bedroom. "I 'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said over and over again.

"Your mother said that you can not disobey your father, it was not your fault." JJ said and wiped the tears away from Lord D's face.

"But it is my fault," Lord D said and buried his face in JJ face.

"Then you understand." Sofu said as he entered the room.

JJ glared at him angry at the upset he was causing Lord D. "You said stress was bad for him, so why are you doing this?" JJ demanded when Lord D grimaced and placed a hand to his stomach.

"Relax child." Sofu said and sat on the bed. He removed Lord D's hand from his stomach and eased his cramps. "Now tell him why."

"_Hai, ChiChiUe,_" Lord D said and sniffled. He brought wide tear filled eyes up to look at JJ and blushed before looking away. "It was a punishment." Lord D admitted, "I abused D and I was never called into account for it."

"What?" JJ frowned at Sofu. "And this had to happen now? You could not wait until he delivered? I have been walking on eggshells around him trying not to upset him and you just waltz in and set this up. Great parenting, you bastard." Sofu stood up and glowered at JJ but Lady Aurora stood in front of the pissed off mortal.

"He is right." She said frowning at her husband. "I think we are long overdue for a break."

"We just got back..." Sofu began and sighed. "Young man, if I thought you would have failed this particular test I never would have given my son to you in the first place. I chose to do this now before he brought another life into the world. He needs to understand the mistakes he made and make sure to never do so again. Parental controls are in place to..."

"Protect," Lord D said for his father.

"Yes, every time you hurt him, you hurt yourself and in so doing you hurt me." Sofu said and gently pushed Lord D back against the pillows. "It is over now _Segare_. Get some rest." Lord D sighed at the affectionate term his father used and leaned back wishing JJ would crawl in with him and hold him. "Mortal, understand that I do care for my offspring, more than you or anyone will ever know. Not just because of the genetic connections, but because each one is special and unique. It may seem cruel, the lengths I go to teach and protect them, but I will do what must be done." Sofu turned and left the room. Aurora took one last look at her son before she turned into Q-Chan and left the pet shop. Sofu sighed and went to join Chris tonight. He was sure he did not wish to be with Leon and D.

**Hey what did happen to Jeremy?**

"Hey," Jeremy startled when he heard Berkeley speak from directly behind him. He had thought to go to the hotel's bar to get a drink before he called him down. "What took you so long?" Berkeley asked and looked Jeremy over thinking of all the naughty things he wanted to do with the inexperienced young man.

"I just thought..." Jeremy blushed and looked away from Berkeley's probing stare. "Never mind." Jeremy shook his head and plastered a smile on his face hoping that Berkeley could not see his fear.

"A bottle of Cognac sent up to room 4144," Berkeley informed the Bar tender who nodded and accepted the $20.oo tip. "Shall we?" Berkeley extended his arm and Jeremy followed him to the elevator. Berkeley grinned, he loved it when strait boys decided to take a walk on the wild side, he always made sure to give them more than what they bargained for.

"I thought you liked girls, but then JJ said you had a thing for Ryo and I just thought..." Jeremy began trying to hide his nervousness behind useless conversation. Idiot, he thought, if he liked girls he would not be taking a man to his bedroom.

"I like girls well enough, can't be tied down to just one though." Berkeley said and smirked. "They always smell so pretty, I like the little Asian Princess. She kind of reminds me of a female D."

"You're Bi?" Jeremy asked and shivered when Berkeley slid a hand along his side. The elevator reached the top floor and Berkeley smirked he removed his glasses and cleaned them before he ushered Jeremy down the hall to his room. "That's an interesting word for it, but sure whatever." Berkeley said and opened his door. Jeremy looked around at the penthouse suite and gulped. "Why don't you let me take your jacket?" Berkeley said and assisted Jeremy from his jacket. A knock at the door halted anything else Berkeley had in mind. He opened it and a bell boy strolled in pushing a tray with fine cognac and two crystal glasses. The boy grinned and accepted his tip before he left the room after giving Jeremy a knowing look.

"It's funny that we live in the same town and yet this is the first time we have met." Jeremy said and placed his hands in his pockets. Berkeley handed him a drink and Jeremy took a sip. He followed Berkeley to the balcony and went to enjoy the warm night breeze. "Hard to believe it's January." Jeremy said and looked up at the stars that could be seen through the clouds.

"You are so used to being in control." Berkeley said and leaned Jeremy back against the railing. "Taking the lead... I bet all those women you've been with loved your soft ways and gentleness. Tonight, you are going to learn to submit." Jeremy began to shake, but it was not with fear. He could not control the anticipation that made his knees go weak. "I might even be gentle." Berkeley promised and sealed his lips to Jeremy's.

Jeremy fell onto the bed and wondered where his clothes had gone. Berkeley looked down at the lost look on Jeremy's face and smiled. Perhaps he would take pity on the young man. Berkeley dipped his head and took Jeremy into his mouth. Jeremy cried out and gripped Berkeley's hair. Berkeley spared a moment to be thankful that he had removed his eyeglasses. "I'm going to get you ready now, try to relax." Berkeley said and pushed a lubricated finger past the tight ring of clenching muscles.

"Ah!" Jeremy cried out remembering JJ saying, yeah, the first time hurt.

"Breathe," Berkeley commanded and kissed Jeremy. Jeremy gasped when he could taste himself on Berkeley's tongue. Berkeley kept his finger moving steadily as he moved down Jeremy's body and used his free hand to keep his knees spread wide. "I'm putting another finger in, does it hurt?"

"I'm ok." Jeremy said and bit his lower lip when he felt Berkeley pushing a second finger into him. Berkeley grinned and leaned down to take him in his mouth again. "Oh... wow," Jeremy cried out when Berkeley trailed his tongue over him. "It's too much, one or the other, but not both, I can't take it." Jeremy panted. "I'm gonna come all over you if you don't stop." Jeremy warned and squeezed his eyes shut. Berkeley grinned and used his fingers to search out and find a certain spot inside of Jeremy. Jeremy cried out and nearly left the bed as he shot load after load over Berkeley's hands and lips.

"Good job," Berkeley said and pulled Jeremy into his lap. Jeremy whimpered when he felt Berkeley pushing against him. Berkeley sighed and waited. He decided he would be gentle after all. Jeremy relaxed and began to ease down on Berkeley. "That's right," Berkeley encouraged. "Take it slow; you don't have to try to go all the way down." Berkeley informed Jeremy who nodded and clenched his teeth. He had never felt so full in his life. Berkeley looked at the sweat that glistened along Jeremy's chest before he leaned over and licked it. "Don't strain yourself, try to relax, I don't want you torn. You'll bleed all over my bed."

Jeremy tried to nod but he could only gasp as Berkeley gained another inch inside of him. "It kind of feels good, but..."

"You'll stretch, give it time." Berkeley said and waited. He placed his hands on Jeremy's hips to help him ease down.

Jeremy closed his eyes and lay his head against Berkeley's shoulder. "Thank you," he sniffled and held on tight. Berkeley sighed. Yes, he thought. He would definitely be gentle.

**What the heck is going on?**

D knocked softly on his father's bedroom door. He opened it a crack and peeked in. He saw JJ sitting on the side of the bed staring at his father as he slept unmindful of the bright sunlight that streamed down on his face. "I've awakened him twice from nightmares." JJ informed D with a sad sigh. "I think Hama may be back." D gasped and backed from the room to find Leon.

**Break**

"So happy," Lord D trembled and huddled on the floor with his arms wrapped protectively around his middle. "How long do you think it will take for me to beat that brat out of you. I will never allow you to give him a son."

"NO!" Lord D yelled and scooted away from Hama sobbing. "Please, just let me go. I loved you all your life, just as I promised, please, let it go." Lord D sobbed. "This child is innocent of any wrong doing, as he has always been. Do not harm him again." Hama grinned and raised his hand to strike.

"Get away from him," Lord D looked up to see D-San standing over Hama. Hama grinned and pushed D-San to his knees and climbed over him.

"Precious wake up." JJ said and shook Lord D awake. Lord D sat up and hugged him tightly. "You were crying in your sleep again." JJ said and stroked Lord D's hair. "He's back.. isn't he?"

"Not physically, no." Lord D said and sighed. "I often dream if I am overtired, I told you that."

"I've made you overtired before and you dreamed, but they were pleasant." JJ said remembering Lord D waking with a smile on his face after a night of loving. "Only when you are upset do you have nightmares."

"It is over now. Look, how bright the sun is today." Lord D said and left the bed. JJ frowned after him as he went to the shower. JJ heaved to his feet and followed.

"Let me," JJ said and took the soapy sponge from Lord D and began to drag it across his body. Lord D leaned against the cool shower wall and sighed glad that the long night was finally over.

**Chapter 26: **

**The End of the World Is Nigh **

Chris could not remember having a breakfast that was so uncomfortably silent. Count D looked worried and he toyed with his food pretending to eat what his grandfather had given him. Ryo, Bikky and Dee were loathe to break the silence and so they all concentrated on helping Lyo cut his pancakes with a minimal amount of mess. Lord D stared at his food and tried to eat, if not himself, then the for the child he carried. JJ sat at the table and glared at Sofu not bothering to pretend to eat the hearty breakfast the older Kami had prepared.

"Would that you could, detective." Sofu said with a smirk that Leon would swear the bastards designed to drive men insane with impotent rage and the need to kill. Dee looked up at JJ before he went back to his own plate. He had never seen JJ so angry. "Is the breakfast not pleasing to you detective?"

"I would really rather enjoy my new year and my anniversary. It would please me if you did not speak to me." JJ said without looking up from his plate. Lord D gasped and tossed his eyes wildly from his lover to his father before he left the table in tears.

Count D sighed and prepared to go after his father. "No, child." Sofu said and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will go to him."

"No," JJ said and got to his feet glaring at his 'father-in-law'. "You won't." JJ stalked off and Nana sighed. Her grand son had changed so much this last year. So much, she thought, for the better.

Sofu looked at the woman who had become his friend through their soon to be delivered, mutual grandchildren, and smiled. "Do you think they are prepared to stand together now... as parents?" Sofu asked with a sad smile. Some how he had to make his wife understand. But he could only approach her with the truth, and hope she did not rip his head off before he was done.

**Break**

Lord D sat in his rocking chair in the garden and rocked steadily holding his tummy as a cramp rendered him breathless. "Relax sweet heart." JJ said and knelt beside him.

"How can you love me?" Lord D asked softly. "Knowing the filth I have sown with my own two hands?" Lord D lowered his head and refused to look up at JJ. "Hama lives now because..."

"He sold his soul to a demon." JJ supplied and he reached for a strand of luscious black silk that fell over his mounding tummy.

"I drove him to madness. I lost both my sons and... And..." Lord D sniffled and could not go on he buried his face in JJ's shoulder and sobbed piteously. "How will this child fare with me as it's parent?"

"No one knows, but he will not only have you this time around. He will have us as his parents. The joy and, yes the burden, of parenthood is not solely on your shoulders. I'll help you, you'll help me. Your past, my past, we'll pack 'em up and ship them to the nearest glacier. I'm a cop, you're a doctor. Ex comes at you I'll rip his balls off then shoot him. I get shot, you fix it. Same goes with parent hood. Love, acceptance, discipline, we will both handle it and he will be a fine young man." Lord D held onto JJ and soaked in the words he said wanting to believe him. Hoping that this time... He would not err so terribly.

High above them in a tree heavily covered with green leaves and small hand reached up to wipe a minuscule ruby colored tear. "Oh Sofu ..." She said with a great sigh. Q-Chan was quiet as she left her son alone with the man he loved.

Leon stared in disgust at Ryo who spent the morning cooing and playing with Lyo. Leon then looked at D blowing kisses at Jewel and understood Ryo in an instant. Chris sat and glanced at the adults at the table with a mixture of need and fear. The parade would start in two hours. They were all supposed to go, but he felt a tight knot in his stomach. Chris looked at Bikky who had a hint of his friend's turmoil and nodded. Chris stood to his feet and cleared his throat. It felt scratchy from the years of inactivity. "...ount D, Bro..." No one heard him it was such a low cadence and rough from ill use. "Bro, Count D." Chris spoke louder. Silver ware fell with a clink on the fine China plates. Dee choked on his coffee and stared at Chris in awe. Chris swallowed with a determined scowl on his face that made him look like a mini Leon. "I don't want to go to the parade.

"Why not!?" Leon asked trying to take the hint from D kicking him soundly under the table.

"Yes Christopher, I am most curious." D said and quieted a fussing Aoi. "You look forward to the parade each year."

"But If I had not wanted to go," Chris looked at Count D before he said. "You would not have been kidnapped and..." Chris paused and sniffled Leon roughly pulled his brother into his arms.

"And we would never have met." JJ said coming back to the table with Lord D held securely against him

"Yeah," Dee said and watched Ryo clean the small mouth and hands covered in syrup. "This year, if anyone comes near, you yell at the top of your well rested lungs." Dee was not afraid to comment on what had plainly been avoided. Chris turned pink and nodded. They would say no more of the years of abject silence.

**Break**

Jeremy sat up and pulled the covers over his chilled skin. He blushed when he thought he could still feel his muscles twitching around Berkeley as they had when they had made love. "You'll feel that for a bit. You may even walk a little funny, but you'll get used to it. If you want."

"What do you mean if I want?" Jeremy asked and tried to hide the arousal his movements caused when he felt the shadow of Berkeley slide inside of him.

"Come off it, straight boy wants to find out what his cousin finds so enticing. You had your night, you want more?" Berkeley asked with a smirk and raising of his deep blond brow. Jeremy wanted to nod, or shake his head. Instead he sat dumbly staring up at Berkeley. He did not know why he was so shattered inside. They had become friends hadn't they? He did not expect love and devotion, but perhaps... not this stark cold stare.

"I'll get a shower before I go." Jeremy whispered to Berkeley's knees and stood to gather his discarded clothes. He stuck his head under the hot water and was glad that he could not tell if the moisture on his f ace was from the spout, or his own eyes.

"Hope this does not affect our work relationship," Berkeley called out as Jeremy waved and shut the door softly behind him. "Damn," he muttered as he passed a wall of mirrors on his way to the elevator. He was walking funny.

**Break**

Chris watched float after float in an endless procession as they eased down the large street. He held tight to Count D's free hand and Leon stood by holding Jewel. Bikky held on to Carol's hand and Catherine was still in shock that Chris had spoken. T-Chan stood looking ready to bite anyone who thought of coming near the small entourage. Lyo clapped animatedly from his perch on Dee's broad shoulders. Bikky looked up to see what had the child so excited and he grinned as the Arcadian float came into view with the guards dressed in their formal white uniforms and waving brightly colored banners proudly. You could barely hear the music over the din of the ecstatic crowds. Andy, Clarisande, Chimera, Tisiphone, Althea and Amalthea stood and threw large bunches of tropical flowers into the crowd.

"Ha!" Bikky cheered and caught a flower and handed it to Carol. "Looking at them now, you would never imagine that little bit of fluffy princess holding, much less using, a sword."

"Yeah, and now she looks so sweet faced and wholesome you would never expect to see her as she was last night; looking like every man's night time fantasy." Leon said with a smirk.

"Every man?" Count D asked with a raised brow.

"Every man who is not happily in love and married." Leon said and leaned over to kiss Count D's smooth cheek. "How about that lunch you prepared?" D smiled sweetly and decided to forgive Leon. He then carried their basket and daughter to a clear spot. The Royale ran over to join them. T-Chan marched back and forth looking over the crowd ready to devour any suspicious characters. Lyo's lip trembled when his juice box fell and spilled on the ground. Before he could cry Ryo removed his soiled shirt and replaced with a clean one from a bag and handed a new juice to the small child. "Wow, you do 'Mom' rather well." Leon said with a grin.

Ryo simply looked at him while he cuddled Jewel and fed her a warm bottle that D had given him. "I always bring several different changes of clothes because he will find some way to get messy." Ryo said and looked pointedly at the spot on Leon's shirt where Jewel had deposited a fair amount regurgitated milk.

"Thank you sweetie, that is just what daddy wanted." Leon said with a wide strained grin and gave his daughter to D while he pulled his shirt off and replaced it. D's smile was serene and Ryo could not help but think that D was a smart man and laugh, a smart man indeed.

**Break **

**(January 2nd)**

Lord D yawned widely and stretched before he crawled from bed. They had returned home several hours ago and he had needed a nap to calm his nerves. Sofu had stopped by to give him a check-up. Seeming satisfied he had left telling his son to get plenty of rest. Lord D reached for the glass of white plum juice and honey by his glass and brought it to his lips. The sound of a clink against the glass made him pause. He brought his fingers to his lips and gasped. Lord D rushed to a mirror, "Oh my good Lord!" He exclaimed and turned away from JJ who came behind him to kiss him.

"I have to get to work, Precious. Still working the case from hell you know. Come kiss me so I can be happy today." Lord D placed a brief kiss on JJ's cheek before quickly turning away. "Are you feeling okay?" JJ asked a worried frown on his face.

"I'm fine... I just uh... Need to call my father." Lord D said and went to the phone. JJ frowned and sighed before leaving Lord D alone in the room.

**Break **

Sofu tried hard not to laugh. He looked at the confusion and fright on his sons face and decided to have pity on him. "What is happening to me father?" Lord D asked with wide eyes and he licked his teeth and shuddered at their elongated appearance.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Your mother is a vampire." Sofu said losing his battle to have pity on his son.

"Will I... Will I crave..." Lord D gulped painfully and tears sprang into his eyes. "Blood. I do not even eat meat. I can not stomach the sight of it."

"Do you recall D's pregnancy, not yet five months ago?" Sofu asked Lord D who nodded and wiped the tears from his face with a handkerchief his father gave him. Lord D spared a moment to be thankful that the tears were saline. "He could not control his appearance, he had not the skill. You are at least old enough, that now that you have acknowledged the problem, you can work towards concealing it."

Lord D calmed his breathing and concentrated inward as he had been taught to do so many years ago. He sighed in relief when he felt the fangs lesson and vanish. "Oh... thank you ChiChiUe." Sofu handed his son a cup of tea laced heavily with gentian. Lord D crawled into bed and was thus when JJ came home later that night.

**Break **

**(Fast Forward January 23rd)**

Jeremy saw Berkeley walking over to their table and tried not to tense. This was not supposed to ruin their work relationship. He would follow this case, write his article and then get back to New York. JJ saw his cousin and frowned; his fascination with the commissioner was getting out of hand. He would have to have a word with him. For the past few weeks Jeremy had been sullen in his presence and waspish when asking his questions. It was not professional and JJ did not want Berkeley to lodge a complaint with the magazine. Did Jeremy not understand that he could lose his job?

Berkeley sat and enjoyed his lunch while he talked of the latest break in the case. Did he truly not feel anything? Jeremy could recall vividly the tender way Berkeley had held him. Berkeley caught Jeremy's eyes on him and smiled before he straightened his eyeglasses. "So, gentlemen," Berkeley said gaining Ryo and Dee's attention. Leon had stayed home today to nurse Aoi through her fever. He was not leaving D alone to deal with children, pets, and a sick baby. "I believe our adversaries are getting bolder as more and more cases have arrived and still we have no solid suspect."

"I know," Dee said with a frown. "You are preaching to the choir. I would not be surprised if the bastards left a return address on the next feverish young person we find.

"Yes, and more and more young men are being found." Ryo said and looked over the newest case of a twenty year old young male college student in LA for his winter break.

"Yes, I would suggest we all be careful and not go home with just any one we find in a club." Berkeley said with a mean smile. Jeremy looked away and tried not to be hurt by the deliberate jibe.

JJ opened his mouth to speak but his cell phone gained his attention. "Sorry, I have to take this," He said to the commissioner. "Hello Precious, is something wrong?" JJ asked calmly. Lately he had spoken to Lord D in whispers for he was afraid to raise his voice. He did not think it was possible for Lord D to get so large. JJ feared he would never get back to his normal size.

"No, no nothing is wrong, but I am out of peanut butter. Could you please bring me more, the kind with the peanuts in it?" JJ paused and counted to ten before he sighed and agreed. " Oh thank you love." Lord D said into the receiver before he happily hung up the phone.

"You were saying?" JJ said to Berkeley and ignored Ryo and Dee's snickers. Berkeley began to speak but JJ's phone rang again. JJ held up a finger and picked up. "Yes Darling?"

"Oranges, uh and cotton candy. Chris brought some home from school last week and I have been craving it dreadfully. I have tried to control it, but..."

"All right sweetheart, whatever you want now is this instead of the peanut butter, or in addition to?" JJ asked and sighed when Lord D affirmed that he still wanted his crunchy peanut butter. "All right I will be home as soon as we are done." JJ said and hid his scribbled shopping list from Dee.

"Dude, what, is he pregnant?" Jeremy asked laughing as he got a look at his cousin's list of demands from his lover. JJ forced a half-hearted laugh and refused to answer. Instead he focused on Berkeley and the details of the case that they still had yet to solve. JJ tried not to remember the horror stories Nana had told him about when she carried his father. The things she put Grand pa through... JJ shuddered and fought hard to pay close attention to the words around him.

**Break**

Chris could be heard speaking loudly over the din of Aoi's screams. His classmates had all been surprised when he started to speak in school and he was ecstatic with the shock he was causing. Bikky grinned and showed him a hand held game. Count D smiled gratefully at Bikky and cuddled Aoi closer rocking her back and forth. Lyo cuddled up to Pon-Chan and concentrated on not screaming at T-Chan.

Lady Aurora paced back and forth staring in fright at her great grand child. She wished she had some knowledge that would be beneficial. Even when she had been a human she had stayed far away from children. Being the youngest daughter she was free to roam where she pleased and she had not been pleased to frequent nurseries. "There you are!" She exclaimed when Leon returned with her husband in tow. "This is not working." She said and showed him the half empty spray bottle that had been repeatedly misted over the small child.

T-Chan and the other animals looked curiously at the red-faced feverish baby that D held with tears in his eyes. "Calm down, it is a common human occurrence. Detective," Sofu said to Leon who looked up from studying his daughter's pink face. "Go to the nearest drugstore and get some Tylenol. Make sure you read the label and get the kind for infants. Child, get to your garden and find your eucalyptus and menthol plants. Snip a few leaves and boil them." D handed his daughter to Lady Aurora and headed off to do his grandfather's bidding. "New parents," Lord D said with a sigh. "A common cold is all of a sudden Armageddon."

**Chapter 27: **

**Matching Rings**

JJ stared in horror at Lord D as his spoon scraped the bottom of the canister. "I think I'm going to be ill." Count D said as he watched his father finish off a five pound jar of crunchy peanut butter.

"So says the man who ate Lemons and pounds of pure, unadulterated sugar." Lord D snapped at his son.

"And spun sugar is much better how?" Count D asked his father who was cleaning his sticky fingers free of the cotton candy. "No wonder you have gotten no sleep detective," D said with a giggle. "You have been up feeding him."

"I can not stop eating," Lord D said and opened his second jar of peanut butter. JJ was silent as he handed his dearest a pack of crackers. "Besides child, when you were nearing your eight month, you were a veritable monster." Lord D said and spread peanut butter on his cracker before placing it in his mouth with a sigh of pleasure.

"Yes," D agreed with a smile as he cuddled Aoi close to him and kissed her soft cheek. "But you are here now and my body is back to normal. Yes it is, my darling." D cooed and blew kisses at his daughter that was reciprocated. Leon stared at D and felt his heart melting in his chest. He had no clue what D was saying, but he could feel the raw love that poured from him and swamped their baby. Leon walked over and moved D's hair aside and kissed the nape of his creamy neck.

"We had better head back to the shop, you guys get some rest." Leon said and picked Jewel into his arms. "Don't you have some sort of match in the morning?" Leon asked D who blushed and nodded.

"It is the course of the _Hachidan._" Count D smiled shyly at his father who stared at him with pride. "I am fast becoming a master of _Chi-Gong_, I will be _Judan_ very soon. According to Lord Suzaku or Master Xi as you know him."

"I am pleased for you, proud of you. I never could develop an aptitude for pummeling people with my bare hands. "Lord D said quietly and stifled a yawn. It was always t his way it seemed. First he could not seem to stop eating, then he could not seem to stay awake, no matter how badly he wanted to. JJ noted the pout and helped Lord D rise to his feet. "Next week are moving to the consulate..." Lord D announced to Leon and D who were busy wrapping Aoi in her blankets for the ride home.

"But you are not due for another month." D observed with a frown worried that something could be wrong with his father or his soon to be born child.

"This I am aware of." Lord D said with a gentle smile. "But when guests come to the house I have to alter my figure, it is putting undue stress upon me. I ..."

"Say no more father, of course you must do what is best for you both." D placed a slim hand gingerly across his father's tummy before pulling him in for an impromptu embrace. Leon stood back allowing them a moment of privacy. He noted JJ and his Nana in private conversation before Nana bustled off to bed with a warm smile at the occupants of the neat parlor. "I will come by in a few days to tell you how it goes tomorrow. You take some time to settle in and relax. Treat the Palace like a spa and tell His Majesty that I said to do so." Count D gave his father a cheeky grin before he left the grand house with Leon carrying their precious baby.

**Break**

"This sucks," Dee exclaimed and he resisted the urge to wad the file up and throw it hard against the wall. "I feel like we are chasing a fucking ghost."

"Here," Ryo said calmly handing Dee a decaffeinated coffee. His love had been a bit jittery of late and Ryo wanted to assure himself that he would not be adding to the problem. "The last guy we apprehended knew even less than the two before him. We have to stop picking them up from back alley clubs."

"Yeah," JJ chimed in drinking his coffee with a haggard look on his face. "These are just small time thugs that want to get laid easier." Jeremy smiled at his cousin before he jotted down his remarks on a notepad. "What do you think Commissioner?"

Berkeley removed his glasses before he resettled them on his face with a smirk at JJ. "I think there are far easier ways to find yourself a bed partner that are legal." Berkeley ignored Jeremy's intake of breath and continued. "As for these unlucky bastards..." Berkeley flipped through the files at the pictures of the guys they had arrested. "Book them to the fullest extent of the law." Berkeley stood and left the office.

"I guess we are all dismissed." Jill quipped with a wide grin and poked Leon in the ribs. He had been distracted today and she was beginning to wonder why. "Something on your mind?"

"Yeah D is doing some kung-fu test today." Leon explained. "I mean I know he's good, but I fell that if I am not there, something horrible will happen and he will get hurt. His teacher advised me not to stay and watch so instead of calling in as I had planned I came to work and all I can do is sit here and wonder about what Lord Suzaku did not want to see. What is he doing to my baby?"

"I am sure T-chan is caring for Jewel." Jill said with a grin and a wink.

"I meant D," Leon asserted.

"I know," Jill said with a laugh enjoying a mean moment at Leon's expense. "You are worrying too much. What could he possibly be doing to him?"

**Break**

The sound of the slim body hitting the floor was loud in the stillness of the room. D lay for a few seconds blinking up dazed at the high ceiling of the dojo. D got to his feet just as Master Xi's foot came down hard where his head had been. D lifted his leg high and sent his teacher sprawling. The Phoenix grinned at the expert, un-dodge-able assault and puffed up his cheeks. D gulped and readied himself for the emission of the molten flames. D dropped to his knees and placed his hands in front of him concentrated and materializing his Chi just as he had been thought.

Lord Suzaku opened his mouth wide and an inferno blasted past his pretty, well formed lips. He smiled around his mouth full of heat as he saw that not one flame touched D's sleek work outfit. 'Come on,' Lord Suzaku silently urged. 'Attack me.' D frowned at his hands and pushed against the chi with a tentative thrust. Feeling the air around him materialize and move with an electrical current, D pushed a little harder and Xi fell to his backside as if dealt a heavy backhanded blow.

"Oh my... Sorry," D panted and wiped sweat from his brow as he ran to his teacher's side.

Master Xi sat up wiping blood that trickled from his lips with a smile. He glared at D. "Never drop your defenses against an opponent. Have I taught you nothing? Why do behave as if you were a tenth level _Kyu_?" Count D backed away with his head lowered in a bow to his _senpai_ fearing a failure of the exam. "You have done well child," Master Xi said with a grin falsifying his harsh words. "I hope you understand the truth of my statements. Your skills are much improved and I am glad to bestow upon you the rank of _Hachidan_, a _Dan_ of the eight level. Congratulations." D waited a few moments before he exhaled his relief and sat down on the soft exercise mat and grinned. He could not wait to tell Leon.

**Break: **

**February 5th**

Lord D stared at his son sitting demurely across from him wearing a deep green patterned robe with startling white Iris prints all over it and could not believe all that Master Xi had told him. Lord D sat with Aoi on his lap D had handed her over so that he could show his father that she could support her own head now. Lord D glared at Q-Chan as he rested on D's shoulder. When would his father reveal the truth to D?

Sunlight streamed over the secluded porch. He regaled his father with tales of the exam and the random demons that had attacked him before he had to take on Master Xi himself. "I was not able to best him physically, but he says that I gave a good accounting of his teaching." D blushed with a pleased smile and handed his father a bottle for his daughter. "Have you been resting?"

"Yes, every one here has been treating me very well. You would think they had never seen a pregnant Kami before." Lord D blushed when a young unicorn pranced up to the railing and stared at him before trotting away. D took a moment to promise himself that he would bring the children here when they got out of school. They would enjoy playing with the fantastic creatures.

"It can not be that, ChiChiUe, do you not realize how beautiful you are." D said with a smile and sipped his steaming tea. One of the perks of having tea at the Arcadian consulate is that no matter how long it was allowed to sit, it remained warm. "I have told you this before." D sat his cup down and approached his father and took his hand. Aoi smiled up at her Papa and D spared a moment to blow a kiss at her. "You glow with vitality and happiness."

"If it is any where near what I see in you child, then I must be beautiful indeed." Lord D said and kissed D's forehead. D smiled and stood. He went back to his chair and finished his tea staring out at the field and watched the young magnificent beasts play in the yard. D shivered as he felt an ominous presence and he looked around trying to fathom what had changed. He could see nothing, but the feeling remained and he tensed waiting for whatever dark shadow had come to the idyllic setting. The consulate was consecrated and as Arcadian soil, but they were still in LA.

"Is Andy in residence?" D asked hoping not to alarm his father.

"Yes, she is visiting the queen in the east garden." Lord D said and marveled at the change in his son's mood. "Is something wrong?"

"Terribly, let's get you to the protection of the Princess." D stood prepared to take Aoi and carry her when he felt it. This time it was close as if he could turn around and see it. D looked over his shoulder and gasped. He stared in horror at Hamanosuke Nimuri and placed his body in front of his father and baby.

"Wow, you are exceedingly large." Were Hama-'s first words to Lord D. He ignored D completely and paced never taking his eyes from Lord D. "How wonderful," He said with a chilling laugh.

**Break**

Leon was grinning at Ted and eating his doughnuts. He found he liked the reinforcements that Berkeley had called from New York. "You mean to tell me," Ted said with a frown. "That the little bit of Asian fluff you are with is an eight Dan?"

"He's no ones bit of fluff, but uh yeah. "Leon said with pride. "He kicks major ass."

"I meant no insult when I called him fluff; he just looks so soft and cuddly." Ted said earning a humorous look from Drake.

"Wasn't taken as one." Leon waved the words away.

"He means," JJ piped in. "That what you see is the glaze of parenthood; you have never seen him with the claws out." JJ's laughter broke off as his left hand started to sting painfully. He looked down at his ring and saw Leon doing the same.

"We gotta go," Leon said and stood. Drake and Ted stared in wonder as the two detectives ran from the PD and disappeared from view.

"Where are they off to?" Ryo asked as he and Dee entered the break room. They looked from the window and could not make out Leon and JJ.

"I don't know, we were sitting her talking and then they both looked at the rings and bolted." Drake said he noted that Ryo and Dee were wearing matching bands as well and smiled. Dee had placed his hand on Ryo hip as they gazed out at the street.

"We have to go as well." Ryo said and pulled Dee to the door.

"We do?" Dee questioned with a frown as he tried to steady his coffee.

"Remember when Lord D was attacked at the courthouse? JJ said his ring stung his hand. Something is wrong; I think they are both in danger." Ryo said and walked briskly to their car.

"Can't be," Dee said and tossed his coffee in a trash can they passed. "Leon dropped D off at the consulate, which is the safest place they could be right now."

"Not so, or did you forget the war we fought there?" Ryo said and buckled his seatbelt. "Lord D is living there for his health and that of his unborn child not the safety. We are in La, the Royals can make an opening to Arcadia, but they are not in Arcadia."

"Oh man," Dee said and pulled out his siren and sped as fast as he could to the consulate.

**Break**

Lord D frowned darkly at Q-Chan. In his minuscule shape and relaxed state of mind his father had allowed this fiend to come near. He wished he could vent his frustrations, but he could not reveal the truth to D. He could not disobey a direct order from his father. "You dare much carrying his child." Hama said and continued to ignore D. Lord D looked at his son and wondered why he was removing his outer robe. D wrapped the robe around Aoi and placed his father's arms more securely around her.

"You dare much coming here." D said to Hama and stood blocking Hama-'s view of his father. No easy feat with Lord D as extended as he was.

"Step aside boy, this does not concern you." Hama said and placed a foot on the step and D attacked.

**Break**

Leon and JJ entered the consulate and saw several royals and guards running with weapons at the ready. Leon swore and they followed them sure that they could lead them to their spouses. "There is a ruckus on the patio." Andy explained. "He must have slipped in before the veil was placed over the consulate and waited until an opportune moment. There are only children in the glen, they must be terrified."

"Who slipped in?" JJ asked as he jogged beside the Princess.

"Hamanosuke," She said and kept going./ JJ picked up his speed determined to get to Lord D's side.

"Why the hell is this place so big?" Leon demanded as they rounded yet another corner into a long hallway.

"Did you forget the size of our king?" Nestoir asked as they made it to the patio doors and threw them open. They all stopped and stared as Hama- was treated to a demonstration of D's new skills.

"Precious, oh my darling." JJ said and rushed to Lord D's side. Leon approached and took Jewel into his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I... D... Master Xi told me, but I never thought." Lord D said as he watched his son with a look of awed horror.

"Look at that sweetheart," Leon said to Jewel. "See Papa beat the bad man. As soon as you are able to walk he's going to teach you how to do that. "Leon cooed at his daughter as Hama- hit the ground hard and D climbed on top of him and slammed his head into the cobbled pavement.

"Whoa," Dee said and watched in amazement as Count D beat Hama- bloody. "We rushed here expecting to rescue some one."

"Yeah, looks like Hama is the one that needs to be rescued." Ryo said and grinned he watched D execute an impressive side kick. "Looks like Hama tried to fight back."

The sky darkened and Andy gasped. "Nestoir, go get those young ones to safety." Nestoir nodded at his wife and stepped off the porch as lightning stuck the ground. D jumped away from Hama and looked down at his singed sheath. "He's not going to make it... Angel!" Andy called and the blond prince threw two glowing objects. One of his orbs surrounded the children and another encircled Nestoir and brought him back to his wife's side. The Orb containing the children sank into the ground and vanished from view just as a strong gust of wind blew and Hama got to his feet smiling. "Everyone, get inside." Andy said and ushered them all to safety.

Lord D stood and placed a hand to his side. He had a worried frown on his face. This pain was not like a usual stress cramp, it was worse. He stared about blankly and watched unseeing as Andy and the others prepared to battle the demons that were encroaching on the gates of the consulate. Another cramp and he gasped aloud and grabbed JJ's arm in a tight grip. "Oh Darling, it's going to be ok, try to relax." JJ said hoping to talk his love down from his agitated state.

"No... I do not think so." Lord D said and the color drained from his face as a cramp felt as if it were ripping him in two. Lord D gasped and began to sob. "I'm in labor."

**Chapter 28: **

**Two-Fold Monster**

"What!" JJ exclaimed and looked frightfully down at Lord D's tummy. "No... You are not." Lord D cried out in pain and JJ gulped. "Well... Stop it."

"It is not like I have much choice." Lord D ground out. "What, did you expect me to be pregnant forever?"

"No, but I thought we had at least another month to prepare." JJ said losing color in his face at Lord D's obvious discomfort.

D stood by Leon wringing his hands and panting. "This is my fault; I should not have engaged Hama in front of him." D held tightly to Leon as his father placed a hand to his lower back and blinked back tears. "It was terribly upsetting. Upsetting enough to cause and early delivery."

"That bastard attacked and caused you to go in labor!" JJ exclaimed and looked out at the consulate's courtyard where the demon army was amassing.

"What does it matter the cause?" Lord D ground out trying to breathe his way through a contraction. "The truth of the matter is..." Lord D paused and glared at Q-Chan. "My contractions are coming at an alarming rate," Lord D inhaled deeply before he continued. "This child will be born very soon. Will you get on with it?"

"Don't you worry about a thing Lord D-Kun." Andy said with a determined scowl. "We will have this nipped in the bud in no time, you just have that baby."

"I don't think I have much choice." Lord D affirmed as another contraction was felt. "Father please," Lord D whispered and lowered his head and tears fell onto he and JJ's joined hands. Q-Chan chirped and heavy winds filled the parlor. When the wind cleared D gasped as he stared at his grand father.

"You..." D pointed at his grandfather before his face turned red. "All this time, it was you?"

"A necessary deception child, you were too young and needed looking after." Sofu said not offering an apology for his years of trickery.

"I received packages from you... Gifts, Q-Chan was with us at the wedding and the shower, how do you explain... Lady Aurora." D said and looked around the room. "Where is my grand mother?" He asked his exasperation evident in his voice.

"Informing the king and queen of the demon attack as is her duty. But," Sofu said deciding to completely explain all to his grandson. "When I could not be with you, she was."

"But Q-Chan is my dearest friend, I trusted him with things I wanted kept private. Many things. Intimate things." D sighed and looked at his grandfather with all the betrayal he felt in his heart. "Even after I was wed you did not find it fit to tell me of this." Lord D cried out again halting any more D could have said and caused JJ to panic.

"This indeed needs to be handled, but I fear it must wait for another time. My water just broke." Lord D explained held tightly to JJ and tried to relax and breathe through another contraction. D took his father's arm and led him to his bedroom. Leon followed and wondered why D halted at the door.

"Aren't you going in to help?" Leon asked as he stepped aside. Lady Aurora had received the news of her son's labor and came running down the hallway.

"It would be a great dishonor to see my father unclothed." D explained as he watched Sofu lead his son to the bed. The consulate shook as the demon army attacked. "My Baby!" D exclaimed and ran back to the parlor with Leon on his heels. They found Jewel sleeping peacefully in a playpen next to little Nicklaus. One of Prince Angel's protective orbs encapsulated the small children. D collapsed against Leon with intense relief.

"They could total this house and nothing would get through that orb." Andy promised before she unsheathed her gleaming sword. "Angel, secure the birthing room." Andy commanded and Prince Angel nodded his compliance and Count D sighed with relief. He eyed Leon as he checked the weapon the Chimera gave him. Leon lined up with the detectives, Royals, and guards prepared to battle the demons. Count D went to stand beside him.

"Baby," Leon said in a low voice as High Prince Daphnus kicked the door open. "What are you doing?"

"Protecting those I love." D answered and went to meet the battle head on beside his friends.

**Break**

Chris raised his hands excitedly and jumped to his feet. "The capital of California is Sacramento."

"The Capital of Texas is Austin," said a young girl. The teacher was about to select another student when the intercom system chimed.

"Excuse me; I want all students to board school buses that will drop them off directly at their homes. No exceptions. There has been a definite terrorist attack in the city and every one is advised to adhere to these rules for their own safety. Bikky MacLean, you are ordered by your father Randy MacLean to report to Count D's Pet shop and await his retrieval." The Principal went on to say a few more words before the students were released to buses.

**Break**

Ryo hung up the telephone with a smile and went to join the war defending the consulate. Dae stood behind his army with Hama at his side and directed his army. Count D looked for any opportunity to attack the former imperial general again. Hama felt the chill of D's cold stare. He looked up and gasped at the pure malevolence that Count D held in check for him. Dae noted his pet's fear and sent a wave of demons over to D. D crossed his hands in front of him and closed his eyes. Leon prepared to shoot the monsters but paused and stared in horror at his lover. D channeled his Chi through his finger tips and sent the new horde flying backwards. Hama backed against Dae and for the first time felt fear. Even as one of the emperor's elite generals he had never mastered the pure art of Chi-Gong.

**Break**

Lord D tried to keep his hands relaxed as his father filed his nails. He breathed in pants and closed his eyes against the pain. JJ patted his shoulders and pulled is hair back from his sweating brow. "Relax child, we have only just begun." Sofu said calmly when Lord D cried out in pain. "I must tell you, one child will not be born here."

"What? Is something wrong with our baby?" JJ demanded and looked worriedly at Lord D.

"No, your children are fine." Sofu paused and let the news sink in while he cleaned his hands and said a prayer.

"Lady Aurora could not take it anymore. She had been silent, trusting in his wisdom, but now a mother's fear gripped her tightly. She placed her hands on her husband's shoulders and turned him to face her. "What have you seen?" She asked nearly hysterical in her concern.

"You know that I can not reveal..." Sofu began.

"Hang can and can not, that is my son." Lady Aurora looked over to see Lord D panting and trying to work through a contraction.

"He is my son as well. And now I have to go and deliver his children. All I can do is prepare for the outcome and hopefully prepare others for what is soon to come." Sofu said, Lady Aurora growled at his cryptic words and slammed her fist against the wall. The wall crumbled and a bluish light glowed indicating that they were inside and orb.

"Where are you going?" JJ asked when Lady Aurora wrenched the door open.

"To kill something, it will make me feel better." Lady Aurora said and took a step beyond the barrier. Lord D cried out and she spun around and was immediately at his side. "Oh child, I am not going anywhere, mommy's here. I'll kill your father later."

Sofu D moved between his son's legs to check his dilation and gasped. "I know father, do not push," Lord D said fighting the urge to do just that.

"Actually son, you are fully dilated. When I count to three.. Push.

**Chapter 29: **

**Two-Fold Monster 2 (maelstrom)**

Lord D breathed deeply and looked at his father in disbelief. "Why did you not tell me that I am carrying twins?" Lord D said and tried to get his bearings to push. He held his mother's hand and JJ's hand and waited for his father to answer.

"You were not exactly handling surprises well at the time. There was no point in frightening you. Especially after you went into shock with D-San." Sofu said while instructing his wife to wipe Lord D's brow. "D-San did not kill his brother to come back to you, he moved in with him."

"Sofu," JJ said gaining is father-in-laws attention. "How often does a D have twins and survive?"

"To my knowledge, there has never been a D, or a Kami who has born twins." Sofu said with a sad smile of encouragement at his son. "But the strength of your age is upon you my child; if you are brave and work hard we will see this through." Sofu said coming as close as he had ever come to breaking the rules of his age gifts. Lord D nodded and gritted his teeth against another contraction. "Inhale and when you feel the next contraction, I want you to push." Sofu said and waited for his son to inhale.

Lord D pushed and Sofu stared in amazement. "What... What?" Lady Aurora said when her husband did no more than stare.

Sofu visibly shook himself and moved his hands in readiness. "I can see the head, Push child." Lord D held tightly to is mother and JJ and did just as his father instructed him.

**Break**

The battle had moved away from the patio and pushed into the middle of the grand field. The sound of swords clashing was deafening in the bright afternoon sunlight. Dee tried to keep Ryo at his side. He did not like close combat like this. Dee wished he had a sword. He felt the gun in his hand grow warm and he looked down. The gleaming sword was impressive and he went to work slicing at the demons that came his way. He was about to show his new weapon to Ryo. Dee turned and felt his heart constrict painfully as Ryo was hit hard on the back of his head.

Ryo felt nauseous and dropped the gun he held. Leon tried to rush to his side, but caught sight of D going hand to hand with a demon. Dee threw monsters in every direction trying to get to his lover. Dee panicked when he found Ryo lying unmoving on the soft grass. "Baby, open your eyes." Dee said and pulled Ryo into his arms. Ryo fell limply against Dee and did not move. Daphnus slew the last demon then pointed his sword at Dae. The Demon growled before he grasped Hama and left the bloody field of battle.

"Clarisande, tend the wounded." Andy said and nodded at Angel. The prince raised his hands and a wave of immense wind gusted and cleared the yard. Andy went to Dee who held Ryo in his arms with a worried frown on his face.

"I... Can't wake him." Dee said and brushed the soft waves of Ryo's hair back from his face. Clarisande worked her way over and gave instructions to have Ryo moved to the infirmary.

**Break**

"Well JJ would you do the honors?" Sofu said and held a golden eyed baby over. JJ tried to calm the trembling in his hands as he cut the umbilical cord. Lord D fell back against the bed nearly exhausted. Sofu allowed him a few moments of rest before he pulled him up again. Lord D began to sob with exhaustion and pain. Sofu tried his best to alleviate his son's pain, but found himself growing tired. "I have nearly used all of your powers and my strength; we have to do this now."

Lady Aurora wiped the tears from her sons face and held back her own. She could not bear to see him in such obvious pain. Lady Aurora knew her husband was trying to relieve the pain and yet... Lord D nodded and ground his teeth against the pain. Lord D flopped back against the pillows panting. After a moment JJ helped to sit back up. Lord D waited for the next contraction and pushed as hard as he could. Sofu was not surprised to see a small head breaching. "That's right child, push. Inhale and that's it... Push." Sofu said and braced himself. Even with his father's considerable strength, he thought he would expire from the ripping he could feel. "You are going to need stitches." Sofu said when Lord D cried out as he gently guided his grand son free. JJ snipped the cord and allowed Lady Aurora to clean the small purple eyed baby.

"Why aren't they crying?" Lord D asked weakly as he tried to sit up and look in his mother's direction. Lady Aurora stood over the small table and stared in loving awe at her newest grandchildren.

"Your children are fine child, now I need to clean you up." Sofu said calmly and began to press against his son's stomach.

**Break**

Leon and Count D checked on Aoi before they ran off to Lord D and JJ's bedroom. "Grandfather!" D called when he could hear no sounds coming from the room. The door opened a crack and Sofu stuck his head out. Count D paused when his grand father smiled at him. "How is he doing?"

"It's over." Sofu said and placed a hand on D's shoulder when he started to weep.

"It has only been two hours." D said and sniffled. "Father was stronger than I am, he should have..."

"Your father is sleeping now, as are your brothers." Sofu informed his grieving grandson.

"Brothers?" Leon asked for D seemed to be speechless. He stared wide eyed at his grandfather.

"Yes, your father has successfully survived birthing twins." Sofu smiled gently and kissed D's forehead before he went back into his sons room. D's tears were now of joy as he embraced Leon tightly. Sofu looked over the room and saw JJ sitting gently stroking first one small head then another. "Would you like to know which is your son?" Sofu asked.

"They both are." JJ said without looking up. Sofu smiled, this young man always said the correct answer to his many tricky questions.

"Now can you tell me the truth?" Lady Aura said when she looked up from stroking the hair lovingly aside from Lord D's face. Sofu walked over and gazed down at his son. "What did you see?"

Sofu sighed and sat beside his wife and took her hand in his own. He found it odd that his nails were longer than hers. "I told him. When I first discovered that he was carrying twins I told him. He became extremely alarmed and frightened. He had a miscarriage and later died of grief." Lady Aurora gasped and stared at her husband tears falling down her face.

"What are talking about?" JJ demanded looking up from gazing at his children. "He's alive they are all fine!"

"Yes, because he found out today, before he delivered them." Sofu said with a devious smile at his wife. Lady Aurora jumped her husband in a move that would have made Andy proud and kissed him soundly. "Get some rest, I will see what aid I can give to the wounded, it seems that the battle is over. My son is not the only doctor here, and I dare say I received my credentials long before he did." Sofu said with a wink at JJ who snuggled up to Lord D careful not to jostle the bed. "You did well my boy, very well indeed." Sofu whispered before he left the room.

**Break **

Dee sat up anxiously when Sofu D stepped over to Ryo. "He has a concussion; he may wake up in five minutes, five hours or five days. There is nothing more I can do." Dee lowered his head and tried not to sob. Ryo had to wake up... He just had to.

**Chapter 30: **

**Silver Lining**

Andy choked back a sob as she got a good look at Dee. He sat in the infirmary at Ryo's bedside. His dark hair hung limply and looked as if it had not been washed in the three days that Ryo had not opened his eyes. "You have to try to eat something," Count D said gently and placed a soft hand on Dee shoulder. Dee stared at the food as if it had no right to exist as long as Ryo eye's remained closed. Count D sighed and handed the plate to Leon who took it away. Count D took in Dee's sunken eyes and pale skin so different from the robust man he had come to know and care so much about.

"Baby, I need you to open your eyes." Dee said when Count D gave him another pat and left him alone. "Please, just open your eyes." D stretched out in the bed and pulled Ryo into his arms and held him tightly needing the reassurance of his warmth that his lover was still alive.

**Break**

JJ wanted to believe Sofu, but as another day passed and still Lord D was still unable to sit up he grew worried. "I thought you said he was stronger than D because of his age, D was at least able to sit up."

Lord D raised a trembling hand and placed it heavily upon JJ's arm. But he could not garner the energy to speak. "I gave him a sedative," Sofu explained and tucked his son more securely into bed. "He is in a lot more pain than you know, and D experienced. Yes he has stitches and so did D. But D did not tear during delivery. The rip went upwards towards his testicles. He will be on his back for some time yet. Now please, your sons are hungry." Sofu said softly and went to pick up one of the whimpering babies. JJ picked up the other one and they both sat in silence. Both thinking of how much they loved Lord D and wanted him to get better.

**Break**

Andy held tight to Nestoir as she walked into the infirmary and saw Dee curled up holding on to Ryo's still form. "I know you fear for me, but I can do this." Andy whispered.

"You are my wife and the mother of my child, how can you think I wold ever condone you putting yourself at such a risk." Nestoir said just as quietly. "You do not know how far he is, you could get trapped."

"That's why I want Angel with me, he can track me in the mist better than anyone and he can pull me out if it is necessary." Andy replied her voice rising a bit and causing Dee to jerk awake and look around ready to protect Ryo.

"It is just us, there is no need to crease your bow with worry," Nestoir said reverting to his odd poetic syntax caused by thinking in ancient Greek and translating to English in his mind.

A light turned on in the room and Bikky walked in holding tight to little Lyo's hand. "What's going on guys?" Bikky asked and looked at Ryo. He had hoped that the light and people meant that Ryo had awakened he forced down bitter tears that his hope had been false. When Jill had gone to the pet shop to pick them all up he had demanded to know why Ryo wasn't there. Jill had sighed and said nothing. All she could tell him was that Leon had called and asked her to bring them to the consulate. Chris was silent and held tight to his little badger friend. Another light could be seen coming down the hallway and Leon rounded the corner into the light and shut off his flashlight. D stood beside him holding Aoi.

"Let me just call for Angel, we can do this." Andy persisted; she saw her husband falter and latched on to his arm. "I can't bear to see so many people suffer."

"Dee... Dee... They... They are behind you." Dee gasped and looked down as startling dark eyes opened and blinked several times. "I'm coming, love, watch out."

"RYO!" Bikky yelled and launched himself at the prone form on the bed. Ryo winced when the smaller body collided with his. Dee still stared in shock as the words Ryo had mumbled began to make sense.

"Ow uh, Bikky, get off." Ryo said and wrapped his arms around his son to hold him close. Ryo frowned he was so weak. "What happened?"

"You had a concussion; you have been out for three days." Sofu said as he weaved his way around the many people that cluttered the infirmary. Sofu gently applied pressure to Dee's arm and he moved aside from the bed. Sofu had to physically life Bikky from the bed and set him aside. Dee gawked in amazement at the small Asian man as he lifted the tall gangly teen.

"Hey man, put me down, "Bikky protested not wanting to release the blankets tucked around Ryo. "I'm not a kid dammit I'm thirteen."

Ryo sat up and held his head against a wave of dizziness. "Bikky ... mouth," Ryo muttered. Dee moved aside to get Ryo a glass of water and heard a gasp. He moved the waste basket over just as Ryo turned green and puked in front the crowd full of people. Ryo heaved before he fell back against the bed with his hand over his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ryo, daddy, I'll never swear again," Bikky promised and looked anxiously at Sofu. "He'll be ok?"

"I will decide that after I examine him, everyone out, except you detective Laytner you may remain." Sofu said crisply and washed his hands. Andy wiped happy tears from her eyes and left with her husband. Count D smiled brightly at his grandfather before he and Leon departed ushering Bikky and Lyo back to the room they had been sharing with Chris.

**Break**

JJ sat on the bed with tears falling down his face as he stared at Lord D. He slept deeply, JJ had lifted his arm and it had fallen to the bed like a dead weight and he had not moved. He thought _Kami's_ were supposed to heal quickly. He had done this to Lord D. He had loved him too much. "He loved you just as much," JJ looked up at Lady Aurora and tried not to weep openly on the ancient vampire's deep red velvet blouse. "It is quite alright child, your tears won't stain." She said and wrapped her arms around the young man. "Think of how much you have done for him, how much you loved each other. My son would have remained traumatized if you had not shown him the truth of love. Wounds heal child, he will be up before you know and you will both share in raising my grand children." Lady Aurora walked over to the large bassinet and looked in on the sleeping babies.

With a smile she left JJ alone in the room. JJ wondered how Lord D's hair had gotten in a braid. It had been loose only moments before. He figured that Lady Aurora had used her exceptional gifts to put the neat plait into her son's hair. JJ stroked Lord D brow before he settled down and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

**Break**

The sun rose higher in the sky close to noon and Dee stared intently at Ryo's face willing his eyes to open. Last night Sofu had cautioned that Ryo might slip back into unconsciousness, but Dee held hope. He saw Ryo's eyelashes flutter and he sighed. He blinked unexpected tears from his eyes and he gazed at the strong masculine face with feminine features. It was such a contrast, his Ryo's face. Just like his body, all angles and pale skin. Light hair and dark eyes. Ryo was his perfect conundrum, like Monopoly and Sudoku rolled into one enticing puzzle.

"Hey gorgeous," Dee said and watched those unbelievably long lashes lift and reveal the deep pools within. Ryo tried to say something but nausea quelled the need to do anything but retch. Dee held him over a pail that Sofu had left for just such an occurrence. "It's ok, Sofu said that you might be queasy for a few days. You have to stay off your feet." Dee said and kissed the lids that remained closed after Ryo had flopped back on the bed and breathed deeply.

"Bikky and Lyo?" Ryo asked not opening his eyes but smiling at the gentle caress of Dee's lips across his cheeks. He felt a wet cloth softly being drawn across his lips and he smiled.

"Bikky is at school and Lyo is with D and Leon. You just get some rest and get better ok." Dee made and odd sound and Ryo moved his hands to see tears falling down his face. "Promise me that the next time you see something coming me, you let me get the concussion, I can't handle seeing you hurt."

"I'm a cop Dee, a damn good one." Ryo interjected and dragged a shaking hand across Dee's face.

"I know, but you are also my love and I... I'm not that strong." Dee said and broke. He crawled into bed and placed his head on Ryo's shoulder. Ryo brought his arms around Dee and held him.

"Yes you are." Ryo whispered and kissed the top of Dee's head.

Clarisande waited a moment before she made her presence known. "Sofu D said that you can have some broth and herbs. It should help your stomach and the weakness you feel." She said explaining the tray and the steaming bowl she offered to Dee. Dee was silent in his embarrassment. He wiped his face and helped Ryo to sit up. Clarisande smiled over her shoulder as she left him to feed Ryo blowing each spoonful carefully to make sure it was not too hot.

**Chapter 31-34 **

**(Red Light Special)**

Ryo paced around the bed and counted. Dee had to see reason. "It's been a week!" Ryo argued when Dee stepped into the infirmary looking fit to kill.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed!" Dee yelled at the same time. He stormed at Ryo and gently grasped his arms before he sat him on the bed.

"Dee, Sofu examined me yesterday, I'm ok." Ryo said smiling up at Dee before he captured the dark haired mans lips. "I'm even up to solid food." Ryo said with a laugh.

"You were unconscious for three days Baby that scared the crap out of me." Dee said and sat heavily on the bed pulling Ryo into his arms.

"Remember when we were still in New York and Leo's 'family' found out we were there when he died and they shot you. You were unconscious for over a week." Ryo said and wrapped his arms around Dee's trim waist. "I thought I was going insane. That's why I was so glad when Chief suggested that we get out of town and arranged our transfer here. We have dangerous jobs Dee." Ryo said and leaned back against the bed not favoring the slight bump that was still there. "I'm still alive; you are still alive, let's be thankful for that." Ryo gave Dee a coy look and Dee frowned, as sexy as Ryo was, he had a legitimate headache.

**Break**

JJ stood still and gasped in horror. Lord D was trying in vain to push himself up to a sitting position in the bed. JJ rushed forward and grasped Lord D's arms. He was amazed at how frail Lord D felt. "Darling you are skin and bones." JJ said once he had Lord D sitting propped against a small mountain of pillows.

"I'll be fine, I just..." Lord D halted and caught his breath before he looked over at the lace covered bassinet with longing. He had given birth a week ago and had been too weak to even wake up long enough to view his babies.

"Are you okay, I mean..." JJ hesitated before he continued. "Does it hurt?" JJ slide his eyes to Lord D's lap and blushed.

"I want to see them," Lord D said his eyes bright with excitement. JJ grinned and went to gently pull the bassinet over to the bed. He lifted out first one small bundle and sat it in Lord D's lap before he took the second and sat down beside his lover. Lord D gazed at the babies and choked on a sob. "So beautiful." He whispered and kissed a tiny forehead.

"Yeah,"JJ said and gazed at the small child in his arms. "He's got purple eyes just like you and that one has golden eyes." JJ said and looked at the child that Lord D held in his arms. Lord D gasped and looked over into the deep purple eyes. "I know you know, but don't tell me." JJ said and snuggled closer to Lord D so that he could see both baby boys. Lord D wiped a tear and smiled before he impulsively leaned over and kissed JJ's cheek.

The door opened and Sofu stepped inside he cleared his throat and waited for his son to notice him. "My grandson thinks that I have done something horrible to you. I do not know why he does not trust me, but he insists on seeing you and his brothers." Sofu said to his son with a smirk over his shoulder.

"Well, when you lie to someone for several hundred years it kind of tends to lead to mistrust." D said tartly and marched past his scowling grandfather. He paused by the bed and stared in wonder. "Oh.. ChiChiUe, they are darling." D's voice softened as he crawled gently on the bed and looked between Lord D and JJ and the babies they held. D felt tears prick his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. "I am honored to share a genetic link with such darling babies." Lord D laughed softly and beamed at JJ. "Thank you," D whispered to JJ and JJ felt that D was saying so much more.

**Break**

**February 14 (Sorry this is so stinking late)**

Ryo blinked and opened his eyes, he could smell a faint sweet smell and feel something soft brush along his skin in a tantalizing motion. Ryo looked around the bed and gasped at the piles of yellow roses and tropical purple and white flowers. "Dee..."

"Happy valentines day baby." Dee said and leaned down over Ryo's torso and very softly traced Ryo's lips with his tongue. Ryo sighed and opened his mouth to use his tongue to follow Dee's and met in the middle. "You are going to enjoy this." Dee promised.

"You woke up before me, that's rare," Ryo mumbled and gasped when Dee nipped his ear and stuck his tongue in.

"Had my phone set to go off before yours did." Dee explained and undid the buttons of Ryo's deep blue pajamas. He took a moment to ogle the pale skin that lay out in perfect abandonment before him. "I know I am going to enjoy this," Dee promised with a grin as he reached up and took a pink nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Ryo tucked his lower lip between his teeth and bit back a moan. Dee chuckled and lowered his head to capture the sensitive bit of flesh between his teeth to lick and suckle.

"Ooh." Ryo blushed and sighed, he would forever be amazed at just how good Dee could make him feel. Dee blew warm air over the peak and Ryo arched up into the sensation.

"Ryo!" Dee sighed and slumped against Ryo with an anguished groan. "Ryo!" Bikky called again through the bedroom door. "Dee, put your pants on and let him go!"

"I'm going to kill him," Dee growled into Ryo's neck.

"No," Ryo said stifling a laugh. "You will not." Ryo sat up and re-did the buttons on his top. Ryo was still laughing as he left the bed to open the door.

"He has some sort of sixth sense I swear, he knows when I am about to sink into you and..." Dee halted his words and glared at Bikky who strolled into the room with Lyo at his side.

"No supernatural powers needed, you are just predictable and horny all the time." Bikky said with a smirk as he crawled onto the bed and handed Ryo a box obviously wrapped by a child. "Little Lyo and myself got you something, Hey Ape, it's for you too." Bikky said with a grin at Dee. Dee scuffed Bikky's blond hair.

"Lady... smile." Lyo said and snuggled in Ryo's lap. Lyo placed his hands on Ryo's cheeks and patted them. "Ryo more than lady pretty" Lyo said and nodded as if he had just imparted all the knowledge of the universe.

Dee laughed and planted a kiss on the tiny baby cheek. "He Ryo I think he noticed what I have been telling you for some time, you're beautiful." Dee said and winked at Ryo who turned a lovely shade of pink.

"I told her I wanted one gift for the both of you and she gave me this, and yeah Ryo. You are totally prettier." Bikky said as Ryo peeled back the paper and opened the box. He stared down at the pair of red silk pajamas.

"You got us matching pajamas, thank you." Ryo said and lifted out the shirt and pants he looked with confusion as there was nothing else in the box.

"You are supposed to wear the top Ryo and Dee you wear the bottom. Happy Valentine's day." Bikky said with a grin before he bounded from the bed and rolled a tray in containing breakfast that he had obviously made himself. Dee looked at the clock and sighed. They had to work today to stake out a club for Double X suspicion; they would not get another chance for quite some time. Dee gazed at Ryo as he happily sat in bed feeding Lyo and laughing with Bikky and he sat on the bed keeping his libido in check. Ryo did not miss the large bloomed yellow roses and chocolate dipped raspberries and he knew that later they would make up for lost time.

**Break**

"Harder!... Leon... Oh yeah!" Count D gripped the sheets and screamed his release as Leon slammed deep inside of him. Leon felt the clenching of D's muscles and the deep massaging sent him over the edge and he spilled hot seed deep inside of him. D collapsed against the bed and Leon lowered D's legs from their position on his shoulders'. "Yeah Baby, that is definitely the way to start the day." Leon said and kissed D's sweaty brow. He moved strands of silky hair aside and merged their lips. As their tongues dueled D moaned and arched up close to Leon offering his body for more loving. Leon grinned and heaved himself up ready to comply when his cell phone rang. Leon ignored it and pressed in inch by inch. D moaned and closed his eyes and threw his head back. Leon knew that for as long as he lived he would never see anything sexier. His phone ringing became a back drop to D's cries of delight as Leon found and repeatedly hit his sensitive spot deep inside.

"Oh Leon," D groaned when Leon lowered his head and took his time leaving a bruise on his neck as he ground his hips hard against D's plaint body. D shivered and clenched his fingers pulling Leon's hair to get him closer. "I am yours now and always, I love you so much." D cried out and pushed his feet into the mattress brining his backside up for more of Leon to slide deeper in.

Leon pulled out and sat on his backside pulling D into his lap. D pressed his back to Leon's chest and rocked his hips enjoying the fullness of Leon that he could feel grinding deep inside of him. Leon brought his hands around and squeezed D's erection before he began to stroke it up and down. "Come for me baby, you squeeze so tight when you do." Leon whispered in D's ear and bit the small shell; D trembled and did just that spilling himself over his stomach and Leon's hands.

Leon clenched his jaw and enjoyed the deep penetration and the spasms of D's body and came in a long flood deep inside of D. D slumped back against Leon and wrapped his arms around Leon's in a double embrace. "Happy Valentine's day," D muttered and reached to the bedside for a Strawberry dipped in his home made chocolate and pressed it against Leon's lips. Leon could feel his seed dripping from D's body and onto his lap as he bit into the tender morsel.

"Same to you baby," Leon grinned before he picked up his phone which was ringing and vibrating.

"ORCOT, IF YOU ARE NOT HERE IN FIVE MINUTES I WILL HAVE YOUR BADGE!" Leon winced at the chief's word being yelled in his ear and held the phone away from his head.

D chuckled low and said succinctly into the phone. "Hello Chief, how nice to hear from you on such a beautiful day."

"Count D?" The chief blustered into the phone. "What are you in his lap or something?"

"Actually yes," D said with a sensuous laugh and sigh.

"I'll be there after I get a shower," Leon said into the phone with a laugh at the total silence on the other end. "Happy Valentine's day lovely. Jeremy said he will be here to pick you up and bring you to the club tonight, wear something sexy."

"Will do, X' Ta-C is performing again right? Am I to act as a decoy?" D asked and lay across the bed nude as Leon stood and went to the bathroom.

"I think so, and the proper word is: Bait." Leon said from the bathroom. D pulled a robe on as he went to check on Aoi in another room. The little baby was asleep soundly. "Just like an angel." D whispered and leaned down, he wanted to kiss the little head but he thought of where he had recently had his mouth and changed his mind. Maybe it would be better if he had a shower first.

**Break**

Chihaya stared around the pet shop shyly as Leon kissed first Aoi's forehead, then D's lips before he left for the police head quarters. "Good Morning Chihaya," Count D said and sat down to sip his tea. He noted the preoccupied look on the young angel's face and sighed. "How are your dogs? I understand you named the Une, deux, Trois, and Quatre."

"Yes, Count D, they are wonderful." Chihaya said and blushed before he sat down next to the count and accepted a cup of tea. Chihaya looked at Aoi before he gazed around the shop. T-Chan looked up and gazed around wondering what Chihaya was looking for. "Count D," Chihaya said and sighed.

"Yes?" Count D said and looked up ready for whatever was troubling his friend.

Big purple eyes filled with tears and he clutched Count D's hand. "I need your help, I fear I have made Kagetsuya dreadfully angry and I do not know what to do." The words spilled out in a tearful torrent. "I think he does not love me anymore."

"Oh no, that can not be right," Count D said calmly and patted the slim shoulder. "Tell me what happened..."

**Break **

"Ryo, may I have a word with you. Laytner, you as well." Ryo and Dee looked up at the Commissioner and nodded before they stepped to the side of the group to have a private word with him. Jeremy sighed as he gazed at Berkeley and went back to his notepad. He would be going to the club tonight with them all and hoped to be there when they finally cracked the case. His cousin was to be home watching the action in the club so that they could track potential victims and dealers and not leave his ill lover alone.

"Yes Commissioner," Ryo said with a friendly smile. It had given him a great deal of pleasure to note that the man had ceased to obviously hit on him.

"Ryo, I know you have experience profiling suspects and I want to know what you think of the newest victims of Double X." Rose said and leaned casually against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well recently the victims are more males than females and the age is decidedly lower. We have to catch the bastards soon." Dee answered when Ryo seemed lost in thought. He and Ryo had discussed this very circumstance the night before. It had driven Dee mad wanting to take Ryo and all he could think about was the case.

"And Ryo explained all of this to you when?" Rose said with a small smile. Dee glared and prepared to yell at Berkeley that he could have figured it out on his on. "That is not the point, the point is, detectives, that you have a young man living with you. Perhaps he could be left to walk down the streets where the drug is being trafficked. He would be safe, I will personally trail him. And..." Rose words trailed off as Ryo's face went from sheet white to various shades of red.

"You want me to use my son as bait!" Ryo exploded yelling at Rose causing several people to turn and stare at the usually soft spoken detective. Rose did not answer and confirmed Ryo's assumption with a curt nod.

"**BAKA NO OTOKO!"** Ryo yelled**. "Who the hell do you think you are? I am not putting my son at risk just so that you can play cloak and dagger. We will solve this case without putting my child in danger. What are you thinking? Are you stupid?"** Dee stared wide eyed at Ryo and wondered what he was saying. Berkeley backed away from Ryo not forgetting that the detective carried a black belt. **"BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! IIE !" **Dee placed a hand on Ryo's tense arm and glared angrily at Rose.

"I guess that means no!" Dee said and turned to walk away.

"Dee I could expect, but insubordination is not something I ever thought I would have cause to put into your file Ryo." Berkeley said as Dee managed to get Ryo to turn around. Dee felt Ryo tense and knew that his partner was a moment from attacking their superior. Ryo tensed and Dee quickly grabbed his arms and hauled him against his body. Rose stepped back and gulped at the pure rage he could sense coming from Ryo. Dee swore violently and lifted smaller man off his feet.

"**I will kill you before I let you put him in danger. I did not get him off the streets for you to put him such danger... IIE IIIE IIE BAKA!" **Ryo yelled and gasped when Dee tossed him over a shoulder and whacked him soundly on the bottom before carrying him off to their office and slamming the door soundly behind them.

Leon stared at Jill before she shrugged. "Don't you speak a bit of Japanese?" He asked.

"Mandarin. If D ever did that, I could catch some of it, if he were not going so fast. I did not know he even spoke Japanese. What did the Commissioner ask him?" Jill wondered as Rose straightened his glasses and went back into his borrowed office.

"Uh... Ryo had been teaching me when he was in New York. I was dating a Japanese girl, we are engaged now," Drake said with a blush. "I uh... caught, Stupid several times and the word No and uh... Kill you." Drake whispered the last with a surreptitious look about the department. Everyone was too busy staring at the office door or Dee and Ryo to pay much attention to what they were saying. Jeremy gasped and looked from Ryo and Dee's office to the one Rose was using.

"We had better get going and set up for tonight. I am sure the royals are waiting for us." Jill said and went to tap on Ryo and Dee's office.

Dee paced the club and made several notations in his notepad. He cast long glances Ryo's way and caught Rose doing the same. Ryo saw one of those looks and tensed. "Look," Rose said as he approached Ryo. "Perhaps I went into the situation the wrong way. I am not asking him to approach anyone. Just take a walk and if he is approached we can collar the guy."

Ryo narrowed his eyes and Berkeley could not help but admire the man's beauty. Dee swore and placed his body in front of Berkeley and reached back to grasp Ryo's hands lightly. "Commissioner I want you to understand something." Dee said calmly squeezing Ryo's hands hoping to keep him silent. "Bikky has been picked up from school by a royal guard of Arcadia and will remain in the presence of their king until further notice."

"What's the big deal, he's not even his..." Berkeley began but paused when Ryo began to struggle against his hold.

"You do realize that the only reason you are still standing is because Ryo loves me." Dee said with a smirk at his former rival. Berkeley opened his mouth to question Dee's reasoning when he continued. "He knows that to get to you, he'd have to rip through me."

"Why don't you all break for lunch." Berkeley said with a sigh as he saw the proof of Dee's words in Ryo's tense stance. "I will see you all here tonight." Dee nodded and grabbed Ryo and forcefully pulled him from the nightclub.

**Break**

Leon heard the soft laughter before he rounded the corner. He paused and stared not even minding when Dee walked into his back unprepared for his sudden stop. Dee peeked over Leon's shoulder and held in his um-manly "awwww how cute!" Ryo was less successful in keeping his man hood intact as he saw Count D on all fours on the plush carpeting with little jewel beside him rocking back and forth. Chihaya looked up and smiled warmly at the detectives that meandered into the shop.

"She's going to crawl I know it." D said without turning around. D wiggle back and forth and lifted his hands and Jewel mimicked the motion. "**Come here my darling. Come to Papa." **Jewel laughed at D before depositing a fair amount of drool onto the carpet.

"Wow," Dee said with a big grin. "I bet the last time you saw his butt wiggling like that, this morning, you were balls deep in it... Ow!" Dee broke off when Ryo punched him hard in the side. "Damn baby that hurt."

Ryo saw Chihaya turn an alarming shade of red before he quickly looked away. Ryo sighed and smiled gently at the little purple eyed angel. "It was supposed to," Ryo said and glared at Dee. "Hello Count D, I see the crawling lessons are coming along fairly well. I do apologize for Dee. You know he has sex on the brain almost twenty- one hours a day."

"Twenty-one?" Leon asked with a grin.

"Yeah, he has to eat sometimes." Ryo answered and smirked.

Dee grasped Ryo's hips and slammed him against his groin. "If it were in my lap, it wouldn't be on my brain." Dee growled and rubbed himself against Ryo.

"Ummm, down boy." Ryo purred before he handed Count D an artfully wrapped bag. "Ha, one year ago today, you were still carrying her and we were carrying you." Ryo hunkered down near Ryo and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Tell me something little D." Ryo said and smiled. "I know the color of a Chinese wedding is red, but you wore white, purple and blue, Why?"

"Oh he was wearing red, you should have seen him blush when I got his clothes off." Leon said and laughed at the bright red color that bloomed in D's cheeks.

"Actually, I wore white because it is the color of King Zarro, the Purple and Blue are the colors of the highest courts of the Arcadian Royale. When Andy helped you 'pick out' that cheongsam for me, she was congratulating our union officially with permission of the Arcadian courts." Count D said and sat up pulling his daughter into his lap. "**Maybe tomorrow," **He said and kissed her. "**Do you want to spit on Daddy?"** Jewel clapped her hands and laughed excitedly. "**Yes, let's drool all over Daddy."** D laughed before he handed her to Leon. Leon's grin died as the front of his shirt was soon soaked.

"Did you train her to do that?" Leon asked with a suspicious frown at D.

"Nana and My grandfather both said that while she is teething we should expect copious amounts of saliva." Count D said primly and folded his hands in his lap. He was the perfect picture of neatness. To see him sitting now serving himself tea, you would never know that he had been crawling on the floor only moments before.

"I meant how she never manages to get any on you." Leon said and glared at the glorious silk with out a smudge on it. Count D gave Leon one of his small smirks and Leon grinned promising that later D would regret teasing him. D sighed correctly interpreting the look Leon gave him.

"Oh No, Count D, I am so sorry," Chihaya exclaimed and looked around with a worried frown. "I was not even thinking. I mean, I knew it was your anniversary, but, I never... I mean. I had my own problems and well I..."

Count D silenced Chihaya with a gentle touch on his shoulder and a small laugh. "Do not worry about it. I am glad that I will be of some help to you. Actually, I was just about to go into the kitchen and prepare lunch for us all. The Royals are coming over to join us. Ryo, would you mind helping us?" Count D said with a meaningful look. Ryo shrugged and got to his feet. "I just thought we could have a little **_Uke _**discussion while we worked."

Ryo blushed and got to his feet. He followed D into the kitchen and leaned casually against the counter. _"Uke Discussion_?" Ryo questioned with one eyebrow raised as he gazed between Count D and Chihaya.

"Chihaya needs our help. Well, he needs your help, kind of like, when you helped me." Count D said and handed Chihaya a cup of steaming gentian tea. Chihaya clutched it and took a sip. "When you talked to me about the love that can be had between Leon and myself and I just. I am sure that I would feel exactly as he does right now."

"What's wrong?" Ryo sat beside Chihaya and wondered why the little guy began to tremble.

"Kagetsuya doesn't love me anymore. I tried to do what he wants, anytime he wants me to but..." Chihaya sniffled and very large tears began to fall from his eyes. Ryo felt his heart melt. Who could '_not_' love him?

"I am sure Kagetsuya loves you. What do you mean what he wants, anytime he wants it?" Ryo asked and silently thanked Count D for the tea. "Is that the only reason you and Kagetsuya make love? Because he wants to? Do you ever want to?"

"I am always willing when he wants me." Chihaya said and took a large gulp of the tea.

"That's not what I asked." Ryo said gently as he placed a hand on Chihaya's slim shoulder. "I always wondered about your continued look of complete innocence. Count D wore that same expression for all of one weekend. Tell me, you have never had an orgasm have you?"

"A what?" Count D sat down with a thud and stared wide eyed at Chihaya.

"Only the most awesome... Count D began to say, but gave up and blushed instead. "What I mean is, Kagetsuya has probably figured out that you don't like it and it's hurting him. He wants to do it, but if you just lie there with your legs open, you're not giving him much in return. He enjoys a warm tight spot and his hand could do that. He wants to make love to you."

"He does, doesn't he?" Chihaya said with a perplexed frown. "I mean, he is very kind, if I say I'm not in the mood he stops immediately with no questions asked. But he kind of goes to the bathroom."

"No questions asked?" Ryo said with a frown. "I would be insulted if Dee did not at least pout about it, I would hate to be considered interchangeable with his left hand." Ryo said and smiled before he gave Chihaya a slow grin. "Tonight, you are going to wow him and... yourself."

**Break**

Leon looked up from playing with Jewel and her teddy when the chime over the shop door sounded and a tall tense looking blond stepped in. "He's in the kitchen," Dee said to Kagetsuya with a smirk. "I wouldn't bother them, some sort of pow wow is going on and I am sure that if any one of us stepped into the room we would be served as lunch."

"I'd brave it just to grab Ryo out of there and bang him till he can't walk." Dee ground out and pulled out a cigarette. He took one look at Jewel before he shoved it back in the pack with enough force to crush it and several others. "Dammit!" Dee swore and dragged a hand through his hair leaving several of the shorter strands standing on end.

"Something on your mind?" Leon asked and sat the teddy down as he placed Jewel into her bassinet to sleep.

"I haven't been laid in almost a week. I mean," Dee complained and decided to eat a piece of gum instead of a cigarette. "It's hard enough to get Ryo in the mood in the first place, but now with the case and... Bikky. He seems to know when I am inches from sinking into Ryo and he yells or knocks and then he gives me that little smirk and lets me know that he knows."

"What do you mean it's hard to get him in the mood?" Leon asked with a grin. "I thought you of all people would have no problem getting some action. I mean sometimes I just have to look at D and that skirts up around his waist. Who knew that prime and proper during the day turned into a sex fiend at night?"

"...Wouldn't know a mood if it walked up and bit him." Kagetsuya slumped down in his chair and placed his head in his hands.

"Problems blondie?" Dee asked with a grin. His grin died at the anguished look on Kagetsuya's face.

"I don't get what I'm doing wrong." Kagetsuya moaned and silently begged for help. "Chihaya is... I mean, he submits, he's pliant, he allows me to just take him and I doesn't like it. Not once, not once has he you know, reached... there." Kagetsuya blushed and raised his brows.

"Holy crap, I thought it was hard to get Ryo in bed, it would be impossible without the mind blowing orgasms I give him. OOOHHH I love when he screams. Damn! I need to get laid. I need him bent over and panting as I make a wish with his ass and slam a home run."

"He likes it?" Kagetsuya asked he was shocked at the flushed look on Dee's face as the man practically bolted from the chair to run into the kitchen.

"Remember lunch?" Leon asked with a frown. "And you being served as lunch if they are disturbed? Have you seen my baby's nails?"

"What can I do to help him enjoy it?" Kagetsuya asked with an earnest look at Dee and Leon.

"Well, we are not expected at the club until later tonight." Dee said with a grin s he sat down ready to explain the wonders of the world to the confused angel.

"Here drink this. It will help." Count D said softly as he handed Chihaya a cup of eucalyptus and lavender tea. His eyes were enormous and Chihaya's face was redder than Count D deemed safe. Ryo bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud as D turned to prepare lunch for Aoi. The oven chimed to signal that the baked fries and vegetable subs were done. "Ryo would you mind tossing the salad?" Count D said and he and Ryo shared a private giggle.

"Wouldn't mind at all." Ryo said and stood. "Want me to ream it too, or just add cheese?"

Count D's laughter was drowned out by the sound of the blender. "Cheese will be enough, too bad I don't eat meat, or you could add some shrimp." Ryo choked on his laughter as Chihaya stared between them with a wide eyed clueless look.

"Please, I want to understand." Chihaya said his brow wrinkled in confusion. "You said that if I do all those things, I will like it, and it will feel good, but... sometimes... when he is... I mean, it kind of hurts when he first goes in and..."

"That will never change." Ryo said and saw Chihaya's horrified look. "Not until you relax and accept him. Then if he finds the right spot... try sitting on him while he is inside of you, that's how I found mine."

"Oh yeah," Count D said and opened a box of flaky rice baby cereal. "Ryo walked over and watched him place the rice, a bottle of milk and some sort of mashed fruit compote and stir.

"Please say that you are not expecting us to eat that." Dee said as he wandered into the kitchen and saw what Count D was stirring. Count D sighed and ignored him as he walked over and began to heat the bowl. Dee snagged Ryo around the waist and began to nuzzle his neck and nip his succulent ear. "Baby have mercy." Dee held Ryo tightly and glanced about the room. He noted Chihaya staring at them and grinned before he placed a small kiss on Ryo's cheek and sauntered out of the kitchen.

"Lunch will be ready in a little while." Count D called after him.

"Yep they're schooling him." Dee said as he said and sipped at the lemonade that T-Chan had brought them. "Remember, don't approach him tonight. Let him come to you."

"Trust Ryo, when he was done talking to D, he jumped me." Leon said with a smile. "Ah I remember that first night fondly."

"And he liked it?" Kagetsuya said and sighed sadly. "He cried afterward but said he loved me and later when I wanted to try again he let me but..."

"Did you use anything? You know for moisture, men don't naturally lubricate... did he bleed?" Dee asked worried.

"A little, but I was really gentle." Kagetsuya was quick to explain. "Then I tried some oil and it went easier, but he still didn't like it."

"I hate to break it to you." Leon said with an exaggerated sigh. "But Chihaya might be straight." Kagetsuya looked at Leon with horror. "I'm kidding; I did not mean to scare you. Does he like when you blow him?"

"Blow?" Kagetsuya frowned.

"T-Chan better line up some more lemonade this will take a while." Dee said and watched as Jewel sat up and screwed up her little face to let out a cry. "Oh sweetie, are you wet?" Leon asked and scooped her into his arms. "I think you are. Daddy's baby is wet."

"And hungry," Count D said as he walked into the room with a smile. Chihaya trailed behind him and Ryo sauntered in and smiled. Dee winked at him and blew a kiss. "Lunch is on the table." He waved a hand to usher the men into the dinning room. Leon stood and carried Jewel. He placed her in her high chair and wrapped a bib around her. "I'll feed her, you just eat your lunch."

"Thanks Baby." Leon said and picked up a sub and began to eat. He saw Chihaya staring at Kagetsuya and hid a smile. D began to gently spoon food into Jewel. Leon almost lost is lunch as D took a spoonful and placed it in his own mouth. Jewel clapped her hands and opened her mouth wide for her spoonful. "So that's how you get her to eat." Leon exclaimed and frowned at D. "She wants what you have." D gave him a grin and continued to feed the baby.

It was not fair. Dee thought as he watched Ryo eat his fresh vegetables. He knew it was an odd quirk that Ryo had. It was the way he ate his fresh veggies. Dee gulped and followed the motion. Dip, lick, snap and chew. Dip, suck, snap and chew. As Dee watched Ryo slowly trailed his tongue out and licked around the carrot before he took it in his mouth and sucked it deep inside. Dee groaned and gripped the napkin in his tight fists. "Ryo ... sexy... uh baby, why are you deep throating that carrot stick?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Ryo asked as he bit down on the carrot and chewed slowly.

"What, you mean like you are something good to eat?" Leon said with a smirk and leaned against his hands.

"Elbows off the table Leon. I've taught you better." D said with a small smile as he ate another spoonful. "It tastes good." D said and shrugged.

"I give you," Dee said with a grin. "Count D's diet. How to remain petite after childbirth. Baby food."

"And protein shakes," Ryo added with a round of laughter.

Dee snickered and pulled Ryo's finger over and licked dressing from his finger. Dee gave Ryo a sensual slow smile before he pulled the digit in and sucked. "Don't talk about protein shakes when it hasn't been on your menu in quite a while." Dee removed the finger when Ryo's dark eyes went unfocused.

"Gentlemen, you do not have to be at the club until later tonight. Your usual room is available if you would like an after lunch siesta." Count D offered with a grin.

"Wow, little D, I didn't know you spoke Spanish." Dee said with a grin as he tore his eyes away from Ryo's beautiful face.

"I didn't know Ryo spoke Japanese." Leon said with a smirk.

"I did. Wanna know how I found out?" Dee asked with a heated look at Ryo. Leon looked under the table at Ryo. "What are you doing?"

"Looking to see if smoke comes out of his ass, man get a hold of yourself." Leon said and laughed.

"Easy for you to say, you got tipped off this morning and were late to work because you couldn't pull yourself out of bed." Dee growled and stood up. "Ryo ... please, now!"

"Alright," Ryo said and laughed getting to his feet. "If I pass out from hunger it's your fault..." Ryo's words were cut off as Dee grabbed him about the waist and kissed him deeply. Dee moved on to Ryo's ear and began to drag him from the room. Ryo melted and allowed Dee to have his way.

"Want some?" Count D said with a cheerful grin and offered Aoi's spoon. Chihaya blanched and looked away. His face had become alarmingly red.

"Are they gonna...?" Chihaya began to ask.

"Oh, yeah," Leon said and snickered as he placed a forkful of lettuce into his mouth.

"He was anticipating it, Ryo, I mean. He looked like he really wanted to..." Kagetsuya said and gazed down at his plate. Chihaya choked on his soda before he stood up and left the table.

"Don't worry," D said absently as he ate another spoonful of Aoi's lunch. "I am directing him to my garden; he's alright, just a little shaken up. He is processing a lot of information right now. Conflicting ones I am sure. He sees the two of us who enjoy having sex and then he has his own experiences." D said and licked his finger clean of the mashed fruit mixture that Jewel was clearly done with.

"Are you going to finish that?" Kagetsuya asked. D eyed the bowl before he grinned and began to clean the small sleepy child.

Leon picked her up and gave her a kiss before he handed her to D. "You do nappy time and I'll clean this up." Leon said and kissed D briefly on the cheek before he began to stack plates.

"I'll help you." Kagetsuya said and went to Leon's side. "How deep inside is this special spot I'm supposed to find?"

"It is different in each person. Women have one too and if you find it... man get ready for fireworks." Leon said as he remembered some of his past girlfriends.

"And you like men better than women?" Kagetsuya asked thinking of the soft females he had seen walking around.

"Actually I like D better than anyone. Don't care if he is a guy, as long as it's D. It is who he is. Are you focusing on Chihaya as a male bed partner or as a person you love?" Leon asked as he carried the stacks of soiled dishes to the kitchen.

Kagetsuya sat his pile down with a sigh. "I want to be near him all the time. And if he ever told me to never touch him again... I wouldn't care. I just... When he looks at me with those big purple eyes I just... I love him so much. I gave up my home to be with him. He loves you Earthians, and I love him... so much."

"When he approaches you, and trust me, he will." Leon said and looked over his shoulder as he loaded the dishwasher. "Be gentle, use the water based lubricant. Kiss and touch him, more than you already do." Leon added and went back to the dining room to wash the table.

"Where else, besides his neck and chest?" Kagetsuya asked and Leon grinned as he sat the tall lanky blond down and gave him all the knowledge he had gained loving D.

**Break**

Ryo landed on the bed with a thud and felt his pants being tugged off. "Hurry Dee." Ryo moaned and arched his hips up to Dee's searching mouth. Dee smiled and swallowed as much of Ryo as he could in one gulp and enjoyed the sound of Ryo crying out in pleasure. He looked up and saw Ryo's eyes closed and his face flushed with embarrassment. Dee would forever marvel at Ryo's continued blushes. No matter how many times he sucked, or touched, or tickled and fondled, Ryo was always acutely embarrassed by his arousal.

"Hold on Baby, I'm going to take care of you." Dee promised as he wet his fingers with lubricant and began to prod Ryo's tight opening. Ryo hissed and spread his legs wincing with pleasurable pain as Dee inserted two fingers up the knuckle and felt around. "You like that?" Dee asked when Ryo whimpered and began to shiver.

"Dee...!" Ryo whined and pulled at Dee's pants. Bright green eyes danced as Dee stripped off his clothes. He knew Ryo was embarrassed about being naked and Dee was fully clothed, but he knew the abrasive rubbing of his clothes on Ryo's pale, sensitive skin would drive him crazy. "Please Dee, stop teasing me. First this morning then talking to Chihaya all day, I really need you to do it."

"Do what?" Dee asked and licked a burning trail down Ryo's scrotum. "Want some?" Dee asked when he bent over Ryo's head. Ryo took one look at the dripping head of his lovers cock and opened his mouth. Dee grinned and groaned when Ryo's warm tongue lapped over him. "Oh... Ryo ... Damn baby, that's good." Dee sat up and pressed Ryo back to the bed and climbed over him. Dee positioned himself and pressed in. Ryo winced at the initial twinge of Dee's entrance past his ring of muscle. Dee pushed in and wiggled his hips around slowly finding the right position. Ryo raised his legs higher and Dee braced Ryo's knees on his arms hitching him up for deep penetration. Ryo sighed and relaxed himself preparing. Dee pushed all the way in and Ryo cried out in bliss.

**Break**

Chihaya lifted a peony to his nose and sniffed it before he looked up and gasped in shock. Count D stood behind him cradling Aoi. He sat down and, with one hand, spread the blanket and lay his child upon it. "You are frightened." D said simply and placed a hand on Chihaya's shoulder.

"I just want him to be happy." Chihaya said softly and placed the flower near Aoi. "She is marvelously beautiful Count D."

"Thank you, now please, a relationship, any relationship, even physical one is about love. Give and take, Kagetsuya understands that and he wants you to understand it as well." D said and summoned a bowl of salad and began to eat. "Toning, go to him and offer yourself. Don't let him take you, give yourself to him. Or better yet, take him. Push him on the bed and climb on top. Take him inside of you, you are not a hand, and you are not a submissive doll with spread legs. You are his partner, his lover. Tonight, you will show him what that means and enjoy doing it. Trust me, he'll thank you and you'll love it. Chihaya nodded and hoped that Count D was right. He had nothing to lose and a whole new world of pleasure to gain.

Ryo leaned against the wall and shifted to find a more comfortable position. He looked very relaxed in dark jeans and a loose fitting, long sleeved, button down, deep blue shirt. He watched as Andy, Clarisande and Tisiphone rushed to the back to help Count D and Chihaya dress for the night. Count D had extended his closet to Chihaya's use because they were about the same size. Ryo laughed as Andy promised that this would be a night that they would all remember.

Chihaya was frightened as Andy gave him a small smile and proceeded to toss things around in D's closet. She was taking bits of one demure ensemble and matching them with another to make several combinations that would lead both Count D and Chihaya very scantily clad. "I'm supposed to be bait, not a prostitute." D protested at the skin tight underpants and revealing tank top that Andy held up to him.

Andy grinned before she reached up and undid the buttons of her overlarge jacket and let it fall to the floor. Chihaya gasped as he got a good look at her cropped black halter top and skin tight, laced at the sides, leather pants. "I don't want to be bait." Chihaya said in a high pitched voice. Count D could not help but laugh when he got a good look at the overly large eyes that took over half of Chihaya's face.

"Actually... tonight, you want to watch Andy and emulate her." Count D said and winked at Andy. Now that Chris was speaking again he rarely used his telepathy, but it was like riding a bike. Once you learned you never forgot. _-Flirt even more outrageously with Nestoir tonight please.-_ Andy grinned and winked before she began to set up another hot ensemble.

**Break**

It shouldn't be allowed. Kagetsuya thought as Chihaya peeked around Count D before stepping into view. Kagetsuya turned away before he ripped the clothes off and took him right there. Chihaya was wearing a spaghetti strapped tank top with one of Count D's sheer floor length sheaths and skin tight low rise underpants. Leon swore as Count D emerged wearing a similar outfit in deep red with a black overlay. "I called Jeremy love," Count D said and nuzzled Leon's neck. "I told him that I would be arriving to the club with you all and that he is to meet us there."

"Sweet, so you think someone will want you as much as I do?" Leon said with a grin as he stared hard at D trying to imagine his body through the fabric.

"What does that matter?" Said D laughing softy. "They can desire me all they want, but I will always only belong to you." D smiled and kissed his daughter before he left the shop. Lady Aurora sat cuddling the baby close and hoped that she had learned enough to care for the baby.

**Break**

Jeremy arrived at the club and noted Berkeley standing near the spotless, waxed bar flirting with one of the bartenders. She was pretty. Jeremy had to admit. She had shining golden hair and big brown eyes. She reminded Jeremy of a doe the way she moved gracefully preparing Berkeley a drink. Jeremy sighed and tuned away. Before he could sink into a full depression he smiled when he noted Leon, Count D, Ryo, Dee, and two men he had never seen before. He liked his cousin's co-workers, they had forgiven him easily after he had insulted them.

Berkeley finished pumping the young woman for information before he moved on to the other bartender. He was tall and handsome. His dark skin blended in perfectly in the dim lighting of the swanky club. "Your boyfriend?" The question was asked close to Jeremy's left side. He looked at the young man beside him and sighed before he shook his head. "Not anymore huh? Not after this. He is blatantly hooking up right in front of you." Jeremy frowned before he shook his head at a loss how to tell this stranger that Berkeley was nothing to him... not anymore. "My name is Tony," Tony held his hand out for Jeremy to shake.

Jeremy looked at the young man and decided that his friendly smile was harmless. "I'm Jeremy, nice to meet you." Jeremy shook his hand and smiled.

"You know that girl?" Tony asked and indicated Andy who waved animatedly at him.

"Yeah, that's Andy; she is the lead female singer of tonight's performance." Jeremy said and waved back. Andy winked before she was dragged off to the dressing room. "So... uh Tony, come here often?" Jeremy tried to smile at the friendly young man.

"Yeah, despite the hetero's it's a nice club." Tony said and smiled as he looked around the room. "They don't mess with us here."

"Us?" Jeremy asked and quirked a brow at Tony.

"Oh... are you still pretending to be strait?" Tony laughed and looked at Berkeley. "He _is_ hot." Jeremy blushed and looked away from Berkeley who was busy flirting with a waitress in a nonexistent skirt. "Bi-huh? Hate those bastards, they refuse to commit."

"Well that's not true," Dee said coming up beside Jeremy and clapping him on the back. "I'm Bi and I committed to him easily enough. Jeremy aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"

"Oh yeah, this is Ryo and Dee." Jeremy said purposefully leaving off the detective status. Tony shook their hands and smiled before he bought Jeremy a drink. Berkeley looked over and frowned at Tony. He supposed the suave lawyer type was someone the young man would go for. He just thought Jeremy had better taste than that.

"If you are interested in him," Count D said softly to Berkeley. "You have had plenty of opportunity. He has been madly in love with you since the day you met. It was obvious."

"Was it?" Berkeley asked with a brow raised in disdain. Count D gave Berkeley a knowing look before he picked up his soda. "If the little guy wants to have a one night stand, what's it to me?" Count D said nothing, but he grinned when Berkeley got a good look at Chihaya and his jaw dropped. "Who's the adorable one? He is with you isn't he?"

"Me... No. The blond one next to Leon." Count D said with a slow smile. Berkeley saw how tall Kagetsuya was and changed his mind about flirting with the beautiful dark haired angel. "Actually," Berkeley said after he got a closer look at Chihaya. "How old is he?"

"He's of age," Count D said with a smirk before he turned away from Berkeley. "Humans can be so foolish when led by their emotions. But then again, what creature isn't?" Count D walked away after his cryptic remark. He glanced over his shoulder to see Berkeley staring at Jeremy with a deep frown on his face.

The lights of the club began to dim and flicker. Billows of smoke fanned around the room and lightning flickered throughout the large room causing the crowd to cheer. All lights went out and silence reigned as a voice could be heard over the loud speaker. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the group that needs no introduction... Be prepared for X-Ta-C." For a moment applause drowned out the music and the singing but soon calmed enough to listen. _"When you walk away... You don't hear me say... Please Oh Baby, Don't Go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go."_ First one light beamed on the stage followed by another and another until the stage was flooded and the girls could be seen.

Clarisande took the mic and blew a kiss to the crowd before she sang out in a clear, strong voice:

"_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need _

_You smiled at me and said_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

"Simple," Jeremy muttered and sighed into his glass. "Nothing is ever simple."

"That bad huh?" Tony asked and placed a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy looked up and forced a smile. He missed the clenching of Berkeley's jaw as he glared at Tony. Count D looked over and smiled before he reached behind him and pulled Leon's arms around his body. Chihaya's eyes widened as he watched Leon sway with D in his arms. Kagetsuya never held him like that. Not in public and not unless he wanted...

Tisiphone tossed her flowing blond hair over her shoulder before she began to sing with Althea and Amalthea as a backdrop of sinuous voices:

"_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_please Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the_

_way that you're making me feel tonight_

_hard to let it go_

_The daily things_

_that keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_that's when you came to me_

_and said "Wish I could prove I love you_

_but does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you will understand_

_that 's enough when I say so_

_and maybe some things are that simple"_

I don't love him. Jeremy thought furiously. We were just friends, we had an enjoyable night, that's all. So why does it hurt? He wondered and turned a determined smile to Tony as Andy took center stage:

"_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothings like before"_

As the song continued Chihaya stepped closer to Kagetsuya hoping that he would reach out. Wanting to feel the strength of his arms around him. Holding him, not just wanting him. Kagetsuya felt the slight figure next to him and looked down. The fall of fluffy hair hid most of Chihaya's face with his head lowered as it was, but Kagetsuya thought he could feel those deep purple eyes on him and he reached out and took Chihaya into his arms. Chihaya relaxed against Kagetsuya with a big, bright smile.

"They'll be ok," Ryo said to Dee who paused in his nibbling of Ryo's ear to look up and nod. "Glad you are so concerned."

"Look Baby, I did my part." Dee said nuzzling Ryo's warm neck. "The rest is up to them." Ryo nodded his agreement before he raised his head to accept Dee's kiss.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming out with us tonight. I know it has been a while since we have performed." Daphnus spoke into the microphone and smiled.

Leon looked around and could almost swear he heard the many hearts of the women in the club flutter. "Yeah, so he's beautiful," Leon muttered and kissed D's cheek to let him know that he was only teasing. "I bet he can't commit worth a damn."

"You've got that right." Leon looked down to see the young woman with startling white hair that had 'tested' Count D so long ago in the Arcadian throne room. She stood beside him wearing a deep colored silken ensemble. Due to the swiftly moving and changing lights he could not make out the color. "He can make you believe it, but he won't..."

"I would like to request that the Lady Alera come to the stage and sing this next song with me." Daphnus said with a sad parody of his earlier smile. He looked into the crowd and Leon backed off as he could feel the stare bore into the young woman. "I hope you all have taken advantage of the fish bowl that is making it's way to through the audience. If you have a request it will be performed. Alera," Daphnus said and extended his hand in welcome. Alera squared her shoulders and took the steps avoiding his hand. "Please read the card." He said and handed it to her.

Alera took the card and was proud of the steadiness of her hands despite the wild fluctuations of her heart. Alera stared down at the card a moment before her voice was steady enough to read the inscription written in a neat swirl. "All flowers contain a beauty that is all their own. Some are poisonous and some have thorns." Alera paused and her eyes stared up at Daphnus and filled with tears that she refused to allow to fall. "By it's very nature, love competes with the most deadliest of pricks and noxious fumes. With confidence though... on live these blooms." Alera sighed and finished the card. "From... Count D?" She looked up at Daphnus before she looked out into the crowd looking for the gorgeous Asian. His eyes, however, were on Berkeley. Count D then looked over to see Jeremy fighting a hard battle with tears.

Daphnus handed a microphone to Alera and nodded. She blinked several times to clear her eyes before she inhaled:

"_All alone on a Sunday morning_

_Outside I see the rain is falling (whoa)_

_Inside I'm slowly dying_

_But the rain will hide my crying, crying, crying_

_And you_

_Don't know my tears will burn the pillow_

_Set this place on fire_

_'Cause I'm tired of your lies_

_All I needed was a simple "Hello"_

_But the traffic was so noisy that you could not hear me cry_

_(I) I gave you my love in vain_

_My body never knew such pleasure,_

_My heart never knew such pain_

_(And you)_

_You leave me so confused_

_Now I'm all cried out, over you._

Jeremy felt a nudge inside of his heart and he gasped trying so hard not to cry and failing miserably. "Hey there," Tony said and pulled his distraught new friend into his arms. "It's alright." Tony smiled inwardly and knew that things were definitely looking up for him tonight. As Daphnus began to sing, Tony winked at the bartender who nodded and began to fix a drink.

Daphnus smiled gently at Alera as he began his portion of the lyrics:

"_(OOooh) Cryin' over you,_

_yeah_

_Never wanted to see things your way,_

_Had to go astray_

_For why was I such a fool,_

_baby(Why was I such a fool)_

_Now I see that the grass is greener_

_Is it too late for me to find my way home?_

_How could I be so wrong?_

_yeah_

_Alera burst into tears and sang:_

"_Leaving me all alone_

_Don't you know my tears will cause an inferno_

_Romance up in flames,_

_Why should I take the blame?_

_You were the one who left me neglected_

Daphnus broke in with a tearful apology: _"I'm so sorry baby"_

Alera shook her head denying his heartfelt words_: "Apology not accepted Admit to the broken heart you've collected"_

Alera angrily wiped at her face as she continued to sing: _(I) " I gave you all of me (I gave you all of me)_

_How was I to know,_

_You would weaken so easily?"_

_(I) "I don't know what to do_

_(I don't know what to do)_

_Now I'm all cried out_

_(I'm all cried out)_

_Over you" (oohh)_

_(I) "I gave you my love in vain_

_My body never knew such pleasure,_

_My heart never knew such pain_

_And you..."_

The Princes and Princesses that were singing backup sang from within the crowd causing a haunting, emotional backdrop to flow around the two estranged lovers on the stage and off. Several members of the audience wiped sympathetic tears as they cuddled their loved ones. Daphnus placed a hand on Alera's shoulder and sang:

"_You left me so confused" _

Alera sniffled and finished the song with Daphnus and the others singing along in different tones and making a beautiful melody of voices:

_Now I'm all cried out_

_(I'm all cried out)_

_Now I'm all cried out_

_(All cried out._

I'm so sorry, baby) Daphnus whispered and held out a hand for Alera who backed away wide eyed and fearful of the pain in her heart.

_Over you (I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.)_ DAphnus sang with a pleading look on his face.

Alera lost her ability to remain next to Daphnus and handed the microphone to Andy before she stumbled from the stage in tears. Andy stared about in the awkward silence and tried to smile at the crowd of onlookers. "Today is a day when hearts are laid bare. It is not always gloriously happy. Here is another dedication that comes from afar. A very dear friend of ours who could not be with us tonight." Andy winked at the camera that was allowing them to have a live feed to Nana's house where JJ and Lord D watched the show. JJ kissed Lord D's cheek and snuggled with him in his arms as Andy began to sing:

"_hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete_

_shimaetara ii no ni ne_

_genjitsu wa tada zankoku de_

_sonna toki itsu datte_

_me o tojireba_

_waratteru kimi ga iru_

_itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made_

_dou ka sono egao ga_

_taema naku aru you ni_

_hito wa minna kanashii kara_

_wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo_

_aisubeki mono no tame_

_ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto_

_deatta ano koro wa_

_subete ga bukiyou de_

_toomawari shita yo ne_

_kizutsuke atta yo ne_

_itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made_

_dou ka sono egao ga_

_taema naku aru you ni_

_deatta ano koro wa_

_subete ga bukiyou de_

_toomawari shita yo ne_

_tadoritsuitan da ne"_

"Hey let me buy you a drink." Tony suggested and pulled Jeremy over to the bar. Jeremy smiled and accepted the cold glass that the bartender handed him. He took a sip and coughed before he took another.

"Did you see that love?" Lord D asked as he stared at the screen.

"See what?" JJ asked and frowned.

"That bartender, he already had that drink made and was still stirring it when your cousin accepted it." Lord D watched as Jeremy turned red and blinked several times before be brought the drink to his lips again.

"The bartender..." JJ gasped. "Oh no... They are all watching the crowd; it's not just the crowd..." JJ got to his feet and put his shoes on and pulled out his cell phone. "Leon... They got him... they got him... the Double X. It's not just the crowd; I know who the supplier is. Get Jeremy. Don't let him leave the club. I'm on my way."

Leon slipped his cell phone to Count D and looked around the club as the band began to sing another song Jeremy drained the glass. "Come on lovely; let's go find a place to get to know each other better. We'll forget all about tall and broody over there." Tony crooned and placed his hand on Jeremy's shoulder and began to lead him to the door.

"Jeremy," Leon said and caught his arm. "Leaving so soon, you are going to miss the best show in town. I thought you loved this group."

"I do, but..." Jeremy began and looked at Berkeley again and swiftly turned away. He was in close conversation with a smiling young brunette. She was curvy and Jeremy knew he would never be able to compete for his affections. It was hopeless. "We're... not even ...friends anymore..." Jeremy said and Leon frowned at the slurred, halting speech of the young man. Leon caught Jeremy as he weaved on his feet and he clung tightly to Leon. "Why... Why is it... so hot?"

"Going somewhere?" Berkeley asked through tightly clenched teeth as he grasped Tony's arm. Tony looked up fearful for he had begun to vanish into the crowd. "So the rat has finally revealed himself... who's your supplier."

"Man, I don't know what you are talking about." Tony gasped and winced in pain when Berkeley twisted cruelly on his arm. "You can't get mad at him for wanting to replace you. You ignored him. I was only gonna... Ow man you're breaking my arm!"

"Tell me the truth, dammit, or you will be missing more than your arm" Berkeley said and caused the whimpering man to fall to his knees. "How much did you give him?"

"I didn't give him any... ow... I don't know. I swear." Tony cried out when he thought he could hear his bones crunch. "He can look at them and guess their weight and..."

"Who?" Berkeley demanded.

"The...: Gasp: Bartender...: Gasp:" JJ said as he came to a skidding halt next to Berkeley. Ryo and Dee pointed their guns at the angry man who held his hands up in surrender. "Oh man... Jeremy!" JJ gasped and saw his cousin panting as his body began to demand satisfaction. "We've got to get him to a hospital, someone call an..." JJ began but was cut off by Berkeley.

"No use, all they will do is douse him in water until it goes through his system, that can take up to a week. He'll suffer needlessly. My hotel is around the corner, I'll take care of him." Berkeley pulled Jeremy into his arms.

"NO!" JJ said and blocked Berkeley's way. "It's his first time, he is too riled up, he could hurt himself."

"Not... first time." Jeremy panted and clung to Berkeley nuzzling his shirt and inhaling his masculine scent. "Want to... JJ I want him to."

"Of course you do, your blood is full of... what do you mean not your first time?" JJ gasped and stared wide eyed at his cousin. "When...? Who..." JJ asked looking from Jeremy to Berkeley and back again. "That's why you were so..."

"I have to start soon or there will be nothing for it." Berkeley said and left the club leaving Ryo, Dee, JJ and Leon to make the arrests. Andy looked from the stage and sighed, couldn't their shows ever go as planned? Ah well, they still had a crowd to entertain and the fishbowl had just been refilled. A few onlookers were still watching the detectives work and listening to the sirens but as soon as they began another song, the attention refocused.

**Break**

"Ummm..." Jeremy panted and kissed Berkeley gaining the man's attention. "Please... oh please help me." Jeremy begged and fell onto the bed gasping in pain. His clothes were rubbing against his sensitive skin and making him flush with unbearable need. Berkeley sighed and looked deep into Jeremy's dilated eyes.

"Hush love," Berkeley purred in Jeremy's ear and undid the young man's pants. "I'll take care of you." He began strong, steady strokes with his hands and Jeremy gasped and came within seconds. He melted against the bed and stared up at Berkeley before he burst into sobs. "Why are you crying?" Berkeley asked before he began to remove the rest of their clothes.

"You are so kind to me, after everything and... You don't have to do this." Jeremy said and gasped as he could feel his skin heating up again. His release had satisfied him for only a moment.

"I don't have to, I know." Berkeley said and slid into bed pulling a tube of lubricant from the drawer beside his bed. "But I want to." Jeremy inhaled sharply as he felt Berkeley's coated fingers probing against his most sensitive, secret places and he relaxed knowing that soon he would be filled.

"It's ok, relax, you could still tear and this will take all night." Berkeley said and began to stretch his fingers apart inside of Jeremy who panted and spread his legs wide.

"I can't... take much more... just do it... now please..." Jeremy begged when he thought he would go mad with wanting. Berkeley sighed and positioned himself hoping that Jeremy was ready. He pushed forward and Jeremy cried out in joyful pleasure. Jeremy clung to Berkeley's shoulders and sobbed his release. No sooner had this wave of desire left him breathless with satisfaction than his body was heating up for more. Berkeley sighed and hoped he could keep this up all night.

**Break **

Chihaya fell into the plush seat in the 24hr diner and sighed. It was nearing three AM and he was exhausted. Andy had periodically left the stage and insisted that he and Count D dance with her. Leon found it amazing how they had managed to leave the club and book their criminals and return to find the party raging as if no crimes had taken place. Drake had admitted to bar tending while he was in college and had taken over for the rest of the night. He found the stash of Double X powder and put it in an evidence bag hoping to get finger prints off of it later.

"I can't believe those bastards, they were so helpful!" Dee sneered angrily and nearly wadded up his menu. "All along they were sending us on wild goose chases and were the ones dishing out the drug in the first place."

"It's alright Dee," Ryo said calmly putting an hand on Dee's leg. "We got them and they won't be hurting anyone else." Ryo looked sad for a moment before he said. "I'm glad Ted drove JJ home, he seemed a bit upset. Understandable, I mean... his cousin was drugged."

"Yeah, poor guys." Leon said and clutched Count D's hand. Chihaya stared as Leon bent down and captured D's lips.

"Get a room," Leon and D broke apart at the cheerful giggling and smiled as X-Ta-C came over to the table. "Got room for us?" Andy asked as they all slid into the long booth. Andy winked at Count D before she parked herself in her husbands lap and looked for the all the world as if she had no intention of moving. Nestoir smiled and wrapped his arms around his snuggling wife

"She's so huggy." Nestoir said and kissed her neck. The affectionate banter at the table was almost embarrassing and as the desserts, teas and coffees made it to the table Kagetsuya slide an arm around Chihaya's waist and pulled him closer leaving the arm in place. Chihaya smiled and vowed that tonight he would enjoy himself... in all things.

**Chapter 35: **

**Growing Pains**

Berkeley could barely see strait. His back was moments from giving out and Jeremy lay underneath him clenching tightly. "Berkeley... I..." Jeremy began and gasped and Berkeley felt a glimmer of hope. He had to see this through. Not just for Jeremy, but to prove to himself that he was beating this. This drug was not going to beat Commissioner Berkeley Rose. "I... Oh Berkeley... I... am in..."

"I know," Berkeley panted and pushed Jeremy's knees up until the young man was bent practically in half. "Me too, so close." Berkeley said and pushed further against him.

"I..." Jeremy closed his eyes and screamed at the top of his lungs as his body was wrung dry. "I love you." Berkeley paused mid thrust as his body pumped all he had into Jeremy his mind shut down as he gazed at the beautiful face beneath him relaxed in exhausted slumber. Berkeley pulled away and stumbled away from the bed. He stood in the shower and allowed the hot water to run over his body as his mind reeled with all the words that boiled down to three and were making him think he were going insane.

**Break **

Ryo worked very patiently. Peeling one small digit away and then the next. With each digit that was free a large tear fell from big blue eyes. "Ryo, we are going to be late." Dee complained as Ryo paused and pulled Lyo into his arms and held the little boy until he ceased his whimpers. Ryo glared over his shoulder at Dee.

"He has been upset all day and you know it." Ryo defended himself and went back to stroking Lyo's little face. "He had an accident last night and he needed me and I did not come to him and he is upset." Ryo explained to Count D who had agreed to watch the small child while they worked. "Then Bikky left him this morning."

"I needed you last night," Dee smirked as he remembered exactly why Ryo had not heard the child crying; he had been too busy crying himself. Crying Dee's name. "And... Bikky had to go to school." Dee sighed and looked away from the temptation to admit that Lyo was adorable. "Ryo ... Baby, you are spoiling the kid."

"I am not." Ryo turned and glared at Dee his fluffy hair falling into his eyes and hampering any clear view of Dee. Ryo shook his head and vowed to get a hair cut at the first opportunity. "Thanks again Little D, we are trying to teach him to use a potty." Count D smiled his understanding and accepted the bag of pull ups.

"At the rate Puppy dog Ryo is going, we'll be changing diapers until he is five." Dee said and gave Ryo a soft look to soften the sting of his words. Ryo glanced over his shoulder again and blinked in disgust when his hair again impeded is view of Dee. Dee saw the harassed look in his lover's dark eyes and smiled. Leon entered the room and brushed Dee aside, with a few deft movements and a brush of a comb through Ryo's bangs; Leon quickly solved the problem. Ryo shook his head and watched as Count D used a little brush to clean up the few strands of recently cut hair.

"Thank you so much, but of you." Ryo said gratefully. "Between our careers, his libido and raising two boys, I barely have time to get dinner cooked, let alone a hair cut." Ryo finally managed to extricate himself from Lyo's grasp.

"Hey, if we depended on your libido we'd never get laid... owww!" Dee complained when Ryo punched him. Lyo began to sob hysterically as Ryo took a step backwards to the door. Count D scooped the child into his surprisingly strong arms and rocked him back and forth as he waved the men off to another grueling day at the office.

Dee noticed right away that Ryo was silent. On the drive to the police head quarters and while they surveyed the case. He looked over to Ryo's desk and noted his tense look. Leon had left them with the excuse that he had to see if Berkeley had come in today. Jill, he stopped on the way out. "Leave them alone, something is up." He whispered and ushered her down the hall. He was not surprised that Berkeley's borrowed office was empty.

Ryo wanted to wait until lunch but his mind would not focus on the files in front of him. "How long has it been a problem?" Ryo asked suddenly and Dee looked up with a half eaten candy bar sticking out of his mouth. "How long?" Ryo persisted when Dee looked at him blankly. "My..." Ryo paused and blushed. "Libido… or lack of it." Ryo clarified when still Dee said nothing.

Dee chewed and swallowed before he took a sip of soda hoping to buy himself the time he needed to formulate a response that would not hurt Ryo. "Since the day we met." Dee replied with a grin hoping to make Ryo laugh. Ryo looked stricken and rose to his feet clutching a file to his chest. With a last look at Dee, Ryo turned crimson and rushed from their office. Dee sighed before he thumped his head on the desk in defeat. It seemed he would never completely understand the man he had fallen in love with. He could help Count D and Leon, he could even help Chihaya and Kagetsuya, but he cold not help himself. Dee swore and opened the first file on his desk. He saw a picture of Tony and decided that right now, the world was a very unfair place.

**Break**

JJ paused outside of Berkeley's hotel room door and raised his hand to knock. He hesitated and took a deep breath before he knocked. JJ gasped when Berkeley opened the door. His blood shot eyes and slow movement gave testimony to a hard night. "He's still sleeping." Berkeley said without preamble and stepped back into his room and indicated his bed. JJ walked over to his cousin and lifted his hand checking his pulse. "It's normal, when he wakes up he'll be sore, but at least his body has burned up all of the drugs." Berkeley lit up a cigarette and leaned against the table with a tired sigh.

"You and he are seeing each other?" JJ asked after pulling the comforter up around Jeremy. Berkeley shook his head and released the pent up smoke hoping it would take away from the confusion in his heart. "Were...?" JJ asked and again Berkeley shook his head. "I know that you have never had any particular liking for me but," JJ began and took a deep breath his face going taut with pain. "But as one officer to another, don't you think you could have tried to _NOT_ screw my cousin?" JJ stood over Berkeley and allowed his rage free reign. "I could see if you were in love, but you are not, he is nothing to you but a piece of ass. You were his first!" JJ sank into a chair and sighed.

"Want to talk, or would you prefer to just hand in your badge?" Berkeley demanded with a deep frown. JJ's accusations had hit too close to his own self recriminations. After Jeremy had confessed his emotions, Berkeley had fallen drained beside him on the bed. After his moment of being thankful for Jeremy's unconscious state he began to think of what his words had meant. Was he serious?

"I went to the trouble of making up this wonderful tale of my first time, hoping that he would not end up as some idiot's worthless one night." JJ said angrily and pounded his fist on the table. "I did not tell him the truth because I did not want him to think it was ok for things to go like that."

"Like what?" Berkeley asked and indicated that JJ should sit beside him. It was true that he was beyond exhausted but with his mind as riled as it was he knew he was not getting any sleep.

"It is true that we were friends, but I... Wanted more than he was willing to give." JJ admitted with a sad sigh and he looked on the verge of tears. "He just wanted to experiment with me, to see if he were gay or not. Turns out that after a couple of weeks of screwing me, he decided that he wasn't. It didn't matter that I loved him, it didn't matter that he had hurt me and I still submitted. All that mattered was Sheila Gordman and her big brown eyes. Then I entered the academy and he came by to visit me. Told me he had someone and showed me a picture of a young boy who had to be at the most 17. Dee helped me make that arrest. It was my first arrest."

"And you fell in love with Dee." Berkeley said understanding JJ and his relentless pursuit of Dee.

"I don't really know," JJ said confusing Berkeley. "What I feel now with Lord D, that is Love. Deep, abiding, all encompassing love that leaves me shaken to my core. I can not go a day without looking at him, touching him, reassuring myself that everything is all right. He makes my life a song." JJ said and blushed at his poetic sappiness that caused Berkeley to wince and look away embarrassed. JJ looked at Berkeley and watched him gaze at the bed with a thoughtful frown. "But sometimes," JJ said with a hopeful note in his voice. "Love can be soft and sneaky," He thought of Ryo and Dee. "A touch here and there, a look, maybe, a soft caress during mid day breaks. Sharing a pop tart on a busy morning as you both rush off to work. It can even be a shy exploration into unknown territory." JJ smiled as he thought of the wide eyed innocent youth Chihaya displayed as he had left with Kagetsuya.

"Was your minor in college philosophy?" Berkeley asked with a derisive scowl as he took a long drag on his cigarette and let it out with a pleased sigh. He thought he could feel the nicotine as it shot through his system. "You better get to work," Berkeley said and stood, he stretched with his hand to his back hoping to alleviate the pain of the previous night's workout. "I hear your new chief is more of a badger than your old one." JJ nodded and stood, he took one last look at Jeremy and sighed before he left Berkeley alone with his disturbed thoughts.

**Break**

Dee found Ryo in the break room. He was sitting at a table with a cup of steaming tea clutched in his hands as if they were chilled. His newly trimmed bangs still managed to fall near his eyes and Dee smiled. Leon had taken into account Dee's habit of brushing Ryo's hair aside before he pulled the man in for a kiss. "You got a minute?" Dee asked not waiting for an answer before he pulled the empty chair opposite Ryo and sat it beside him. Dee straddled the chair bringing Ryo's eyes to his crotch. Ryo blushed and looked away quickly. "How long have we been together?" Dee asked and reached out and stroked the back of Ryo's hand where it clutched the mug.

"Almost five years as partners and a little over three as lovers." Ryo told his mug unable to bring his lovely eyes up to meet Dee's inquisitive emerald green ones.

"And yet you still act like that same shy virgin that showed up in tears on my doorstep." Dee said and moved in a brisk way that always managed to take Ryo by surprise. He pushed the unkempt bangs aside before sliding his hand to the back of Ryo's head and pulled Ryo in for a kiss. Ryo tensed before he opened his mouth shyly giving Dee his tongue. A foot step could be heard and Ryo shoved away face in flames. "Everyone knows we are together, we are wearing matching rings for crying out loud. We live together and are raising children." Dee heaved a frustrated sigh. "You can tell Little D to relax and accept Leon, you tell that little angel man to relax and enjoy his lover, but you can't relax enough to enjoy me. I mean, I think you like, screaming my name and coming all over the place usually means that there is enjoyment, so what am I getting wrong?" Dee asked exasperated when Ryo still would not look at him.

"Even when I was with women, I never talked like this, not about... Sex." Ryo blushed as if every eye and ear in the precinct were on tuned in. "Sometimes I slept with my girl friend because she wanted me too and it seemed the right thing to do. I never really needed to... then I met you and all that changed. You made me want things I have never hoped to admit to and then... I do love when we are together Dee, I just..." Ryo blushed. "The more you want me the more scared I am that it is all you want from me. Then I get mad at myself and wait several days of you staying with me, staying tuned in and still being in love while being celibate and I want to show you that. So I..."

"Put out." Dee sighed. "I had hoped that by now you would know that whether you spread your legs or not I still love you." Dee replied anger making itself known to both him and Dee. "Even if we had never made love I would still be your partner and you would still be my best friend. The sex is a perk, a... a... a sign on bonus. It is not what is keeping me with you and certainly being denied is not going to make me leave you. I have a hyperactive sex drive, you know this. Left up to me, you would never leave the bed. Ryo you are beautiful!" Dee said and laughed when Ryo proved his point by taking a succulent lower lip into his mouth and peeking at him through his cloud of soft sandy colored hair with big glassy black eyes. "I don't just mean outside, lover." Dee said and inched his chair closer to Ryo's. "When I wake up in the morning, the first thing I think about is you."

Ryo sighed and opened his mouth to speak when Jill poked her head into the break room. "Hey guys, the interrogation is about to begin." Ryo nodded and got to his feet in a hurry. He placed his mug into the sink and walked by Dee who waited at the door. Ryo squared his shoulders and leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dee's. Dee smiled before he put on his grim interview face. It was the first time that Ryo had ever initiated anything physical, hopefully, Dee thought as he appreciated the view of Ryo's perfect behind, it would not be the last.

**Chapter 36: **

**Pretty Angel Wings**

Chihaya stepped into the pet shop and turned bright red as Count D looked up at him. "Hello Chihaya, how are you today?" Chihaya continued to blush and was unable to make eye contact. Count D noted the package the angel was carrying.

"Oh this," Chihaya said and handed over the gift. "I have another one for... Uh... Ryo. To thank you." Chihaya turned his flaming face when he heard Aoi cry out.

"No thanks are needed," Count D said with a smile as he picked up his daughter and offered her a bottle. Pon-Chan scurried in with Lyo on her heels. He raised his hands to Chihaya.

"Oh... he wants me to pick him up." Chihaya dropped to his knees and hugged he small child.

"Angel... pretty... wings." Lyo said and offered Chihaya his sippie cup of orange juice. "Angel... Angel... Angel." Lyo bounced around until D looked at the clock and announced bed time. Chris and Bikky each took a hand of Lyo and followed Count D to the back of the shop. "Come... Angel... Come ... wings." Lyo whined and Chihaya got to his feet and went with Count D to tuck the children into bed.

Chihaya sat back and watched in awe as Count D sang to Aoi and Lyo before tucking them in. He then went into Chris's room to check on Chris and Bikky. "Good night boys, have pleasant dreams." Count D said and went to the front of the shop to prepare tea. "How can the child tell that I'm an angel?" Count D smiled and handed Chihaya a steaming cup of tea. "I have to willingly un-case my wings."

"Children will always find a way to amaze you." Count D said and picked up his gift from Chihaya. He looked at the antique tea set and smiled beautifully. "Tell me," Count D said with a sweet smile. "How was your night?" Chihaya blushed and looked away from Count D. "That well?" Count D said with raised brows before he sipped his tea.

**Insert: Flashback:**

Kagetsuya sat on the bed with his back to Chihaya. He could not deny that he wanted him. No. Kagetsuya thought with a frown. It was beyond wanting. He needed Chi. Kagetsuya tensed when he heard the sound of Chihaya taking his clothing off for the night. The wanton outfit that Count D and Andy had put him in. Kagetsuya swallowed audibly and vowed that he would not turn around. If he turned around now and saw Chihaya all of his resolves would be as nothing and he would place Chihaya on the bed and...

Chihaya stood in only his nightshirt and waited for Kagetsuya to turn around. 'Go to him.' Chihaya heard Count D's words echo in his head as he had heard them earlier. 'Seduce him.' Count D had urged causing Ryo to blush but nod his agreement. Dancing with Kagetsuya was one thing, but could he really go all the way? Could he be that bold? Chihaya squared his small shoulders and tossed his fluffy hair with determination then walked towards Kagetsuya. His hand was shaking; but he reached out and placed it on Kagetsuya's shoulder.

Kagetsuya tensed when he felt that small warm hand on his shoulder. In the next moment, Kagetsuya relaxed with a relief so great that he heaved a sigh he had not realized he had been holding. Kagetsuya listened to Chihaya hoping he would say something and end the torment. "Kage-Kun..." Chihaya said softly and began to worry when Kagetsuya remained sitting with his back turned. "I..." Chihaya began. 'Tell him what you want.' Count D's words came back to him and Chihaya tried again t his time his words freezing in his throat and he sighed. 'You are not a submissive doll with spread legs.' Ryo and Count D were right. Chihaya firmed his resolve and opened his mouth. "I...I... I want to make..." Chihaya paused and was glad that it was dark in the room and that Kagetsuya had his back turned. "I want to make love."

Sweeter words Kagetsuya had never heard. He turned around and pulled Chihaya into his arms and kissed him. Kagetsuya allowed his hands to roam inside the overly large nightshirt that Chihaya wore to bed. "Go…" Chihaya said and gasped. Kagetsuya paused and waited to see what Chihaya was trying to say. "Go Slow." He whispered against Kagetsuya's neck. Kagetsuya smiled and trailed his hand lovingly over Chihaya's skin. He felt the suppleness of his young muscles and reigned in his raging desire to bury himself to the hilt in the promising tightness. Kagetsuya remembered Leon and Dee's advice to keep Chihaya on top of him. There was a special place inside of him that would help him to enjoy their lovemaking and Kagetsuya was determined to find it. But first…

Chihaya's eyes widened as Kagetsuya pressed him back on the. The loving blonde spread Chihaya's fluffy hair about him on the pristine pillows and kissed his way down to Chihaya's quivering belly button. With a smile he realized that Chihaya was trembling, but not from fear or pain. Chihaya was so aroused he was dripping onto his stomach. Kagetsuya smiled and Chihaya nearly left the bed so great was his shock when Kagetsuya sucked him gently into his mouth. "Oh… Kage-Kun, it feels so…" Chihaya gasped and unable to do more than moan as his hips rose up and down with Kagetsuya's movements. He felt Kagetsuya's slippery fingers probing him, but figured if his love could make him feel this good, he would let him. Count D had said this was about give and take and he was going to give now.

Kagetsuya felt Chihaya relax and accept his fingers inside. As he worked he looked up to see the sensual smile on Chihaya's face and the grip that the slim fingers had on the sheets. Chihaya's face was red, even in the darkness Kagetsuya could see it. "I want you to get on top of me." Kagetsuya said before he licked a burning trail up Chihaya's shaft.

Oh yeah, Chihaya thought, Ryo had said he found pleasure being on top. Chihaya tried to recall coherent thoughts but the functions Kagetsuya's mouth and fingers were too much. He wanted to move to get on top of Kagetsuya, but his body felt on fire. Kagetsuya felt the change in Chihaya's breathing and sucked deeper before licking furiously at the tip stabbing his tongue inside the weeping slit. "OOOH… Oh my… Kage-Kun…" Chihaya cried out before he felt his body explode. He let out a long wail fearful that he would never be the same again, but not caring as long as he could feel this sweet rapture. Death would not be so bad, in fact it was wonderful.

Chihaya opened his eyes surprised to still be among the living and wrapped his arms around Kagetsuya's neck. He realized he was sitting on top of Kagetsuya and hid his red face in the groove of Kagetsuya's neck. Chihaya smiled, he loved burrowing his nose here where Kagetsuya's scent was strongest. "Relax , " Kagetsuya said and Chihaya nodded. He was determined to enjoy this, but the large head pressing against him reminded him all to clearly of the pain he knew would come. "There are muscles inside of you," Kagetsuya quoted Dee's advice. His breathing was labored and all he could do was whisper the words in Chihaya's ear, but he needed to reassure the little angel in his lap. "Once I get past them, it should be ok." Chihaya nodded and tried to ease his way down. He felt the discomfort of Kagetsuya's erection slipping past his opening before quite suddenly lodging itself deep within him.

"Oh…" Chihaya gasped when the pain vanished and all he could feel was deep penetration and a pleasure that swamped his senses. There was something else… Chihaya wriggled his hips trying to agitate his insides as much as he could. He moved and gasped in shock holding still in fright. There was no way that something inside his body could feel that outrageously wonderful.

"Don't be afraid." Kagetsuya whispered and kissed the smooth skin just behind Chihaya's ear. He had felt the fleshy part inside and knew he had found the place that Dee and Leon had warned him about. "Do what feels good." Kagetsuya said and Chihaya nodded. He would, just as Count D and Ryo had said. He would please himself and in turn please Kagetsuya. Chihaya tried an experimental lift of his hips before he slide back down on the large appendage inside of him. He was encouraged when Kagetsuya groaned and grasped his hips to lend aid. As his movements quickened his breathing became shallow pants and he realized that his body was again carrying him away. Chihaya looked down and saw a look of total surrender on Kagetsuya's face and he smiled before he lost the ability to anything more than raise and lower his hips.

Kagetsuya wrapped a hand around Chihaya's engorged member and stroked as he rode. Chihaya cried out frantically and soared to heights he never knew could be achieved. He felt his entire body tighten and shake and then lost all sense of reason as he cried out and came in a long creamy flood over Kagetsuya's hand and both their stomachs. Kagetsuya could not hold on much longer, the feeling of Chihaya's body contracting over sent him to his own pleasure and filled Chihaya's insides with his own release. Chihaya collapsed on top of Kagetsuya and they both drifted off to sleep. Kagetsuya's body relaxed naturally and slipped out of his loves body. Even in sleep, Chihaya's body trembled as it remembered the pleasure of love.

**: End Flashback:**

Ryo hoped Dee would not go too far. He was sick and tired of having to write up reports that excused Dee's overly barbaric behavior towards suspects. "Dee," Ryo warned when Dee grabbed the rogue bartender by the collar and shook him. Dee swore and released the man before he dropped back into his seat. "Please excuse my partner, he is excitable." Ryo said with a smile and the Bartender nearly found himself in Dee's clutches again as he winked at Ryo.

"My name is Swanson. I legally dropped my first name when I was in my twenties. What's your name beautiful?" He said to Ryo who blushed and refused to look away from the man's cold eyes. "You have a beauty that, while masculine, hints of a kind of dark femininity. You now the femme fatale sort of thing. I don't usually go for guys, but for you I'd take the fall. Not as bad as for your friend from last night mind you, but a fall indeed."

"My friend?" Ryo said his eyes narrowed in his angry embarrassment.

"Yeah you know the one, the Asian doll. Pale skin, large slanted eyes, lips that beg to be kissed. I heard him call Count... something, C maybe?" Swanson said as he thought back on the beauty with a smile.

"Oh him, yes well, it looks like our time is up." Ryo said and got to his feet gathering the files that were spread out over the table.. Dee gave him a questioning look. "Yes, Detective Orcot expressed a desire to question him." Ryo walked over to the door and pulled Dee out after him. "Oh and Swanson, I wouldn't mention my fascination with Count D to the detective." Ryo said and smirked as he shut the door.

"Wow, vindictive much?" Dee said with a grin.

**Break**

A pained moan was the first hint that his guest was awake. Berkeley looked over to the bed. "You shouldn't move." He said crisply and brought his steaming mug of coffee to his lips. He was proud that his hands had stopped trembling with fatigue. Several hours of sleep and a hearty meal had done wonders for him. "I had to go a little rough on you. I had to really knock you out."

"Yeah," Jeremy said and sighed before he tried to sit up, winced and fell back down on the bed. "As soon as I can stand, I will be out of here." Jeremy panted and tried to sit up.

"I wouldn't advise it." Berkeley said with a sigh and sat gently on the bed, careful not to bounce it. "You have slept for two days. Even without gymnastics thrown in, you are probably starving. I'll have room service bring you up something." Berkeley paused when Jeremy turned his face away and he heard a choked sound. "Do you remember what happened last night, or is the pain in your ass making you rethink your situation?"

"Do you have to be cruel?" Jeremy said with a frown as he curled over on his side. "I will be out of here as soon as I can walk." Berkeley turned away and dialed up room service. As he ordered the food a stab of pain slid across his heart. Why _did_ he always have to be so damn cruel? "Sorry I'm not Ryo MacLean." Jeremy said hating how pathetic he sounded even to his own ears.

**Break**

"What would you do...?" Swanson said looking at Leon with a grin. "If your pretty little Chinaman had a high dosage of Double X; and you have given all you could, would you selfishly sit back and let him suffer, or offer him up to someone else?" Swanson smirked at the pure rage that contorted Leon's face. "One more thrust and your heart would expire."

"The only way someone is getting near him is when I am dead." Leon ground out between clenched teeth, remembering the nicotine rush of the cigarette he used to have clenched there. "And believe me, I'd die trying." Leon affirmed with a smirk. "Now tell me," Leon demanded and slammed his fist down on the table. "Where did you get your supply?" JJ looked up from his notepad and glanced at the window where Jill was recording the session along with Ryo and Dee who were observing. Leon wanted so badly to strike him but held himself in check with what was left of his self control.

"I don't like you," Swanson said and frowned. "Send the pretty one in again. Maybe I'll tell him." JJ jumped and latched on to Leon's arm holding him tightly.

"Yes Leon, perhaps Detective MacLean would be a nice change of pace." JJ said and pulled Leon to the door.

"I'm tired; take me back to my cell." Swanson said with a sly smile. "Maybe I'll talk to pretty boy tomorrow, oh and I want a lawyer."

**Break**

JJ stopped mid stride and stared in horror at the bed. Lord D lay curled on his side sobbing. "Precious!" JJ wailed and rushed to his side. " What happened?" JJ felt horrible after a long day of questioning Swanson, holding Leon back from trying to kill him.

"I... I am still a bad parent." Lord D sobbed not looking at him.

"I was with D the day he was born and I abandoned him. D-San as well, I abandoned him to live with Hamanosuke and moments after their birth..."

"You passed out." JJ said wrapping his arms tightly around Lord D. "You could not help it. You had been under stress, and it was a difficult labor. You are stick thin... Darling, you looked liked a light pole with a beach ball lodged in it and..." JJ said and placed his hand underneath Lord D's chin. He lifted until they were eye to eye before he continued. "You were fantastically beautiful. You still are, and you are a wonderful father. You are attentive to their needs and wants and... " JJ paused and got lost in Lord D's pools of deep amethystine eyes and wiped the large tears that were escaping at an alarming rate. "What brought this on?"

Lord D hiccupped and caught his breath before he started to speak, sniffled and tried again. "D... He came by to visit today and he blew a kiss at Aoi and I tried the same, but I missed the critical period and... They can't. Then I was thinking about the first week of their lives... I wasn't there. Even after I woke up I still could not take care of them. I..."

"You could not walk." JJ said and allowed his hand to rub in small circles along Lord D's spine. JJ shivered; he could count each bump and knew that if he dared open Lord D's bed robe, he would be able to clearly see each rib. "We have boys, when they are older I will explain that you nearly ripped off your testicles giving birth to them and I am sure they will understand." Lord D blushed and hid his burning face in the warmth of JJ's neck. JJ leaned down and kissed the top of his love's head, before he moved on to his forehead before moving on to his eye lids. Lord D sighed and brought his mouth up to meet JJ's.

The kiss started out gentle. It began as a slide of comfort against the depressing thoughts that were driving Lord D mad. "Darling I worry about you." JJ said when he backed away for air. "You have steadily lost weight, I fear holding you too tightly would break you. What's wrong? I know you aren't eating... Why?"

"I do eat." Lord D said looking away from JJ and gazing at the bassinets with their children inside.

"Not enough, no you don't." JJ said on the verge of tears. He opened Lord D's night robe and looked down gasping in horror at his worst fears. The pale skin before him was wrapped tightly around a skeleton. JJ gasped out a sob and pulled Lord D against him holding tight hoping that somehow his love would make everything all better. Hoping that his strength would pour into Lord D and help him to get over whatever was ailing him. JJ shuddered at how frail Lord D felt in his arms. With one arm, JJ lifted Lord D into his lap. "Please, don't do this. Whatever it is that you are doing, whatever is bothering you... Don't let it claim you. I can't raise them on my own. I need you. I love you. I don't want to live without you and they deserve to have you in their lives. I do not want to wake up to a day that does not have you in it."

Lord D looked up at JJ and felt the steady heart beating against his own and sobbed. "I am so terribly frightened." Lord D confessed and clenched his fingers in JJ's shirt. JJ looked down and feared that the tight grip would break the small, fine bones so white were the knuckles.

"It will be alright." JJ promised and began to rock back and forth cradling Lord D. He kicked his shoes off and held tight to Lord D as they both drifted off to a fretful sleep.

**Break**

Dee sat across from Ryo on their bed and waited. Ryo was bright red and could not look him in the eyes. "So," Dee said taking a long, much-appreciated drag on his cigarette. How come you can help everyone in the neighborhood have sex, but..."

"Dee," Ryo mumbled and brought his steaming cup of tea to his lips.

"What, Bikky is asleep, Cujo is asleep. There is no one here awake who cares if you talk about doing the horizontal tango." Dee said with a frustrated scowl. Ryo could not help but enjoy the glint in Dee's deep green eyes or the way his shaggy black hair framed his face.

"I mean... Growing up," Ryo began and took a deep breath before balancing his tea on his knee and staring at it intently. "Well, sex was always something other people did. That is why I can tell D to hand cuff Leon and Chihaya to jump Kagetsuya, I mean... If they do it," Ryo paused at a loss to explain what had always been unexplainable in his household.

"So sex was something other people did?" Dee asked his disbelief was a clear and visible mask that covered his face as he stared at his beautiful lover who was perfect mixture of all things masculine- muscles, toughness, strength, handsome,- and in the same breath feminine,- pretty, black eyes, soft(thought) large hands, clipped nails, and a gracefulness that made Dee's own movements seem clumsy and awkward next to him. Ryo nodded still unable to make eye contact. "So how did your parents get you. Stole you from the airport?" Dee asked and Ryo's eyes shot up to his with a spark of anger. "Well what am I supposed to think?"

"I'm sorry," Ryo said and sat his tea aside on the nightstand. Dee stared at the cup and smiled. Many mornings he had found a cup and saucer on the nightstand before he went into the shower and when he came back out the room was spotless, but somehow the tea cup was always overlooked. Dee cheerfully took the offending dishes into the kitchen. Ryo would look up and smile before lifted his face for a kiss.

"Don't be sorry baby." Dee said and scooted onto the bed taking Ryo into his arms. Ryo relaxed against Dee and did not look away from the hand that undid the buttons of his shirt. "Just don't make me wait." Ryo smiled and blushed before he reached out and touched Dee's face while staring lovingly into his eyes. "Oh baby, don't make me wait."

"Ok Dee." Ryo said and began to shed his clothes Dee sat back and watched in awe of the porcelain beauty that was being laid bare before him. Ryo remembered the advice he had handed out and he smiled. "Make love to me Dee." Dee smiled and decided that they would have a long and enjoyable night. He pulled Ryo closer to him and licked the pert nipples that begged for his attention. They had been together so many times that he knew exactly how to get Ryo ready. With a smile he began too massage Ryo through his pants he could feel the hardness and he squeezed. Ryo cried out and raised his hips wanting Dee to remove his hampering article of clothing. Dee grinned and pulled off the pants leaving Ryo's boxers in place. He knew the silken material would drive Ryo mad as it caressed his skin.

Dee slide down to the waist band of Ryo's underpants the gently nibbled the skin there. Ryo placed his hands in Dee's wild riot of black hair and clenched his fingers. Dee grinned, almost ready; he thought and licked him through the fabric leaving wetness and heat in his wake. Ryo cried out and moved his hands from Dee's hair and began to push his boxers away from his skin wanting to feel the pressure of Dee's mouth. "Turn around." Dee said and Ryo obliged offering Dee a view his underwear stretching taught over his firm backside. "Oh… Baby," Dee muttered as he peeled the boxers down and dipped his tongue in. Ryo gasped and bit down hard on the pillow not wanting to scream, but Dee's devil tongue driving him to it. "Get on top of me." Dee said when he pulled his tongue out. Ryo moved and completely removed his boxers while Dee shed the rest of his clothes.

Ryo climbed on top of Dee and looked down at Dee's straining erection he smiled he lowered his head. He took Dee into his mouth and worked his throat over the engorged head. Dee moaned before he went back to working his fingers and tongue inside of Ryo. Ryo squirmed and had to concentrate on keeping his mouth active. Dee was so good. Ryo cried out and moved so that his cock could drop into Dee's waiting mouth. The both sucked furiously. Dee was determined not to come. Not yet, he wanted to save it for Ryo's insides. He knew Ryo loved the feeling of his warmth hitting him all the right places. Ryo did not have the same willpower. With a loud gasp he came. Dee sat and licked the extra cream from his lips. He loved swallowing Ryo. He had to admit, Ryo was no Kami as JJ and Leon had said that theirs was sweet. But Ryo had a flavor all his own and Dee was damned addicted.

Ryo lay back on the bed and hid his red face as he bent his knees inviting Dee inside. Dee smiled and waited. Ryo opened his eyes in confusion and when he made eye contact, Dee pushed in. Ryo gasped and Dee pushed his knees up nearly bending him in two preparing him for deep penetration. Dee ground his body hard against Ryo and Ryo lay on the bed panting. He was not surprised that his cock swelled in response to Dee's gyrations. He felt Dee going harder, faster and he knew he would last much longer. "DEEEEEE!!!!" Ryo cried out and their stomachs were coated with his come. Dee felt the trembling and he knew that in another moment… Ryo gasped and came again as Dee's cream hit his prostate. With a smile Dee sank against Ryo promising himself that this was not the end of this night.

**Chapter 37: Broken **

Dee closed his eyes and tried so hard not to... "Ryo, Baby, you squeeze so tight." Ryo wanted to smile but Dee was hitting all the right spots inside of him. Instead he raised his hips and clenched the muscles inside of him and Dee gasped and closed his eyes in bliss.

"Do you like that?" Ryo breathed and tensed again. Dee's eyes bulged and he spilled hot, thick cream inside of his lover. "Ah... _Kimochii_ ... Dee," Ryo gasped as Dee's seed hit his most sensitive spot and he covered both their belly's with his own release. "Oh... Dee." Ryo breathed and buried his sweaty face in the groove of Dee's neck where his scent was strongest. "I love you." Ryo panted and grinned. He had heard of those muscles from Little D and thought to give it a try. He was glad he did he never expected Dee to lose his head so completely and so fast.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Dee grumbled once he had managed to catch his breath.

"Little D mentioned it." Ryo said as he wiggled out from underneath Dee. "Apparently he has been reading up on some of China's ancient love scrolls. There are a lot of secrets that 'palace boys' wrote about."

"Palace boys?" Dee asked and pulled Ryo closer to him in is arms. Ryo took a deep breath and prepared to have a discussion about... Sex.

"Palace boys were what the Emperor's special male servants were often called. They were especially trained and sometimes they were kept in a harem. The Emperor would have a female harem and a male one. The favorite was sometimes treated better than the Empress." Ryo's blush was so severe that Dee felt the heat of it on his skin. "There are some other thing written, D said I could borrow the scroll, he is translating it into English for me."

"I would like to read them with you." Dee said with a smile he tried to make sexy but ruined with a wide yawn.

"We can't go to sleep; we have to go get the boys." Ryo said and stood from the bed and headed for the shower. "I promised D that we would collect them tonight. Leon said he would explain that we needed to talk, but... I am sure they would like to 'talk' themselves." Dee grumbled and stood from the bed he stretched and Ryo appreciated the sight of Dee's nude beauty. Ryo blushed before he took a deep breath and suggested, with a smile, "we could shower together." Dee grinned and followed Ryo into the shower.

**Break**

Count D looked up when the chime above his shop door announced Ryo and Dee's arrival. "Sorry we are so late." Ryo said and looked around at the neat shop full of sleepy animals. Leon looked up from where he was laying his head in D's lap while D read an ancient looking book while Leon shifted through some of the case files.

"It was no problem detectives; I hope the case ends soon. Did you have a nice talk?" Count D raised a brow suggestively and Ryo blushed.

Ryo coughed and gathered Lyo's diaper bag. "How was Landy?" Ryo asked when his face had cooled.

"He was a delight, we had a bit of an upset at dinner and bedtime, but Chihaya and I handled it just fine." Count D said and stood. He followed Count D to the back of the shop where Lyo and Aoi were sleeping. "She is such an angel." Count D said and kissed her forehead. Jewel blinked and screwed up her little face before she blew a kiss at her Papa.

"He was no problem?" Ryo asked with a smile as D handed him his child. "Jill kept him for us last week and she said that he screamed the whole night through. He was still crying when I got there." Lyo smiled brightly at Lyo before he hugged the child who was delighted to see him.

"You spoiled him." Dee said coming behind Ryo and slipping a hand around his waist. Ryo blushed and looked oddly at the bag that Count D was handing him.

"Chihaya left this for you, a thank you gift. He wanted to stay and give it to you himself, but Kagetsuya came by anxious to have him home." Leon said with a grin at Ryo who couldn't meet his eyes but smiled and turned his head to Dee.

"Ugh," Bikky complained as he rubbed his eyes. "Get a room."

"We already did." Dee announced happily.

"Dee," Ryo admonished with a bright red face.

"What?" Dee demanded with a wide smile blatantly displaying his grand mood for all to see. "He's what thirteen, he knows what goes on..."

Ryo kicked Dee in the shin before he could continue his sentence. "If you want things to continue going on, you will not say another word on the subject." Ryo's smile promised untold delights and Dee quite happily shut his mouth.

"Ah Dee," Leon said with a heaved sigh of disappointment. "Never would have thought of you being led around by y our co..." Count D leaned over and whispered two words in his ear and Leon smiled. "Both of you, get your kids and get out, see you tomorrow." Leon said with a wide smile. Dee was shutting the shop door when he looked back and saw Leon hoisting D over his shoulder and marching off down the hall.

**Break**

Jeremy sat up and winced. Why was he still so sore? He wondered and stood slowly to his feet and stretched his body hoping to get rid of the worst of his stiffness. He looked around the room and saw his suitcase and smiled. JJ must have brought it over from his hotel room. He listened and waited, Berkeley was not in the room. With luck, Jeremy thought, he could get a shower and be out of there before he returned. Jeremy was limping to the bathroom when his luck ran out.

"You should probably rest some more." Berkeley said briskly and walked over to throw open the balcony doors. He looked at Jeremy over his shoulder before he stepped out into the cool night breeze.

"I'll just get a shower and be gone." Jeremy said and Berkeley frowned. He knew that stubborn tilt of chin. JJ had displayed it many times in his quest to have Dee and later when Berkeley had questioned him about Lord D. Berkeley had feared for his life as the smaller man had glared at him.

"Do you remember much of what happened?" Berkeley asked when he turned around and saw Jeremy in tears.

"I remember everything; the drug does not take your mind from you. It just makes your blood boil with unspeakable desire to claim and be claimed, for physical..." Jeremy caught himself as he realized that if this were true, then he must have meant everything he said... _Everything_. Jeremy blushed and hurried as fast as he could to the bathroom before Berkeley realized the same.

**Break**

Leon wasted no time depositing D on the bed and covering his body with his own. "You little tease. Leon growled before he began to undo the many ribbons that held the midnight colored fabric about the pale body.

"Well, are you going to?" Count D said with his eyes slanted and smoky with seductive promises.

"Most definitely." Leon said and lowered his head to claim a kiss from his lovely spouse.

"Never mind, you're moving too slow." D said and flexed his hips sending Leon into the bed on his back. Leon gasped and felt D tugging his clothes free of his body with his thoughts and his nails. "Leon... I need you... Now!" Leon smiled; he loved when Little D was ravenous. He barely had time to register D's movements when he felt D's slim hands apply a generous amount of Lubricant. The lubricant had barely slide on than D was climbing on top. He rode Leon fast and furious. His only thought to explode. Leon grasped D's hips and began to pump up into the tightness that never ceased to amaze him. Leon tried to hold on for D but knew that he would not be able to.

Leon grinned when he realized that he would not have to. He felt the warmth across his middle and the inner contractions of D's body. With a satisfied, kittenish 'Mew' D leaned against Leon, he felt Leon coming inside of him and he smiled. Leon pulled himself free of Dee's body and lay beside him on their bed. Leon looked down and dipped his fingers in the stickiness that was spread on both of them. With a sensual smile he brought his finger to his lips and sucked. D laughed kissed his love tasting his own sweetness.

**Break**

Swanson sat back and watched the smoke curl around his head before he inhaled and blew another one directly into the face of the beautiful man sitting across from him. "So what will you give me if I tell you what you want to know?"

"Are you asking for a deal?" Ryo asked and looked at the defense attorney.

"Perhaps, will you sleep with me?" Swanson asked and Dee nearly reached across the table. Ryo grasped his arm and held him. "You're lovers aren't you? I remember you from the club."

"What of it?" Dee demanded and the scowl on his face could have curdled fresh cream.

"Hey gorgeous, if you want the head, go to The Twilight Zone, I ain't saying nothing else, without a deal." Swanson stood and toppled his chair. "Take me back to my cell."

JJ perused the file with a furrowed brow and sighed. "So what do you think?" Jill asked when he sat the file down on the table.

"I think we are dealing with a very careful and intelligent crime boss. And I think Ichi D has a diaper rash and Ni D is sympathetic and so he cries right along with him." JJ smiled as he thought of Lord D and the full breakfast he ate this morning. Everything would be alright, he was certain of it. "Lord D will think of names for them. Sofu," JJ frowned as the name still managed to make his mind recoil. "Sofu has decided that the children should be allowed their own names."

"So you are calling them one and two until then?" Jill said with a smile while looking over the files. "How is Jeremy?"

"He will be ok." JJ said sadly and thought of his cousin. He had called last night and sounded so sad and defeated. "When he is able to stand comfortably he is determined to leave that hotel and never see Berkeley again."

"I thought you said he was in love." Jill said and smiled at Ryo and Dee as they entered the office.

"Yeah well, not everyone can be as lucky as we are." Dee said and took a moment to nuzzle the lovely creamy neck before him. "That little punk Swanson is asking for a reduced sentence and immunity when he gets out. He is asking for us to protect him.

"I want to harm him," JJ growled and sat with his arms folded. Dee smiled as the pose was reminiscent of his behavior in New York when he was in love with Dee. "After what he did to Jeremy, you may have to protect him from me."

"And if he makes another pass at my baby, he will need protection from me." Dee scowled and and placed a protective hand on Ryo's hip.

"Dee," Ryo scowled and pushed the hand away. " We are at work remember? Criminals? All that..." Dee halted any words that Ryo wanted to say by kissing him softly.

"Name one person here who does not know that last night you and I..." Dee began but gasped when Ryo's fist connected with his arm. "I love you."

"You think you have problems, he wants Count D too." Leon complained and dropped his left over bagel in to the trash. "D has been trying to feed me healthy food. It sucks." He explained as he pulled a candy bar out of a drawer and began to eat with relish. "I need to set a good example for Chris and Jewel."

"Won't that confuse her?" Dee asked and pulled away from Ryo. "I mean having two names and hearing two different languages everyday?"

"Nah, D says that it would be easy for her when she is older to speak both languages. He wants her to know her heritage, all of it. The Kami and human, The Chinese and the American." Leon smiled and thought of his sweet baby. "She is trying to crawl and she has a tooth." Leon pulled a small photo out of his wallet and handed it around. "D and I are thinking of taking the kids down to The Gallery and getting family photos done."

"That sounds like a good idea, think we can take the boys?" Dee asked with a grin.

Ryo blushed and said. "Maybe we will talk about it later." The chief chose that moment to walk into the office to hear the update about their ongoing case.

**Chapter 38: Always My Baby**

Leon stood in awe and watched as Count D secured a large yellow bow and looked up with a serene smile. "_Iwai no kotoba._" D said and kissed his daughters forehead before handing her to Leon. "It is her very first Cheongsam." Leon looked down at the happy child in his arms and gave her a squeeze. She was swathed in yellow, white and green silk. The white Cheongsam had large yellow flowers with green stems winding about it in a swirling design. "My father made it."

"Wow, he paints, he sews... is there anything he can't do?" Leon said and stroked the shiny black hair of his child. Chris came into the room wearing the brand new suit that D had purchased for him and Leon scratched at the collar of the shirt and tie that D insisted he wear. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to suggest that they take a family photo.

"Come along now." Count D said and undid his protective robe. Chris and Leon both stared in wonder at the yellow Cheongsam that complimented his daughter with a white Calla Lilli design. The green stems gracefully embraced his slim body.

"Beautiful." Leon said and two bright pink spots appeared on D's cheeks. "Yeah," he said and winked as he handed Jewel to D and picked up her diaper bag. "Let's go, Ryo, Dee and the boys are going to be waiting."

**Break**

"I'm not gonna!" Bikky yelled and threw the offending object away from him. "A photo is supposed to reflect who you are and that ain't me. I wore it at your wedding and Leon and D's wedding! I ain't gonna do it again!"

"Not gonna... Not gonna... Not gonna." Lyo said and threw his small tie as far as he could which was not too far from his feet.

"Oh great; some big brother you are." Dee yelled at Bikky and scooped up the tie. He shoved it at Bikky. "Put it on Dammit!"

"Dammit... Dammit... Dammit!" Lyo said and stomped his foot.

"_Yamero_, both of you! Right now." Ryo stepped from the bedroom adjusting the collar on his shirt. "Dee you are acting like a child! Bikky you are being obnoxious! You are both bad influences on a two year old."

"Well he is almost three and still in diapers, who's a bad influence huh?" Bikky retorted and picked up the tie and tossed it on the couch.

"Let's go," Ryo said with a sigh. "We're running late as it is." Cujo barked at the door as they all shuffled out. He picked up the tie between his teeth and happily began to shred it. Bikky looked over his shoulder and grinned and a young man in a leather coat winked and continued to dismantle the mark of teenage oppression.

**Break**

"It will never cease to amaze me." Dee said and heaved a defeated sigh. Ryo smiled and walked forward to place a kiss on Count D's cheek in greeting. "How the hell did you manage," Dee began ignoring Leon and speaking only to D. "Not only to get here early, but with your family looking intact? I thought you hated the mall."

"Hate is such a strong word detective. I should think it more prudent to say that atmosphere of the large conglomeration of humans disagrees with my disposition." D gave his serene smile and a passer by was amazed that such a masculine and deep voice emerged from the perfectly pretty Asian with the doll-like features. D smiled down at Lyo and then looked back up to Dee. "Where are Ryo and Bikky going?" D asked when he noted that the two were headed out of the photo studio.

"The baggage decided to ruin his shirt on the way over here by eating melting chocolate in a moving car. So now Ryo has to go and buy him a new shirt." Dee grumbled and pulled out a cigarette. He looked at Jewel and Lyo before he shoved the pack back into his pocket.

"Hey," Leon said when Dee finally turned to give him a grin. "Aren't they gorgeous?" He asked and motioned to his family.

Chris beamed a smile before he said. "D had to buy Leon a new shirt too. He was drinking coffee while driv..." Leon's hands over his mouth silenced the rest of his sentence.

"Waited so long to hear him speak out loud and now I need to teach him to shut up." Leon huffed and ruffled Chris' fluffy blond locks which D had cut the night before.

"Ah... Iie, iie Aoi." Count D chided and moved his daughter away from Leon's open soda can. She clapped her hands and reached for D who all too happy to pick her up and cuddle. "Hai, Papa no shojo." He cooed and blew her a kiss that she reciprocated.

"Say a word," Bikky grumbled as he stepped into the studio wearing his new shirt and a tie. "And I will put something vile in the coffee pot." He whispered so that Ryo would not hear. Dee scowled, it was a good threat Ryo rarely drank coffee preferring tea instead.

"Sorry to keep everyone." Ryo apologized and smiled at the Photographer that had remained silent in awe of the strange families that had entered her studio. He stepped to the counter and smiled and she gasped sorry that such a beautiful man was not only married but married to the hottie he had walked in with. She had originally raised a brow at Leon and wondered why all the hot Americans wanted foreigners, now she simply wondered why all the hotties were gay?

"Are we all one big happy family?" She asked as she began to prepare sample photo packages.

"Oh no," Leon said and walked over beside Ryo. We will have two separate packages." He smiled when Ryo nodded. "We seldom get days off you see and it just so happened that we are all off at the same time and decided to spend the day together. As if I didn't see these two enough." Leon said with a good natured jab at Ryo.

"You know you love us." Dee quipped and looked over his shoulder at the different settings and background. "That would suit Little D perfectly." He pointed to the backdrop of a meadow with a spring flowing behind a strand of trees.

"That is lovely. As evinced by your devotion to Ryo, you have excellent taste." D said and smiled before he nodded at Leon and the photographer. Leon smiled and promised himself that he would not mock Ryo's red face.

"Well, who would like to go first?" The photographer said with a wide smile.

"Well, I kind of like the playpen one, we can put all four children there." Ryo said and looked at D who nodded with a smile.

The photographer nodded and reached for Aoi who screamed at the top of her lungs and grabbed Count D's hair and scrambled up to his shoulders as far as she could. "Ok, Ok, everything is alright, don't be afraid, little love." D said and stroked the distraught child's back her screaming slowed to a hiccup and she turned her red tear streaked face to Leon. "...Da..." She said and Count D and Leon's jaw dropped. She reached out her hands and her lower lip trembled. "Da." Leon scooped her into his arms and she laid her head against his shoulder content. "Pa..." She reached for D who walked over nearer to Leon.

"That is fantastic!" Ryo exclaimed as he patted her small back.

"How old is she?" The photographer asked.

"Nine months." Leon answered and Dee grinned he saw Jewel's lip tremble when the strange lady took a step towards her.

"She kind of reminds you of Lyo every time you try to leave." Dee said. Ryo looked at his lover as was surprised to see a gentle smile instead of scorn for his obvious spoiling of the young boy.

"She's a little wound up," Count D said with a smile and sat next to Leon. Chris handed his niece a bottle and smoothed her hair. She leaned against Leon and drank looking around every once in a while to make sure the stranger was not coming near her. "Why don't you guys go ahead." Dee laughed and assisted Ryo with sitting Lyo in Bikky's lap on the platform. The photographer smiled and began to click away. After the children alone, Ryo and Dee joined them. Bikky then took Lyo and watched as Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo for several pictures and one with Dee kissing Ryo's cheek. Once the photo shoot was done and Bikky and Lyo had both taken separate pictures with Ryo, and then Dee the Photographer looked over to see Count D gathering up Aoi and her diaper bag.

"She's wet." Chris explained when the Count took her to a bathroom. The photographer smiled and set up the Garden background. D returned with a smiling baby and sat on his knees with her in his lap.

"Perfect, can you encourage her to smile?" The photographer said and D blew a kiss at his daughter. She kissed back and showed a wide grin her one tooth on display. "They are beautiful." She said to Leon and began to snap. Chris soon joined them followed by Leon. Aoi went happily to Ryo while Leon and D posed for their pictures. The photographer finished up by having each child separate with the parents and then all the children together and each child separate, the younger ones holding a favored toy. Chris and Bikky chose to take pictures holding Detective badges. Ryo had left his in the car, so Bikky proudly held up Dee's and Chris brandished Leon's. "You guys and Little lady, Have a great day." The photographer said as she waved them out of her shop glad of the large commission she had earned.

"Lunch?" Dee looked around and saw Count D's pallor. "How about at a nice, quiet restaurant. Let's get out of this mall." He said quickly and Leon nodded and placed an arm around D to help him support Aoi. Leon reached into the diaper bag and handed Count D several sugar cubes which he ate gratefully. Chris and Bikky ran ahead to the car, both explaining loudly the choices for their afternoon repast.

**Break**

Leon sat with a frown on his face as he looked over the file on his desk. They were running out of leads and Double X was taking a large toll on the young population. More and more males were being taken and female numbers had doubled. "And to think yesterday was so pleasant and I have to come back here to this crap." Leon mumbled around his mouthful of doughnut. He tasted the glaze and smiled. This morning before he had left, Count D had put a smile on his face. Leon grinned licked the doughnut and got back to work.

"We've got a lead," Dee announced as he stepped into the office. "There is a club down by the docks and it is called, Twilight Zone, Ryo and I will stop by after work to check things out."

Leon looked up and smiled. "Need backup?" He asked and looked over to Jill who had perked up at the news.

"Not this time we are just going to look things over and see if we can find any suspicious behavior." Dee answered before he ducked out of the office and nearly collided with Count D. "Oh, hey Little D, where is Jewel?"

"With my Grandparents, I thought you all would like some lunch. I even stopped by the bakery and picked up some freshly made pastries." Count D announced and several other officers, catching a hint of free food quickly swarmed the office.

"Man, I love you." Ted from New York said and picked Count D up and swung him around before planting a kiss on his cheek. "Leon you sure know haw to pick 'em. Sheila would never dream of bringing me lunch here." He said with a smile.

"We've been trying for years to figure out a way to keep Count D away from the office." Leon said and pulled D over to him and away from Ted. As the officers dug in Count D laughed and picked up a Danish with what looked like strawberry jam and began to nibble at it in his usual dainty manner. He frowned when he noted the jam was thicker than usual but reasoned that perhaps the bakery was using a new recipe. As the officers cleared out Leon frowned. D was sitting with his hand on his stomach and weaving as if he meant to fall over.

"Baby?" Leon questioned and sat beside him. He shivered as he got near to D and touched him. "You're like ice, are you okay?" Ryo grew worried and walked over; he placed his hand on D's forehead and gasped in shock. D was pale and becoming more so by the minute. As D fell completely over onto Leon losing consciousness, Leon recalled a similar time when he had found D lying in bed and cold. "We have to call Lord D." Leon said and scooped D into his arms. "I've got to get him to his father." Leon marched past the startled police officers and deposited D into the backseat. He turned on his siren and sped as fast as he could to Nana's house hoping that Lord D was able to assist his son.

"Why didn't he just call an ambulance?" Ted asked as he instructed all the officers to bag the food and report any symptoms similar to D's.

"Ah... Lord D is a doctor." Dee was quick to say as he cast a worried glance down the street in the direction that Leon had taken.

Leon pulled up and JJ came rushing out of the house to help him get D inside. D had awakened in the car and Leon had to pull over and hold him over the side of the road as he tossed the contents of his stomach. The movement from the car to the house upset him more and before he could be seated, Leon rushed him to the toilet.

"I don't think I can do it again, not so soon." D said in tears as Lord D placed a calming hand on his shoulder. JJ had said that he had gotten out of bed and could walk, but Leon was not prepared for the picture of health and happiness that Lord D presented him with.

"Calm yourself child," Lord D instructed and Nana could be heard singing a lullaby in the background as he placed his hand on his son's stomach.

"What are you doing?" Leon asked when Lord D closed his eyes and leaned in as if to sniff D with a look of concentration on his face.

"What you would call a pregnancy test." Lord D answered and his hands began to move in a sweeping motion over his son's body. He gasped and stepped back. "Child how could you?" He asked with wide eyes. "You know the consequences."

"Consequences... Of what?" D asked and heaved. JJ held a bucket over and sighed when D waved him away and winced. "What have I done?"

"You" Lord D said with a disapproving frown. "Have ingested flesh. You have eaten meat."

**Chapter 39: Ricochet Prelude**

D broke into disbelieving sobs. "Father, I would never!" D heaved and this time he made use of the bucket that JJ held out for him. Leon grew frightened as D trembled and paled even more, his eyes took on a haunted glow and he purged even more. "I would never eat meat... I would never partake of flesh, ChiChiUe, you know..." D paused and tossed more into the bucket. "I would never. I have an obligation to all living things on this planet. I would not eat them." D sobbed and ended up over the bucket again.

"Then how is it in your body child?" Lord D asked.

D sobbed and wrapped his thin arms around his frail, trembling body. "I swear to you ChiChiUe, I do not know." Lord D pulled D to his feet and began to undress him. JJ blushed and looked away as more and more of D's body came into view. They were similar, identical to be exact. Yet, Lord D was more beautiful to him. D was pale and in a cold sweat, shivering. Lord D ran his hands over his son's body. "Rules were broken, of no accord, I purge you now of the evils possessing you." D gasped, turned bright red, and vomited into the bucket. His body glowed and he trembled with exertion.

Count D soon collapsed and his father wrapped him in a blanket that JJ held out for him. "That is the best I can do for now, had he willingly eaten meat," Lord D sighed and wiped a tear from his face. "He would be dead by now." Lord D settled his son on the couch and gave Leon a puzzled frown. "How did he get flesh?"

"I don't know." Leon said and moved strands of damp, silky hair away from D's face. Lord D nodded and rummaged through his bag and began to load a needle. He tied off D's arm and prepared to give him a shot. "What is that?"

"Caro Syrup, Pure Maisia extract, and Sucrose." Lord D answered and inserted the needle into his son. As he injected the formula, D's face regained some of it's natural sheen. "He will be alright. Take him home and put him to bed. The boys and I will be over tomorrow. It will cheer him to know their names." Lord D said with a calm sigh.

"They've been named?" Leon asked as Lord D re-dressed his son with gentle hands. Lord D nodded still with a sad look on his face. "He could have died." Leon said, Lord D nodded, even though it hadn't been a question. "Who would do such a thing?"

"There are many people and things with a vendetta against us and yourself. Surely you can think of someone." Lord D said and buttoned the long row of buttons.

"Hell, Papa D, I can think of dozen people who would attack me through him, but not any who would know that he was deathly allergic to meat." Leon said with a heated sigh. Lord D sat down with a tired, defeated air. "How are you, I mean... Are you healed?"

"My father will be here tomorrow, the twins will be six weeks." Lord D said with a blush.

Leon grinned knowing what Lord D was implying, JJ wondered at the sly grin he received as Leon carried a sleeping D out to the car.

**Break**

Ryo looked out the window and held his camera out to snap quick pictures of the club. It looked fairly high class for this side of town, cause enough to raise a few brows. Dee could not help but appreciate the view of Ryo's bottom as he exited the car to get a closer look and take a few more pictures of the club. Dee blew out a breath of air before he got out of the car and began to follow Ryo. His cell phone rang and Ryo turned and motioned that he would go on ahead. Dee answered his phone and watched as Ryo entered the club.

"Laytner," Dee said into the phone.

"Dee," JJ said sounding frantic. "You and Ryo get your butts back here. Some red flags have gone up on that club. After checking their phone records it was seen that Swanson's lawyer called them last night and this morning."

"Damn," Dee swore and looked again at the club. The flash from Ryo's camera should have been visible from the window. "JJ get me some back up, Ryo's already inside."

"Roger that Dee, we'll be on the way." JJ affirmed and nodded at Ted, Drake and the other officers of the precinct. Jeremy perked up at the thought that soon he would be finishing his article and returning to his pent house apartment in Park Avenue all the while worrying and hoping that Ryo and Dee would be all right.

"Get your asses down here soon, Ryo may in danger and I'm not waiting!" Dee said and despite JJ yelling into the phone for him to calm and follow procedure, Dee hung up.

Dee clicked the safety on his gun and held it in front of him as he stalked the club prepared to go in and hopefully find Ryo looking around. Ryo would smile and laugh at him for being overly cautious and paranoid. Dee tensed when he heard the sound of laughter. "You're a fag boy right?" Dee heard the question and his blood began to boil. "Think your partner will come in here looking for you? Do you guys sometimes do it while out on trips like this?" The laughter continued followed by the sound of a slap. "Want some water? You know what's in it."

"Gonna teach you pigs not to mess in our business." Another voice chimed in with a cruel laugh. "Come on copper, make it easy on yourself, you might even enjoy what we're gonna do to you. You like things up here right?" Ryo gasped and tried to squirm away from the hand that rudely groped his backside. He mumbled angrily around the gag in his mouth and prayed all the while that Dee would not come through that door. That he would sense the danger and stay safe. Bikky and Landy needed him. Ryo looked at the large broom handle and several other items. The man began to roughly undo his pants and he kicked out viciously. The perp howled in pain and fell. Another replaced him splashing Ryo's face with the Double X tainted glass of water. Ryo closed his mouth and refused to lick it from his lips.

Dee waited outside for the perfect moment. He heard Ryo's outraged growl as his pants were yanked down revealing his designer, silk boxers. Enough was enough Dee growled in anger and shoved the door open with a bang and his gun drawn. He stared wide- eyed at the barrage of weaponry aimed at him by the roomful of the members of the drug cartel. "Welcome to our little party, tell me, what took you so long?" The leader said and stood from where he had been watching to proceedings with a smile that turned Ryo's stomach. "He's nice to look at, all pale, muscular and long. Me, personally, I prefer women, but... look at him. Look at that pretty face and all that honey colored hair. Those eyes, you could drown in them and die happy. Wouldn't try that." He said and Dee would not lower the gun pointed at the man.

"Not worried about your life I see." The leader said with a laugh. "Oh it must be love." He waved his hands and all the guns pointed at Ryo.

"What the hell do you want?" Dee demanded as he dropped his weapon and held his hands up in surrender.

"A show, how do guys do it?" The man answered and laughed as Ryo was thrown against Dee. Dee caught him and gently peeled the tape off his mouth.

"Don't worry baby," Dee whispered and kissed Ryo's forehead. "Backup should be here soon."

"How sweet, show us how sweet you can be." The leader said coaxing Dee and Ryo. "What is it about him that makes you want him?"

"He is the sweetest man I have ever met." Dee said without hesitation. "Gentle, kind and understanding. He has a way about him that sometimes makes you wonder if he belongs on this filthy place. Sometimes I think I am holding an angel." Ryo gasped on a sob and wished he could hold Dee, almost as much as he wished he could pull his pants up. "His eyes are the sea at midnight and his lips would make Snow White scream with envy. I love him. Is that what you want to hear? I would rather you killed me right now than lay a hand on him."

"Good," The leader said with a sinister laugh. "Cause either you do it... or we will. And don't worry about back up, by the time they make it through my armada, we will all have enjoyed the show." The leader indicated the table of overly large dildos that Dee knew would rip Ryo to shreds along with brushes, broom handles and wooden spoons.

"It's ok Dee." Ryo said in a soft voice tears falling down his face. "In the line of duty, we do what we have to do."

**Break **

Leon listened as the forensics expert listed off the ingredients of all the food that Count D had brought into the precinct. "Liquefied pork in the pastries. Who would..." Leon began but paused as JJ's frantic calling on the other line gained his attention.

"Leon... We need you down at Twilight Zone, Dee and Ryo are in it deep!"

"What!" Leon asked and glanced sharply at D sleeping peacefully in his bed. Sofu nodded his understanding and silently promised to care for Leon's family as Leon strapped on his guns and headed for the door. "What the hell is going on around here?" Leon demanded and stomped out in to the bright California sunshine.

**Chapter 40: Ricochet**

Dee leaned over and brushed his hands through the lush honey colored locks. "You know I love you."

"Wakatta... Dee, Aishiteru." Ryo said and sighed. "Zutto." Ryo sighed and leaned his head against Dee's stomach. "Even if forever is today."

Dee sniffled and looked at the leader of the cartel. "Keys," he demanded and held his hand out. "If you want us to do this right, get me the keys so I can uncuff him." The leader laughed and tossed Ryo's keys over. Dee leaned down and pulled Ryo's pants up and freed his hands.

"Koi," Ryo said and Dee perked up, whenever Ryo called him that, it was serious. "Leon and Count D will take the boys, all the legal documents are in place." Ryo ran his hand over Dee's leg and felt the gun strapped there and smiled.

"Make sure you get the head baby." Dee said and got to his knees in front of Ryo. He ran his hands through Ryo's baby soft hair and pulled his face close. "I love you so much..." Dee kissed Ryo. Soft at first but building up until his world was centered on Ryo's pliant lips and open mouth. The cheers were ignored, the gun fire outside the club was ignored. The only important thing to either of them was the pressing lips and questing tongue invading their mouths. Dee pulled back and wiped tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, bend that little pretty boy over and show us how it's done!" The jeers were heard but Ryo ignored them as he felt up Dee's leg and took the safety off of Dee's spare gun.

**Break**

Leon felt a bullet whiz past his ear and he swore and brought his gun up to return the fire. "JJ," Leon called in between shots. "See if you can get around and line up a shot inside."

"It's too risky; I might hit Ryo and Dee." JJ said and slumped down behind the barricade to reload his weapon.

"I'm hit," Ted yelled and fell over holding his right shoulder.

"Medic..." Leon said into his microphone. "Officer down!" Berkeley ran over to the spot that Ted had vacated. Jeremy wanted to cough the acrid smell of gun powder and blood was so heavy in the air. He stared from behind the barricade and watched the powerful man he loved as he fired round after round at the drug dealers.

"Stats on the situation!" A feminine voice was heard on Leon's walkie-talkie. Leon looked down and the words were repeated.

"Andy?" Leon exclaimed. "Andy is that you?"

"Negative," The voice replied. "The High Princess should be coming around the corner, warning, she is pissed. This is Clarisande here. Do you need assistance?"

"Affirmative, but be warned, non-commissioned officers are on the premises." Leon said warning the Arcadians not to use their powers.

"10-4, foot soldiers will be there to assist, and get you inside." Clarisande said and she could be heard over the wire giving orders. "Stats on Ryo and Dee?" She asked Leon sighed and confirmed that he did not know.

"What the hell do you mean non-commissioned officers?" Berkeley demanded with a irate scowl as he reloaded his gun.

"Simply put commissioner, you are not in league with the Arcadian court." JJ filled in for Leon had turned to greet Andy and the horde of uniformed men that marched onto the field. Nestoir stood beside his wife and began to load an impressive rifle. Berkeley paused to appreciate the weapon before Nestoir brought it to his shoulder and fired.

"Two hours back in LA and we find you guys in shit up to your ears." Nestoir complained as he fired another shot. He smiled when he heard the scream of the man he had hit. "Little D woke up, you know, and his grand father had to practically sit on him to keep him from coming down here. By the way," Nestoir paused and reloaded his rifle. "How did he get meat?"

"Like I know!" Leon exclaimed.

"Hey guys, don't you think the pleasantries should wait until after Dee and Ryo are at the shop safely having tea." Andy said and Berkeley was amazed that the bit of singing, feminine fluff was a perfect aim with her handgun. "What are you looking at?" She demanded with a frown. "Just because I'm a princess, you think I can't handle a gun?" She demanded and emptied her clip before reloading with an efficiency and grace that Berkeley could not hope to emulate.

"Pull it back," Nestoir said with out turning to look at his wife knowing instinctively that her eyes were beginning to glow. Andy took several calming breaths before she raised her weapon and began to fire. "Troop one, shields up, make a path. You officers get ready to go in and bring 'em out." Nestoir said and JJ nodded as he pulled several guns out of his bag and loaded them. Leon did the same. A group of officers from the precinct followed suit and lined up behind the Arcadian soldiers.

"JJ we are going to need a sharp shooter inside, I am sure that Ryo has been disarmed." Leon said and began to run in the clear path the soldiers made. He kicked the door in and threw a smoke bomb inside sparing a moment to pray that they were not too late.

**Break**

Ryo pulled the gun up wondering at the louder shots he could hear coming towards the club. "Enough of this, either you bend that fag over or we will!" The leader yelled and Ryo took a deep breath before he turned around and shot the Leader in the chest. He knew the wound was painful, but not fatal and he smiled as the gang took a moment to realize what had just happened before they all raised their guns. Ryo began to fire off several more shots, killing some but knowing that soon either he and Dee would be dead, or they would both be dead. His only consolation was that there was no way for the bastards to escape; the cops had the club surrounded on all sides. Ryo closed his eyes as the last bullet left the gun and he wrapped his arms tightly around Dee and waited for oblivion.

Dee shoved Ryo underneath his body and shielded him as much as possible. He felt a slug enter his leg and he cried out, knowing that soon he would be riddled. Smoke soon surrounded him and his eyes stung. "Dee...!" Ryo would know that annoying scream anywhere. "Ryo!" The voice called again.

"JJ!" Dee called and sat up all he could see was smoke. He heard coughing and looked down to see a bruise growing on the side of Ryo's head and the sluggish trickle of blood. Dee heard shots fired and he struggled to his feet pulling Ryo behind him before he started to run as fast as his bleeding leg would allow him. Ryo gasped and stumbled as the bullets flew all around them. "Come on Baby, the Calvary is here." Dee urged and pulled Ryo behind him. He ran blindly towards the sounds of the large rifle reports knowing it was JJ and his sharpshooters' weapon. He tripped and looked up to see Leon pulling him to his feet. "I'm hit, and I think Ryo is too." Dee looked back and gasped his horror as Ryo's entire left side was covered in blood and he weaved on his feet. "Oh no... Oh Baby," Dee cried out and pulled Ryo close to him, he struggled under the weight, but he managed to pull Ryo free of the club and smoke. As they made it outside, they were greeted with salutes from the Arcadian soldiers.

"We need help, they are both wounded!" JJ called and fired shots covering their trail as they rushed Ryo to the waiting ambulance. Dee's hands were shaking as he ripped the shirt from his lover and saw the hole that had ripped through his side. "It's a through and through, the blood is clear, doesn't look like the slug hit anything vital, but we should get to a hospital soon." JJ said and gasped when he saw the blood falling freely from Dee's thigh. "You get in there too, you need to have that looked at." Dee nodded numbly and got into the ambulance with Ryo. The other officers could see to the rest, he had to see about his baby.

**Break**

As the smoke cleared Berkeley walked among the debris of the club taking pictures of the fallen criminals and the remains of the bar. He found the leader in his expensive suit wheezing on the ground surrounded by his fallen comrades. "I wonder why Ryo let you live." He said as he knelt and smiled before he began to read him his rights finishing with. "And if you can not afford a lawyer, i will make sure to get you one that failed the bar at least eight times. But I bet you can afford a lawyer can't you?" The leader spat at Berkeley's feet and Berkeley laughed as the man was hauled up and his wounds jerked cruelly as he was dragged off to a secure ambulance where he could be treated before being hauled off to prison. Berkeley looked over and saw Jeremy staring at him with wide-eyed admiration. "Case closed." He said and walked out in to the streaming sunshine.

**Break**

Bikky paced in the hospital waiting room and glared at the nurse. No matter how much he had swore and argued, as long as he was not sixteen, they were not letting him back there. "He's my dad!" Bikky yelled at the nurse. She gave him a disbelieving look.

Andy ran into the hospital with a frantic look on her face. "Bikky!" She called and grasped his shoulder. "Where's Ryo and Dee?"

"Back there," Ryo pointed and sniffled. "But they won't let me in. I told them he was my dad but..." Ryo began but the nurse interrupted with a smile.

"I am so sorry Ma'am, you and your son can go back there." The nurse grinned at the obviously mixed boy mistakenly assuming that Andy was his mother if Ryo was his father. Nestoir stepped up to correct the mistake, but Andy shook her head and took Bikky's hand and followed the nurse in to see about her friends.

Leon was pacing back and forth while Dee sat with a pair of crutches beside him. He scowled as he waited for Ryo to come out of surgery. "Dee!" Bikky cried out and flung his arms around him. "What's going on with Ryo?"

"He is coming out of surgery any minute, they had to stitch him up from and back." Dee answered still angry that Ryo had been hit at all. "I tried to cover him," Dee said and felt stinging moisture behind his eyes. "I tried to take the fire and keep him safe for you guys." Dee said and Bikky reached up with a shaking hand to wipe the tears from Dee's face.

"None of that now," Andy said softly and sat next to Dee who had refused to sit in a recovery room instead choosing to wait outside Ryo's hospital room. He had also refused the pain medication, wanting to be lucid when his lover woke up. "No one is to blame for the criminal acts of another." Andy would have said more the doctor came out of the room with a smile on his face.

Dee struggled to his feet and met the man halfway. "How is he?" He asked as he balanced on one crutch and grimaced through the pain that arched up his leg and made his spine tingle.

"He'll make a full recovery." The doctor said and smiled at the sigh of relief. So rarely did he hear those when he got wounded officers on his operating table. "Fragments of his shirt got pulled in with the bullet as it made it's way through his body. We got the cloth out and stitched him up." The doctor shook Dee's hand. "I am sure he will want to see you when he wakes up. You're partners right?" He asked taking in Dee's anxious expression. He recognized pure love when he saw it. He smiled as Dee leaned on Bikky and hobbled into the room. Andy smiled at the doctor before she went back to the waiting room to her husband who was explaining that Bikky was indeed Ryo's son and not his wife's."

**Break**

Leon trudged into the shop and collapsed beside D on the bed. He pulled the pliant form into his arms and smiled at how warm D felt pressed against him. Count D opened his eyes and turned over. "JJ stopped by on his way home." Count D said and wrapped his arms around Leon in a tight embrace. "He said Ryo and Dee will both pull through." D sighed and nuzzled Leon's warm, freshly showered neck.

"Yeah... How do you feel?" Leon asked and rubbed his hand over D's stomach.

"Starving, but Grand father said I can not eat until tomorrow." D sighed and leaned heavily against Leon. "Leon-Kun," D said with a puzzled frown as he stared at Leon through the darkness.

"Yeah sweetheart." Leon said and stroked the soft skin of D's cheek.

"Who would know that meat could kill me?" Count D asked in a small voice. Leon shrugged and held D close feeling a shiver run up his spine at the unknown menace.

"No one I know." He said thinking of Hamanosuke Nimuri with a shudder of revulsion.

"Just as I thought." Count D said wondering what kind of fiend would poison him so maliciously.

"I knew you guys..." Leon began and rubbed the goose flesh from D's thin arms. "You _Kami'_s were vegetarians, but I had no idea that meat could kill you." Leon said and held D tighter wishing he could keep him safe from whatever monster was knocking on their door this time.

"Our digestive tract is not made like the humans, or the angels. We are more plant like in our organs. It is how I was able to change to accommodate our child. We synthesize everything we intake, there is nothing that is wasted. Or did you not notice?" D asked with a blush and Leon could not help but think back over the years he had known Count D. Never once had he seen him use a toilet for anything other than purging when he was pregnant.

"Huh ..." Was the best Leon could come up with. Count D was too tired to laugh at Leon's astonishment. He simply lay his head against Leon and went to sleep.

**Break**

Dee smiled as he stretched out his leg in the bed beside Ryo careful not to jostle the tubes and I V's that were in his love's arm. "Dee," Ryo wheezed and Dee sat up slow in his own pain still refusing the pain pills. He held over a cup of water with a straw in it and Ryo sipped grateful of the moisture that his parched mouth and throat.

"Hey baby." Dee said with a wry grin on his face. He melted into Ryo's dark eyes and smiled. "Looks like we made it." He said and Ryo nodded silently as he fell in love with Dee all over again looking into those deep, clear, green eyes.

"Yeah," he said with a soft smile as Dee kissed his lips. "We made it."

**The End... For Now**


End file.
